Summers in Bluebell
by Ultrawoman
Summary: At the age of nine, Zoe Hart discovers that her father is not Dr. Ethan Hart but Dr. Harley Wilkes of Bluebell, Alabama. In an attempt to get to know his daughter, Harley invites Zoe to visit him for the summer, but of course, she'll get acquainted with a lot of other folks down in 'Bama too. The relationships she forms in Bluebell might just change the whole course of Zoe's life.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, the original idea for this fic came to me last September, when I was first watching late S1/early S2. I made notes, thought it'd be cool to write someday, then later I read the amazing '5 Summers and a Chance' by rainonmonday. I wondered if I should abandon my story idea because there were similarities, however, there were also major differences. I've been adding to my notes on-and-off all this time, starting the story, changing my mind, etc. but now I've decided to just go for it. I know there are several other stories around here with similar concepts but I have avoided reading them so that I'm not influenced any further. I only hope now that someone wants to read this as much as I want to write it, because I think it could be pretty epic (in length, at the very least! lol).**

_**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters from Hart of Dixie belong to Leila Gerstein and other folks who aren't me.**_

Prologue

On Zoe Hart's ninth birthday, she blew out her candles and wished, one day, to be a doctor, hopefully a surgeon, just like her daddy.

Unfortunately, before the year was through, Zoe would discover that Dr. Ethan Hart was not her father at all. That honour belonged to another doctor, a GP that Zoe had never met before in her life, by the name of Harley Wilkes.

When she did meet him, he seemed like a nice man. There was no way she could call him 'daddy' but he smiled and told her that 'Harley' would be just fine. He visited a few times and she got to know him, as Ethan showed up less and less.

It wasn't so bad. Zoe cried because her parents couldn't live together anymore and because she saw so little of either of her fathers, but she had started to adjust a little by the time her tenth birthday rolled around.

She was surprised by the gift that Harley sent her. Not by the fact that he sent one at all, because he had promised he would, but by what that gift actually was.

"What a beautiful trunk. Wasn't that thoughtful, Zoe?" her mother said with a smile.

Little Zoe unclasped the catches and prised open the lid, almost falling inside as she reached for a note at the bottom of the old-fashioned travelling trunk. Her eyes took in the words written on the card and her mouth dropped open at their meaning.

'_Dear Zoe,  
__I thought you could use this when you come visiting this summer.  
__Can't wait to show you Bluebell.  
__Happy Birthday, honey.  
__All my love,  
__Harley.'_

"We arranged it just the other day," Mom told her fast. "I mean, you know I always have so much to do and so many places to go in the summer and you only get bored. So, when Harley asked me, I agreed. From now on, Zoe, you get to spend your summers in Bluebell, Alabama, getting to know your real father."

Zoe heard the words, but struggled to take them in. Alabama. She knew where it was, could pick it out on a map, but it was just one coloured piece in a patchwork of other similar pieces that made up the United States on one side of her globe. It might as well be on the moon for little Zoe Hart, who had been born and raised, her whole ten years, in New York City.

"Summers in Bluebell," she said to herself, turning over the note from Harley and finding it was written on a postcard.

The picture on the front was so pretty. Green trees, a blue sky, and a town square with a perfect white gazebo in the centre. It almost looked like something from a fairy tale land, but fairy tales were far away from the city streets and everything that Zoe knew.

"I'm sure you'll love it, sweetheart," said her mother with a tight smile. "You'll have a wonderful time there."

"I guess so," said Zoe, nodding her head, half-excited and half-afraid just thinking about it.

If nothing else, she supposed, it was bound to be an adventure!

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N2: My plan is to write a whole summer at a time and then break it up into 3-4 chapters to post, so posting-wise there will probably be smaller gaps between chapters but slightly larger gaps between summers, if that makes sense. That said, I have already started writing, so Chapter 1 should be up in the next few days, with the rest of the first summer following fairly quickly after :)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Summer 1992, Part 1 of 3

**A/N: Wow, I was not expecting that response to a little one-page prologue - y'all are amazing, thank you, reader/reviewer types :) Now, here's the first part of the first summer. The other two parts should be up over the course of the next week ish. In the meantime, your feedback is very much appreciated :)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 1

_Friday 26th June 1992_

Zoe didn't know what to think as she rode in Harley Wilkes car down a bumpy road through Alabama. It may as well be another country or even another planet to the ten-year-old who had never seen any place that wasn't a city. It wasn't as if she expected her real father's home state to look anything like New York, but she hadn't quite been ready for this.

"Probably comes as a bit of a shock after sky scrapers and streets jammed up with cars," said Harley, smiling kindly as they glanced at each other.

"It's very different," said Zoe, peering out the window again. "Very empty. Very hot," she admitted, flapping her hand in front of her face, as if it might help.

Harley let out a low chuckle.

"The weather does take a little getting used to if you're new to it," he explained. "But hopefully in time you'll adjust. Now, here we are," he said then, nodding to an upcoming sign they were about to pass.

'Welcome to Bluebell,' Zoe read, heaving a sigh without really meaning to.

"I'm sorry," she said when Harley glanced at her. "I just... I don't know what to expect. I don't know anybody here, and I've never really been to a small town, and I just don't know if people will like me."

It was the most Harley had heard her talk so far, Zoe was sure. She had a habit of being very quiet or babbling like a brook, it was always one extreme or the other when she was worried about something. She half-expected Harley to think she was crazy. Sometimes Zoe thought she was going crazy, especially since her life got turned upside down and now her dad wasn't her dad and summers meant a flight to Alabama for the larger part of her twelve week break from school.

"Bluebell is a friendly kind of a town," Harley assured her, "so you don't have to worry so much. There are lots of kids around, plenty your age. They've been out of school a couple of weeks already here, and they'll go back sooner than you, now that I think on it, but I'm sure you'll make friends in no time at all. You'll be just fine."

He sounded so positive about it, Zoe forced a smile and tried to look like she believed him. Unfortunately, she wasn't that great at getting along with people and making friends, no matter how nice those people were. Besides, she couldn't imagine having anything in common with the other kids in Bluebell. All she knew was New York and city life, fancy restaurants, nice shoes, and her child-friendly medical books that her dad, Ethan, had started her off on.

"Welcome to my home town, Zoe, honey. This is Bluebell," said Harley, driving into the centre of town.

It was as pretty as the postcard he had sent her, and the sight of it made Zoe smile, yet the worry wouldn't leave her that the summer was going to be long and painful here in a place that she didn't know and wouldn't accept her.

.

_Friday 3rd July 1992_

"I'm so sorry about this, Zoe," Harley apologised for the ninth time as he brought her into the practice and encouraged her to take her usual seat close to the reception desk.

"It's fine," she promised him, forcing a smile.

They hadn't really had plans for today, though they were supposed to spend time together doing something. After a whole week in Bluebell, Zoe hadn't seen much but the inside of Harley's house and the four walls of the doctor's waiting area, but it wasn't so bad. It was nobody's fault that things had gotten busy and Dr. Breeland, Harley's partner at the practice, just couldn't handle it all on his own. He hadn't been feeling so well himself, which made it all the tougher, so Harley came into work a few hours a day and brought Zoe along with him. He had hoped to get out of working by Friday but it seemed Brick Breeland's bout of flu or similar had really hit him hard now, so it was Dr Wilkes to the rescue again.

"Your daddy is a little bit of a superhero in this town," said Mrs H, smiling at Zoe from behind the desk. "But I do understand this trip probably hasn't been so much fun for you yet."

"It's fine," said Zoe, again. "I like to read."

She opened up her book and continued on with it. The truth was, she really didn't mind being by herself and working her way through a pile of books. She was maybe a little lonely, but that really only happened when she saw or heard the kids playing outside and wished she could be a part of their games. Zoe hadn't dared to ask if she could join in the fun, not with the boys who looked kind of rough or the girls who were dressed up like fancy dolls in frilly dresses and all. Neither group seemed like they would want Zoe around and she wasn't confident that she could fit in even if she dared to try.

"Well, I'll bet you're looking forward to tomorrow," said Mrs H, leaning over the reception desk to smile at Zoe some more. "You like fireworks, don't you?"

"Sure, I do," Zoe told her, glancing up from her book and nodding her head, "but I don't know if we're going."

"I'll bet you're going," Mrs H assured her. "I'll tell you what, if Dr Wilkes is dealing with emergency patients or something, you can always come along with me and my folks," she offered kindly.

Zoe smiled. She liked Mrs H, she was a real nice lady who only seemed to want everybody around her to be happy. She told jokes that made Zoe laugh and let her have a piece of candy from the jar every day. Right on schedule, she reached for said jar and offered Zoe her choice. She barely got her hand in there when the front door flew open with a crash and somebody yelled for help.

"What in the world?" Mrs H gasped, quickly setting down the candy jar and rushing to see.

Zoe hopped down from her chair and came to look too, not sure what to think when two boys about her age came into view, one running ahead of the other.

"George Tucker, what exactly has been going on?" asked Mrs H, looking from one boy to the other.

"We were... we were..." he tried to speak, but his breath was coming out ragged from running so hard and it took him a minute to catch his breath. "We were just climbing trees down by the lake, and then Wade went too high, and..."

"I slipped is all," said his friend, "but now there's somethin' in my hand."

He showed Mrs H the make-shift bandage and how it was mostly red with blood. She blanched at the sight and ushered him towards Dr Wilkes office, as Zoe stared after them.

"He fell a long way. He's been weaving back and forth the whole way here!" George called behind them.

Mrs H gestured to let him know she heard, then the office door opened and quickly closed, leaving Zoe and George alone.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," she said awkwardly. "Dr Wilkes is a good doctor."

"I know." George nodded. "But I don't know you."

"Zoe Hart," she said, holding out her hand politely, just as her parents had taught her. "I'm from New York."

"Oh, you're Zoe." George grinned, shaking her hand, the way his parents had taught him. "Pleased to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," she replied, sure she was blushing.

She always did that when people were nice to her, especially when boys paid her any attention. Of course, George stopped smiling after a minute, his eyes going to the office door as somebody made a noise like they were in pain.

"I sure hope Wade is okay."

"Dr Wilkes will fix whatever's wrong. That's what doctors do. It's why I want to be a doctor when I grow up."

"Really? That's cool."

Zoe smiled, trying not to blush again. Glancing back to her seat where she left her book, she then spotted the candy jar on top of the desk. She never did get her lollipop and until Mrs H came back she wasn't likely to. She went back to her seat anyway, not minding at all when George followed and sat down beside her.

"I'm supposed to be a lawyer when I grow up," he said with a sigh. "My daddy's a lawyer."

"My daddy's a doctor," said Zoe, smiling until she saw the look on George's face. "My other daddy," she clarified, feeling strange even having to speak that way.

She still wasn't used to having two fathers and couldn't entirely understand how that had happened. Her mom said she would one day, but Zoe wasn't sure if she believed that or not.

"You have brothers and sisters?" asked George, a welcome subject change.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Do you?"

"I have one brother, Harry. He's thirteen already and doesn't have much time for me. I usually hang out with Wade," he said, gesturing towards the closed office door. "His brother is older too, and he and Jesse really don't get along since... well, since their momma got sick."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Zoe curiously.

The look on George's face made her wish she hadn't. He looked so sad and Zoe knew that was a bad sign. It usually meant somebody had something that couldn't be cured. Those things were called terminal illnesses and they only went away by taking the person with them.

"Uh, Mrs Kinsella has cancer," he said solemnly, looking at his shoes. "She could get better but... well, she might not. Wade gets real upset about it. He doesn't think I know, but I do. I mean, anybody would be sad if their momma was sick and was maybe going to... to go away like that, right?"

Zoe nodded, unable to find any words to say. Her mom wasn't always the greatest but she couldn't stand the idea of losing her. Death was so permanent and scary, she didn't even like to think about it, but there wasn't much choice when somebody told you their friend's mom might die.

Mrs H came out of the office then, heaving a sigh.

"Well, thank the Lord, nothing's broken nor beyond repair," she said, smiling at the kids. "Wade has a pretty nasty cut in his hand and Dr Wilkes reckons he'll be bruised black and blue by morning, but there's no sign he has a concussion or anything, no permanent damage," she told both George and Zoe.

"Thank goodness," George declared, hopping down from his chair. "I can walk him back home, Mrs H, or should I go get his daddy to drive him?"

"Slow down, kid. Wade's gonna have to stay put for a little bit and then we'll see about getting him home. Don't want to give his folks any more to worry on than they have already," she said with a knowing look.

The phone rang and Mrs H moved to answer it. She was talking for maybe a minute before she hung up again and rushed back into Harley's office. Zoe and George barely had a chance to exchange a look before both adults came back out, Harley putting on his jacket and checking his bag.

"If you could keep your eye on the boy for a bit, Emmeline, see he doesn't have any more symptoms for the next hour. If he shows no signs of problems, he can head home."

"No problem, Dr Wilkes. You want me to keep Zoe occupied too?"

"Oh, yes," he said, looking from Mrs H to his daughter. "Um, Zoe honey, you'll be alright here, won't you? I just need to make an urgent house call."

"I can stay." Zoe nodded.

"I could keep her company a while, Dr Wilkes," said George politely.

"Well, I'm sure Zoe will appreciate it, thank you, George." Harley smiled at him, before finally turning to go.

George looked back at Zoe and gave her another winning smile. The blush came back to her cheeks, but she tried not to worry about it. At least she had made a friend. When she and George got to talking, it turned out they really didn't have all that much in common, but that was half the fun. He seemed genuinely interested in hearing all about New York and Zoe didn't mind hearing more about Bluebell either.

"Now, what do you think you're doing?" asked Mrs H all of a sudden.

Zoe looked over to see Wade wandering out of Harley's office.

"I'm goin' home," he said grumpily, before seeming to remember who he was talking to. "Sorry, Mrs H, but I gotta get back. I feel fine, I promise."

She narrowed her eyes at him then came around the desk to feel his head and look him right in the eyes. She checked her watch and shook her head.

"Well, it's been more than an hour, so I guess you can go, but not by yourself," she told him definitely. "George?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'll go with him" he said, jumping to attention like a soldier.

Zoe laughed, she couldn't help it, and that seemed to get Wade's attention.

"Hi," he said, staring at her.

"Hi," she replied, wondering why she felt herself blushing all over again, even worse than when George smiled at her.

"That's Zoe," said George himself.

"Uh-huh." Wade nodded, but didn't say anymore.

"Well, we should be going," George decided, turning to Zoe. "Are you gonna be at the picnic tomorrow?"

"I'm supposed to be," she told him, nodding her head.

"Guess we'll see you there then. Bye, Zoe. Bye, Mrs H," he said, waving politely.

"You boys take care of each other now, you hear?" Mrs H called after them as they finally left. "Well," she said, looking to Zoe then, "that's two friends you made today."

"I hope so." Zoe nodded, smiling yet.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N2: FYI, in case you're wondering (and I can't imagine that anyone who has seen any of my previous fics would question this, but still) eventually, this fic will be Zade. I want to delve into Zoe's many relationships with everyone else as well, but yes, end game romantically will be Zade. We're dealing with ten year olds at the moment, so clearly it's going to be purely friendships all around, but later, when the kids become teens and such, things will change for some. In the meantime, hope you like this beginning :)**


	3. Chapter 2 - Summer 1992, Part 2 of 3

**A/N: Wow, so much lovely, positive feedback! Thanks, everybody :) Here's the second part of the first summer…**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 2

_Saturday 4th July 1992_

Zoe had seen fireworks before. They had pretty impressive displays in New York, and yet, somehow, in Bluebell, they seemed extra special. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the whole event, all the friends and neighbours gathered together for a picnic celebration, so excited to be together, enjoying a sunny afternoon. Zoe didn't have an abundance of friends yet, but George had made a point of spending some time with her and introduced her to his family. Mostly, Zoe was with Harley or with Mrs H and her family, which was fine by her. She was used to adult company and remembered to be polite with her pleases and thank yous and such. Then when it was finally dark, the firework display began and Zoe was mesmerised by the sounds and colours. It really was beautiful.

"Have you had a nice day, Zoe?" asked Harley from the other side of the picnic blanket.

"Yes, thank you," she told him, her smile not as forced as it had been on other occasions when she felt the need to try and be polite. "It's been a great day."

"I'm only sorry you haven't had a chance to meet more of the children and really get involved in their activities. So much was arranged when school first got out at the end of May."

"It's okay," Zoe assured him. "George is nice."

"He's a fine boy," Harley agreed, nodding his head. "I haven't seen Wade today, but then I suppose with his situation..." he trailed off, clearly reconsidering even mentioning that.

"His mom is very sick, isn't she?" said Zoe, feeling tears come to her eyes just thinking about it.

"I'm afraid so, honey, and Wade is taking it hard, as any child would. I hoped his father or brother might've brought him here today for a little fun, but I guess not."

"You talking about the Kinsella boy, Harley?" asked a neighbour from the next blanket over. "Because he's right over there."

The man Zoe didn't know pointed up the hill a little way and in the dark she could just make out the figure of Wade in the light made by the last of the firework display. He looked so lonely, all by himself. It made her heart ache.

"Well, he shouldn't be out all by himself in the dark," Harley grumbled. "Zoe honey, do you want to go ask him to come down here and sit with us?"

She nodded her head then got up, lurching a little as her legs had gone dead from being crossed so long. She walked it off and hurried up the hill until she reached Wade.

"Hi," she said, blinking at him in the dim light.

"Hi, yourself," he replied, smiling some.

"I'm Zoe."

"I know, we met yesterday."

Zoe nodded that was true and then sat down beside him.

"I didn't ask you to sit there."

"I can sit wherever I want," she countered smartly. "Harley told me to come over and ask if you wanted to come sit with us. You shouldn't be out in the dark by yourself."

"Maybe not in New York City, but here in Bluebell, there ain't nothin' to be afraid of. 'Sides, if I waited for somebody to bring me here, I'd never come, so I brought myself."

Zoe opened her mouth to say something but closed it again fast when she realised she didn't know what that something was. It must be really sad to be Wade, to have a mom that was probably going to die, and a father and brother that were too busy worrying about her to worry about him.

"How's your hand?" she asked, staring at the bandage that had already gone from clean and white to decidedly grubby in the space of a day and a half.

"It's still there," said Wade, smirking at her.

"You're impossible!" Zoe huffed getting to her feet. "I was trying to be nice."

"I never asked you to."

"Well, I was anyway, even though I didn't have to," she snapped, arms folded over her chest.

There was silence a moment as Wade stared at Zoe and Zoe stared back at Wade. Then his stomach rumbled very loudly in the quiet.

"We have food leftover, if you want," said Zoe, softening some. "Some chicken and some pie and stuff. If you want," she repeated.

"I could eat," Wade admitted, getting to his feet. "Thanks."

Zoe smiled and led the way down the hill.

.

_Wednesday 29th July 1992_

It didn't take too long for Zoe to settle into life in Bluebell. She started to know the names and faces of the neighbours and regular patients who dropped into the practice when she was there. Harley took her out when he wasn't working, buying her gifts and treating her to food that her mother would never endorse.

Sometimes Zoe spent time with George and Wade, mostly in the town square or not too far from it, so Harley knew where to find her. They just messed around and made up games the way kids were supposed to, rarely realising how long they had been out until one parent or other came looking for them. Of course, even when fun was being had, people still sometimes got hungry and thirsty before dinner time rolled around.

"I might get myself a lemonade," said George, counting coins from his pocket. "Y'all want something too?" he asked his friends.

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry," said Zoe, reaching into her own pocket for whatever money she had in there. "We could get pastries at the bakery," she said, waving a five-dollar bill around.

No sooner was it in her hand than it was out of it and Zoe gasped as she spun around to see what happened. A mean looking boy, who seemed to be twice her height, was grinning at her, holding her five dollars way too high for her to reach.

"That's mine," she said, immediately wishing she hadn't as the boy glared at her.

"So, what?" he asked nastily. "Maybe it _was_ yours, now it's mine."

"Shut your mouth, Todd Gainey Jr!" said Wade angrily. "And give her back her money, now."

"What're you gonna do if I don't, Kinsella?" said Todd, turning his attention to the boys. "You are Tucker think you're tough, huh? Well, you ain't and this five dollars is all mine," he said, moving to stuff the bill into his pocket.

Zoe felt her eyes welling up and hated herself for it. She would love to stand up to this bully, but there was no way she could, and even if Wade or George tried, they would just end up hurt or in trouble. It wasn't worth it. Just when she figured all she could do was walk away, Wade and George seemed to make a silent agreement and then both ran hollering at Todd Gainey Jr.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Zoe was yelling, crying by now as she watched the three boys wrassle around on the ground.

The commotion drew some attention, but mostly by older women and other kids, none of whom could or would help. Just when Zoe was considering running to fetch Harley from the practice, she heard one voice booming above all others.

"No, no, no!" said the tall dark-skinned boy as he stepped out of a nearby store. "This ain't happening," he said, reaching into the fray and pulling all three fighting boys apart with hardly any trouble at all. "No!" he told Wade when he looked ready to leap back onto Todd's back.

"He started all of this," said George, pointing at Todd. "He stole Zoe's money and we were just trying to get it back."

"Is that so?" he asked Todd, who looked ready to bolt, until the older boy grabbed a hold of him and made sure he didn't. "Now, Lavon Hayes don't like bullies and thieves," he told him deifnitely. "You got this young lady's money, Gainey?" he asked, already sure of the answer - everybody knew Todd Gainey Jr couldn't be trusted.

"Who wants her stinkin' money!" he said, pulling the five dollar bill from his pocket and throwing it on the ground.

Next thing anyone knew, he had stomped on Lavon's foot to make him let go and gone tearing down the street away from them all. Zoe rushed to pick up her money, holding onto it tight as she looked between George and Wade, one with a bloody lip, the other a bloody nose.

"Well, I guess my work here is done," said Lavon, wincing a little as he rubbed at his foot. "You boys gonna be alright now?

"I think so." George nodded. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem, man."

"You were very brave," said Zoe, smiling up at him.

"Maybe so." Lavon grinned. "But I think it's these two boys you should be thinking of as the brave ones. That Gainey kid is nothing but trouble and these two took him on just for you. Seems to me you couldn't find two better friends. Now, Lavon Hayes got places to be," he said, nodding a goodbye as he turned and walked away.

Zoe looked from George to Wade and grinned at the both of them. She awkwardly reached an arm around each of them and pulled them closer.

"Now I'm definitely buying us all pastries," she said leading down the street to The Butter Stick, and neither boy was about to argue with her.

_._

_Friday 7th August 1992_

It was a long time before Dr Breeland came back to work and when he did Zoe wasn't sure she liked him much. She felt sorry for him that he had been so sick with the flu, but all he ever talked about was how great his daughter was. It was almost as if he wanted Zoe to know that no matter how great Harley thought she was, Lemon was better.

The two girls had never officially met. When Brick came down with the flu, it meant cancelling the annual visit by his niece, Betty, since the family were just so worried she would catch it too. Instead, Lemon had gone to visit with Betty's family in Huntsville for a while, until it was deemed safe for both girls to come back to Bluebell. It seemed today was the day when Zoe would meet the famous Lemon, and she wasn't entirely looking forward to it.

"Lemon's not so bad," said George when she told him about it.

Wade made a scoffing noise and Zoe wrinkled her nose.

"Lemon's kinda stuck up," he explained. "She's okay sometimes, but other times she just thinks she's better than everybody else, and she's not."

"Wade!" said George, slugging him in the shoulder.

Wade slugged him back and Zoe couldn't blame him, though she would rather they didn't fight, truth be told.

"Back home, there are girls in school who think I'm stuck up," she said, frowning some, "but I don't think I am."

"You're not," George assured her. "And neither is Lemon," he added, glaring at Wade.

"Says you." He rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not hanging around to have Lemon Breeland look down her nose at me. I got better things to do. See ya, Zoe," he told her, rushing off before she even had a chance to reply.

George sighed and then waved goodbye too, chasing after Wade.

"Boys are weird," said Zoe to herself, setting off walking back to the practice.

She got there in time to hear Harley greeting Lemon and her cousin. It made Zoe want to turn and run after Wade and George when she saw the two girls. Though they were supposed to be her age, they were clearly taller, like most kids in town, and dressed up like they were going to a party, all in ruffles and ribbons. Zoe looked down at her dungarees and ran a hand through her hair that had been falling out of its pigtails from about five minutes after they were put in.

"Zoe honey, there you are," said Harley, gesturing for her to come in. "Come on now, I'd like you for to meet Dr Breeland's daughter, Lemon, and her cousin Betty. Girls, this is my little girl, Zoe."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Lemon, smiling widely, though Zoe didn't really believe it.

"You too," she replied, wearing the same fake expression.

Zoe knew it well. She saw her own mother smile exactly like that and then turn away and say something awful about the person she just aimed it at. Zoe could do it too, though she rarely did. She put on a more genuine smile when Betty said 'Hello' because she actually seemed like she meant to be nice. Still, it was plain that Lemon did not like Zoe, but that was fine, because Zoe already knew she didn't really like Lemon either.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 3 - Summer 1992, Part 3 of 3

**A/N: Thanks to all those readers leaving reviews – I love your feedback and totally appreciate you taking the time :) Here's the last part of the first summer. If all goes to plan, Summer 1993 will begin in about a week's time :)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 3

_Wednesday 12th August 1992_

George and Wade came to see Zoe most days, even if it was only for a little while. When the boys went 'adventuring' together, as Harley called it, which usually involved fishing or climbing trees or some such, Zoe wasn't allowed to go. Harley always liked her to be in sight of the doctor's office or their home. Week days, that meant sticking to the town square, and weekends, playing in the house or the back yard. Zoe loved the chance to run and play silly games, or just to talk and share jokes with the boys. They were both so nice to her, more so than the boys she knew back home. She said as much to Harley once and he laughed, saying it was because their mothers were raising them right.

Zoe wondered sometimes about Wade's mom, especially on days like today when only George came by to see her. The first time it happened, he told her why Wade couldn't come, and after that, Zoe never asked again.

"Zoe?" he called as he came rushing into the doctor's office. "There you are," he declared as she came into view.

"Wow, you look... different," she said, coming over for a closer look.

"Very smart there, George Tucker." Mrs H smiled from behind her desk.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said politely. "I gotta go with my folks today to see my grandma. I didn't want you to wonder why nobody came by, so I ran down to tell you."

"Oh. Wade's not coming either?" she checked.

George shook his head sadly and Zoe bit her lip. A moment later, George said he really did have to go but he'd see Zoe tomorrow for sure.

After he was gone, Zoe sat for a long time thinking about Wade and his mom. There seemed to be a lot of days when her illness was really bad. Wade tried not to show it in front of his friends, but every so often something would be said to remind him and then he would look so sad.

Before long, Zoe had an idea in her head. She pulled her money from her pocket and counted it carefully, then she let Mrs H know she was just running down to the bakery for a minute.

When she got there, Zoe went right up to the counter and peered in through the glass at all the best treats. She wanted to get something good, but much of anything really nice seemed so expensive.

"Can I help you, Zoe?" asked Agnes with her usual kind smile.

"Yes, please. I, uh... I was hoping to buy some cookies, but... well, do you have a smaller box?" she said awkwardly.

"Well, you don't have to buy a whole box with all the kinds, honey," Agnes told her with a chuckle. "You know you can just have one or two of whatever's your favourite."

"Oh, well, they're not for me," Zoe explained. "I wanted to get one of each kind in a box because I don't know what kind Mrs Kinsella would like."

A look came over Agnes' face that Zoe wasn't sure she understood. She almost looked like she might cry, and her voice was so soft and shaky when she spoke again. It was a good thing that she came around the counter and crouched down to Zoe's height or she might never have heard her at all.

"A gift for Jacqueline Kinsella? Oh, sweet child," she said, smiling wide. "You know, what? I have a special deal on cookies, just for today," she said, suddenly in motion again as she grabbed up a big box stuffed full of all kinds of cookies which she showed to Zoe. "This box right here is just a dollar."

"Only a dollar?" Zoe checked with wide eyes. "For the whole box?"

"That's right. It's a very special one day deal and only for my very favourite customers," she said with a wink as she took the dollar that Zoe eagerly held out to her and handed over the box of cookies that was almost too large and heavy for the little girl to carry.

"Thank you so much, Agnes," she said happily, grinning at her purchase.

"You're so very welcome, sweetie," the baker replied as she watched Zoe leave.

Just as soon as she got back to the practice, Mrs H asked Zoe what she had bought and why. When Zoe explained, Mrs H got that same misty look that Agnes had worn, and something similar happened an hour later when she got the chance to ask Harley if he would please take her over to Wade's house when he was done with his patients. He agreed immediately, even going so far as to ask Mrs H to rearrange his last two appointments, since they weren't urgent, and leaving early to take Zoe over to the Kinsella place.

Zoe started to feel uneasy about half way there. She wanted to see Wade and she wanted to give her gift to his mom, but suddenly she was worried that she was doing the wrong thing. Maybe Wade wouldn't want her showing up at his house. Maybe his mom wouldn't want visitors. Maybe they didn't even like cookies. Actually, that was silly, because she already knew that Wade definitely did like cookies.

"Zoe honey, are you okay?" asked Harley after he pulled the car up outside the house and looked across to the passenger seat to see her chewing on her bottom lip.

"You think it's okay that we came?" she checked, looking up at him. "I wanted to do a nice thing but I don't know if it is anymore."

"It definitely is, sweetheart," Harley assured her with a kind smile. "I'm sure Wade will be happy to have you visit with him for a change, and I know that Jacqueline does love cookies," he said, tapping the box Zoe held tight in her lap yet. "But you know, if she's having a... a bad day," he said gently then, "she might not be so hungry or want to talk very much. That won't mean she's not pleased with her gift or glad you came, honey, it's just... well, she's very sick. You understand?"

Zoe nodded solemnly and then they finally got out of the car. They headed up the porch steps, just as the front door slammed open and shut again, an older boy rushing past them without a word.

"Jesse?" Harley called after him, but he didn't look back. "I guess they're all taking it hard and handling it in their own way," he added with a sigh, encouraging Zoe to go forward.

The front door hadn't properly closed behind Jesse, so Harley gave a courtesy knock and then let himself and Zoe inside, calling 'Hello?' into the house.

It was Wade who came rushing to see who was there. Zoe felt bad the moment she saw his eyes were red. He had been crying, though she knew he would deny it if she said anything, so she didn't.

"Dad's not here," he told Harley and Zoe. "Momma's resting on the couch."

"Is your mom up for a short visit, Wade?" Harley asked him gently. "Zoe here has brought her a gift."

The boy's eyes shifted from Harley to Zoe and then he slowly nodded, hurrying back the way he had come down the hall, leading the guests to his mom. When they got to the doorway of the cosy living room, Wade had already climbed up onto the couch beside the lady that had to be his mother.

Zoe couldn't help but stare at Jacqueline. She looked tired but not really as ill as Zoe thought she might. She was very pretty and yet she looked a little like Wade too. She wore a brightly-coloured scarf on her head and smiled widely when she saw her guests.

"Well, now, who's this lovely young lady come to visit little old me?"

"Jacqueline, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Zoe."

Zoe tripped forward almost dropping the box in her arms which she duly presented to Wade and his mom.

"I bought you some cookies," she said nervously. "I didn't know which kind you liked so there are all kinds in the box."

"Oh, well, aren't you a sweetheart?" said Jacqueline, smiling all the more. "Why don't you come on over here and let me get a better look at you," she said, encouraging Zoe forward some more. "Well, I've heard so much about you, Zoe, I feel I know you already. Wade talks about you all the time."

"Not _all_ the time," he muttered, looking a little embarrassed.

Zoe giggled, she couldn't help it, putting the box of cookies down on the coffee table when Jacqueline asked her to. She started blushing herself when Wade's mom told her how pretty and kind she was, but that was okay. Zoe was only glad to know she had done something good.

"I'm afraid I couldn't manage a cookie right now, but I'll be sure to try some later on when I feel a little better," said Jacqueline then, "but I'd like very much to see you all dig in and enjoy yourselves."

Wade didn't need telling twice, prising the lid off the box in a second and reaching for his favourite kind. Zoe followed suit and Harley said he didn't mind if he did as he took a seat in the armchair and dug in also.

"Thanks," said Wade, firing crumbs at Zoe without meaning too.

"You're welcome," she told him, even as she dusted herself off.

It was worth it to see both her friend and his mom smile like that.

.

_Friday 21st August 1992_

After spending so much time with George and Wade, Zoe really missed them when they had to go back to school. She regressed back to sitting in the doctor's office, reading her books, and chatting with Mrs H. It was fine and Zoe actually enjoyed it for a couple of days, then she really started missing her friends.

It was lunch time when she heard Harley and Dr Breeland talking and then saw them shake hands. Harley came out of the other doctor's exam room, taking off his white coat and smiling at Zoe.

"Well, it seems Brick is happy to deal with the appointments for the rest of the day," he explained. "So, Zoe, I know I won't be as much fun as George Tucker and Wade Kinsella, but would you like to spend an afternoon with me, honey?"

"Sure." Zoe nodded and smiled.

The next thing she knew, they were walking down the street and Harley was asking her what she would most like to do about lunch.

"Could we go to The Butter Stick?" she asked. "Agnes makes the best pastries."

"Pastries for lunch?" Harley chuckled. "Well, this is your day, so I guess that'd be alright."

They hadn't spent as much time alone together really having any fun until today, and Zoe was surprised by how much fun she really did have. Harley was a nice man, she knew that from the start, and he was trying to be fatherly, she supposed, but he had been working a lot and understood she wanted to spend time with kids her own age rather than hanging around with adults all the time.

Still, this particular day, they spent all afternoon together, eating at the bakery and then walking around town, with Harley telling Zoe stories from his own childhood, pointing out spots that mattered most to him. She was amazed by how interesting it all was and almost wished they had done this sooner.

"Well, here we are home again," said Harley as they circled back around to the house. "I have to say, I'm not sorry to be done walking."

"I had fun today," said Zoe as they climbed the porch steps together. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey," Harley smiled at her, opening up the front door and letting them both inside. "I'm not working tomorrow either, at least, I'm not supposed to be. I was thinking, how would you like to have those friends of yours over here? We could get some food together, dig out the old board games, make a party of it if you want to."

"A party, for me?" asked Zoe, wide eyed and grinning. "But it's not my birthday."

"It doesn't have to be a birthday for a party, especially in Bluebell," he told her easily. "Besides it won't be much of a party with only four of us, but it can be special. It'll be a Zoe party."

She laughed at that and nodded madly, clearly loving the idea. There was a moment when she hesitated and then suddenly threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around Harley and hugging him tight.

"Thank you," she told him sincerely.

She missed the tears in Harley's eyes as he replied; "You're welcome, honey."

.

_Monday 31st August 1992_

It was a strangely sad day for Zoe Hart when she had to leave Bluebell. When she arrived, she wasn't sure how she was going to get through the weeks in such a strange place, but now it almost felt like home somehow. She was going to miss the warm sunny weather, the time spent with Harley, the good food at the Butter Stick, and the company of her friends.

George and Wade were in school until 3pm, and Zoe had to leave at 2pm. It meant she wouldn't see them again this year and that made her more sad than she ever could have expected. She hadn't seen half so much of them this past week, not since Harley had let the boys come over for what he called her 'Zoe party' more than a week before. She missed them already and knew it would only be worse when she got home to New York.

"Okay, all packed up," said Harley, closing the trunk of the car on Zoe's luggage. "Time to go, I guess."

Zoe nodded, standing up from the porch steps and taking a last look at the house she had called home all summer long. She would miss that place too, along with so many other spots in Bluebell, and so many people too. With a sigh, she moved to get into the car, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice yelling her name.

"Zoe!"

"Wade?" she said, turning to look.

He came pelting towards her so fast, Zoe wondered if he would actually be able to stop before he ran right into her, but he managed it, coming to a halt an inch in front of her. He was a little breathless and kind of red in the face.

"Easy now, Wade," Harley advised. "Get your bearings. Say, shouldn't you be in school a while longer yet?" he asked then, checking his watch, even though he was already sure of the time.

Wade looked from Zoe to Harley and back, clearly considering what he wanted to say. Eventually, he nodded his head, looking a little guilty.

"I couldn't let Zoe go home without saying goodbye, could I? You gonna tell on me, Dr Wilkes?"

Zoe stared up at her father with the same pleading expression as Wade, until Harley sighed.

"I suppose I can't really have you getting into trouble when all you're trying to do is be a good friend to my daughter," he admitted. "But come along now, say those goodbyes, because Zoe has a flight to catch, and her mother won't be happy if she misses it."

"Oh, the present for Mom," said Zoe. "I forgot."

"I'll get it, you say goodbye to Wade now," her father advised, heading back inside to get the box from the table where it had been left behind.

"George was supposed to come too," said Wade, laughing even as he explained, "but he was too chicken to break out like I did," he said, rolling his eyes.

Zoe giggled, she couldn't help it. She was so happy that either one of the boys had cared enough to come see her one more time. In a brave moment, she pushed herself forward and wrapped her arms right around Wade.

"Thank you for coming to say goodbye. I'm going to miss you, Wade Kinsella."

"I guess I'll miss you too, Zoe Hart," he told her, patting her on the back.

When Harley came hurrying down the steps again, gift in hand, the kids flew apart and Zoe got herself into the car as quickly as she could. As Harley drove away, she turned to wave out of the window at Wade, who waved back with all his might. Zoe had to admit, her first summer in Bluebell had gone very well indeed.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 4 - Summer 1993, Part 1 of 3

**A/N: So happy to see that so many people enjoyed Zoe's first summer in Bluebell. Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback. Now, here's the first part of the second summer and, unfortunately, it's not all fun and games...**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 4

_Friday 25th June 1993_

Arriving in Alabama for her second summer felt very different than the first for Zoe. She wondered if it made a difference that she was older now, a mature eleven rather than a childish ten, but mostly she knew that this time she was _returning_ to the place rather than arriving in it. That was what really made the difference.

Zoe had friends now, people she was excited to see again, with a head full of new stories she wanted to share, and no doubt there were plenty for her to hear as well, from George and Wade and everyone. It was so nice to see Harley too. Though she still had trouble reconciling her two fathers, Zoe knew she liked Harley a lot and that he was a kind man who only wanted what was best for her. He called her last Christmas and on her birthday, and when she arrived at the airport today, he had welcomed her with a big smile and a bigger hug that she was happy to return.

On the drive into Bluebell, Zoe couldn't stop smiling. She was so genuinely happy to be back. At least until Harley spoke to her in what sounded like a too serious voice. She knew that tone and it meant bad news, she was sure of it.

"Zoe, honey. I... I have something I ought to tell you, about your friend Wade Kinsella."

Somehow, she hadn't thought about it. It was crazy because she knew very well how sick Wade's mom had been, and yet, being back home in New York for all those months, she just pictured everything going on in Bluebell exactly the same as it had been over the summer when she was there. Of course, it wasn't like that. Even a girl of eleven knew that nothing stayed the same forever, things were always changing.

"I know I should've told you sooner," said Harley with a heavy sigh. "At Christmas, it was all so raw and new and I didn't want to spoil your holiday, and then I guess the same could be said for your birthday. Nobody ought to get sad news when they're celebratin', if it can be helped anyway. So, I waited and now I have to tell you. Zoe honey, Jacqueline Kinsella, Wade's momma, she passed away, right before Christmas."

"Oh," said Zoe, the only sound she could manage to make.

It was strange, she only met Wade's mom once, and though she liked her a lot, Zoe couldn't really say she knew her well, so she couldn't very well miss her or anything. Still, when she heard the news that she had died, her heart clenched in her chest and her eyes filled up with tears.

Zoe hadn't known she could feel so sad over something that had so little to do with her, but then she realised it wasn't really about Jacqueline at all, it was about Wade. She couldn't imagine how sad he must've felt, how heart broken, to lose his mom like that. Zoe didn't always feel as close to her own mother as she would like, but if she died... It was just too awful to think about.

"Are you okay, honey?" Harley asked.

Zoe sniffed hard. "Yeah," she said. "Um, is Wade okay?"

"He took it pretty hard. I mean, any child would but... well, he's coping, I guess. We all have to learn to cope with grief eventually, it's just come to him a might sooner than it ought to. His father is suffering a lot, and Jesse. It's tough on all of them," he said at last. "I just thought you oughta know."

"Uh-huh." Zoe nodded her head, staring out of the side window and blinking hard to keep more tears from coming.

It wasn't much further to the house and Zoe did feel better when she saw it, even more so when she realised there was a banner hung over the front door just for her.

'Welcome Back, Zoe,' it proclaimed in large glittered letters.

"Wow, that's so cool," she said when she saw it, making Harley laughed. "Thank you."

"It wasn't all my idea," he told her as he pulled the car up outside and encouraged Zoe to get out.

Before she had barely prised the door open, other kids came running out of the house to greet her, with adults following behind. Everybody was talking at once, and George and Wade pushed through to the front of the small crowd, both grinning at her.

"You're back," said George pointlessly. "We're glad to see you, Zoe."

"I guess we kinda missed you," Wade admitted. "Just a little, maybe."

Throwing an arm around each of them, she hugged them tight for a minute, immediately blushing the moment she pulled back, clearly having realised what she had done. The boys didn't seem to mind much anyway, and soon Harley was ushering Zoe inside to see everybody else who had come to welcome her back.

There was a table full of food, cake and cookies and everything else that was good. Kids that Zoe knew and a few that she didn't milled around, mostly not so much there to see Zoe as get free food and a chance to play together, she supposed. That didn't matter much to Zoe, she just liked knowing she was back in Bluebell and that anyone at all was pleased to see her again.

"Hi there," said a voice then, a hand tapping Zoe on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi." she said, turning to see a pretty girl behind her.

She had on a froofy dress like Lemon Breeland and the other fancy girls wore, but this girl was obviously different because she was actually smiling at Zoe like she meant it.

"My name is Annabeth Thibodaux. We didn't meet last year on account of the fact we were out of state all summer visiting other family members, but I heard all about you and I just couldn't wait for you to come on back so I could meet you."

"Okay." Zoe nodded, unsure what else she was supposed to say.

Annabeth seemed nice enough but she talked very fast and smiled so much, Zoe was surprised her face didn't permanently ache from it.

"AB? What are you doing talking with her?" Lemon asked, appearing behind Annabeth.

"Lemon, it's her party. We have to talk to her," she hissed back at her.

"I am here only because Dr Wilkes works with my daddy and that is all," said Lemon, tossing her blonde curls and moving in closer to Annabeth to whisper in her ear. "She's a tomboy anyway."

Zoe heard her say it and didn't care at all. She couldn't understand what the big crime was. Just because she didn't want to wear the same fancy dresses that Lemon and Annabeth did and preferred to hang out with the boys. They were so much nicer to her than any of the girls in Bluebell had been, that was for sure. She opened her mouth to say something, not really knowing what it was going to be, when suddenly she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey, Zoe," said Wade, loud enough for the other girls to hear. "Don't stand too close, you might catch what they have."

"What do they have?" asked Zoe, genuinely concerned she was about to get something nasty.

"I don't know what it is, but it makes you mean, bossy, and stuck up, so you don't want it," said Wade definitely, pulling on her arm until she went with him.

Zoe couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Lemon's face in particular at the sound of those words, not that she stayed to look at it for long. She ran off with Wade, out into the back yard, where some other boys were throwing a ball around. Whatever game they had made up to play, George seemed to be winning, which wasn't unusual.

"How come you're not playing?" Zoe asked Wade.

"Didn't feel like it." He shrugged, hands in his pockets. "Those girls are dumb, 'specially Lemon. I mean, she's okay sometimes, but Jesse says girls like that have sticks up their butts."

Zoe giggled at the very idea. "I wondered why I never saw them sit down much," she said, making Wade laugh too. "It's nice to be back here."

"Yeah, 'Bama's the best place there is. I don't know much about New York, but I'll bet it ain't better than here."

"New York is fine," Zoe considered, "but a lot of the people here are nicer. Most of them seem to care about each other so much. Wade?"

"What?"

"About your mom..."

Zoe wished she hadn't said it even before she had really said anything at all. The smile slipped right off of Wade's face and the light went out in his eyes. She opened her mouth to say she was sorry, for his mom dying, for mentioning it at all, but before she could he took off running right into the middle of the game the boys were playing, yelling that he wanted in. He was back to smiling and laughing inside of a minute and Zoe hardly knew what to make of it.

Wade didn't talk to her again for the rest of the party and he left when she wasn't looking, without saying goodbye.

.

_Wednesday 7th July 1993_

"It's always like this, every summer," Annabeth was telling Zoe, though she was hardly listening at all. "Lemon and me, we're so close all year long, and then her cousin comes to visit and I hardly see her at all. Not that I wanted to meet you just because of that. I don't want you to think I'm like that at all, because I'm not. Zoe?"

"Huh?" she said, shaking her head.

"Well, I don't think you've heard anything I said," said Annabeth sadly. "I thought we were friends, Zoe Hart," she said, hopping down from her chair and heading for the door.

"Annabeth, don't go," Zoe urged her, rushing after her. "I didn't mean to not listen to you. I'm sorry. I was just thinking and... Well, I'm sorry," she repeated, meaning every word.

She did feel bad for upsetting a new friend. Annabeth was really nice. She wasn't like the other girls in Bluebell. Well, that wasn't quite true, because she was like them in a lot of ways. She wore fancy dresses and had her hair done just so and everything, but she was friendlier, kinder, determined to be nice to everybody, or so it seemed. She genuinely wanted to be friends with Zoe, and Zoe was happy to have AB around, it was just that she was also missing her other friends.

"You know, last summer, I saw a lot of George Tucker and Wade Kinsella, but this year, it's different. George barely comes here at all and I haven't seen Wade since my Welcome Home party, not even at the 4th July fireworks or anything."

"Oh," said Annabeth, looking all around before stepping in closer to Zoe again and whispering. "Is that on account of what happened with Wade's momma and how his daddy is now?"

Zoe frowned at that. "Is there something wrong with his dad too?"

Annabeth opened her mouth as if she was going to answer that question but no words ever came. Instead she pressed her lips together again and shook her head. Clearly, there was something she wanted to tell but felt she couldn't. That didn't help Zoe, she wanted to know what was going on!

"AB, please," she urged her. "If you know what's going on you have to tell me. I've barely seen George and when I do, he won't talk to me about the Kinsellas at all because he says it's not right to talk about people behind their backs. I know that and I don't wanna do it, but Wade won't come around either, and I can't go to his house because... well, because I'm afraid to," she admitted with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Zoe." Annabeth shook her head. "I just-"

It was as far as she got before her father came looking for her. He told her it was all very well her wanting to visit with her friend, but now it was time to go home. Zoe wasn't so startled this time when Annabeth gave her a big hug. She seemed to do that every time they met up or parted and Zoe was used to it now. She had seen quite a bit of her newest friend these past couple of weeks, but next to nothing of her old ones.

"Well now, that was the most enormous sigh for just a little bit of a young lady," said Mrs H, leaning over the reception desk to see her better. "What's wrong, Zoe?"

"Nothing," she said, with another great heaving sigh. "I just... I miss George and Wade."

"Yeah, they haven't been around too much, have they?" Mrs H sympathised. "Not that I can blame poor Wade for not being in much of a joyful mood."

"I didn't mean to make him sad," said Zoe, tears in her own eyes as she looked up at her friend.

"Oh, sweetheart," said Mrs H, rushing around to get to the little girl and crouching down to her height. "Now, Wade's upset ain't all your doing. I'd be surprised if any of it was, really."

"I tried to talk to him, about his mom," said Zoe, sniffling some. "It made him sad, and mad at me, I think. It's why he won't come here or to the house anymore."

"Well, it would be tough on him to think about her, I guess." Mrs H nodded. "But he's got bigger problems than you right now, sweetheart."

"Is there something wrong with his dad?"

The look that came over Mrs H's face when she asked that question left Zoe confused. After all, it was a simple question, and whatever may be wrong with Wade's father couldn't be any worse than what his mother had. Mrs H looked like she might be about to explain when Harley appeared in the doorway of his office.

"Zoe honey, why don't you come on in here for a minute," he advised. "I think we need to talk about the Kinsellas."

Zoe was still confused but did as she was asked. Mrs H's hand patted her hair as she went by and into the office with Harley. He helped her up so she could sit on the edge of the exam table then looked really awkward and uncomfortable for almost a whole five minutes before he finally spoke.

"Zoe, when Wade's momma got sick it was very hard for the whole family. I mean, you can understand how tough that would be, can't you? Having someone you love be so very sick and then... and then never get better?" he said gently.

Zoe nodded dumbly, almost afraid of what she might hear next.

"Well, sometimes, people need help getting through the sadness of a loss like that. They don't feel like they can talk about their grief or it doesn't seem to help. I wish I could give them something to make it all better, but it's never quite that simple. Grief isn't like a headache that you can just take a pill for and it'll fade away, it's something only time can heal. The problem is the suffering to be endured in that time..."

He looked up at Zoe and realised he was only confusing her more. She was a bright girl, but this was a lot for a child of eleven to understand. With a sigh, he started over.

"Wade's daddy gets real sad about his wife being gone, and to feel better, he looks to a bottle of whiskey."

Zoe's frown deepened. "He's a drunk?" she asked. "Like the homeless guy who lives in the alley behind our building in New York?"

"Um, well, I guess so," said Harley, shifting awkwardly still. "Earl still has his home, his family, and everything, he just... he struggles. Drinking alcohol is like self-medication for him. Do you understand, honey?"

Zoe nodded. "He wants the grief pill that you can't give him, and because you can't give it to him, he drinks whiskey."

"He does," Harley agreed. "The problem is when a person drinks too much, they don't act like they usually would."

"I know," said Zoe. "I've seen drunk people before, and not just the homeless guy," she said, looking away.

She couldn't tell Harley it was her mother she was thinking of, it just didn't seem right. It wasn't as if it happened often, at least, not when Zoe was around, but it still didn't feel right to mention it.

"Well, you see, Zoe honey," said Harley sadly, "Wade has a lot to deal with now his daddy spends so much time trying to make himself feel better and so little time actually taking care of his responsibilities. Jesse and Wade, they make do as best they can, and people in town try to help, because that's the kind of place Bluebell is, but it's hard on those boys. I guess between this and losing their momma, well, I guess it's understandable that Wade isn't his usual cheerful self, not even for you, darlin'."

Zoe nodded that she understood, but her heart was just about breaking for Wade. It didn't seem fair that she got to have three parents and he barely had one. She wished she could make it better, just like Harley wished he could make Earl feel better, but there was just no way, no magic pill, like Harley said.

"I know you're sitting there just trying to think of any way you can help, aren't you?" he said then, as if he read her mind, and Zoe looked up in surprise. "When you do see Wade, just be a friend, Zoe, that's what he really needs right now. Try not to talk to him about the things that make him sad. Just be like you were before, see if you can't help him find some of the fun he used to have in his life."

"I will," she promised, "if I ever see him," she added sadly as he helped her back down from the table to the floor.

Zoe trudged back to the reception area where her usual chair and her book waited for her. This summer hadn't gotten off to the best start, but she knew she shouldn't feel sorry for herself. All her sad feelings were on Wade's behalf. He had it much tougher than she did.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 5 - Summer 1993, Part 2 of 3

**A/N: Glad everyone is sticking with this story even though things are a little on the sad side this summer with Wade's momma being gone and all. I promise, there will be lots more happy times to come, give it time :) Thanks for the continued positive feedback, reader peops. Here's Part 2 of the second summer...**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 5

_Sunday 11th July 1993_

If anybody asked Zoe what her religion was, she tended to be a little vague. She knew her mom was Jewish and that the dad who raised her didn't really seem to have a preference. Harley was very much a Christian and attended church every Sunday. He took Zoe along because he couldn't leave her home alone, and honestly, she never minded much. She liked the reverend, he was kind and funny, and he told interesting stories, and it wasn't as if Zoe didn't believe in God or Heaven or any of those things, because she did. All religions had those parts, she supposed, so she just went with it.

This week, it was harder for Zoe to pay attention to the Reverend Mayfair's sermon. Her attention kept being pulled away by the Kinsella family on the other side of the aisle. She was sure she never saw Wade look so smartly dressed, and Jesse, stood beside him, looked much the same, only taller. Between them there was their dad, Earl, who didn't look quite so clean and tidy. He also seemed to be swaying a lot, the way drunk people did sometimes.

Zoe knew Harley had noticed to. He probably looked over at the family just as many times as Zoe did, though neither of them said a word about it. When the service was finally over, and all the Bluebellians began to file out of the church, Zoe looked up at Harley to ask if she could please go over and talk to Wade before they went home. She really needed to tell him she was sorry about before and try harder to be a good friend. Unfortunately, she never got the chance.

Earl fell down. Whether he tripped or passed out, no-one seemed sure, but both of the town's doctors rushed to his aid and Zoe watched with tears in her eyes as the events unfolded. It seemed neither Harley nor Dr Breeland were prepared to let Earl go on his merry way, even when he started protesting that he needed no further help. Jesse got mad at the show his dad was making of himself, but Wade just looked sad and embarrassed. Zoe could understand that. When he sat himself back down in the seat towards the front of the church and refused to move, Reverend Mayfair said it was okay and he would keep an eye on the boy.

"Zoe honey," Harley called to her then. "Uh, I need to help out-"

"I can stay here," she said quickly. "Please?"

"She'll be no trouble to me," Reverend Mayfair insisted with a smile.

Zoe smiled too as she watched Harley and Dr Breeland practically carry Earl out of the church and the rest of the congregation leave too. She moved across the aisle to the seat where Wade was sitting alone with his face in his hands. It was only as she was about to slide in beside him that she noticed the plaque. It was dedicated to Mrs Kinsella. Zoe swallowed hard and slid into the seat.

"Hi."

"Go away."

"No, I won't," said Zoe, frowning. "I know you can be stubborn, Wade Kinsella, but so can I. I just want to be your friend, and I know you're really sad about things right now and maybe I made it worse, but I didn't mean to. I just want to be your friend and... and I need you to let me."

He didn't look at her for a long time and when he finally did Zoe was surprised to see he'd been crying. Boys didn't cry much, at least, Zoe didn't know many that did, not unless they were babies. Boys her age were pretty tough, so were most girls, but then, Zoe didn't have any other friends who had a parent die or anything.

"I don't like the way things are anymore," said Wade sadly. "Most of the time it's all messed up. My mom..." he stopped, unable to go on for a few seconds. "Well, since she's gone, my dad just drinks a lot, and Jesse's mad all the time. I hate it," he complained, dragging the back of his hand across his face.

Zoe sighed and shifted closer, putting her hand on his arm.

"That's why you need a friend," she said definitely. "That's all I was trying to be, Wade. After all, when I first came here, you were a really good friend to me. Last summer was so much fun, and that was mostly because of you."

If nothing else she had said or done up to that point got Wade's attention, that part certainly did. He looked at her strangely for a moment, blinking hard and then sniffed even harder.

"You missed me when you was in New York, huh?" he said, smiling a little.

"Maybe," Zoe admitted shyly. "The people are different back home. They're not all so nice as they are here. I mean, I have friends and it's okay, but Bluebell is special. It is so strange but I feel like I belong when I come here. Everybody cares so much."

Wade nodded that he understood and leaned back further on the church seat.

"This is my momma's row," he told Zoe then. "I don't like the graveyard much, but I like to come sit here and think about her sometimes."

"That's nice," said Zoe, immediately wondering if those were really the right words to say. "I mean, it's nice that you have somewhere to be to think about her, somewhere special."

"Yeah," said Wade, his lip starting to quiver again.

Zoe recalled what Harley had said to her about being a good friend to Wade, about not dwelling too much on the things that made him sad. Better to try and be normal and encourage him to enjoy the things he used to find fun, if she could.

"So, you and George said that when I came back this year you were going to take me fishing with you sometime."

Wade looked at her with wide eyes.

"You still wanna do that?" he checked.

"Why not?" Zoe shrugged.

"Most girls don't really like fishing."

"I'm not most girls."

"No, you ain't, Zoe Hart," said Wade, smiling at her. "And you're not a bad friend. You know, for a New Yorker and a girl," he teased her.

"Well, you're not a bad friend either, for a Southern boy," she teased right back. "In fact... well, you're probably my best friend, and not just in Bluebell. Pretty much ever really," she admitted, feeling her cheeks get hot as she said it and looking away fast.

"What about George Tucker?" asked Wade, making Zoe turn back fast.

It was strange but as much as she had missed seeing both boys so far this summer, it was Wade that had really made a hole in her life. She hadn't really considered why before and wasn't sure she had an answer to the question even now.

"George Tucker is my friend too," she admitted. "I like him, it's just sometimes he's so..." she trailed off a moment trying to find the right words, "so George Tucker," she said eventually. "You know what I mean?"

Wade laughed for the first time since Zoe saw him again this summer and honestly, it was a really great sound.

"Yeah, I know," he said, nodding his head. "You know, I never had a best friend who was a girl before. I guess it's okay though, since it's you," he told her, smiling wide.

Zoe smiled back, a warm glow filling up her whole body. It was nice to be anybody's best friend, but it felt really good to know she was Wade's best friend.

.

_Thursday 15th July 1993_

"Zoe honey, is everything okay?"

When she looked up at Harley, she realised just how worried he looked, and Zoe immediately felt bad. She really didn't want him to be so concerned about her because there wasn't exactly anything wrong, she just didn't know where to begin in explaining what she was feeling.

"I'm fine," she told him, forcing a smile and knowing it hadn't quite come out right.

"Sweetheart, that's just not true," Harley insisted. "You know, you've been awful quiet the past couple of days and now you've spent more time pushing your dinner around on your plate than eating it," he said, laying his own flatware down and folding his hands. "You're not feeling sick, are you?"

"No, I'm fine," Zoe repeated. "I'm not sick, I'm just not hungry right now," she insisted, putting her fork down and backing the chair up from the table a little. "Can I just go to my room now please?"

"Well, I suppose so," said Harley, "but I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what's going on first," he said, shaking his head. "Did you and the Kinsella boy have another falling out?"

Zoe hated that the very moment he mentioned Wade her eyes filled up with tears. Of course, Harley was going to think he was right, that the problem was some fight she had with her friend. It wasn't true. There had been no fight. She and Wade were getting along better than ever. Since declaring themselves best friends forever, they really had spent an awful lot of time together, mostly having fun, but sometimes talking more seriously.

There were things Wade needed to share and Zoe had an idea that nobody else really wanted to listen to him when he was being so serious. Earl was usually drunk and Jesse was usually mad about it, so Wade talked to Zoe. He told her things about his momma, his family, how he felt about things, and she felt proud to be the one he wanted to share with. The problem was only how it all made her look at her own life and family differently. It was perhaps all a little too much for an eleven-year-old girl, even one as smart as Zoe Hart.

"Zoe honey?" Harley tried again to get her attention and some explanation for what was wrong.

"You're my dad," she blurted out very suddenly, glancing up to look at Harley at last. "That's the truth, isn't it? It's what my mom said, it's why I come here, because somehow, even though you're not the man I called 'Daddy' my whole life, you are my dad."

"That is true." Harley nodded. "Uh, but that whole situation is complicated..." he said, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"I know," Zoe agreed. "Mom told me that already, and I'm not asking you to explain it to me or be sorry about it, I just... Well, Dad isn't... Um, the man I called Dad, he's not around much anymore. He doesn't visit, he doesn't call much either. I guess since he's not really my dad that's okay," she went on, not even noticing she was crying until the tears splashed down onto her hands in her lap. "He used to say he loved me, but I guess he doesn't have to anymore since he's not really my dad."

"Oh, Zoe." Harley sighed. "I'm so sorry, honey," he told her, laying a gentle hand on her arm. "I know this had been very hard on you-"

"But that's just it, it's not," said Zoe quickly, fighting to talk through her tears, "or it shouldn't be. I had one dad and then I got another one, and I have a mom too. Wade doesn't have his momma anymore and his dad is... well, he doesn't really have anybody, and it's stupid for me to be so upset just because I lost one dad. At least I got another one instead. Doesn't that make me lucky? Luckier than Wade?"

Harley opened his mouth to answer her but then closed it again. Adults were supposed to have all the answers, but he didn't seem to know what to say to Zoe's question. A good thing then perhaps that she was already pretty sure on the answer herself.

"I think it's stupid to be sad that one dad doesn't care anymore when I can have another one. You are my dad, that's what you said, and it's what my mom said, so it must be true. So, why do I call you Harley?" she asked, shaking her head. "Why can't you be Dad now?"

"I... I don't know," Harley stammered. "I guess, well, your mother and I, we both thought that with Ethan being the man you looked to as your Daddy-"

"But he doesn't want to be my dad anymore. It's a lie, he never was supposed to be," she said definitely, as mad and angry as she was sad in that moment. "People only have one real mom and one real dad, don't they?"

"Well, yes," Harley agreed, knowing he couldn't really do otherwise.

"So, that's what they should be called," Zoe insisted. "You are my dad, so... so can't I call you that? Please?"

It was a little unfair, Zoe knew, to give Harley what her other dad had always called the Big Brown Eyes, but she really wanted things to be this way. She wanted her dad to be her dad, like a real family, because if all her time spent in Bluebell had taught her nothing else, it was how much family really did matter.

Harley loved her like a father should love a daughter, he wanted what was best for Zoe, and though he wasn't so soft as to give in to everything she asked for, he was so very kind to her. He just wanted to see her happy. It was how Wade's life with his parents used to be. His mom had doted on him so much, and his father had been much the same until everything went so wrong, Jacqueline passing away, Earl turning to alcohol to get through.

"Zoe honey, don't you want to think about this some more?" said Harley eventually.

"I've been thinking about it for days now," she said, shaking her head. "If you're my dad, I should be allowed to call you that, right?"

"Well, sweetheart, I... I would be honoured, truly," he told her then, "I just... I guess I'm a little surprised is all," he told her, tears welling in his own eyes now. "But like I said, I'd be honoured if you would really consider me to be your father."

"That's what you are." Zoe shrugged, hopping down from her chair and moving closer to hug him. "I love you... Dad," she said, squeezing him tight.

"Oh, baby girl," he said, hugging her back. "I love you too."

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 6 - Summer 1993, Part 3 of 3

**A/N: Here comes the last part of the second summer. Thanks to those who left reviews on the previous part and apologies for the fact it got equal parts sad and a sappy. I promise, this part is a little more fun ;)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 6

_Tuesday 27th July 1993_

"I didn't really think you were gonna take to fishing," said George, smiling too much as he looked at Zoe.

"At least I tried," she said, shoving him a little as they walked along.

"That's more than I ever woulda done," Annabeth insisted, shuddering at the very idea. "Why anybody would want to handle worms and smelly old fish-"

"They don't stink when you catch 'em," Wade told her, rolling his eyes. "That's only when you leave 'em and they go bad."

"Maybe so," Annabeth said haughtily, "but catching fish just ain't what girls do."

"AB!" Zoe gasped. "Girls can do anything boys can do," she told her definitely. "We just don't have to if we don't want to," she said smartly, before Wade or George could argue with her.

They didn't even try, they just laughed. Zoe stuck her tongue out at the both of them and didn't care. There was no malice in anything they said anyway. Though Annabeth was a little too fancy for the boys and they were maybe a little too rough for her sometimes, Zoe was the link between them all. When the group of four hung out together, they seemed to find plenty to talk about and entertain themselves with.

Harley seemed a little less strict about Zoe wandering freely this year, though she was still only eleven, same as her friends. Maybe it was because Annabeth was with them so much and Harley knew such a proper girl wouldn't get into any trouble or allow Zoe to do the same. Not that Zoe ever thought George or Wade would get her into trouble either, at least nothing too bad. They just liked to have fun and most of the time they didn't go far anyway. There did always seem to be some neighbour or friend around keeping an eye on them all, and the more time Zoe spent in Bluebell, the more she appreciated the community that had come to embrace her so easily.

"Hey, Reverend Mayfair," she said as they passed by the church where he was pinning up a notice about a bake sale next week.

"Hello, kids. You all havin' fun on this fine day?"

"Yes, sir." Annabeth nodded politely. "My momma has plans to make at least two cakes and a pie for your sale next week. I'm gonna help with the decorating."

"I'm sure that'll be just lovely, Annabeth," the reverend told her with a smile before heading back inside.

"Yeah, just lovely." Wade laughed.

"What is your problem, Wade Kinsella?" Annabeth snapped at him. "I'm sure baking for charity is a lot better than going out catchin' fish all day."

"Actually, both are valid skills," said George diplomatically, "but when you think about it, a starving man would need to know how to catch a fish to live. Everybody likes cake, but nobody needs it to survive."

Wade only laughed harder at that, especially when he saw the real put-out look on AB's face. She folded her arms across her chest and flounced away, causing Zoe to stop walking so abruptly that George ran into her back.

"Why would you do that?" Zoe asked him and Wade both. "Do you know how hard it is to be your friend sometimes?"

"Hey, it ain't my fault she's such a... _girl_ about everything," said Wade, shaking his head.

"She _is_ a girl, Wade," Zoe reminded him, "and so am I."

"Yeah, but you're different, Zoe. You know that."

Zoe was never quite sure if her being one of the boys so much was a good thing or not. She liked it, but Annabeth didn't care for it much, which only reminded her that the other girls like Lemon looked down their noses a lot. Certainly, being torn between Wade and AB didn't thrill Zoe at all and she looked to George for help.

Heaving a great sigh, he turned to go after Annabeth, calling an apology on Wade's behalf. Zoe bit her lip when AB yelled back at him that she didn't believe Wade was sorry and she didn't want to hear it anyhow.

"He'll talk her around." Wade shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "George Tucker's gonna be a lawyer someday, just like his daddy."

"I just don't like anybody getting upset." Zoe sighed.

"I'm sorry, Zoe," said Wade, nudging her shoulder. "I like Annabeth well enough, she's just... she's not like you and me and Tucker."

"She's a nice person, that makes her like us."

"Yeah, but she's also kinda like Lemon and those other girls too," said Wade, kicking a stone across the ground. "They never liked me much before anyhow, and now... well, with my dad the way he is..."

"Annabeth doesn't think less of you because of your family. She's not like that," Zoe insisted. "She's really nice to me, actually, and as much as I like hanging out with you and George, it is kind of nice to have another girl to talk to sometimes, you know?"

"I guess." Wade nodded, looking past Zoe when he realised George was waving for them to come on and catch up.

Zoe and Wade ran down the sidewalk to where George and Annabeth were standing outside of the Dixie Stop. AB still had her arms folded and wore an expression that said she was kind of mad about something yet, but at least she wasn't running off when they approached.

"I guess if I hadn't been so mean about fishing, you wouldn't have been mean about baking," she said to Wade, though she barely looked at him at all.

"I guess I wouldn't," he agreed.

It seemed nobody was actually going to use the word 'sorry' but things could be patched up from here with a little effort, Zoe thought. Reaching into her back pocket, her hand landed on the couple of dollars she had left from the money Dad gave her at the weekend.

"Who wants ice cream to celebrate everybody being friends again?" she asked, with a hopeful smile.

"So long as it's chocolate," Wade and Annabeth said at the same time, both laughing when they realised what they had done.

George heaved a sigh of relief as the four fell into step together and headed into the store. They were doing really well, Zoe thought, until Annabeth failed to look where she was going and ploughed right into an older boy coming the other way. His hands shot out to steady her before she fell on her butt and Zoe was put in mind of some old movie heroine as Annabeth made a big deal of being girly and thanking her hero.

"Well, he really is a hero," said Zoe, grinning as she recognised Lavon. "He chased off a bully last year who tried to steal my money."

"Hey, I remember you," said Lavon smiling back at her. "How you doin', Big Z?"

"I'm fine," Zoe told him. "We just came in to get ice-cream. You want some?"

"Well, that's mighty neighbourly of you, but Lavon Hayes has places to be right now. Maybe another time, alright?"

"Okay." Zoe nodded, watching him leave.

"He's just so tall," said Annabeth, staring overly much.

"People get taller when they get older." Wade rolled his eyes. "Now come on, there's ice-cream over here needs eatin'!"

.

_Thursday 12th August 1993_

"What's up with you today?" Wade asked Zoe as she stared into her soda, looking sad. "Somebody pee in your cornflakes?"

"Eew," said Zoe, making a face, but laughing anyway because she couldn't help it. "I don't know, it's just you guys will be going back to school on Monday."

"Don't remind me," grumbled Wade, shoving another potato chip in his mouth.

"It's bad enough that AB has to be with her family so much this week. You'll all be in school again soon and I guess I'm just going to miss having you around all the time."

"We'll miss you too, Zoe," George assured her with a smile, "but we can meet up with you after school or hang out on weekends, like last year. You're here a while longer, right?"

"For the rest of August," she agreed. "I think Dad actually likes getting me all to himself though. I am here to see him as much as anybody after all."

"It's nice that you call him Dad now," said George. "I mean, that's what he is, right?"

"I guess." Zoe shrugged. "He's a nice guy and he wants to be my dad. The guy who used to be my dad doesn't seem to care much anymore. It's weird though," she complained, pushing her plate away, sandwich and all. "I just feel kind of 'blah' today."

"Well, here's something that ought to cheer any person right up," said Wade, laughing heartily as he pointed out of the window. "Ain't that Jimmy Praboo?"

"Looks like him," George agreed, joining in the laughter.

"What happened to him?" asked Zoe, eyes going wide when she realised the boy running by had a really big hole right in the butt area of his pants, showing off his underwear to the whole world. Also, she would swear he had no eyebrows to speak of.

"I don't know and I don't care." Wade laughed some more. "He's a real bully, always pulling pranks and hurting other people. That buttface deserves everything he gets."

"Yeah, but who got him? Who would even dare?" asked George, shaking his head.

The door to the bakery opened and closed then as Lemon and Betty came in with Dr Breeland.

"It's such a horrible display, Uncle Brick," said Betty shaking her head. "I've never seen such a thing in Bluebell before."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Betty," Dr Breeland told her. "Either of you. I'm going to have a word with that boy's parents about the things he gets up to."

"It's such a strange thing for a person to do to themselves, Daddy," said Lemon innocently.

"Well, I have to wonder if someone didn't do those things to him, Lemonade," said her father, shaking his head. "After all, didn't you tell me just the other day he had gotten into some trouble for picking on other children?"

"Did I?" asked Lemon, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I hardly remember."

She was smiling in such a way as she glanced over at the table where George, Wade and Zoe were sat staring, listening in on the conversation amongst the Breelands, simply because they couldn't help it. Though Zoe wasn't sure what to think, her friends clearly did.

"No way," said George, looking at Wade with wide eyes. "She didn't."

"Reckon she did," his friend replied, laughing all the harder. "You know, I heard somebody was messing with Lemon just the other day, making fun of her for being so right and proper and all. Didn't know it was Jimmy, but I wouldn't mind betting so now. See, Zoe, Lemon can be awful stuck up sometimes, but damn it, when she puts her mind to it, she can be fun too."

George admonished Wade for saying 'damn' and they started to bicker, but Zoe wasn't paying any mind at all. She had thought Lemon was far above pranks and such, but clearly, she had been wrong. Maybe there was more to that girl than met the eye. After all, she was friends with AB, she couldn't be all bad. Zoe still wasn't so sure she ever wanted to be friends with Lemon Breeland though. She would prefer to spend her time with the boys and Annabeth rather than those Breeland girls, whether that was 'right and proper' or not.

.

_Monday 30th August 1993_

"Summer just seems to have gone so fast this year." Zoe sighed heavily. "Doesn't it seem like the rest of the year goes so much slower?" she asked Harley.

"I sometimes think so," he agreed. "It has been a pleasure having you come stay here again, Zoe honey, and of course I'm sad you're going away again now, but you'll come back again next year, won't you?"

"Of course," she told him, smiling widely. "Bluebell is my summer place. It's practically home now."

Harley smiled so much when she said that it made Zoe all the more glad that she had said it, though she meant every word. She probably felt more at home in Alabama now than she did in New York, though it made no real sense. She had lived her whole life in the city, she ought to be more comfortable there than anywhere, but she had so few real friends and nobody who cared very much for her or anyone else, except her mom, of course. In Bluebell, everyone was so kind and nice, and she had real friends who she genuinely loved to hang out with.

"Hey, Zoe!" a voice yelled then.

"Wade Kinsella, you're going to get yourself into trouble!" she called back as he came running into view. "Didn't I make you promise not to skip school just to say goodbye to me this year?" she said as he came skidding to a halt in front of her by the porch steps.

"I never promised," he said, shaking his head. "You said I should but I didn't say anything at all."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "You are impossible to talk to sometimes."

"Yeah, but you'll miss me when you're gone," he said, grinning at her.

"Maybe," she told him, smiling back because she couldn't help it.

Harley stepped back out of the front door with the last of Zoe's bags in his hand and shook his head when he saw Wade.

"You really are bound and determined to be a scallawag, aren't you, Wade Kinsella?"

"Yes, sir," said Wade, clearly proud of the title. "C'mon, Dr Wilkes, you know I just had to say goodbye to Zoe before she left. She'd cry like the girl she is if I didn't come by."

"That's so stupid. I would not," said Zoe, though she couldn't help but laugh because she knew he was teasing her. She really was going to miss that until next summer rolled around. "Well, I guess I'm leaving... again," she said then, watching her dad check the trunk before they left.

"Yeah, but you'll be back again real soon," Wade reminded her. "Just don't go forgettin' you're one of us now, okay? You're an Alabama girl, Zoe Hart, even when you live in New York."

Zoe smiled at that, the biggest compliment he could've given her as far as she was concerned as she found enough bravery inside to let her give Wade a big hug. He held onto her for a second or two and then made a big deal of shrugging her off.

"Go on back to your big city now," he said. "Tell them fancy folks how you can climb trees and catch fish better'n all of 'em."

Zoe laughed even as she tried not to cry and Harley hurried her into the car so they could leave. Much like last year, Zoe waved to Wade through the window and he waved back until they were too far away for her to see him anymore. If it were possible, Zoe's second summer in Bluebell had been even more fun than the first.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N2: Look out for Summer 1994 starting next week, in the meantime, would love to know what you thought about the end of Summer 1993 :)**


	8. Chapter 7 - Summer 1994, Part 1 of 3

**A/N: I am, as ever, bowled over by all the wonderful feedback I have received on this story. Thank you so much, reviewer-peops, it's lovely to see all your thoughts and comments :) Now, onward into the summer of 1994, when Zoe, Wade, et al are twelve years old.**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 7

_Monday 27th June 1994_

Zoe was relieved to finally be back in Bluebell. She was supposed to head down at the end of last week, but her mom had decided to change the plans at the last minute and delayed things. It certainly hadn't been Zoe's idea to go running off for a long weekend with friends on the other side of New York. She would have much rather got to Alabama sooner rather than later.

As if it wasn't bad enough that everybody down south got out of school that much sooner than Zoe could. She was just so excited to get back to Bluebell. She felt all the happier when she came through the gate at the airport and saw not just her dad waiting for her, but a good friend too.

"George?" she gasped at the sight of him, laughing when he came running over. "What are you doing here?"

"It's great to see you, Zoe," he told her from further up than he had before.

George Tucker certainly had grown a few inches since she saw him last. He had always been taller than her, as had Wade, and pretty much everyone else she knew, but Zoe felt like she was going to get a sore neck from looking up at George right now.

"It's great to see you too," she said, shaking her head. "But I still don't understand why you're here."

"Hello, honey," said Harley as he reached them then, hugging Zoe for all he was worth.

"Hey, Dad," she said, smiling widely as they parted from their embrace.

"Well, I guess you're surprised to have two fine gentlemen to meet you today instead of just one," he said, grinning just as much as she was. "Seems the Tuckers had to take young Harry to an appointment and George was wanting to come here with me today to welcome you back."

"Harry needs braces," George explained. "Momma had to take him over to Mobile and I didn't want to be hanging around bored waiting on him. I knew today was the day you were coming in, so I asked Dr Wilkes if I could tag along."

"Just you?" asked Zoe, immediately wishing she hadn't said it. "I mean, um... I'm sorry. I'm glad you're here, I just-"

"Wondered where Wade was at?" asked George, smiling even as he rolled his eyes. "I kept on telling him he needed to show up for school more often that he was. Plus, he wasn't exactly doin' a whole lot of his homework either," he explained as they headed for the car. "There was no way Miss Johnson was gonna let him go up to 7th grade like that."

"He got into trouble?" Zoe winced on behalf of her friend.

"Not trouble exactly," Harley assured her. "From what I heard about it, Wade just has to make up on some studying and tests and all. Well, he must be almost done by now, I'm sure."

"He's getting there." George nodded, reaching for the handle on the passenger door of the car like a gentleman so Zoe could slide inside.

"Thank you," she told him, wondering why her cheeks were getting hot - it was only George being nice to her after all. "So, I guess Wade won't be around all that much."

"Probably not for a couple more weeks," her friend confirmed, "but I know he'll be pleased as punch to see you back. You know he's talked about you a lot since you've been gone, Zoe. We always miss you when you're not around," he said with a huge grin before closing the door and moving to climb into the back of the car.

Zoe couldn't keep from smiling. She loved being back in Bluebell, she loved that George had come to meet her at the airport with Harley today, and she loved hearing that her friends had missed her so much. Okay, so it wasn't great that Wade had been getting behind in school, but that wasn't the end of the world. If he would let her, she really would love to help him out. After all, they had agreed last year to always be best friends. Zoe would hate to have that change.

.

_Friday 1st July 1994_

"That's quite the big sigh for such a little thing," said Delma Warner, sat across from Zoe in the waiting room of the doctor's practice. "Whatever's the matter, honeychild?"

"Nothing really," said Zoe, forcing a smile. "It's just... I haven't seen Wade at all since I got here. I thought he'd have time to come by at least once by now, but he hasn't, and even George is busy with his family today."

"Never thought I'd see the day when I miss that Kinsella boy myself," said Mrs H from behind the reception desk, "but the truth is, summer doesn't seem quite the same when he's not running through town whoopin' and hollerin'."

"It wasn't so bad the first few days," Zoe admitted, and it was true.

Harley had taken a couple of days off from the practice to spend time with Zoe and on the day she arrived she had George to talk to as well. Since then, everybody got busy and Zoe was back to reading her books in the waiting area while her dad saw patients. She hadn't minded so much for a day or two because she got to catch up with Mrs H and all the friends and neighbours that came by to say 'hello', but now she was bored and lonely, and there was nobody she was missing so much as Wade.

"Well, I did hear somebody sayin' that he was almost done catching up his studies, said Delma. "Who was that now? Hmm, darned if I can recall. It can't have been Mrs Thibodaux, they're still away and bound to be so for a while yet."

Zoe sighed again, thinking of Annabeth who had also become such a good friend last summer. It seemed she wouldn't be seeing her any time soon either since her family had gone away on some long trip that could end up lasting all of summer vacation. So much for looking forward to coming back to Bluebell, Zoe was starting to find she had even less friends here than back home!

"Honey, I'm sure Wade'll be free of his summer classes soon," Mrs H assured her. "You know, he was so happy knowing you'd be back here before long, I know he'd have come visitin' if he could. You know, even when he's not studying... well, his life isn't exactly a bowl of cherries lately," she said, looking past Zoe then and sharing a look with Delma.

Zoe wasn't sure what she was supposed to make of that. Of course she knew things hadn't been so great for Wade since his mother died, and she was well aware that his dad's way of coping was to drink a lot. At this point, she sort of assumed that Earl would be doing better, but maybe she was wrong about that. Still, she wondered if the look passing between Mrs H and Ms Warner might mean something else. She certainly knew better than to ask what it was.

"I'm going to take a walk to the Dixie Stop to buy a soda," said Zoe then, hopping down from her seat and leaving her book there.

She wasn't so very thirsty, but honestly, Zoe just wanted to see something other than the same four walls for a while. She needed to stretch her legs and give her eyes and brain a break from reading.

Wandering down to the store, Zoe pushed in through the door and almost ran right into someone passing by.

"Well, if it ain't Miss Zoe Hart," said a voice she knew.

Once again, Zoe found herself getting a crick in the neck as she looked up into the smiling face of a friend, and this guy had always been taller than even the boys of her own age.

"Hey, Lavon," she greeted him with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doin' just fine, Z. Yourself?"

"Not so bad. Mostly glad to be back in Bluebell."

"Only mostly?" asked Lavon curiously. "You got trouble with that Gainey kid again? Or is there some other fool I need to give a talking to?"

Zoe laughed at the expression on his face.

"Nothing like that," she promised. "If there was, I'd tell you."  
"And I would deal with that problem, Zoe," he assured her. "So, I usually see you with-"

Lavon stopped speaking abruptly as a crash on the other side of the store caught both his and Zoe's attention. Frank Moth, the store owner, rushed to pick up the fallen items and assist the person who had caused the mess to his feet. Zoe felt sick when she realised she knew exactly who it was.

"Oh, no," she muttered, watching Earl Kinsella flail around, yelling at something or someone who wasn't even there.

When he finally scrambled to his feet, he picked up a bottle from the shelf and put it down hard on the counter, demanding Frank ring it up already.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..." he began to tell him, but that only made Earl more mad.

Just when Lavon was about to stride over and try to help, the door opened and Jesse came rushing in. Neither Zoe nor Lavon could hear what he was saying to his father or all of what Earl was slurring back, but he was clearly not happy about being encouraged to leave his alcohol and go.

"Dad, please. Come on, just let's go home," Jesse told him, wrestling the bottle of whiskey from his grip the moment he picked it up again, and then ushering him out of the door.

Earl continued to protest, loudly, but didn't have much choice but to let his son lead him from the Dixie Stop eventually.

Zoe watched them go and sighed heavily, something Lavon clearly noticed. He looked down at her with sadness and sympathy.

"Wish there was something I could do too," he said, his hand at her shoulder, "but them Kinsellas, they got so many problems. I heard young Wade is struggling with his schooling. I guess it ain't easy when home ain't so much a home anymore."

"I guess not," Zoe agreed, "but Mr Kinsella will get better someday. People work through grief and fight alcoholism every day," she said, recalling all she had very purposefully read about those topics after last summer.

"Anything's possible, I guess," Lavon agreed, nodding his head. "Anyway, is there anything I can help you with today, ma'am?"

She frowned a little before noticing the apron Lavon was wearing and how it bore the name of the store. Somehow, she had completely missed the fact that Lavon now worked at the Dixie Stop.

"I just wanted a soda, thanks," she told him with a smile.

"Well, our full selection is right this way," he told her, leading her to the correct spot, and Zoe laughed at his over-the-top helpfulness.

It was nice to laugh, even for a little while, but Zoe's mind kept going back to Wade and Earl and Jesse, hating that they were all suffering so much. Zoe knew she wouldn't really be happy this summer until she finally got to see her best friend and found some way to help him if she possibly could.

.

_Monday 4th July 1994_

It had occurred to Zoe that she could go over to the Kinsella house on the weekend and try to see Wade. She was sure that Harley would take her if she asked and of course Wade wouldn't be studying so much on a Saturday or Sunday, but in the end, she never asked. All she kept seeing in her head was Earl Kinsella, all drunk and angry as he had been at The Dixie Stop, and Jesse struggling to take him away. There was no way Zoe wanted to get in the middle of a situation like that again, and so she stayed home, spending time with her dad and trying not to pine too much for her friend.

Monday morning meant work for Harley and Zoe went with him, carrying a book to read, just like usual. She realised she wasn't going to need it when they reached the practice and found a familiar figure sat on the front steps.

"Wade!" she said too loudly as she got out of the car, grinning from ear to ear as he scrambled to his feet in front of her.

She barely had chance to notice how much taller he had gotten too before she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Well, geez, Zoe, anybody'd think you missed me or somethin'?" he teased her, but hugged her back all the same.

"Like you haven't missed me too," she countered as they pulled apart. "Mrs H said you had."

"Yeah, well. Maybe I did," he told her, smirking terribly. "How come you got shorter since last summer?" he asked her then, as Harley unlocked the practice door and went inside, leaving the kids alone.

"I didn't. You got taller. It seems like everybody did, except for me," she said, huffing a sigh. "Anyway, I'm so glad you're here. I was starting to think you left town the minute I got here or something!"

"I just been busy is all," said Wade, shifting awkwardly then, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess Mrs H or your dad or someone told you about school?"

"George Tucker told me."

"Of course, he did. Good old Golden Boy Tucker who never had trouble in school a day in his life," Wade muttered. "Trust him to go blabbing to just about everybody."

"He didn't." Zoe rolled her eyes. "He just told me because I asked where you were. He came to meet me at the airport with my dad last week, which was nice, but I thought it was weird for him to be there and not you."

"I'd've been there if I could, Zoe, you know that."

"I do," she said, nodding her head. "Um, just let me tell my dad where we're going and then we can go."

"Go where?" asked Wade as he watched her go into the practice.

"The Butter Stick for breakfast," she said, as if it were obvious. "I'm guessing you didn't eat yet."

"Breakfast sounds good," he told her, smiling widely.

Zoe smiled right back and ran off to speak to Harley. Ten minutes later, she and Wade were sat at a table, both eating their fill of Agnes' best pastries. They talked a little about normal things, the work he had to make up for school and how she was doing at her own school in New York, but Zoe had questions she needed to ask that were going to be much more awkward than that before this conversation was over.

"So, you're all caught up with school now? You've passed 6th grade?"

"Kind of." Wade shrugged, staring at his pastry too hard. "I do alright most of the time with classes. I'll never be as book smart as... well, you, I guess," he told Zoe with a smirk, "but I do okay in math and history and science and stuff usually. Half the trouble was English class. See, we had to write this poetry assignment, and that was just fine, I got it done easy. I mean, it was more of a song than a poem, but the teacher liked it and I thought it'd all be good. Then they gave us this book to read, and we had to write a paper on it. It was so long and boring and... well, it seemed to take forever to get through the darn thing. I gotta have quiet to read so much, and at my house... it's not so quiet most of the time."

Zoe felt her heart clench in her chest. A drunken father and an older brother trying to deal with the drama, it was all going to mean noise and problems, and an unsettled feeling for Wade, she was sure. Not a good place to study.

"So, you didn't read the book, and you couldn't write your paper?" she guessed.

"I read it, more or less," Wade told her, "and I wrote half the paper, then it got... messed up. Dad had an accident and... it doesn't matter," he said, waving away the whole situation. "I got it all fixed now, did my extra work, passed just about everything. Miss Johnson gave me the day off today on account of it being Fourth of July, but I got this one test to pass this week, then I'm free and clear."

"You need help to study for your test?" asked Zoe, genuinely excited to have something she could assist with. "I'm really good at studying for tests."

"You don't wanna spend your summer vacation helping me study." Wade rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I do," Zoe insisted. "Wade, you're my best friend, of course I wanna help you. You helped me enough when I've needed it, taking on bullies, trying to teach me how to fish, all kinds of things. Come on, let me help, please?" she urged him, her hand on his arm and her eyes pleading.

"Geez, if it means that much to you," he said, rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless.

"It does." Zoe grinned in triumph before getting back to her pastry.

She didn't see the way Wade continued to stare at her with a goofy smile on his face. She might have missed him lately, but she probably didn't realise just quite how much he had been missing her too.

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 8 - Summer 1994, Part 2 of 3

**A/N: So glad to be maintaining my readers for this - thank you, again, for all the lovely reviews. Hope the gaps between sections of each summer aren't too long for you. I'm trying to do them fairly close together, which does cause larger gaps between summers, but a lot of work is going into this story, trust me! :) Also, this chapter contains two of my favourite scenes for this story so far ;)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 8

_Friday 8th July 1994_

"Hey, Zoe!" George called to her, running over to the bench and sitting down beside her. "You waitin' on Wade?"

Zoe nodded, chewing on her thumb nail some more.

"You know you shouldn't worry so much," he told her. "With all the help we've given him this week, especially you, he's bound to pass."

"I really hope so," said Zoe, checking her watch again. "And not just for selfish reasons, even though it will be really cool to have Wade be free for the rest of the summer so we can hang out. I do want him to pass for him too. He deserves it. He's worked really hard and things are so tough on him lately."

"I know." George nodded. "But he'll be fine, I'm sure of it. You get bored of your book?"

"I finished already." Zoe shrugged, barely looking as her friend picked up the volume of biology and flipped the pages.

A low whistle escaped George's lips as he looked at the diagrams and long words within.

"This is... Zoe, you must be a genius if this all makes sense to you."

"It's not that hard," she said, finding him a smile. "I've been reading medical stuff for as long as I can remember. My dad... um, my other dad, Ethan, I always wanted to be a surgeon like him. Now, I have Dad... Harley," she explained, feeling dumb about the whole thing, "and he really loves being a GP. I don't know exactly what I'll end up doing, but I do know I definitely want to be a doctor. It feels like my destiny, sort of. You know what I mean?"

"I guess so." George nodded.

Before he could say anymore, they heard Wade yelling their names as he came tearing out of the school building towards them.

"Did you pass?" asked Zoe, leaping up to meet him.

"You bet your butt, I did," he told her happily, lifting her right up off her feet and spinning her around.

"Alright! Good job, Wade," George congratulated him, putting up his hand for a high five - Wade didn't leave him hanging.

"I knew you could do it." Zoe smiled widely.

"Yeah, well, maybe I wouldn't have without all your help," said Wade honestly. "You guys were great, thanks."

"Most of it was Zoe," George reminded him. "She was real determined you had to pass. Of course, I don't think she could ever help you to be quite as smart as she is," he said, handing off Zoe's medical book to Wade who frowned at what he found in it.

"It's just a bio book, it's no big deal," she insisted.

"No big deal? This is crazy complicated, Zoe," Wade told her. "You understand this?"

"Of course, I do."

"I think we got a genius on our hands, Tucker."

"I think you got that exactly right, Wade."

"I am _not_ a genius," said Zoe, knowing she was blushing terribly.

She reached for her book but Wade pulled it further away, still looking through the pages apparently. Being that much taller than Zoe, she didn't stand much chance of getting it back unless he chose to let her have it.

"What bothers me is she's gonna realise we're just not smart enough for her, then she'll stop being our friend," said George, with a look that said he was at least half-joking.

"Only thing bothering me is if she suddenly decides she wants to try out some of this operatin' on us," said Wade, closing the book very suddenly. "That stuff is nasty."

"A doctor only operates on a person who needs an operation," said Zoe, glad when he finally gave her back the book. "Unless that doctor is named Frankenstein or something. I don't want to screw up lives, or raise the dead," she clarified. "I just wanna help people, like my dad... and my other dad."

"And you will, Zoe," said George definitely. "Just as sure as we were that Wade would pass his test today, we know that you are gonna be a great doctor some day."

"Yes, we do," Wade agreed. "Just don't go gettin' too fancy and smart for us, okay, _doc_?" he teased her.

"Like I ever could," she said, rolling her eyes. "So, where are we going to celebrate your freedom?" she asked Wade then.

"I don't know. Nowhere indoors. I'm tired of being trapped inside," he declared, stretching out under the bright sun as if he were a cat or something. "Hey, let's run down to the river, see if we can dig us up some crawdads. I heard Sal Nutter'll pay good money you gather up enough."

"Sure, we could do that," George agreed, getting up from the bench and preparing to go along with Wade. "Ain't you coming, Zoe?" he turned around to ask her when she didn't seem to be following.

Zoe wasn't so sure she liked the sound of what the boys were suggesting. Honestly, she didn't really understand what it entailed, but she was well aware that they had just now told her how they feared her becoming too fancy or studious for them. She didn't want that to happen either, and she really did want to spend time with her friends after so long of not being able to.

"Can we drop my book back at the practice first and let my dad know where we're going?" she asked awkwardly. "He'll only worry if we don't."

Wade rolled his eyes. "Well, of course, we can, Zoe," he told her. "Just so long as those little legs of yours can keep up with us," he said with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips as he started to run, clearly expecting Zoe to give chase, and she did, laughing all the way.

.

_Saturday 23rd July 1994_

It was too hot. Zoe had thought she was used to Alabama weather but this summer seemed to be even warmer than usual and the last few days the hottest of all.

"It can get way hotter than this," George told her. "This ain't even a real heatwave yet."

"Well it is when you're from New York," Zoe reminded him, flapping her hand in front of her face and trying to make a breeze, only it really wasn't happening. "We should've stayed inside."

"When all the fun is outside?" said Wade running back towards them from across the square with Annabeth right behind him. "Since when did you two become such stick in the muds, anyhow?"

"It does seem kind of like opposite day when I'm the one running around with Wade Kinsella and you're sat here almost ladylike, but that was fun." Annabeth smiled wide at Zoe. "I was starting to forget what it was like to really enjoy myself. Stuck in the house with my grandparents doing nothing but playing cards and listening to the radio. I swear, it was like being stuck in a black and white movie or something. I'm just so glad we made it back before the fair came to town."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, AB," Zoe told her, "but I think if I tried to have any fun I'd just melt into a puddle," she complained, lolling back against the steps she was perched on.

"Sometimes I forget you're all city on the inside," said Wade teasingly, sitting down on the lower steps and poking her in the knee.

"Stop it!" Zoe complained, pulling her legs up out of his reach. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Wade. I'm just not."

"What crawled up your butt?" he said, backing off a little.

Zoe wouldn't even look at him, turning more towards Annabeth who leaned in closer to her friend.

"Is it something... lady like?" she asked pointedly.

"Wade, we gotta go," George insisted, clearly having heard that and deciding he had some understanding of what that meant.

"Eeew, no!" Zoe insisted then, turning back towards the boys before they could run off. "It has nothing to do with anything... _female_," she said definitely. "It's just... I'm just feeling bad about my dad" she said, kicking a stone into the road and just barely missing Wade's leg with it.

"There something wrong with Dr Wilkes?" he asked, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully.

"He looked fine this morning," said George, recalling seeing him then, smiling and everything. "And we all know how much he loves you bein' here, Zoe."

"He says that he does." She sighed heavily. "But it turns out his family don't like me, or him, because of me."

It all came out so sad and so soft, it was a miracle that anybody heard a word. It was only thanks to the fact they were all sat so close together that they did. Not that it helped having heard the words, because not one amongst them knew what to say.

Eventually, it was Annabeth who made the first attempt.

"Well, why wouldn't his family like you?" she asked carefully. "You're not unfortunate looking so as to spoil the family photos, and you're a nice person, polite and all."

"There's nothing not to like about Zoe," said George definitely. "So, the only thing that the Wilkes family could have against her is... is how she come to be here."

"Here in Bluebell?" asked Wade, looking bemused yet.

"Here in the world," George told him, rolling his eyes as his friend continued to look lost.

"Wade, you are slower than cream rising on buttermilk sometimes," said Annabeth, joining in with the eyerolling. "Zoe's parents aren't married to each other and never were," she said in a low voice, almost as if she hoped Zoe herself wouldn't hear her saying such a thing, even though that would've been impossible.

"He didn't want me to know," said Zoe then, looking just about ready to burst into tears, "but we ran into someone, a cousin, I think, and... well, she said Dad should be ashamed and then she just looked at me like..." She stopped and shook her head, not knowing how to go on.

"Oh, this calls for reinforcements," said Annabeth, looking out across the square at the stalls and stands set up all around. "I'm pretty sure I saw crullers somewhere out there."

"I know where," said George definitely, taking off at a run into the crowds.

AB went after him, complaining it was her idea and why should George Tucker take it over, leaving Wade with Zoe. He looked every kind of awkward about Zoe's eyes tearing up, but thankfully, he didn't abandon her. Moving to sit beside her, he bumped his shoulder against her own.

"You're not gonna cry like a sappy city girl, are ya?" he asked her, smirking some.

"A real city girl wouldn't cry," she said, sniffling a little. "If I were all city, I'd be stronger. At least, that's what my mom says."

"Well, no disrespect to your momma, but she has it all wrong," Wade insisted, smiling when Zoe looked at him then. "You're tougher 'cause you got Alabama in you, girl. You don't pay no mind to what those Wilkes think about you. They're so stuck up, they'd all drown in a rainstorm."

Zoe laughed at that, she couldn't help it.

"Ain't nobody in this town gets more talked about and looked down on than my family, Zoe," he said then, eyes dipping to the ground just for a second. "You think that bothers me? Not one bit, 'cause I got me friends like you, and Tucker, and even AB, I guess. You guys think I'm alright, then I guess I must be."

"Thank you, Wade," said Zoe, her hand on his arm for a moment. "And I'm sorry I was mean to you before. I didn't mean it."

"Water off a duck," he promised her, waving away her concern. "Now, what say you and me get out there, find wherever Tucker and Annabeth got to, have us some real Bluebell-style fun, and hang whatever anybody else has to say about it?" he said then, jumping up from the steps and holding out a hand for Zoe to take. "Come on now, you ain't gonna let a little hot sun scare you, are ya, Alabama girl?" he challenged her.

"No way," said Zoe, grabbing onto his hand and running with him, full tilt into the sunshine.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 9 - Summer 1994, Part 3 of 3

**A/N: Where did all my lovely readers go? Well, maybe a lot of you just didn't have time to review, but I do hope you're still here and enjoying the adventures of the kids in 90s Bluebell :) Here's the ending to the summer of 1994.**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 9

_Sunday 7th August 1994_

Zoe thought it was strange that Reverend Mayfair was talking about loving your enemy today. It was as if he could tell what she was thinking and then aimed his sermon directly at her. That was just a little freaky as far as Zoe was concerned. Of course, she knew it was better to be nice to people than to be mean, even if they weren't very nice themselves. She also knew that some people just didn't make it easy to be nice to them.

Dr Breeland wasn't so bad. He got along well with Harley and was never exactly mean to Zoe, but she always got the feeling he would rather she wasn't around. She stayed out of his way as much as she could, it seemed better that way, and when Lemon would come around with her mom to visit at the practice, Zoe made a particular point of being elsewhere. She really did not like Lemon or her stuck up attitude. She just seemed to think she was better than anyone else and that didn't sit well with Zoe at all, never more so than today.

Her eyes kept drifting across the aisle to where the Tuckers were sat in the same row as the Breelands. George and Lemon were next to each other and Zoe just didn't like that. Out of all her friends, George always seemed to be the first to defend Lemon, even beating AB to it, and she and Lemon were supposed to be so close, at least when it wasn't the summer and Betty wasn't around.

As the service ended, Zoe comforted herself with the fact that George would be coming over to her house for the afternoon, and so would Wade. They were going to have lunch and hang out at her house, and Lemon could just go and do something else, away from Zoe's friends. At least, that was what she thought, until she and Harley got outside.

"Dr Wilkes?" said Mrs Tucker, coming over to talk to him with a smile on her face that Zoe wasn't quite sure was real. "Oh, I'm so sorry to trouble you, but I'm afraid George won't be coming over for lunch as planned today."

"Oh, there's no problem is there?" he asked her, as Zoe looked back towards the church door and saw George himself stood between his father and Lemon, shifting awkwardly.

"No problem at all," Mrs Tucker said smoothly. "It's only that Mr and Mrs Breeland were hoping to have our company for dinner, the whole family, and it's been so long since we had a chance to catch up. I really think the boys should be there too, it's only proper," she said, smiling too much.

"Of course, Mrs Tucker. That's no problem to me. I hope you have a fine time," Harley told her politely.

Zoe was incensed.

"George was coming to our house," she said crossly, the moment Mrs Tucker was gone. "_She_ can't just say he's not!"

"Now, Zoe honey," her father said gently, "Mrs Tucker is George's mother, and if she wants to take him elsewhere, there's nothing you or I can do about it. Come on now," he urged her, when she looked pouty still, "I'm sure Wade will still be coming over and you'll see plenty of George Tucker on other days. The world won't end just because one lunch didn't go according to plan. Now, you wait right here, I just need a word with Ms Warner for a minute."

Zoe huffed as she turned to look at George stood too close to Lemon still. When they saw her watching, George glanced away, but Lemon met Zoe's gaze and promptly poked out her tongue. Just as Zoe was about to react, other people got in the way, blocking her view.

"She's just awful," she muttered to herself.

"Who, Lemon?" asked a voice behind her.

Zoe didn't even have to look to know it was Wade.

"I hate her," she said

"No, you don't. You just don't like her much."

"I can hate her if I want to, Wade Kinsella."

"I guess you can," he admitted, moving to stand beside her, "but my momma always said that it takes too much energy to hate people. You should love 'em instead or, if you can't do that, just ignore 'em altogether."

Zoe looked up at Wade, about to say something that sounded a lot like sympathy. He seemed to know as he glanced her way and he clearly didn't want that.

"Come on now, let's get goin' back to your place," he said, bumping her shoulder. "I'm hungry already."

"You're always hungry." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Not always, but your dad cooks better than mine." He shrugged, smiling at her until she returned the look. "Come on, girl. Let's get out o' here."

.

_Friday 19th August 1994_

After almost a week of her friends being back in school, Zoe was definitely missing them all. It seemed as if at least one of them was always around up to then, usually Wade, quite often George, and Annabeth too, so she was never without company. Even now, she had Mrs H when she was at the practice and her dad when she was at home, but it wasn't quite the same. When she tired of reading her medical books, Zoe just got bored.

"Well, here is a sight for sore eyes," said Mrs H as an older man came into the doctor's waiting room.

Zoe looked up from the magazine she had been skimming through and felt her eyes go wide. The stranger looked so familiar. If she had only looked quickly and didn't know better, she would've sworn it was her dad, Harley Wilkes, standing there. Sure, he looked a little different, but not very much.

"Emmeline. Well, you are as pretty as a picture," said the man, looking Mrs H over. "Yes, sir, you get prettier every time I see you, that's for sure."

"Brando Wilkes, you are ever the charmer," she said, rolling her eyes. "You come to see Harley?"

"Yes, indeed," he agreed, as Zoe continued to stare.

Mrs H had said his name was Wilkes, so he really was related to her dad, and to Zoe herself, she supposed, though that made his visit all the more surprising. She knew very well that none of the Wilkes wanted anything to do with her. They wouldn't even talk to Harley when she was around.

Before anyone had a chance to knock on the exam room door, Harley emerged, looking equally surprised to see who was there.

"Well, there he is," said Brando. "Working hard, little brother?"

Harley laughed and then moved to hug him. They spoke quickly and quietly to each other and then suddenly they were each looking at Zoe.

"Brando, I want you to meet your niece," said Harley proudly. "This is our Zoe. Zoe honey, this is my brother, Vernon, but we call him Brando."

"Hi," she said, getting to her feet and staring up at him. "I didn't think you wanted to meet me at all."

"Zoe," said Harley with an awkward look.

"No, now, come on, Harley," said his brother, patting his arm. "The child does have a point. The Wilkes clan haven't exactly been welcoming to you, have they, little lady?" he said, looking back at Zoe then. "Truth is, your daddy here caused quite the scandal, but that's not your fault, and I'll be darned if anyone is going to tell me I can't meet my niece or spend a little time with my own brother anymore."

Zoe wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that. It was a good thing, as far as she could tell, if Harley's brother wanted to be nice to the both of them, but she still didn't like that anyone in her father's family would choose to not know her just because of how she came to be born. She looked at her dad and saw his hopeful smile. Regardless of what she thought, she would be polite, just to make him happy.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," she said, holding out a hand for her uncle to shake.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too, ma'am," he said, putting on a fancy voice and almost bowing as he took her hand. "But, you know, I'd like it better if you'd call me Uncle Brando. How'd that be?"

"Okay." Zoe nodded. "I guess that is who you are so it does make sense."

"Alright then." Brando grinned. "So, Harley, you got many patients this afternoon or can you spare your older brother an hour or two? I had plans to take you and my niece here out for some ice-cream and a gay old time."

Zoe's eyes lit up at the word 'ice-cream' and they all knew she would welcome the chance to go somewhere and do something with someone to alleviate the boredom if nothing else. It was also clear that Harley would love to spend some time with his brother too.

"You have nothing in the book until five," said Mrs H before Harley even had a chance to ask. "Seems to me you should go enjoy yourself while you got the chance," she said with a smile, looking from Harley to Zoe and back.

"You know, what?" said Harley, taking off his white coat. "I think you're absolutely right."

.

_Tuesday 30th August 1994_

For once, Zoe had managed to get her dad to arrange a flight home for her that left later in the day. That meant her friends would have a chance of getting out of school to come say goodbye before she actually left, without anybody (namely Wade) needing to get themselves into trouble. It had been a good plan, but sometimes, even the best plans just went a little wrong.

It wasn't anybody's fault. Accidents happened, and in such emergencies, people needed a doctor. Dr Breeland was out of town that day, so it was Harley who had to rush to the practice and tend to the Parker sisters, taking Zoe with him. She begged to be left at the house, where Wade and George were due to come see her in just a few minutes, but Harley had to tell her no.

"You can come get me when you're done with your patients. I promise, I won't leave the house and I won't open the door to anyone but Wade and George," she swore faithfully.

"Zoe honey, time was always going to be tight anyway, and I don't know how long I'm going to be held up at the practice," he told her. "I certainly wouldn't have time to get back here, pick you up, and still make it to the airport on time. I'm afraid you're just gonna have to come along with me now."

She really didn't want to do it, not when there was no way to let her friends know where they were gone. It meant this time Zoe wouldn't get any kind of goodbye with her friends, and it would ten long months before she saw them again. Still, she tried not to complain or get too upset. It wasn't her dad's fault, or the injured people's fault either, she supposed. Of course, that didn't mean she felt any better about her own situation.

Zoe watched out of the window, in the vain hope that somehow the boys would figure out where she was and make it in time to see her before she left, but as the minutes ticked by, she started to lose hope. They weren't coming and she really did have to leave.

"Well, we might break a speed limit here or there," said Harley, hustling her towards the car at last, "but I think we'll just about make it on time."

Mrs H came out to hug Zoe and tell her to have a safe flight, but it was little comfort right now. She looked down the street once more in the hopes of seeing her friends, but all she did see was Lemon, moving away from Mrs Breeland, who was in deep conversation with Reverend Mayfair, and coming straight for her.

"My, my," said Lemon, smiling dangerously. "If it isn't little Zoe Hart leaving us again already. I'm sure the whole town will just be lost without you," she said, giggling to herself.

"You don't know anything about me or my friends, Lemon," said Zoe smartly.

"Your friends?" she replied, one eyebrow arched. "Yes, because you have so many of them," she said, looking around at the empty space surrounding them.

There was only Harley and he was checking everything was packed into the car, unaware of the girls' conversation.

"Seems to me nobody around here ever misses you when you're gone, Zoe Hart. We all have better things to do than that."

Zoe opened her mouth to reply, only to be swept into the car by her father without a moment's pause. She was fastening her seatbelt, as instructed, and feeling every shade of sad and angry until suddenly somebody yelled.

The car was already in motion and Zoe knew she couldn't ask her dad to stop, not when they were already late, but it was something to turn around and see Wade waving goodbye to her through the back windshield, and then what must've been George too as he came barrelling around the corner to join his friend. Zoe waved back to them, not sure if they saw her, but knowing Lemon must've seen it all. That was enough to make Zoe smile.

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 10 - Summer 1995, Part 1 of 3

**A/N: Okay, here we are again for another summer - 1995 when our kids have finally become teens! Thanks to all those who reviewed on the previous summer. Lots of love for the Zade and some interest in whether or not Zoe & Lemon will ever be friends. Hmm, I guess we'll have to see what happens ;)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 10

_Friday 23rd June 1995_

Zoe didn't hate New York. In a lot of ways, it was still home, but with every passing summer she got more and more attached to Bluebell and the people there that she loved so much. The truth was, she probably spent more time with Harley, Mrs H, George, Wade and AB in the space of the summer months than she ever did with her mom or her school friends in the whole other part of the year.

Walking through the airport, Zoe wondered if her dad would've brought George to meet her again, or maybe Wade this time. She really couldn't wait to see all her favourite guys and she wasn't at all disappointed as she stepped through the gate and heard her name yelled way too loud in a very familiar voice.

"Hey!" she yelled back to Wade, abandoning her luggage to run straight at him and George, flinging her arms around the two of them at once.

Zoe's feet came right off the floor as her friends hugged her tightly, talking both at once as they welcomed her back.

"Do I get one of those?" asked Harley then.

"Dad." Zoe grinned at him as she moved to hug him too. "I'm sorry. I am happy to see you too," she promised.

"And I'm glad to know it, Zoe honey," he told her. "Of course, I knew you'd be glad to see the young men here, so when they asked to come along I was never goin' to say no. Especially since they can carry your luggage for us too," he said in a lower voice, though still loud enough to be heard.

"We're on it, Dr Wilkes," said George dutifully, moving to fetch Zoe's trunk.

Wade rolled his eyes and followed his buddy, not arguing but not happy about toting bags around either.

"What you got in here, girl?" he asked Zoe, hefting a bag onto his shoulder. "You bring the Statue of Liberty or something?"

"Yes, Wade, I brought Lady Liberty to Bluebell in my bag," she said, rolling her eyes. "You don't get any smarter, do you?" she teased him.

"Hey, I'll have you know I passed seventh grade just fine," he told her smartly, "on time too."

Zoe watched him and George walk by her to the car and couldn't stop smiling. She was so glad to be back and so glad they were here, plus now she knew Wade wasn't going to be catching up on schoolwork like last year so they could spend time right away without her having to wait around for him.

"It's always such a pleasure to have you back here, Zoe," her father told her as they went out to the car with his arm around her shoulders. "It's starting to get so things just don't feel right the rest part of the year. Bluebell misses you."

"I miss Bluebell," she told him definitely, "but I couldn't leave mom..." she said, looking up at him awkwardly.

"Oh, sweetheart, I understand that," Harley assured her. "New York is where your school is too, and your friends. We'll just have to make sure we have the best summer we can, that's all."

"We always do." Zoe smiled. "You know the one thing that I don't love about being here?"

Wade, George, and Harley all looked at her curiously then, almost looking afraid of what she was about to say.

"You guys all make me feel so short!" she complained, laughing then. "I know for a fact I've grown two inches since last summer and still I'm getting a crick in the neck looking up at you all."

"Well then, grow some more, little girl," Wade teased her, patting her on the head as he passed by to get into the back of the car.

"I think you're fine just the way you are, Zoe," George promised her, sliding into the other side.

Zoe felt a blush rising in her cheeks as her dad ushered her into the front passenger seat. George Tucker could be a little too tightly wound sometimes, as Wade put it, but he was such a gentleman sometimes too. Zoe liked that about him

.

_Thursday 6th July 1995_

"All I know is they say he took off after some fight with Earl. Lots of yellin' and cussin', some said punches were thrown, but I don't know for sure about that. I mean, I've known Wade and Jesse pound on each other when we were younger, but anyhow, he's gone now. Just upped and left. The story most are telling is that he joined the army!"

Zoe's eyes were getting wider and wider as Annabeth filled her in on what had been happening in Bluebell since last summer, especially when she got onto the stuff about the Kinsella family. Zoe was frankly a little hurt that Wade hadn't told her all this himself, but she supposed he hadn't really had the chance. He probably didn't want to be sharing all his secrets in front of George and Harley in the car from the airport, and since then, she really hadn't seen him much.

She understood last summer when he had his school work to finish up, and even the year before when he was so upset over his mother, but this year, Zoe had really thought she would get the chance to see more of Wade right from the start of her Bluebell vacation. Sadly not, and George seemed to always be elsewhere too.

"There are times Wade disappears out of school still. I guess it's rough on him being the only one at home to take care of his daddy, plus... well, nobody likes to talk about such a thing as money, but they can't have much since what they do have is spent on whiskey," she said in a low voice.

Zoe wondered why AB bothered. After all, everyone in town knew that Earl was drunk as much of the time as he wasn't, and bottles of liquor were not cheap. When he was drunk, he couldn't be working, and with Jesse gone, Zoe hated to think how Wade was coping. He may act tough much of the time, but she knew him well enough to know that things did hurt him, that he did struggle sometimes.

"I'm going over there," she said suddenly getting up.

"You're what now?" asked AB, eyes wider than Zoe's had ever been in this conversation.

"Somebody has to. Wade is my best friend and if he's having problems, I want to help," she insisted. "Are you coming?"

"To the Kinsella house?" AB wrinkled her nose. "I don't think... well, that is, Momma expects to find me here in about a half hour, so..."

"Okay. I'll stay here with you for the next half an hour, then I'll go and see Wade," said Zoe, nodding definitely.

Last year, she had been too scared to venture to the Kinsella home. Her only memory of ever going there before was to visit Wade's mom and take her cookies. The two summers following that, Zoe only saw Wade at her house, at the practice, in town or wherever else, but never at his place. With all the tales told about Earl and his crazy ways, plus what she had seen of them with her own eyes around town, Zoe had always been worried about how she would cope if she went over to the house and had to deal with him head on. This year she didn't care. After all, she was thirteen years old, she would be a senior in Junior High come the fall, she could surely cope with Earl's strange behaviour. After all, Wade did it every day.

After AB's mother had come to collect her from the practice, Zoe told Mrs H she was going out.

"Where do I tell your daddy you headed out to, honey?" Mrs H asked her.

"I'm just meeting Wade," she said cryptically, sure that if she said she was going to the Kinsella house alone eyebrows would get raised and arguments would ensue. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Alright then, I'll tell him that." Mrs H nodded and smiled.

Zoe heaved a sigh of relief and headed out. She thought she remembered her way to Wade's house, even though she had only been there the one time and by car. They had passed close to it on their walks and such, so she had an idea of the general direction, and she figured if she got lost, somebody would be around to put her straight again. Bluebell was just that kind of town.

"Hey, Miss Zoe," called a voice, when she was barely two streets from the practice.

"Hey, Lavon," she greeted him happily, just a little surprised to see her friend at the wheel of a car. Of course, she knew he was those four years older than her, but suddenly he seemed like a real grown up. "Nice car."

"Thank you kindly," he said, smiling his big old smile at her. "You headed far, because I could give you a ride?"

"Just to Wade's house."

"I know where that is." Lavon nodded. "Hop in," he said, leaning forward in his seat and pulling it in tight as he could so Zoe could squeeze in behind him and climb into the back seat.

"Well, hi there," said a voice and Zoe realised for the first time that Lavon was not alone.

"Hi," she replied, eyeing the girl in the front passenger seat. "I'm Zoe."

"I know that. I'm Ruby," the older girl told her, offering a hand to shake.

Zoe took it but felt a little silly, especially when Ruby continued to stare at her, smiling a not-so-real smile. It put Zoe in mind of the way Lemon Breeland went around grinning at people, before saying something mean the minute their back was turned.

"Okay, to Wade Kinsella's humble abode," said Lavon, putting the car into gear and heading off.

"Thanks," Zoe said absently as she watched Ruby turn back around in her seat.

From the way she kept leaning across to Lavon, whispering things, touching his shoulder, and laughing like a bell, Zoe had to assume they were dating. It made her stomach clench to think of it, though she couldn't say why. Lavon was great, she liked him a lot, but she was far away from having a crush on him or anything. AB was a more likely candidate for that if anyone was. Of course, that didn't mean Zoe was okay with the way Ruby kept glancing at her in the rear-view and then whispering things to Lavon. She got the distinct impression that her friend's new girlfriend was talking about her, and Zoe didn't like that one bit.

Thankfully, the journey to Wade's house didn't take that long, and Zoe was more than glad to get out of the car. She stopped by the driver's window to thank Lavon and he said he would see her around. Zoe tried to ignore the fact that, as she walked away, she heard Ruby declare with a laugh, 'She's just so precious.'

When the car was gone, Zoe looked up at the front door with some trepidation. Now she was here, she wasn't so sure it had been the best idea. She didn't even know if Wade was home, though she couldn't imagine where else he would be. Maybe it was fat-headed of her to think that he would only ever be at home or with her, but Zoe couldn't help it if she couldn't think of any other place to look.

"What's the worst that could happen?" she said to herself, pressing forward up the front steps to the door.

Taking a deep breath, Zoe raised her fist to knock, only to find the door gave way under the slightest pressure and swung open. She peered inside, about to call out for Wade when he appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Zoe?" he asked, looking nervous somehow as his hand ran back through his hair.

"I just..." she began, but got no further as a crash and a yell went up in the next room and Wade rushed back down the hall.

Not knowing what else to do, Zoe followed. She wasn't exactly surprised to find Earl on the floor in front of the couch and Wade trying to help him up. Her automatic reaction was to try and lend a hand.

"Hey, your pretty girlfriend is here," said Earl, the moment he noticed her.

Zoe smiled at him, then winced at the smell of alcohol hitting her square in the face.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend," Wade muttered, as they finally got his father back on the couch.

"Well, I'm your friend and a girl," Zoe considered, almost laughing as Earl did the same, at least until she saw the look on Wade's face. "Sorry," she said quietly.

"Well, you are as pretty as I recall," said Earl then, eyes focusing on Zoe's face. "If she ain't your girlfriend then you're a fool, boy," he told Wade firmly. "Yes, sir, prettiest girl I seen since me and my Jackie were young. My Jackie," he repeated, face crumbling then, one hand covering his mouth as tears leaked from his eyes.

Wade made to leave, then turned back to grab a hold of Zoe's hand and drag her with him to the kitchen.

"You shouldn'ta come here," he told her sharply, keeping his back to her as he leaned on the counter, eyes fixed on the window apparently.

"I'm sorry," Zoe muttered. "I just wanted to see you. I... I wanted to help."

"Well, you can't," Wade told her, too softly.

"Wade, please," She reached out a hand to his shoulder. "Please, let me help? Even if I just stay and keep you company so you're not alone. I mean, I know your dad's here but..."

"But he's drunk, _again_," said Wade bitterly, knowing that was what she meant, even if she wouldn't come out with it.

"Is it..? Is he like this all the time now?"

"No." Wade almost laughed as he turned to look at her. "That's maybe the worst part. Some days he's better, normal even. He goes to work, he cooks dinner, asks me about my day, and I can deal. Then he has a bad day and... and it's all on me since Jesse skipped out." He sighed, running a hand over his face. "Some days I wanna run away too, but I can't." He shook his head. "He's still my dad, Zoe."

"I know," she said, nodding her head, just a little uncomfortable to realise that Wade looked like he might cry at any second. "I'm sorry."

Unsure what else to do, Zoe pushed herself forward and put her arms around Wade. It was relief when he hugged her back instead of shrugging her off or getting mad at her.

"I'm glad you're here, Zo," he told her, holding her tight. "I'm sorry if I was mean before..."

"You weren't mean," she assured him, pulling away to look at him. "You're just tired and stressed out. It makes people snappy. I should know, my mom gets that way a lot." She rolled her eyes. "But I really did mean what I said about hanging around, keeping you company, helping out with Earl. He seems to like me anyway." She shrugged.

"He thinks you're my girlfriend," Wade reminded her.

Zoe laughed and took a definite step back out of his arms. "That's so stupid. Didn't you tell him we were best friends?"

Wade looked awkward for a second but the strange expression was gone within a moment.

"Sure, I did," he assured her, hands in his back pockets. "I, uh... I guess he just doesn't listen."

Zoe nodded that she understood, though she felt a little strange about the whole thing. She never considered being anybody's girlfriend, well, except for Johnny Depp and that was different. Besides, if she was thinking seriously about a guy that she really knew, it wouldn't be Wade. Like she said, he was her best friend, and that was a whole different thing.

"I can't go anywhere while Earl's in that kinda mess." Wade sighed then. "The only TV is in there with him, so... you wanna play cards or something?"

"Sure," Zoe agreed easily as they sat down either side of the kitchen table. "What are we playing?"

"You think your daddy'll mind if his little girl knows how to play poker?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "I already know how to play poker," she assured him. "And Wade Kinsella, you are going down."

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Chapter 11 - Summer 1995, Part 2 of 3

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who keeps on leaving me lovely reviews... and even reviews that tell me, in a nice way, when I screw up a little bit (thanks, DrewSawyer!) because then I can fix it ;)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 11

_Monday 17th July 1995_

For all the times that Wade had been conspicuous by his absence, it was George Tucker that Zoe had hardly seen at all this summer. There were times when she hung out at Wade's house, helping with Earl, getting the place straight, or just keeping Wade company. There were some days when she stayed at the practice or the house with Harley, and others when she hung out with AB, sharing stories or wandering around town doing nothing much. There was even a couple of days when Zoe got to spend time with both Wade and Annabeth together, but George was almost never there.

"George Tucker is spending time with his own family, I guess," Harley advised. "Folks do that sometimes, you know, Zoe honey."

"I know," she assured him, nodding her head, "but mostly when I do see him, he's not with his parents or his brother, he's with... someone else," she said awkwardly, as Dr Breeland stepped out of his office into reception to call his next patient.

"Ah, you noticed that too, huh?" said Mrs H the moment he was gone again. "Clora Tucker and Alice Breeland sure are spending a lot of time together of late, and the kids tend to be with 'em more often than not."

"They're thirteen, not three," Zoe grumbled. "They should be allowed to do what they want to do with their summer, not follow their mothers around all the time," she complained, arms folded across her chest.

"Maybe Lemon and George just like to spend time together, honey," Harley said gently. "You know people can have more than one close friend. You do."

Zoe opened her mouth to reply but stopped when she noticed Mrs H making faces and gestures at Harley when she thought Zoe herself wasn't looking. When she realised she had seen, poor Mrs H did look a little guilty.

"Um... I'm sure George would much rather be spending his time with you if he could, Zoe," she said with a smile.

"Maybe." She sighed heavily.

"Good morning, Dr Wilkes," said a cheery voice then. "Good morning, Mrs Hattenbarger."

"Well, good morning to you, Annabeth." Mrs H smiled at her. "How're you doin' today?"

"I am doing just fine, thank you very much. Momma got me a new dress just yesterday and it seemed almost criminal to stay indoors and not show it off."

"That is a fine thing, Annabeth," said Harley, smiling at her. "Pretty as a picture."

"Thank you, Dr Wilkes," she replied politely before moving to sit by Zoe.

"It is a nice dress, AB," she admitted, though she didn't exactly seem thrilled at all.

"Well, you're just a gloomy cloud on a sunny day," her friend told her. "Somethin' you wanna talk about? We could take a walk, get us some lemonade maybe?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Zoe agreed.

The girls headed out together, walking down to The Butter Stick to get drinks and pastries besides. Zoe felt better for the sugary goodness of both things, and yet, it didn't entirely lift her spirits.

"AB, do you think George likes Lemon better than me?" she asked after a while.

"I don't think George Tucker would ever say he likes anybody more than anybody else," she said, shaking her head. "He'd be so gosh darn terrified of offending anyone, he wouldn't dare. I'm pretty sure he only spends so much time around her because his mother makes him do it anyway. You know, I talked to Betty just the other day, and she's as sick of the sight of the Tuckers as anybody. You know, as much as Lemon has little or no time for me when her cousin comes visiting, I can forgive her if the good Lord can. I mean, Betty is her family, when all's said and done, but now she's passin' Betty over for George and his mother half the time? I'm sure I wouldn't be too happy about that."

"Well, I'm not happy about it either," Zoe admitted grumpily, pushing her plate away. "I only get to be here for the summer too, and George always likes to spend time with me. He came to the airport when I got here, that has to mean something."

Zoe wasn't looking directly at AB for a while, and when she did, she couldn't make out what her expression was all about.

"What?"

"Do you like George Tucker?" asked AB in a low voice, leaning far across the table towards Zoe.

"Of course, I like him, he's my friend." Zoe rolled her eyes. "I also like you and Wade and Lavon..."

"Oh, you are just infuriating!" AB told her crossly. "Zoe Hart, do you _like_ George Tucker?" she asked again, with more emphasis this time.

"No!" Zoe denied it hotly. "I don't. I _don't_." she repeated when AB looked unconvinced. "I just don't want Lemon hanging out with him and... and turning him against me."

"Oh, Zoe." AB sighed. "Lemon can be... well, not-so-nice sometimes, but she's not all bad, and I'm sure she wouldn't ever want to stop George from being your friend."

Zoe raised an eyebrow at that remark.

"Well, maybe she would," AB admitted then, "but George won't be swayed that way. Like I told you before, he has to like everybody. It's not in his nature to not like anybody at all. Besides, while he's been with Lemon, you've been with Wade, right?"

"Right."

"Well, you don't see George, or me myself, worrying that we're not good enough for you or that you don't like us anymore just because you're over at the Kinsella place without us sometimes."

Zoe considered that and realised she had no way to argue the valid point.

"You could come over to Wade's house too," she suggested then.

Annabeth choked out a laugh.

"Yes, I could," she admitted. "I could also wrestle with alligators for fun, but Zoe, that's not gonna happen either," she said definitely, taking a big bite out of her cruller.

Zoe laughed. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't hang out with AB more often, because she could be a lot of fun too.

.

_Wednesday 2nd August 1995_

"I just decided that if he doesn't have time for us then I don't have time for him. See how the Golden Boy likes it when he comes looking for me and I'm not there," said Zoe smartly.

"You gonna talk about anything but George Tucker today?" asked Wade with a sigh as he put the last of the books back on the shelf and stepped back to survey the rest of the living room. "I swear, he was my friend first, and even I'm sick of his darn name."

"Sorry," Zoe said awkwardly, dragging her arm across her forehead and leaning on the broom in her other hand. "Well, at least we got cleaned up in good time. You'd never know this place looked like a junk yard an hour ago," she said with a smile.

"You know, I appreciate you helpin' out and all," Wade told her, shifting awkwardly in place. "Things just got on top of me a little. Earl had a whole run of bad days and-"

"It's fine," Zoe assured him with her usual bright smile. "I'm happy to help, you know that. At least your dad is having a good day now, right?"

"Seems that way." Wade nodded. "I mean, he went to work and everything, so that's cool. Hey, you wanna get out of here now we're done cleaning up? I feel like I've been breathin' the same air over and over lately. I gotta get out while I can."

"Sure. Let's take a walk," Zoe agreed.

She ran off to the bathroom, washing her hands and face while she was in there and feeling better for it. When she came out, she found Wade with the front door open, sitting on the porch steps waiting for her.

"You set on headed back to town right now?" he asked the moment she appeared.

"I don't mind." Zoe shrugged.

"I had a mind to show you someplace else, if you wanna go?"

"Someplace where?" Zoe asked curiously, watching him move down the porch steps and walk backwards as he grinned at her. "Wade?"

"Wouldn't be an adventure if I told you, now would it? Come on, Alabama girl. Show me what you're made of," he urged her, heading off into what was basically the unknown for Zoe.

She wasted no time in running to catch up to him, unafraid of the woods he led her into or whatever came after. The truth was, Zoe trusted Wade, with her life, if necessary. Not that she expected anything too crazy to happen as they strolled along together. They made conversation as they went, the usual kind, about nothing earth-shattering or very important. Zoe made a point of not rambling about George anymore and they both steered clear of Earl's problems too, at least for a while.

"You know, when things get crazy at home, I gotta have someplace to escape to. When Jesse was around, it was easier to run out and leave him to deal, but even now... well, there are times I just need my own space, you know?"

Zoe nodded, not daring to say anything simply because she had no idea what she could say to make it better.

"I figured I'd keep it to myself, since I don't want anybody findin' me in times like that, but then I reckon maybe somebody ought to know, you know, like in case of an emergency or something? Since you insist on calling yourself my best friend and all-"

"I am your best friend," Zoe insisted, whipping her head around fast to look at him. "I... I mean, unless you don't want me to be?"

"You kiddin' me? After the way you been helpin' me out and all?" Wade shook his head. "I ain't ever had a friend like you, Zoe Hart. Don't reckon I ever will again. So, yes, weird as it sounds, even to me, you are my best friend, and that is why I brought you here," he said, just as they came to a clearing in the trees.

Zoe turned to see a small house in front of her, sort of tumbledown and overgrown, but decent looking, as if maybe somebody lived there but was just a little lazy about repairs and gardening.

"Family named Hooper used to live here, but they moved out a couple of years back," Wade explained, leading Zoe up to the door. "Some say they won the lottery and went off someplace to make a new fancy life. Others got a darker tale to tell, 'bout how Mr Hooper was some criminal mastermind and they all went on the run so they couldn't get caught."

"What's the truth?" Zoe asked nervously as she followed Wade inside.

"Heck if I know." He shrugged. "Don't care much either. Just a good place to come and be by myself when I want to, or to bring you to, I guess."

Zoe felt herself blushing when Wade looked at her that way, though she couldn't really say why. They were best friends, they just said it, several times each, and more than once they had laughed together about Earl's constantly assuming Zoe was Wade's girlfriend. Still, she got this strange feeling in her stomach sometimes when she thought too much about herself and Wade, what they meant to each other, why it mattered so much.

"It's nice here," she said, eyes everywhere but on him. "I mean, maybe nice is the wrong word, but it's..."

"It's just a place to be," Wade told her, knowing she was trying to be kind and just as clear on the fact that his hideaway was no palace. "Bet you've got somewhere much fancier to hide away in New York, huh?" he said, hopping up to sit on the old dresser in the corner.

"Not really." Zoe shook her head. "The city is nothing like Bluebell. I would never be allowed to go out anywhere by myself, and I'm not sure I'd want to. My sanctuary is my room at home, and I don't hide there so much as nobody bothers to come check on me, even when I wish they would."

She walked aimlessly around the room, a little too aware of Wade's eyes following her the whole time. She didn't mean to make her life sound so sad and pathetic, especially when she knew he had suffered much worse. Either way, Zoe noted that Wade didn't seem bothered by it.

"You ever wish you could stay here all of the time?" he asked, getting her attention. "I mean, I'll bet your daddy would have you stay all year long if you wanted."

"I know he would." Zoe smiled, nodding her head. "It would be nice, in some ways, but... I don't know. Leaving my mom, my school, everything I know? It'd be too weird."

Wade nodded that he understood, but couldn't help looking sad about the whole thing. Zoe appreciated that he would like her to be around more often and it wasn't as if she didn't want that too. It was just that she wasn't quite so comfortable with the idea of giving up the life she knew in New York altogether, not now.

"So, are we just going to sit and stare at the grimy walls all day or did you bring the cards?" she asked then, feeling like the air was suddenly far too thick between them and needed something normal and everyday to fix it.

"Sure, I got 'em," Wade agreed, reaching into his back pocket for the deck. "You really wanna lose some more already?"

"As if." Zoe laughed and rolled her eyes, all the tension gone in a minute.

.

_Tuesday 8th August 1995_

She was just coming out of The Dixie Stop, having stopped in to catch up with Lavon for as long as Ruby wasn't likely to be around. Zoe was going to head back to the practice and read some more until her dad was done with his patients when she heard her name being yelled. She turned her head, saw who was calling to her, and immediately pretended she hadn't heard at all.

"Zoe, come on!" George Tucker yelled some more as he ran across the town square and finally caught up to her. "What's the matter with you?" he asked, his hand at her shoulder.

She immediately shrugged him off.

"What's the matter with me?" she asked, practically stamping her foot in frustration as she faced him. "Maybe what's the matter is that you've been acting like I... like _we_ don't even exist these past few weeks," she said, mindful of being as selfish as he was, and making it all about herself. "I've hardly seen you at all this summer, and I know you haven't been with Wade because I've spent most of my time with him, when I wasn't with AB, who by the way has also seen almost nothing of you except for when Lemon deigns to include her in something, and then, there you are too!"

George looked as sad as Zoe had ever seen him. He was like a puppy that somebody just kicked, and guilt twisted a knot in her stomach until she remembered that none of this was her fault. She had just told the truth as she saw it, as her other friends saw it too, so she had nothing to feel bad about. Only George Tucker should be feeling guilty for what he'd done, or rather, what he hadn't done.

"I guess I haven't seen much of any of you so far this summer," he considered, hands in his pockets and eyes on the pavement. "I just... I don't know, Momma is missing Harry since he's been away on his trip, and she seems to want me around more. Since she and Mrs Breeland have been spending their time together a lot too, it just kind of throws me and Lemon together. You know, she's not a bad person-"

Zoe scoffed at that. "Lemon Breeland is not a bad person? You remember what I told you about when I left last year? You remember all the other things she's said to me, when you were right there? Plus, she abandons Annabeth every summer to hang out with her cousin instead."

"You talk like that's all there is to her. She has a nice side too," George said definitely, getting a little mad himself now. "Nobody is all good or all bad, Zoe. Maybe Lemon sees it that AB hangs out with her all year long and then abandons her for you when summer comes. Maybe AB feels cut out when you go over to Wade's house and don't take her along with you."

"For your information, I asked her and she didn't want to go."

"But you go anyway, never mind if you leave her behind."

"Well, maybe if you had more time to help Wade with his problems, that'd help too!"

George didn't have an answer for that one, at least, not for quite a while.

"So, you just decided we're not friends anymore, I guess."

"No," Zoe said definitely, shaking her head. "George, you're the first person my own age that I met in Bluebell, my very first friend, and... and I like you a lot. I love when you and me and Wade and AB all get a chance to spend time together, and I thought you liked it too."

"I do," he insisted. "It's just... well, things change. We all have different things going on in our lives. We're not ten years old anymore, Zoe."

Zoe sighed. She knew what he meant. They were still kids, technically speaking, but they were starting to grow up and that meant things had to change. Just one more year then high school beckoned. There were times when that scared Zoe more than a bit.

"I just... I guess I don't want things to change yet," she said softly. "I've had enough changes, I don't want anymore."

"Yeah, but look at it this way," said George, smiling by now, "if your life hadn't changed, if you hadn't found out Dr Wilkes was your daddy and started coming here each summer, we wouldn't know each other at all. So, that was a good change, right?"

"I don't know." Zoe shrugged, a smile breaking through her cloudy expression before she could stop it. "Sometimes I forget what was so great about meeting you in the first place."

George laughed at that and Zoe laughed too as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her to him for a second or two.

"I want us to always be friends, Zoe Hart," he told her, "no matter what."

"Me too," she agreed smiling up at him.

Maybe it was dumb to fight for the sake of fighting. After all, Zoe really had missed George these past few weeks, more than he probably ever realised. He was here now, at least, and she would take what she could get.

_To Be Continued..._


	13. Chapter 12 - Summer 1995, Part 3 of 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the continued lovely feedback, peops :) Time to finish up this summer, and my goodness, I enjoyed writing these scenes, so I really hope you enjoy reading them too ;)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 12

_Saturday 12th August 1995_

"I'm just saying if you cleaned it up a little bit-"

"It's an abandoned house where I come to hang out, not some fancy place you're gonna hold a tea party at." Wade rolled his eyes. "You and your snooty, city ways," he said, grinning as he teased her.

Zoe turned around to stick out her tongue before going back to wandering through the old Hooper house. They had been there a couple of times since Wade first showed her the place and it didn't bother her much that it was a little dusty and tumbledown, she just didn't see why they couldn't make it nicer if they were going to keep on coming back.

"How many rooms are there, anyway?" she asked, wandering through the next door, something she had never actually done before.

"Hey, you should watch your step back there," Wade advised, getting up to follow her.

"Why?" Zoe asked nervously, stopping walking and looking down. "Is the floor not safe?"

"It's not the floor you gotta worry about," said Wade, crouching down on the ground near the door, his hand reaching out tentatively towards something Zoe could not yet see. "Oh my God."

"What?" she asked worriedly.

The tension built for a moment or two when suddenly Wade stood up fast.

"Snake!" he yelled, causing Zoe to scream and trip onto an old left-behind mattress.

"Geez, you're dumb sometimes." Wade rolled his eyes, laughing heartily at her. "It's just a rope," he explained, showing her the evidence in his hand yet. "Zoe?"

There was worry in his voice that he couldn't hide when he realised she wasn't getting up again. It only got worse when she finally spoke.

"_That_'s not a rope." She pointed into the corner and Wade looked, whistling low when he saw what she saw.

"No, that is a copper head," he said of the snake that was slithering away to hide, "but don't worry, he won't hurt you unless you startle him."

"I guess I already did," she said, holding up her hand that bore a pair of puncture wounds, leaking blood.

"Damn!" Wade cursed. "Aww, hell, Zoe, I didn't... We gotta get you outta here."

"It's not... I mean, I'm gonna be okay right?" she checked, tears in her eyes from panic as well as pain as she scrambled to her feet. "That's not a poisonous snake."

Wade's silence was deafening.

"Oh my God!" Zoe cried, feeling sick.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright," Wade told her fast. "Most like that was just a dry bite, like a warning shot, which means you wouldn't have much venom in you. We just gotta get you to your dad is all."

"The practice is miles away!"

"It's not even two," Wade corrected her. "We'll get there, just c'mere."

Zoe barely got a chance to wonder what was happening as Wade took a hold of her and swept her up into his arms like a superhero might.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wide eyed with shock. "You can't carry me the whole way back to town."

"Sure, I can," Wade assured her. "Not like you weigh much of anything. Besides, you go running around, whatever poison you do got in there is gonna get everywhere else and... well, that can't be good. So, settle down, hold on tight, and we'll be back in town before you know it."

Zoe knew there was no point in arguing and frankly she didn't feel up to it anyway. Her hand really, really hurt and she wasn't sure whether she felt so nauseous because of the snake bite or just from the shock and panic. It was kind of nice to know she was in safe hands though. She completely trusted Wade to get her back to the practice and he really didn't seem to be struggling at all in carrying her, at least, not for the first mile, after which he started to slow down a bit.

"I could probably walk for a little while," she told him.

"Not a chance. I bring you home in any worse state than you are now, Dr Wilkes'll have my hide," he told her, breathing just a little heavily. "My fault you got bit in the first place."

"No, it's not," Zoe insisted. "I was the one who wandered around, not really paying attention to where I was going."

"You wouldn't even have been in that house if not for me, and if I hadn't been messing around trying to scare you with that dumb rope..."

"Wade, it's not your fault," she promised, looking up at him.

He glanced down at the same moment and their eyes met. Zoe wasn't sure what it was that came over her, but she felt all kinds of strange right then. It had to be the snake bite, the venom in her system. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, feeling a jolt as Wade hefted her up higher in his arms.

"Almost there, Zo," he promised, picking up the pace again.

True to his word, he got her to the practice within a few minutes more. The second Mrs H saw them, she yelled for Harley, and Zoe was lifted out of Wade's arms by her father who carried her straight to the exam room.

"What happened to Zoe?" George yelled as he came running in a moment later to find Wade sat in reception, sweating profusely, and Mrs H handing him a glass of water. "I saw you carrying her. Is she okay?"

"Copper head bite," Wade explained, between big gulps of water.

"She'll be just fine, I'm sure of it," said Mrs H, patting Wade on the shoulder, "thanks to this one. You did good, kid."

"She's my best friend." Wade shrugged like it was nothing.

He was getting his breath back by the time Dr Wilkes came out of the office to thank him too. George wasted no time asking to see Zoe and zipping right into the office the minute Harley said he could. From the waiting room, Wade could hear them talking and Zoe laughing and all, even as Harley thanked him three times for taking care of her so well.

It was only really Mrs H who paid attention enough to see what was going on. She glanced through the door to where George fussed over Zoe and she giggled like any girl would when getting that kind of attention. Then Mrs H looked at Wade and saw how his eyes kept wandering past Harley to that same door, hardly paying attention to the person who was talking to him.

"Lord save us," she muttered to herself. "Hormones and such could tear this all apart yet."

.

_Tuesday 22nd August 1995_

"Well, now, I guess this sorta thing was bound to happen eventually," said Brando, carefully holding Zoe's bandaged hand in his own as he inspected it. "Like a rite of passage to get bit by a snake in these parts. Makes you a true Southerner, I'd say."

"So, people keep telling me," said Zoe, rolling her eyes. "I guess it's like a sailor getting a tattoo or something."

"I'm only glad you're not allergic, and that the Kinsella boy got you home safe before you got an infection or some such," said Harley, shaking his head. "Heaven knows what could've happened-"

"But it didn't happen," Zoe cut in. "I'm fine, Dad."

"Of course, you are." Brando nodded. "But you gotta understand, Zoe, that parents always worry about their young 'uns, no matter how old they are and no matter how minor the incident. Snake bites can be serious business, you know?"

"I know," Zoe agreed. "I've been reading a lot about them since it happened and I am definitely one of the lucky ones. You know some people go into shock, and while allergic reaction to the venom can be bad, an allergy to the antivenin can actually be worse. It's why it's not administered in all cases, only where absolutely necessary."

When Brando started laughing, Zoe was a little bemused, and not exactly happy. After all, she didn't think a person dying following an allergic reaction to antivenin was at all funny and she couldn't understand why a nice man like Uncle Brando would think it was.

"She really is your daughter, Harley," he told his brother then, slapping him on the shoulder. "Why, she talks just like you did at that age, as if she was born to be a doctor."

Zoe felt a little embarrassed then, especially when she looked up at her father across the table and found him beaming at her with all the pride and love he possessed.

"I would be honoured if Zoe follows in my footsteps, but her dreams of being a doctor were firmly established before I... well, before," he said, turning a little awkward then.

Zoe felt much the same as her eyes went back to her plate and she poked at her dinner with her fork. What he said was true, of course. At the age of nine, Zoe had quite decided she wanted to be a surgeon, just like her daddy, her _other_ daddy, Dr Ethan Hart, who she had seen less times than she had digits on one hand in the past four years. In that time, and especially during her summers in Bluebell, she had started to wonder if surgery was the field she wanted to go into at all.

"I definitely want to be a doctor," she said aloud, "but it's only since I've been here that I think I figured out what kind of doctor I want to be."

"But Zoe honey, you always said that... well, I thought you decided before."

"I did," she admitted, "but then I changed my mind. It's just that... well, surgery saves lives, I know that, but what you do... it _changes_ lives. You help so many people, Dad, every day. You listen to their problems, you heal their injuries and make them better, and everybody in town loves you. I want to be that kind of doctor. One a whole town can look up to."

She looked from Harley to Brando and back then, surprised to see them both quite moved by all that she'd said. Maybe it was kind of a big deal for them, for her dad especially. After all, up until a while ago, he probably never thought he would even have the chance to get to know Zoe, never mind have her follow along his path into family medicine.

"Zoe honey, I would be proud to have you become a GP just like me," he told her then, "but know this, sweetheart," he continued, hand patting her arm on the table, "whatever you choose to do with your life, whether it's any kind of medicine or anything else at all, I will always love you and support you and be so, so proud of you, alright?"

"That goes for me too," said Brando, nodding his head. "I know you heard me on the phone before, Zoe, and you're a smart girl so I won't lie to you about it. That was my sister wanting me to go pick up my niece from the school for her, 'cause Vivian got herself into a spot of trouble, so they say. Anyway, when I told her I was seeing you and your daddy today, well, unkind things were said and my help wasn't needed anymore. The rest of the Wilkes, they need to get over themselves and their old-fashioned ways, I know that, but until such time as they do, don't you ever forget, little Zoe, that for all that your name is Hart, you have Wilkes blood in your veins, and you are one of the best of us, alright?"

"Thank you, Uncle Brando," Zoe told him with a smile, even as tears filled her eyes. "I love being a part of your family," she promised, reaching out for a hug which he happily returned.

.

_Saturday 2nd September 1995_

Once school was back in session, Zoe felt she saw even less of her friends than in past summers when they all had to get back to classes and leave her behind. Some of the problem was Harley deciding Zoe should be in the house most of the time, for as long as she had her hand bandaged anyway, and so unless Wade, George, or Annabeth had time to drop by and see her, Zoe couldn't really go to them.

Suddenly, her last day in Bluebell arrived again and Zoe accepted Harley's help in packing up her trunk to leave.

"The time goes too fast, I know," he said, seeing her pouty expression. "I also know it's been tough on you not seeing your friends so much these last couple of weeks, but I was just trying to keep you safe, Zoe."

"I know," she said, forcing a smile. "I get it, I do, and it's not like George or AB couldn't have dropped by. I guess they're both just more interested in... other people again," she said bitterly, knowing it was probably wrong to pin all the blame on Lemon.

After all, her friends did have other friends too, and they were allowed to. Besides, even Wade had only been by once, very briefly. It seemed Earl was having more bad days than good just lately.

"You seem the most sad about the absence of young George Tucker," said Harley carefully.

"I miss all my friends when they're not around," said Zoe quickly. "Even more when I'm back home in New York," she added with a sigh.

"Dr Wilkes? Zoe?" a voice called from the front door then, accompanied by a knocking.

"Come on through, Wade," Harley called back to him.

He soon appeared in the bedroom doorway, smiling in at the two of them.

"Door was open," he said, hiking a thumb over his shoulder before stuffing both hands into the pockets of his jeans. "You know, you headin' out on a Saturday is no fun, Zo. I didn't get to cut school or anythin'."

"Which is at least half the reason I booked her flight for today," said Harley with a look as he walked by Wade and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll put the trunk in the car while you two say your goodbyes," he said, and then he was gone.

"You can come in," Zoe told Wade who was by the door still.

He stepped a couple of paces forward, looking more awkward than she had ever seen him. Now that Zoe thought about it, Wade never had been in her bedroom before. AB had a few times, and her father, obviously, but nobody else. Zoe wasn't sure why it felt weird, watching Wade's eyes moving around the walls, taking in the decor and her bed and everything, but it did.

"So, are you okay? Is, uh... is Earl...?"

"He wasn't so bad this morning." Wade shrugged. "Asked after you, actually. I told him you were leaving today."

"What did he say?"

"Uh, well." Wade rubbed the back of his neck then immediately returned his hand to his pocket, eyes everywhere but on Zoe. "He asked me if I was gonna miss my girlfriend when she was gone."

"Oh." Zoe's eyes dipped to the carpet and she shifted her feet.

"Crazy old man never listens to a word I say. I told him a hundred times, it ain't like that with us."

"Of course not. That would be crazy." Zoe missed the look that passed over Wade's face when she said that, and it was probably for the best in the circumstances. "Of course, that doesn't mean that you won't miss me, right?" she asked then, getting his attention back in a heartbeat.

"I always miss ya when you're gone," Wade told her honestly.

Zoe smiled then walked forward and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He hugged her back, eyes closing for as long as she was there in his arms. When she tried to pull away, something inside him made him want to not let her go, but Wade knew he had to.

"Zoe?" he said when she was still pretty close yet.

"What?" she asked, staring up at him.

Later, Wade would tell himself he was having a moment of madness, but something made him lean down until his lips touched Zoe's own in the briefest kiss.

"Okay, where are the rest of those bags?" Harley was saying as he returned to the bedroom, only to be almost bowled over by Wade running right by him out of the door. "Well, he's tearing out of here like his tail was on fire. Something wrong?"

"No." Zoe shook her head firmly. "Everything's fine," she assured her father, even as her fingers went absently to her lips and she smiled.

_To Be Continued..._


	14. Chapter 13 - Summer 1996

**A/N: Thanks to all those who keep on leaving me such fab reviews - I really appreciate it :) Chapter 13 has arrived, unlucky for some, and I'm not sure I'm going to be too popular when you read it... On the upside, it's the whole of Summer 1996 in one hit. On the downside... well, it's the whole of Summer 1996 in one hit. Keep reading and you'll see what I mean.**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 13

_Saturday 22nd June 1996_

The door slammed hard enough, it was amazing it didn't come off its hinges and Earl Kinsella jumped a foot in the air from the sound.

"Wade?" he called out into the hallway. "What's going on, boy?"

"Nothin'!" Wade yelled back, appearing a few moments later with his arms folded across his chest and a face like thunder. "You need somethin'?"

"An explanation would do just fine," Earl told him. "Who was slamming the door like that?"

Wade sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"That was me. Dr Wilkes came by to let me know that... that Zoe ain't coming down this summer."

It was strange how it seemed to hurt twice as much now Wade actually had to say the words out loud. He thought it had been bad enough hearing them from Zoe's father, but this was worse, explaining it to somebody else. It meant Wade had accepted it, that it was real and true. He hated knowing that.

"Seems to me the girl always liked to be here," said Earl, scratching his head. "Why'd she wanna stay away now?"

"She don't," Wade explained, coming over and parking his butt on the arm of the chair, opposite the couch his father was sprawled on yet. "From what Dr Wilkes says, Zoe's been sick. She was hoping to get better enough to still come to Bluebell like always, but she didn't, she got worse."

Wade honestly wasn't sure what was making his stomach ache the most, the idea of not seeing Zoe for another year yet or knowing she was suffering so bad and he couldn't do a thing to help her. Dr Wilkes promised she would be okay, that mono was bad but it wouldn't kill her. Zoe just had it bad enough that she couldn't travel right now. She probably wouldn't even be able to get out of bed for a few weeks and would certainly never be fit for her usual Alabama vacation, not this summer, anyway.

"I'm sorry, son," Earl sympathised. "I know how much you like her."

"She's just somebody to hang out with." Wade shrugged, determined not to make a big deal, especially not in front of Earl, though he probably should've known better.

"Come on now, I may be drunk, but I'm not stupid," Earl told him firmly. "And you can tell me until your face turns blue that she ain't your girlfriend, but you oughta hear yourself talk sometimes. Blah, blah, blah, Zoe. Blah, blah, blah, Zoe. Zoe, Zoe, Zoe. These past few weeks since school let out, you've been worse than ever for rattlin' on about that girl, so don't you expect me to believe she's just some regular friend you couldn't care two hoots for."

Wade had turned away to stare out of the window long before his father was done with his little speech. So, what if he did like Zoe? Didn't change a damn thing. She wasn't coming to Bluebell this summer and probably she was the one person even more miserable about that than Wade himself, though he reckoned he came a pretty close second.

Sure, he could tell his old man that he was crazy, assure Earl that the drink was making him hear things that were never said, but Wade would know that wasn't true. He probably did talk about Zoe more than a bit. She certainly had been on his mind a lot, and he missed her like crazy from the day she left last summer to now. Knowing he wouldn't see her at all, not until another whole year had past, Wade didn't even know how he was going to handle that. Seemed he didn't have a choice in the matter though. This summer, there would be no Zoe Hart at Wade's side, just as there hadn't been for years enough before she started visiting and became his friend. Funny how she had made such a hole in his life so fast, one Wade was certain nobody but Zoe could ever fill.

.

_Friday 12th July 1996_

It was no great surprise to Harley when he got back from his trip to New York to find Wade Kinsella sat on his porch steps waiting on him. Though when he left he had told not just Wade but also George that there was simply no chance at all of Zoe making a miraculous recovery and coming back to Bluebell with him two weeks later, Harley was sure Wade was still holding onto hope. The dream was now shattered as Harley stepped out of his car alone and Wade visibly deflated before his eyes.

"I did try to tell you, son," he told the boy kindly. "I'm sorry but Zoe's just too sick to travel."

"I know." Wade nodded, scrambling to his feet. "I just thought... well, it doesn't matter."

"Now, that's just where you're wrong," said Harley, his hand on Wade's shoulder, stopping him before he could run away. "It matters a great deal to me, and to Zoe, that you care so much about her. In fact, I think it was you more than anyone that she was just heartbroken not to be seeing this summer."

"She say that?" asked Wade, smiling just slightly.

He didn't like the idea of Zoe being so upset, of course, but if she missed him as much as he missed her, it might help just a little bit to know it.

"She didn't have to say it," Harley assured him. "A father knows these things. Besides, she gave me something particular to pass onto you."

He set his bags down on the porch then and rifled in his pockets for the item that he spoke of.

"Ah, here we are," he said, producing a boxed audio cassette from inside his jacket and handing it to a confused looking Wade.

"A tape?"

"I don't think Zoe could find the strength in herself to write a letter at the moment," Harley explained. "But nothing can stop my little girl from talking when she has something to say," he said with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get my things straightened out and head over to the practice."

He headed into the house with Wade barely acknowledging that he had spoken at all. His eyes were stuck on the tape in his hands, the words on the cover saying only, 'To Wade, From Zoe,' and even that wasn't in her writing. He had to assume her mom wrote it for her or something, which meant she really was very sick. A shiver ran through Wade at the idea of her being so weak and all. That just wasn't the way Zoe was, not his Alabama girl.

Shaking his head free of maudlin thoughts, Wade shoved the tape in his pocket and headed for home. Earl had actually gone to work this morning, the third in a row when he had stayed sober, and Wade wanted to make sure he got the the chance to listen to Zoe's tape before things changed again. Hurrying back to his house, he ran straight through to the living room, barely pausing to make sure the screen door closed behind him. His hands fumbled with the case and then he shoved the cassette into the stereo system, adjusting the volume and wondering just exactly what it would be like to hear Zoe's voice from the old, worn speakers, wondering if she would sound any different that way.

"Hey, Wade," she said after a while, and he smiled at the sound of her, even if she was quieter than normal. "So, I guess I won't be seeing you this year and you're probably a little mad at me for that. I'm sorry, if I could be in Bluebell, you know that I would. You know better than anyone how much I love my summers there with you and my dad and everyone, but I just can't this year.

"They say I have mono. Honestly, I feel like somebody ran me over with a Mack truck, about twenty times. The worst part is that they're pretty sure I got it from Gigi and she's barely suffered with any symptoms at all. It's likely she's a carrier but mostly naturally immune to the virus. Well, that's the last time I let her or anyone convince me a makeover is a good idea. Who knew you could catch something like this from a lip gloss? Well, with all the medical books I've read I guess I should've known, but-"

She stopped talking and started coughing instead. Wade flinched away from the speakers. The recording cut off a second later and he frowned, sure that was all he had of Zoe, no more. It was a relief when she started talking again a few moments later.

"Hey, again," she began, almost sounding like herself for a minute, but then she sighed and her voice got softer and weaker. "Everything is such an effort since I got stupid mono. Even talking makes me sleepy, but I really want to do this. I want to get the chance to talk to you, Wade, even if you can't talk back. I know it's stupid. If I could talk like this, we could talk on the phone, but Mom says it would be so expensive, plus I'd never know when you would be home or anything. I guess this will have to do, until next year.

"I just wanted you to know that I really was looking forward to hanging out with you again this summer, that I had all these plans and now... well, Mom and Dad both keep telling me there's always next year, but that seems like such a long way away. Another whole year."

Wade thought the recording had cut out again until he heard a sniffle and realised Zoe was crying. Every part of him ached to hug her and tell her it would be okay, but she wasn't really there and there was nothing he could say or do to help her. It was the very worst feeling knowing that.

"If you could see me right now, you'd tell me what a stupid, mushy, city girl I'm being," she said, a little laughter coming through the tears then. "I can hear you in my head, Wade Kinsella, all the time. 'Come on, Alabama girl. Get up outta that bed and show me what you're made of.'"

Her impersonation of his accent was just awful and Wade couldn't help but laugh at it, but he liked that she thought of him that way, that she could imagine him being there with her and know what he would say. It was something he did often enough himself, picturing her there in Bluebell, what she would say or do in any situation that came up throughout the year. Now he would have to continue living on make believe for another eleven months or more before he saw again. It hurt way too much to think about it for too long.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking of you and that I am so sorry I can't be there this summer. Please tell George and Annabeth that I miss them too, and that... well, I'm sorry for the way I was with them last year. It took me a while to realise how unfair I was being, expecting them both to want to be with me all the time when they have other friends too. I don't know when I got so selfish, but I am trying harder not to be that way. Maybe getting sick like this is my punishment, I don't know."

"No, it's not. It's mine," Wade muttered to himself, since there was no way for Zoe to hear.

"So, like I said, if you could tell anybody who asks that I'm thinking about them and I miss them all, especially George and AB and Lavon... and Earl too. I know your dad isn't perfect, but he's a good man underneath it all, I know he is. So are you, Wade. You're the best friend I could ever ask for. Anyway, I... I hope you have a great summer."

Wade hung on, waiting for more, hoping there was another part to the message, but all he got was white noise and then nothing at all.

.

_Friday 2nd August 1996_

"All I know is that my daddy told me she has mononucleosis, and he got his information direct from Dr Wilkes himself, so you know it's true," said Lemon smartly, picking up her sweet tea and taking a long sip.

"Mono is bad, right?" said Annabeth worriedly. "I mean, is it...? Could she die?"

"Dr Wilkes said Zoe'll be just fine," George insisted. "Mono can make you really sick, and yes, there have been deaths reported, but it's rare. Besides, he's seen Zoe himself and he assured me she'll recover and be her old self again before too long. She just needs rest and time is all."

"She must be awful upset not to be able to come to Bluebell for her summer visit," said Betty, shaking her head. "I know I would be just heartbroken myself."

"I'll bet Zoe is too," Annabeth agreed. "She just loves it here."

"And we love having her here." George nodded.

Lemon looked daggers at them both though neither of her friends noticed.

"Of course, the real question is how she got such a thing," she said then, eyes fixed on the tablecloth as she smoothed the section in front of her glass. "You know my daddy told me that mono is known as the kissing disease, so you just make of that whatever you want."

"Lemon!" her cousin gasped. "I'm sure it ain't our business if Zoe Hart's been kissin' on anybody."

"You are absolutely right, Betty," she assured her. "It makes not an itty bitty piece of difference to you or I if Zoe Hart has boyfriends aplenty back home, but I think maybe it would make a difference to some others around here."

She glanced up and across the table to where George sat, only for him to meet her eyes for barely a second before he looked very definitely away. Ordinarily, Lemon would've smiled with pride at being correct in her guess, but she didn't want to be right about George Tucker having any of those kinds of feelings for Zoe Hart.

"Zoe doesn't have a boyfriend here," said Annabeth definitely. "She only ever really spends time with me and George and Wade. Sometimes Lavon, but she's always seen him as more of the big brother type anyhow-"

"Pardon me for saying a word out of turn about anybody," Lemon cut in, as if AB never even opened her mouth, "least of all poor little Zoe Hart, but I do think she might have been leading Wade Kinsella a merry dance, as Grandma Bettie would say."

"Zoe isn't like that," said George sharply. "I know you and she don't exactly get along, Lemon, but I won't hear her say things like that about you, and I don't wanna hear you say 'em about her either."

"Well, George Tucker," she said, smiling and shaking her head. "I hardly know what you're accusing me of. All I'm saying is if Zoe Hart is supposed to be any kind of faithful to Wade-"

"Well, she ain't."

His voice from the door got everyone's attention, all four at the table turning as one to see Wade there with Lavon right behind him.

"You're gonna go tellin' tales, Lemon Breeland, best you tell 'em right," Wade told her firmly. "Zoe Hart is a friend of mine, my best friend when I needed one, if you want the truth, but that's all she is. Whatever you heard about her being my girlfriend or some such, that ain't true."

"I guess that must be for the best in the circumstances," said Lemon, just as innocently as she could. "Given what she seems to have been getting up to back home."

Wade frowned at that, clearly confused as to what she was getting at. It was AB who decided maybe she ought to explain.

"Apparently they call mono the, uh, the kissing disease," she said, voice getting quieter as she went along, not that anyone else in The Butter Stick was really paying any mind.

"Well, sure, they call it that," Lavon agreed, "but that don't mean that's always how you get it. Buddy of mine from Daphne came down with the same thing a few months back. They reckon it was as easy for him as drinking from the wrong water bottle after a football game."

"Yeah." Wade nodded, eyes fixed on Lemon's smirking face. "And Zoe got hers from her friend's lipstick or some such when she gave her a makeover. So, it shows what you know, don't it?"

"Well, I guess so," said Lemon, smiling too much yet for Wade's liking.

There were times he couldn't help thinking that Zoe was more than a little bit right when she said the things she did about Lemon Breeland being a bad seed. There were also times Wade believed that if Lemon was a boy rather than a girl, he might just have put out her porch lights long before now.

"C'mon, Wade," said Lavon, patting him on the shoulder. "Let's get us some food already."

Wade let himself be manoeuvred towards the counter, though he was still glaring at Lemon for a while even then. The truth was, his bad mood was far from all her fault. He had been like this for weeks now and couldn't see anything changing, at least not until school started up again. Even then, Wade knew he might be distracted, but he wouldn't be happy, not without having seen Zoe at all this summer.

"You really are missing our girl, huh?" said Lavon, glancing down at Wade the moment he placed their order. "C'mon, now, you don't have to play the big man here. I miss her too. She's a nice girl, a real sweetheart. Doesn't seem right she has to be so sick, and right when she should be here, enjoying her summer and all."

"Zoe's just about the best person I know," Wade admitted quietly, glad to see Lemon and her friends leaving then.

George was still stuck to her like glue, along with Betty, of course, and it looked as if Annabeth was back in the fold too. Seemed to Wade that was probably only so Lemon could make a point about having all the friends and being just as able to get attention as anyone else.

"Thanks again, Lavon," said Wade, as he was handed a muffin and a lemonade across the counter. "And not just for the food. You really saved my butt at the post office."

"Couple o' dollars ain't nothin', man." Lavon shrugged easily.

"Is when you ain't got it," he told him, shaking his head. "I had no idea sending a little thing like a tape up to New York would cost so damn much."

"Well, it's sent now, no problem," Lavon reminded him, "and I'll bet Zoe'll be glad as anything to have your message. You told her how we're all missing her, right?"

"Sure." Wade nodded as they sat down at a table.

The truth was, he wasn't absolutely certain on what he had included in his message to Zoe in the end. He must've recorded it over at least twenty times in the last couple of weeks before he felt okay about it enough to send. Even now, he worried it would sound stupid and not really say everything he meant to. Wade supposed he was unlikely to find out for sure until at least next June when he saw Zoe again at last. More than ten months still until that day would roll around. Wade kept on wondering how he was ever going to make it.

_To Be Continued..._


	15. Chapter 14 - Summer 1997, Part 1 of 3

**A/N: Well, that last chapter was a curveball, huh? Still, you all seem to have taken it pretty well and thank you to everybody who reviewed for doing so :) Now, a fairly long chapter to kick off Summer 1997, but things may not be about to go quite as you expect...**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 14

_Friday 27th June 1997_

Zoe smiled as she pushed her Walkman into her bag, ready to leave the plane. She had listened to music for most of the flight, but the last tape she played before it was time to land had been much more special. She had heard Wade's message from last summer so many times, she practically knew it word for word, and yet, she couldn't seem to help herself when it came to replaying it.

It was almost two years since she had been in Bluebell, which was way too long, and all she had to make her feel in touch with the place was Wade's tape. She had thought about continuing the whole sending tapes thing, but honestly, she took so much crap from her mom about having a boyfriend already, she didn't want to make too much of a big deal. Calls would be costly and the timing would be a nightmare, much as she explained to Wade herself, and Zoe had a feeling he was not the letter writing type, so she just left things as they were and waited for summer to roll around again. It had taken its sweet time coming, but finally it was here, she was here, back in Alabama where she belonged.

Stepping out through the gate, she looked around to see who had come to meet her this year and tried her best not to be disappointed when it was only her father waiting there.

"Zoe, it is so darn good to see you!" Harley declared, throwing his arms around her.

"Hey, Dad," she said, hugging him tight. "It has been way too long since I was here."

"I am more than willing to agree with that, sweetheart," he told her as they parted. "Well, I swear you're prettier now than you were when I saw you last Christmas, and nobody could ever tell how sick you were last year. Yes, indeed, you look like a real young lady all of a sudden."

"No, I don't." Zoe rolled her eyes, but she liked the compliment all the same. "Um, so, the guys couldn't come this year?" she asked, trying to phrase it in a way that wouldn't sound like she was disappointed.

Harley smiled, apparently not at all offended by the question. "I guess things have changed just a little these past two years," he considered, "Those boys both got themselves jobs since you were here last. George is learning his daddy's trade, helping out at the law office a few days a week, and Wade just seems to be everywhere doin' a little of everything to keep things ticking over."

"Oh." Zoe nodded. "Well, that's good, that they're both busy, doing what they want to do and everything," she said, forcing a smile. "I'm sure I'll see them soon."

"I'm sure you will, Zoe honey," Harley agreed, reaching for her trunk as Zoe grabbed up her bags and they headed out to the car.

The bright sun and warm air she had missed so much greeted Zoe like a comforting hug, and though she was sorry not to see George and Wade here, she still felt good about being in Bluebell again. It really had been far too long.

.

_Monday 14th July 1997_

Harley wasn't wrong when he said things had changed in two years. Zoe found out quickly that Lavon had gone off to college, as expected, but also that he wouldn't be coming home for the summer this year. Then there was the fact that Lemon seemed to have decided that having two second-in-commands all summer was so much better than one, keeping Annabeth close at hand now, even when Cousin Betty was visiting.

Zoe passed by them in the town square at a distance once, but all three seemed inclined to look the other way and not speak a word. Add to that the fact that George had been out of town working with his father pretty much every day since Zoe had arrived, and she really wasn't doing too well in the friends department at all. She had a plan to go and see Wade just as soon as she could, and it seemed like today might finally be that day.

"Zoe, I am so grateful to you, I can't tell you," Mrs H enthused, smiling widely as she hugged her. "Goodness knows what we would've done around here if you hadn't come for your visit right on time this year."

"I was happy to help," Zoe assured her, stepping out from behind the reception desk at last. "Is your sister feeling better?"

"She's doin' alright." Mrs H nodded. "Never known a woman so sick from a pregnancy before, but your daddy promises she'll be just fine once the baby comes. 'Course her due date's not for another couple of months yet, but that's nothing for you to worry on, sweetheart," she said smiling widely. "You get out there and have yourself some fun while the goin's good!"

Zoe was smiling too as she headed out into the sunshine. She was a little surprised that Wade hadn't come looking for her before now. It was all around town that she was back in Bluebell and that she was the temporary receptionist at the practice, and it did seem unlikely he hadn't had even a couple of free hours when he could've dropped by either there or the house. Of course, as she walked towards the Kinsella place, Zoe remembered that Earl could be having more bad days than good lately, and then there was what her dad had said about Wade having a job.

It was a long walk to Wade's house, and Zoe had forgotten quite how intense the Alabama weather could be. She was sweating terribly before she had made it more than half way. Stopping on a quiet corner, she tied up her hair, securing the ponytail with the band from her wrist, then checked for traffic she wasn't really expecting to see before crossing the street. Everything was so quiet, something else she had half-forgotten after so long away, so many months in a row spent in the busy streets of NYC. Then suddenly in the silence, there was a voice.

"Come on now, Darlene, you know I'm good for the money, and hell, if that don't work out, I'll find some other way to pay you back."

Laughter accompanied the words and not just from the guy saying them, but from girl too. Zoe turned to see Wade exiting the store backwards, winking at a pretty but obvious looking girl who was giggling and waving as he left.

"Wade?" Zoe called to him, moving to cross back over the road but finding a sudden line of cars in her way. "Hey, Wade!" she tried again, just to be sure that he heard.

She knew in a second that he had as he looked right at her, and yet, just as soon as their gazes met, the smile he had been wearing seemed to evaporate right off his face.

"Well, looky here. If it ain't little Zoe Hart," he said, sounding jovial even as he gave her a hard look.

Zoe found the road finally clear and rushed forward toward him, sure he must just be teasing her, but also wondering why he was just standing there, not coming any closer for a hug or even a friendly hello.

"You finally got time for us Alabama folks then, huh?" he said as she reached him, cracking open the soda he seemed to have appropriated from the store and taking a drink.

"Wade, you know I was sick last summer. You got my tape, you know how much I wanted to be here."

"I know it," he said, nodding once. "Also know I sent you a tape right back. Never did hear from you again after that."

He seemed mad. Zoe really hadn't expected that. She felt sure he would be as pleased to see her as she was to see him, that he would understand and just be glad to have her back. It seemed she was wrong.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I just... I didn't know if you'd want that, or if it would be weird. I did think about calling or writing but I just... I don't know, Wade, I didn't know how to handle things. It was so weird not seeing you last summer, I hated it. I hated knowing I had to wait a whole other year and now I'm finally here and... and things have clearly changed, a lot."

Her voice started to fail her. Zoe didn't realise she was crying until it was too late and she couldn't hold back the tears that fell freely down her face. She would love to blame the bright sun she had been squinting against this whole time, but that wasn't it, not at all, and Wade must've known it.

With a great heaving sigh, he finally closed the last few feet of space between them, proving to Zoe he was still that much taller than her, even though she had definitely grown in two years.

"Damnit, Zoe," he muttered, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "What'd you have to go and be a girl about it for?" he said, pulling her to him.

Zoe didn't know whether to laugh or cry, her face pressed into Wade's chest, as her arms wrapped around him too. She had missed him so much, in more ways than she could ever begin to count or describe. If he had really been mad at her, unwilling to be her friend anymore, she honestly didn't know what she would've done.

"I really did miss you," she said shakily, looking up at him, all damp lashes and watery smile. "You're still the best friend I have in the whole world, Wade. I don't ever want that to change."

"Yeah. Me either," he told her, smiling just slightly. "Guess I missed you too, Alabama girl."

That did get a laugh out of her and then she was hugging him again, just as tight as she could. It was so strange, they had never been quite so touchy feely before. Sure, he carried her over a mile in his arms two summers ago when she was bitten by a snake, and there had been that strange moment when he kissed her right before she left that same year. Still, hugging was usually restricted to welcoming her back or saying goodbye. This was new, but it didn't feel bad at all.

"Hey, great as it is to see ya, 'fraid I can't hang around," Wade told her then, pulling himself out of Zoe's grasp. "You hear that I'm a working man now?"

"Harley told me." Zoe nodded, wiping her face dry with the backs of her hands. "I guess that means you won't be around so much this summer."

"It's not all the time, but it helps pay the bills, y'know, when Earl's having one of those weeks," he said, rolling his eyes. "I help out at the garage, washing cars and such, but they're teaching me about fixing cars too. Joey says I'm a natural at it. 'Side from that, I just pitch in where I'm needed. Shifting boxes at Nate's Hardware, even watchin' over some of the younger kids in the square when their mommas are busy in the hair salon or whatever."

"You're really busy." Zoe nodded in understanding, trying to smile and not sound as disappointed as she felt.

"Not all the time," Wade told her definitely. "I can always make time for you, sweetheart," he said with the same kind of look and a wink as he threw at the other girl in the store. "We'll catch up sometime soon, okay?"

Zoe wasn't sure whether to be flattered or offended and didn't have much time to think about it as Wade said he would see her later and promptly walked away, drinking his soda and never giving her so much as a backwards glance.

"Okay then," Zoe muttered to herself. "Things really have changed."

.

_Friday 18th July 1997_

"Zoe!"

When she heard her name bellowed from across the square, she turned quickly to see who was yelling. A grin came over her face when she realised it was friend rather than foe, and that he looked genuinely pleased to see her.

"George," she said, waving across at him, unable to keep from laughing as he tried to run to her and got caught up in traffic, both vehicle and pedestrian, in his attempts.

When he eventually reached her, he surprised Zoe with a big hug that she barely got a chance to return before it was over. Gazing up at George, Zoe felt positively giddy. He was so... handsome, she supposed, and smiling at her like he really meant it. Right now, that meant more than she could express.

"Look at you," she said, eyes travelling down from his face to his smart clothes. "Very stylish."

"Oh, well." George shifted in place, practically blushing at the compliment. "Gotta look the part to work at a law office. You hear that I'm interning with my dad?"

"I did hear that." Zoe nodded. "And I'm so happy for you, that you're doing so well and everything, it's just... well, it's a shame that I won't get to see you so much this summer, but obviously, it's not all about me," she added quickly, waving her hand around. "I don't mean to-"

"I get it, Zoe," George assured her, hands shoved in his pockets. "For what it's worth, I wish I had more time to catch up with you. It's been too long," he said, smiling yet.

"It really has," Zoe agreed. "Everybody seems to have changed so much. I guess we all grew up a lot in two years."

"Tell me about it," said George, looking at Zoe in such a way as to make her wonder what exactly he was seeing.

If she didn't know any better, she would think he liked what he saw, but this was George Tucker and he wouldn't be looking at her that way, would he? There was a part of Zoe, quite a large part, honestly, that didn't at all mind the idea of George seeing her that way. She could certainly see him much the same way with little or no effort. He really did look good, and Zoe would like to think, despite the fact she dressed very differently to the girls in Bluebell, that she had her own style these days and that it was attractive to the right people.

"Um, well, if you're free right now," she began to say, "we could-"

"Oh, I can't," George cut in, looking pained. "I'm sorry, Zoe, but I... Well, the truth is, I'm supposed to be meeting-"

"Well, there you are, George Tucker."

Zoe felt her eyes get beyond wide as Lemon suddenly appeared as if by magic, putting her arm through George's own and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Lemon, hey," he greeted her, glancing awkwardly from one girl to the other. "I was just telling Zoe how I was meeting you for lunch," he explained.

"Yes, my daddy did mention to me that Zoe Hart was back in town," said Lemon, barely looking at her. "Of course, there has just been so much going on around here, I hardly noticed at all, but I'm sure Dr Wilkes is pleased as punch to see you," she said, sparing Zoe a glance then, and not a kind one. "Well, we don't want to keep you from any plans you might have with your father, Zoe, and you know me and my boyfriend have plans of our own."

"You two are...?"

"A couple?" Lemon smiled saccharine-sweet. "Well, yes, we are indeed. Going on three months now. I'm surprised you haven't heard, but then, like I said, everybody is just so busy. I left Cousin Betty and dear sweet Annabeth over at The Butter Stick making plans for the summer outing we're all arranging. They'll need my input to finalise things, of course, but I just had to make time for my sweet George."

Zoe really didn't know what to say to any of that and barely got a chance anyway as Lemon all but swept George away. He called over his shoulder to her, something about catching up some more soon, but Zoe had a feeling that really wasn't his choice to make anymore.

.

_Wednesday 23rd July 1997_

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Zoe honey?"

The concern on Harley's face when she looked up at him was enough to make her feel even worse than before and Zoe dumped her spoon down into her bowl of melting ice-cream. The truth was she wasn't exactly feeling happy, but to tell him that was to disappoint her dad and make him feel worse too.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just... out of practice handling the heat, I guess," she said, flapping her hand in front of her face as if to prove the point.

The truth was, it was probably one of the least hot days since she had been back in Bluebell, so it was a pretty lame excuse. At this point, Harley also knew Zoe well enough to be able to tell when she was lying.

"Must be pretty hard on you, only seeing your friends here once a year," he said knowingly, "and then with you not being able to come down last year at all... well, I expect a lot more has changed than you reckoned on."

"A very lot." Zoe nodded sadly. "I've only seen George once and the next second he was off with Lemon. Apparently, they're dating now."

"Yes, I did know that." Harley nodded.

"And Annabeth, I've managed two brief conversations with her but... she's just different. It's like she's so afraid that Lemon will find out she's still my friend and not talk to her anymore or something. I hate it."

"Well, like I said, it is tough with you only being here three months outta the year," Harley considered. "I guess Annabeth is just worried about alienating a friend she has all the rest part of the year."

"And I understand that," Zoe said quickly. "I really do, but that doesn't make it any easier to take. And then there's Wade."

"Can't say as I've seen much of the Kinsella boy myself these past few months."

He said it fast and then made a big deal of clearing the dishes off the table and disappearing into the kitchen. Zoe frowned and gave chase, standing in the doorway a moment and watching her father start to wash the dishes and pans from dinner.

"He works a lot now, right? Wade, I mean. Odd jobs and stuff."

"When he's not in school, I guess," Harley agreed, his back to her yet. "And probably sometimes when he should be, I shouldn't wonder. Lord knows, I have tried to help Earl back on the straight and narrow path, we all have, but he suffers still. Makes it tough for them to make ends meet. Seems they won't sell the house, no matter how anybody tries to tell 'em it'd be for the best." He stopped talking as Zoe stepped up beside him, dishtowel in hand ready to dry each item he washed. "Well, I guess it's not really any of our business how other folks choose to live their lives."

"I guess not," Zoe agreed. "I just thought... I guess I thought, of all people, Wade would have time for me. I mean, we were always so close, I wanted it to stay that way, but when we talked before... I don't know, it's just different."

"Things become very different with boys and girls as they grown into young men and young women, Zoe honey," said Harley, glancing at her before putting his gaze very firmly back into the sink.

It took her a moment to realise what he meant by that remark.

"No!" she said, barely managing to stifle a laugh. "Dad, please. Me and Wade, it's not like that," she assured him. "We are friends, best friends, at least we were and I'd like to think we still could be, but we're not... There's nothing else, not before, and not now. I don't... I don't feel that way about Wade and I am sure he doesn't feel that way about me either."

"You sure on that?" Harley asked her, finishing up the dishes and turning to face her, drying his hands and rolling his shirt sleeves back down. "You know I don't think I ever saw a boy as heartbroken as Wade was last summer when he realised you really weren't coming to visit."

"I was heartbroken too," Zoe insisted, one hand on her chest. "I really was, but not because me and Wade... We're best friends!" she repeated too loudly. "I'm also friends with George and AB and Lavon. I don't want to date anybody here. I haven't even had a date yet, not in New York, not anywhere."

"Okay, okay," Harley said, making 'slow down' gestures with his both hands. "I'm not saying you should date anybody, or that you shouldn't," he insisted. "And maybe I'm just a foolish father seeing things that aren't there because... because I love my daughter so much and worry about her all the time," he said, smiling then, "but it certainly did seem to me that Wade was plenty hurt by not seeing you last summer, and even though I know he shouldn't blame you, he... he just seemed to change this past year. I don't mean to say you were the only reason he did, Zoe honey, but I think maybe you were one of 'em."

The phone rang then and Harley went to answer it, patting Zoe lightly on the shoulder as he went. She stared unseeing at the dishes and cups piled on the counter, thinking hard about what her dad just told her. Wade didn't like her the way he was making it seem, she was sure about that. Sure, he had kissed her the day she left Bluebell the last time, but that was almost two years ago now. Zoe had to admit, if only inside her own head, that it was the first and only kiss she ever had experienced with a boy like that, but it didn't really mean anything. It was nothing like the kisses she had seen in movies when two people were in love or whatever, because Wade didn't love Zoe, not like that. It was like she said, they were best friends, not a couple. The thought had never even crossed Zoe's mind... well, not very often anyway.

_To Be Continued..._


	16. Chapter 15 - Summer 1997, Part 2 of 3

**A/N: Thanks for the continued reviewage, reader-peops. I know it's painful when Wade and Zoe don't get along so well, but you know I'll fix it, right? :)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 15

_Saturday 26th July 1997_

After what Harley said, Zoe just couldn't stop thinking about Wade and what was really between them. She was almost certain he never thought about her _that_ way because it would just be crazy if he did. Besides, she certainly never looked at him that way. Sure, he was good looking, and funny, and sweet, smarter than people gave him credit for too, but they were still just friends and that was all she ever wanted Wade to be for her. At least, Zoe thought that was all, until the dreams started.

She had a couple not long after her last summer in Bluebell, stemming from the impromptu kiss when she left, but then no more. Last summer, they had started happening again, but she put it down to the fever from her illness and repeated playing of the tape Wade sent for her. Now, those dreams were back, putting her and Wade in the place of her favourite movie couples, and almost always ending in a kiss that led to her waking up unsure what she really felt about the whole scenario. At last, Zoe had decided there was only one way to find out for sure.

Just as soon as church let out, she told Harley she was going visiting at the Kinsella house. He seemed okay with it, so long as she was going to be home for dinner. Just as soon as she promised she would be, Zoe set off for her friend's home.

Wade and Earl hadn't been in church any Sunday so far this summer and Zoe wasn't all that surprised. From what she heard around town, though Earl seemed to make some effort to stay sober enough for work during the week, he gave up trying so hard when the weekend rolled around. It was likely she would find both him and Wade at home.

When she eventually arrived at the house, Zoe couldn't imagine why she was feeling nervous. She supposed it was natural when one person needed to ask another person if they liked them as more than a friend or not. She was going to feel pretty stupid if Wade said no or just laughed at her or something, and though Zoe hoped he would be kinder than that, regardless the truth, she knew Wade a little too well to really believe he wouldn't find it funny if she made a fool out of herself in front of him. Frowning at the very thought, Zoe turned herself back around almost the very second she reached the front door and stomped back down the porch steps.

"Did you even knock?"

His voice was so clear behind her, he had to be standing right in the doorway. Zoe turned slowly to see Wade right there behind the screen door, expression unreadable as he stared down at her.

"Hi," she said, shifting awkwardly. "I didn't actually. Knock, that is," she explained. "I was going to, but then I thought... um, well, your dad might be sleeping and you were probably busy so... I probably shouldn't even have come here, sorry," she said, all in a rush, turning immediately to all-but run away.

"Hey, slow down there," Wade hurried to catch up to her, his hand catching her arm and gently pulling her to a stop. "What's goin' on, Zoe?"

"Nothing, I told you," she said, smiling too much when she faced him and she knew it too. "I just dropped by to say 'hi' but then thought maybe now wasn't a good time, that's all."

"Now is a fine time," Wade told her, smiling down at her. "Funny thing, I was gonna maybe come along to your dad's place, see if you wanted to hang out, but I was thinkin' of going fishing or something and, as I recall, that's not really your favourite activity."

"Not really," said Zoe, making a face as she remembered the one occasion she had tried fishing and the hilarity her discomfort had caused in Wade and George both. "But you should go and fish and everything. I'll just go home-"

"Hey, now. I'm startin' to think something weird is going on here," Wade cut her off, both in words and physically as he got in her path the second she tried to walk away. "Look, I know when we saw each other before, I was a little... well, I guess I was kinda mean to you and I'm sorry 'bout that. I was having a tough week... tough few weeks, or months even, if I'm honest. The truth is life hasn't exactly been a bowl of cherries around here, 'specially in the Kinsella household with one thing and another and... well, as much as you not being here last summer wasn't your fault, I guess I blamed you a little bit for how lonely I got without you," he explained, eyes more on the ground than looking at Zoe herself as he rubbed he back of his neck. "I know that's not fair on you, you were sick and all. I never said it was logical," he said, smirking some.

Zoe laughed lightly. "Wade, you know I missed you too, so much. It's just, now I'm finally here and nobody seems to have any time anymore. It's like I told you, I don't want to be selfish, I don't want to expect everyone to just drop what they're doing or stop spending time with their other friends just because I'm here, but... but apart from Harley and sometimes Mrs H, it's as if there's nobody who even cares that I came here anymore, you know?"

"That ain't true, Zoe," Wade told her honestly. "You know I care."

She meant to ask him how much he cared, exactly what he meant when he said that word. She wanted so much to know if Harley was right, even if it seemed ridiculous to even think it. Of course, the way that Wade was looking at her right now, maybe it wasn't so stupid to imagine...

"Hey, since you don't like fishing, I got another idea for somethin' we could do today, he said so suddenly that Zoe physically jumped. "Come on, this way," he said, inclining his head in the direction they were supposed to be headed and then setting off at a pace.

Zoe suddenly realised she was supposed to follow and threw herself into motion, tripping a little as she did so. She asked Wade three times where they were going, but he wouldn't tell her, and she already knew it wasn't the old Hooper house because they were going the wrong way for that.

Eventually, they passed through some trees into a fairly empty space... with a car parked on it.

"Um, where are we exactly?" she asked, turning a full circle and finding nothing worth seeing in any direction.

"This right here what you're standing on," said Wade, pointing to her feet, "is Kinsella ground. See, Earl owns this whole strip, all the way down that-a-way for a couple of miles or more," he said, gesturing in the right direction. "There's a shack down there in the woods somewhere, but this whole piece is open and easy to drive on, and since it belongs to my dad, it's all legal."

"That's his car?" Zoe pointed.

"Kinda his, kinda mine." Wade shrugged. "I brought it here after the third time old Earl had a close call in town. He doesn't seem to remember that he's not supposed to be behind the wheel when he's three sheets to the wind."

"_You_ drove the car here? Well, that definitely wasn't legal," said Zoe with a look.

"Shows what you know." Wade grinned, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. He handed Zoe a card from inside and her eyes went wide when she saw what it was.

"You have your Learner's Permit?" she checked, even though she could plainly see it was true. "You're fifteen."

"All you have to be in 'Bama," said Wade, taking back his permit and putting it away. "What? New York doesn't trust you behind the wheel yet?"

"I have to be sixteen," Zoe huffed.

"Well, like I said, this here is all Earl's place. Nobody can stop anybody from driving on private land."

Zoe wasn't quite sure she was understanding until she watched Wade unlock the car and then get into the passenger side himself. When she continued to stand stock still just staring at him for too long, he stuck his head out of the window and yelled to her.

"You just gonna stand there like some prissy New Yorker, or you gonna get in this car and learn how to drive like a real Alabama girl?"

Zoe couldn't keep the smile from her lips at the sound of those words and practically bounded towards the car, sliding into the driver's seat without a second thought. It seemed a little crazy to think she was about to drive for the first time, but she trusted Wade to teach her the right way. It might even be fun.

.

_Thursday 7th August 1997_

It all happened so quickly. Zoe was walking back from The Dixie Stop to the practice, not even really looking around much, when suddenly she heard a yell. She glanced across the square in time to see the baby carriage drop down the edge of the sidewalk into the road. Before she could even breathe, somebody lunged to grab the handle, pushing the carriage clear of the street before an oncoming car could hit it. Thankfully, the car swerved anyway, but the saviour of the baby tripped off the kerb in his efforts and went flailing into the street, the car barely missing his head and still outstretched arm.

"No!" Zoe yelled, rushing across the square.

She knew that brave figure so well, though she probably would've run to help regardless of who might be injured. It still made her heart hammer all the harder to know it was George Tucker on the ground.

By the time Zoe got to him, a small crowd had gathered. The mother of the baby was practically hysterical, someone else was yelling for a doctor to be fetched, and some folks were busy congratulating George for his bravery. They didn't seem to realise he needed help too.

"I'm okay," George was saying as Zoe dropped to her knees beside him, not paying attention to anyone else. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing," Zoe assured him, reaching out a tentative hand to George's torn pant leg. "This looks nasty," she told him, looking at the bloody graze.

"My arm hurts worse," he admitted, showing her the damage.

"Oh, God. Yeah, that's not okay," she said quickly, grabbing tissue from her pockets and pressing it firmly to the wound. "It's not so deep and it's far enough away from any major arteries," she noted, "but you should keep the pressure on it and elevate your arm to keep the blood flow down to a minimum."

She moved back to his leg for a closer look then, wincing a little at the amount of blood. She rifled in her purse for more tissue or something she could wrap around George's injured leg, but there was nothing.

"Why don't I carry a handkerchief or a scarf or something?" she muttered to herself.

"Here," said George, briefly letting go of his wounded arm to hand over his own handkerchief.

Zoe made quick work of tying it around the gash and then met George's eyes.

"Did you hit your head?"

"Not that I know of. It doesn't hurt and I can see straight, if that helps."

"Okay, and nothing else hurts?"

"No, I'm okay, Zoe," he insisted.

"Right, then we need to get you up."

Zoe worked on autopilot, shifting to put herself under George's shoulder and helping him up onto his feet. He put weight on his cut leg without complaint which was a relief. It couldn't be so very badly damaged.

"Someone want to help here?" she asked the small crowd of onlookers, until a guy she didn't especially recognise came to lend a hand on George's other side. "The practice, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed and the two of them supported George as best they could at least half way to the doctor's offices.

Zoe started yelling for her dad at that point, and then suddenly both Harley and Brick came rushing out to see what the commotion was.

"My Lord, what happened here?" asked Dr Breeland.

"George Tucker, you have got yourself in a scrape, son." Dr Wilkes shook his head.

"I'm just fine," he insisted, smiling yet. "Zoe kept a real cool head. I think she did half the job already. Besides, Mrs Dean could probably use more attention than me. I don't think any harm came to little Frederick, but she's awful shook up, and whoever was driving the car, I didn't even see..."

"I'll go," said Brick, heading that way.

Harley moved to take the weight of George from Zoe and get him inside. He looked back at his daughter from the doorway and smiled.

"Good work, honey," he told her definitely. "I'll take it from here."

"Yeah, thanks, Zoe," George told her with a smile that made her feel way more wobbly than the accident ever had. "You were amazing."

Zoe was rooted to the spot for at least five whole minutes afterwards. If she had ever doubted that she wanted to be a doctor, she knew for sure now that she did. If she had ever doubted that she was at least a little bit in love with George Tucker, she was pretty sure she just had that confirmed for her too.

.

_Tuesday 12th August 1997_

Zoe never told Harley that Wade was teaching her how to drive. Somehow, she just didn't think he would entirely approve and getting into trouble really wasn't on her to do list for the summer. Unless he outright asked her the question, she saw no reason to bring it up, and Zoe couldn't imagine a scenario where Harley would ever imagine she would be behind the wheel of a car.

Heading over to the Kinsella place to look for Wade, in the hopes of both spending some time with him and getting another chance to drive, she wasn't worried when she found the house empty. He definitely said he wasn't working today, so Zoe headed straight to the old Hooper place, sure that was where he would be. She got within sight of the place and heard the front door creak open, smiling when she realised she was right, though that smile fell away fast when the person who appeared out of the door was not Wade at all.

Zoe ducked behind the nearest tree as she watched the girl - someone tall, red-headed, and overtly pretty - step out of the house, smiling widely and pulling tangles from her long hair with her fingers. She turned back to speak to someone that Zoe couldn't see at first, and then she was pretty sure there was some kissing going on. Just when Zoe realised she should go, since it was all a little perverted, hiding in the woods watching other people make out, she realised who the other half of the couple was and her mouth dropped open of its own accord.

"Wade?" she said softly to herself, not sure whether she wanted to look away or keep on staring as he and the mystery girl seemed to be trying to eat each other.

The next moment, they parted and the girl was walking away, waving at Wade as she headed off, presumably towards home. Zoe shifted her weight, intending to turn back the way she had come, but her foot caught on a fallen branch that snapped with a loud crack and sent her sprawling.

"Someone back there?" Wade called, coming over to see, before Zoe had a chance to even get up. "Well, what in the heck are you doin', Zoe?" he asked, staring down at her a moment before reaching to help her up.

"I slipped, that's all," she said quickly, shrugging his hands off. "I was just... I was coming to find you and I fell. It happens."

"Uh-huh." Wade nodded, though for a moment he looked like he almost didn't believe what she had said.

Zoe didn't know why. After all, it was the truth, even if she had missed out some details. She really had come looking for him and she really had fallen down, she just skipped over the spying and the mystery red-head.

"So, I'm here now, and you're here, so that's cool, right?" she checked, staring at him too hard, though she didn't mean to.

"Yeah, that's cool." Wade nodded slowly. "You comin' inside?"

"Um, sure, if you want," Zoe agreed, "but I thought maybe you could give me another driving lesson, if you don't mind? I would really, really loved to freak out my driver's ed instructor when I finally get to start and I already know everything."

"Well, I can't promise you're gonna know everything," said Wade, smirking some as he threw an arm around her shoulders and they set off, "but old Earl is a pretty good teacher when he's having one of his good days, and he taught me everything I know. I don't know how much of that I can teach you in the time we have left this summer, but I will give it my best shot, Zo."

They walked in silence for a bit until the question in Zoe's head refused to stay there any longer and forced its way out of her mouth.

"Are you teaching anyone else to drive?"

Wade looked down at her, his forehead crinkling up with confusion.

"No," he said, clearly confused. "Why would I be letting anybody else loose in my car? Hell, you gotta trust a person to be in a vehicle when they're behind the wheel. Plenty of decent folks in Bluebell, but not many I'd trust that far, 'specially the ones our age."

Zoe smiled at that, so wide she thought her face was going to split in two. She was the only one Wade trusted enough to drive his car, and that felt good. Of course, the smile started to fade when she recalled the girl that had come out of the Hooper house with Wade. He could have a girlfriend if he wanted, of course he could, but it seemed strange to Zoe that he wouldn't tell her about something like that. It also hurt more than a little that he had taken said girlfriend to a place that she had always thought was special to them, just her and Wade.

"You know, I heard tell you're quite the hero now, _doc_," he said then, at least half-teasing her if the look on his face was anything to go by. "The way George Tucker tells it, you were real professional when he face-planted into the road the other day."

"It was mostly just basic first aid." Zoe shrugged like it was no big deal and yet in the next moment she was grinning. "He really said I was a hero?"

"Somethin' like that." Wade nodded. "'Course, Lemon was hoppin' mad that anyone laid hands on her boyfriend that wasn't her, never mind that it was all medical and such. She seems to think just about any female within 100 yards of old Golden Boy wants to take him from her."

"She should trust George even if she doesn't trust other girls," said Zoe sharply. "If he wanted to date anyone else, that would be his choice, and everyone has the right to choose. We all have free will, and Lemon doesn't own him, even if she likes to act as if she does."

It all came out a little faster and more harshly than Zoe had really intended and for a moment she wondered if that was why Wade's arm had slipped away from her, why he was now a couple of feet away instead of close by as he had been before. She was about to ask him about it when she realised they had cleared the trees and the car was now in view.

"You wanna stand there complainin' about Lemon Breeland all day or you wanna learn to drive some more?" he asked, without the smile she was so used to seeing on his face. "'Cause I ain't gettin' in this car with you if you're gonna keep going on and on like that."

"I'm done," Zoe promised, smiling across at him.

Wade nodded once but didn't return the look.

Zoe sighed and followed him to the car. Why did everything just feel so complicated this summer? And why did every single thing have to keep changing all of the time?

_To Be Continued..._


	17. Chapter 16 - Summer 1997, Part 3 of 3

**A/N: Thanks for the continued reviewage, everyone. I know this summer isn't going so well, but when you're dealing with fifteen-year-old hormone bombs that are both trying to figure out their place in not only their own lives but also each other's lives, it ain't easy!**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 16

_Saturday 16th August 1997_

"Oh, you have got a lot to learn, Zoe Hart," AB told her, rolling her eyes dramatically.

Zoe wasn't sure whether she should be offended or not. The whole friendship between them had been on rocky ground so far this summer, but was slowly getting patched up, at last. It seemed that Lemon had been filling Annabeth's head with the idea that Zoe was the bad guy in their situation, and that it was just as bad AB spending time throughout the summer with Zoe then running back to Lemon in September as it was for Lemon herself to do something similar with her Cousin Betty. Zoe tried to point out that Lemon started it, but AB just told her that was childish and they should really all be more grown-up about these things, being as they were fifteen years old now.

Since she really had been missing Annabeth, plus she also really needed a girl-friend to talk to right now, Zoe decided it was better to let it go. She could not be more glad that she had run across AB at the post office and that they finally got to talking again. Now, they were sat in the Butter Stick, AB with a cruller, Zoe with a muffin, catching up on so many things that had happened in the almost-two years since they saw each other last. Of course, not all of AB's tales were about herself, but that was fine by Zoe too. She wanted to know everything she had missed. She also couldn't help but ask about Wade's possible girlfriend.

"Wade Kinsella does _not_ have a girlfriend," AB insisted, lowering her voice when she realised others might hear. "Of course, that doesn't mean plenty of girls aren't in his company on a pretty regular basis. You know, I would need both my hands and the two of yours besides to count the number that are said to have been... cavorting with him."

"Cavorting?" Zoe echoed. "You don't say 'kissing' or 'making out' in the South?" she checked, just slightly amused by the whole thing.

"Oh, when I say cavorting, I mean a little more than what you're talking about," said AB with a significant look. "I'm sure it's not my place to judge, but there were some stories flying around in the Freshman girls' locker room last semester... I swear, Zoe, I could hardly believe! I mean, you know, I like Wade Kinsella well enough, but that boy is gettin' a reputation with... well, I was gonna say 'young ladies' but we're not exactly talking about girls with the same morals as you and I, if you understand what I mean."

Zoe smiled and nodded, sipping her drink mostly because she had no idea what she was supposed to say. Honestly, she wasn't even sure she knew how to feel about being told that Wade was pretty much having sex with any girl he could get his hands on. It all seemed a little gross to her, and yet, it was kind of normal for teenagers, especially boys. She had read way beyond what sex ed taught her in various medical books, so it wasn't as if she didn't understand hormones and pheromones and all of that stuff. It just gave her a weird uncomfortable feeling that Wade was doing _that_ with all those other girls. It was a feeling she didn't much want to examine.

"Of course, all Lemon talks about lately is her momma, which makes a nice change from a constant loop of George Tucker, but still," AB was saying when Zoe started paying attention again. "You knew Mrs Breeland was pregnant, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I did." Zoe nodded. "That's a heck of an age gap, between Lemon and the baby, I mean."

"Lord, yes!" Annabeth gasped. "I hardly thought people did such things - almost sixteen years between babies? Because, you know, he or she isn't due until January and by then Lemon will be close to her Sweet Sixteen. I just hope that doesn't cause any unpleasantness."

Zoe nodded along, but she found she wasn't really listening anymore. Outside of the window, she saw George and Lemon go by hand-in-hand and grimaced at the sight. He still had the bandage on his arm from the accident last week, the one Zoe had helped so much with and George had been so grateful about, before going right back to giving Lemon almost all of his attention whenever he was free.

It wasn't bothering Zoe as much today. Truthfully, her mind was mostly wandering towards Wade right now. When Harley told Zoe that he thought Wade liked her as more than a friend, she told him he was wrong, but she couldn't help but wonder. Now it seemed there was evidence enough to prove her right. Funny then that Zoe wasn't feeling quite so happy about that.

.

_Wednesday 20th August 1997_

Just like always, once school was back in session, Zoe was at a loose end more often than she wasn't. She spent some time with Harley and with Uncle Brando, but mostly, whenever her dad had to work, she pretty much ended up by herself. At least Harley didn't mind leaving her at home by herself anymore. At fifteen, he trusted her enough to let her be, knowing she was unlikely to get up to anything more daring than reading a book, making herself a sandwich, and watching TV.

It never really occurred to Zoe to go out alone, not until one day when she just felt far too restless for any more reading or lazing around the house. She needed to be out, that was all she knew. Since Harley wouldn't be home for a couple of hours, she figured she could take a walk and be back before he ever knew she was gone.

Zoe had no particular direction in mind, since she really had nowhere to go. She just walked, ensuring she always knew where she was so she might find her way back later.

She had been out maybe ten minutes, wandering down the dirt road and through the trees at a leisurely pace, when suddenly she spotted something strange. Zoe frowned as she walked more quickly towards what might be a pile of clothes or maybe an injured animal, since it wasn't moving at all. As she got closer, she realised with a start that it was a person lying alongside the road, and as she hurried to reach them, she realised she knew the person too.

"Oh my God, Earl!" she gasped, dropping to her knees at his side, having a horrible feeling of deja vu after helping an injured George Tucker just a couple of weeks before. "Earl? Can you hear me?" she called, gently jostling his shoulder.

It was both a shock and a relief when he suddenly gasped and sat up abruptly.

"What? What's happenin'?" he asked, looking left and right.

"Earl, it's okay," Zoe assured him, her hand on his arm. "You're fine. At least, I think so. Um, why are you out here? Do you remember?" she asked carefully, gasping when he turned her way and breathed out, covering her in whiskey fumes. "Wow, okay," she said, coughing a little.

"Hey, it's Wade's pretty little girlfriend," he said, grinning at her, as if he only just realised she was there. "What are you doin' all the way out here, girly?"

"I was just taking a walk," she explained, getting to her feet and dusting off her knees, ignoring the part about being Wade's girlfriend since Earl just would not be told. "I saw you here and I was worried about you."

"Aww, there's nothin' wrong with me that a good nap wouldn't fix," said Earl, moving to get up and struggling to do so.

Zoe decided to lend a hand and he was soon on his feet. When he looked at her to offer thanks, his eyes seemed pretty focused, no decreased level of reaction as far as she could tell. If Zoe had to guess, she'd say he had been drunk but probably managed to sleep most of it off, albeit on the side of the road, which seemed pretty crazy.

She watched Earl stretch out his muscles, every joint seeming to pop and crack painfully before he was done. Zoe winced, considering that maybe she should offer to walk Earl home but not wanting to seem like she was babying him. After all, this wasn't some random drunk, it was Wade's father, a man she had got to know fairly well two summers ago and had reacquainted herself with on a few occasions this year too. Drunk or sober, he never failed to be nice to her.

"Could I walk back to your house with you?" she asked politely. "I was hoping to talk to Wade when he got in from school."

"Sounds fine to me, little lady." Earl smiled, looking first left then right, the smile fading as he scratched his head.

Zoe took pity on him. "Wow, I think maybe I walked too much already. I'm getting a little light-headed. You mind if I take your arm, Earl?"

"Uh, course not," he said, looking vaguely startled as she looped her arm through his and set off walking in the right direction, taking him along with her through momentum more than anything else.

They hadn't gone far when he started to talk again, telling Zoe fond memories of walking arm in arm with his Jacqueline so many years ago when they were courting. She hadn't heard many stories like that before. Usually it was the bad memories getting dragged up when Earl was drunk and suffering, and any happy ones he started in on when he was feeling better, Wade tended to shut down pretty fast. Zoe never questioned it, sure she could well understand how painful it must all be for him, but this was nice, just hearing about the happy times, first when Earl and his wife were very young, and then, as they neared the house, stories about little Wade and Jesse too.

"Yessir, we were quite the family at one time," said Earl, heaving a sigh just as they reached the front porch. "Quite the family," he repeated, shaking his head and looking so sad.

Zoe wished she knew what to say to make it better, but she didn't. Physical injuries were easier - bind the wound, elevate the limb, clean out the infection. There was no band aid or easy fix for the emotional and mental stuff. She really wished there was.

"Could we go inside? I would really love to sit down," she said then.

Earl seemed to snap back to the present in a second and found her a smile.

"Come on in, little lady," he urged her and they walked through to the living room.

Zoe sat down in the armchair and Earl half-sat, half-collapsed onto the couch with a bump. Zoe just felt better knowing she got him home safe, and that Wade ought to be home very soon too.

"You know, I reckon you're the best thing that ever happened to my boy," said Earl as she looked at him. "I know he likes to make pretend that you ain't more'n friends, but I know better," he said definitely, tapping the side of his nose with his pointer finger. "Fathers know these things, I told him."

"My father thinks he knows these things too." Zoe smiled. "But I can tell you just exactly what I told him, Wade and I are friends, best friends, as far as I'm concerned, but that's all. I couldn't be his girlfriend, even if I wanted to be."

"Oh," said Earl, looking confused. "You got some other fella sniffin' around? 'Cause I tell you this, he can't be better'n my boy-"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Zoe quickly explained. "Not here, not in New York, nowhere," she promised. "This isn't really about me, it's... Well, even if I wanted to be with Wade, he..." she trailed off unsure how to phrase this to his father without making matters worse. "Wade's very popular with girls," she said diplomatically. "I think he likes that."

"Well, t'would be an awful strange young fella if'n he didn't," said Earl, grinning wide. "You know, I had my share of female company as a young 'un myself. Yessir, I did. Reckon I'd've given it all up a darn sight sooner if I'd had any idea that my Jackie'd look at me twice, but there was me, convincin' myself I couldn't ever be good enough for her. Still don't really believe that I was, but she thought so. Yes, she did," he said, seemingly staring at a spot on the wall past Zoe's shoulder.

She suspected Earl was actually looking back into the past, replaying old memories that had the power to make him so happy and so sad all at the same time. Of course, he had given her quite a bit to think about too. Surely, if Wade liked her, he would just tell her, not go having a good time with a whole bunch of other girls, and yet, it was what his father had done, apparently.

"You two havin' a party without me?"

Wade's appearance in the room made Zoe physically jump, her hand going to her chest the moment he spoke up.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked, staring up at him.

Wade met her gaze for a moment but didn't answer the question. "What's goin' on, Earl?" he asked his father instead, sitting down on the couch beside him. "You feelin' okay?" he checked, making a point of looking in his eyes for signs of drunkenness.

"Stop fussin', boy. I'm just fine," he said, smacking Wade's hand away with no real force the moment he reached out to him. "I was just sittin' here keeping your girlfriend company 'til you come home is all. She wants to talk to you," he said with a pointed look and a slow smile. "Reckon I'll just take myself off to the bathroom or something," he said, walking a pretty straight line right out of the door.

Wade and Zoe both watched him go and then were forced to face each other. The second he looked her way, she stood up fast.

"I should go."

"Earl said you were waitin' on me. I only just got here."

"I told a white lie." Zoe shook her head, eyes evading Wade's gaze at every turn. "He was out in the road, asleep actually. I think he was drunk before but not so much now. I told him I was coming here to talk to you as an excuse to walk him home and stay with him until you got back."

Wade nodded his understanding, though Zoe barely looked at him long enough to see, then she was in motion towards the door. She didn't quite make it as Wade stood up in her path.

"Hey," he said, his hand on her shoulder until she looked at him. "Thank you, Zoe," he said solemnly, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Seriously, I appreciate what you did."

"No problem," she told him, shrugging her shoulders, wondering how she could ever feel this uncomfortable around a boy she had been calling her best friend since she was eleven. "Um, I really should get back home," she said, quickly squeezing past Wade and rushing out of the house.

He let her go this time, knowing he didn't have a choice, but Wade so wished he could've come up with an excuse for her to stay longer. There was a reason why he never answered when Zoe asked how long he had been standing there. Truth be told, he was outside the living room door when he heard her voice say 'I couldn't be his girlfriend, even if I wanted to be.' Curiosity pinned him in place as the conversation between her and Earl continued, and though Zoe never outright said she wanted to be his girlfriend she never really said she didn't either. She sure did sound bitter about his hooking up with other girls though, and that wasn't nothing. If only he had known sooner that was how she felt. Now it was so close to when Zoe would be leaving, doing anything about it would be setting them both up for heartbreak all over again. Still, all of this had given Wade plenty to think about, that was for sure.

.

_Monday 25th August 1997_

Zoe knocked on the door then stepped back on the porch, waiting not-so-patiently for a response. The confusion on Wade's face when he saw her beyond the screen door was to be expected, of course.

"Well, hey there, early bird," he said, seemingly forcing his smile. "What has you here at this hour?"

"I needed to catch you before you went to school," Zoe explained.

"Not goin' today." Wade shook his head. "Earl had a bad night, I can't leave him."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Zoe winced. "Um, well, I won't keep you from him long, I... I just came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Wade checked, frowning hard by now. "That sounds awful permanent, Zoe."

"It's not permanent, I didn't mean it to sound that way," she explained fast. "I'm just headed home... today. I wanted to get a chance to see you before I go. I mean, I'll probably be back next summer but-,"

"Probably?" Wade echoed, stepping out onto the porch and pulling the door almost closed behind him so as not to disturb his dad. "Zoe, what in the heck is goin' on? You're always here for another week yet, and now you're saying you'll _probably_ be back next summer. I don't understand."

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, hating that her lip was wobbling and her eyes were welling with tears.

She had given this so much thought, gone over and over it all in her mind, and the simple fact was she just wanted out of Bluebell right now. Trying to untangle her own feelings was tough enough, but all the strangeness between her and Wade, the absence of Lavon, the Lemon-induced cooling of her friendships with George and Annabeth, it was all taking its toll. Zoe just couldn't be there right now. She needed to go, it needed to be now, but there was no way to walk away without fixing things with Wade first.

"Zoe, you're scaring me more'n a bit now," he told her, looking genuinely pale. "You're not sick again...?"

"No, I'm not sick," she promised, swiping at her eye when a tear managed to escape. "I just... I need to go home. I just do. I wish I could explain it better, Wade, but I can't. The thing is, I needed to see you before I leave, because... because I need you to know that whatever has happened between us this summer, however weird things have got sometimes, I still think of you as my best friend, anywhere, ever," she promised him. "I understand if you don't feel the same way anymore-"

"Are you kidding me?" Wade asked her, eyes wide with surprise. "Zoe, you're... You have been there for me in ways I cannot even count. You came around when my momma was sick. You helped me out when I was failing in school. Hell, you picked Earl up outta the road last week and got him home safe, no questions asked. You never once thought less of me for being who and what I was, even when everybody else in this town put the Kinsellas down, and for good reasons, I know it. Now, how am I gonna not see you as my best friend in the whole entire world after all o' that?"

Zoe knew it was going to be tough holding in her tears anyway, but after that speech, she just lost control altogether. The moment she opened her mouth to speak, she just started all-out crying and there was nothing she could do about it.

Immediately, Wade wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to his chest and rubbing her back, an echo of almost two months ago when they had stood in a similar position, her tears soaking into his T-shirt.

"Come on now," he said when she finally seemed to be done sobbing. "This ain't no way for an Alabama girl to go on," he said, pulling back to look at her, his hand lifting her chin until she met his eyes.

Zoe swallowed hard and managed a wobbly smile. "Please, Wade, don't ever change. I need to know that when I come back next year, we're going to be okay. I need to know I can come back to my best friend and everything will... will just be okay."

She wasn't sure what to make of the look in his eyes then, not least because it was gone as fast as it appeared. If she didn't know any better, she would've sworn he was going to kiss her again, but it never happened. Zoe honestly wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

"I'll be here, Zoe," he promised, nodding his head. "I'll always be right here, waiting on you."

"Then I guess I'll always come back," she told him, smiling yet.

In a moment that might have been bravery or stupidity, she reached up and planted a kiss on her cheek, then Zoe was rushing down the porch steps, yelling a 'See you next year' over her shoulder and not daring to look back at all.

_To Be Continued..._


	18. Chapter 17 - Summer 1998, Part 1 of 4

**A/N: So, for those that don't know, updates didn't happen for the better part of two weeks because I had major internet problems; however, I am back now and hopefully there will be no more delays :) As always, thank you to all who reviewed on the previous chapter. Now, I do understand some of the frustration borne out of the Summer 1997 chapters because Wade and Zoe were both being kind of annoying, but please trust in me, folks, because Summer 1998 is probably my favourite that I've written so far... Buckle up, kids, Zoe, Wade, et al are now sixteen years old!**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 17

_Saturday 27th June 1998_

Zoe wasn't sure she had ever been so nervous about going to Alabama. Maybe the first year, back before she knew Bluebell or any of the people in it, but not since then. It was literally her favourite place in the world, and largely because of her father and her friends that she loved so much. Still, she couldn't keep from shaking when she got off the plane and headed through the airport, unsure who she would find in the arrivals area and how they might react to her return. She wasn't even sure what she was going to feel when she saw everyone again.

Harley had visited New York as he always did, this time for her birthday rather than Christmas. Everything was comfortable enough with her dad, Zoe didn't worry about that relationship anymore, but when it came to her friends that she only saw each summer, Zoe never knew what to think, what to feel.

In the nine months she had been back in New York, she tried not to think too much about Wade or George or anyone else in Bluebell. She focused on the friends she had in the city, on school, on her relationship with her mother. She even tried dating, sort of, but she didn't really enjoy it as much as she hoped. Then April turned into May and suddenly she was counting down the days, crossing them off on her calendar until finally, finally she could come back to Alabama at last.

Walking out pushing her luggage ahead of her, Zoe felt her heart sink a little when she saw only her father waiting on her. As much as she loved him, she couldn't help but hope to see her friends too. Still, she painted on a smile as she headed towards Harley, getting a big hug the moment they met.

"Well, I guess my timing is just as lousy as usual," said a voice behind her and Zoe spun out of dad's arms to see him standing there. "Hey there, Alabama girl. You miss me?"

"Wade!" She threw her arms around him without even thinking, her feet coming clear off the floor as he hugged her back. "Of course, I missed you," she told him as he finally released her and set her back down. "I always do."

It was so strange how her voice was coming out strained and her skin felt like it was on fire in every place they had touched. Zoe could hardly understand why she should feel so strange about Wade of all people, but he was looking really, really good. Had he always been that attractive? Zoe wasn't exactly sure. She wasn't blind, she knew he was good looking, a cute kid who had grown up into a guy that a lot of girls drooled over, but Zoe wasn't sure she had ever noticed it so fully before, so intensely.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Wade, staring down at her. "Pressure in the plane skew your brain or somethin'? You're lookin' at me like you never saw me before."

"No, I'm not." Zoe shook her head, shifting her eyes to her father. "I wasn't. I just... I'm just happy you're both here, and that I'm here," she rambled a little. "Just happy to be back in good old Alabama," she said, shrugging her shoulders,

"Well, you know we're always more'n glad to have you here, Zoe honey," Harley assured her. "Now, let's get you back to the house and settled in already."

"Yeah, let's do that," she said, watching as her father picked up one of her bags and Wade seemed to effortlessly bring everything else, the muscles in his arms all the more obvious as he handled the weight with ease.

Zoe's mind went back to their last conversation before she left last year, when she had felt so conflicted and confused about Wade and George and everything. She had made Wade promise to always be her best friend and never to change. She supposed he had kept his word as much as he could. He was here, he was her friend, he still called her Alabama girl and wanted her around, but he had changed, and Zoe was already starting to wonder if she had too. She only hoped that what was between them wouldn't have altered too much. She wasn't really sure how she would handle it if it ever did.

.

_Wednesday 1st July 1998_

"She's just beautiful, Mrs H," Zoe told her friend with a wide smile. "You are," she said to the little girl then. "You're the most gorgeous little girl in the whole world."

Rose ducked her head and giggled in her aunt's arms, jabbering away in words that were mostly not words at all.

"She is a sweetheart, aren't you, Rosie?" Mrs H said, bouncing her on her hip. "My sister had a heck of a time with the pregnancy and the delivery, but she was worth every second of trouble, Annie said. Can't say I disagree with her, though I didn't expect to be babysitting quite so much as I have been."

"You need help?" Zoe offered. "Because I don't have anything to do today. I could take her for a while."

"Oh, Zoe, I couldn't ask you to do that. You're on your vacation."

"You're not asking, I offered," Zoe assured him. "I came into town with Dad today just to see what's going on, because I was bored at home by myself. I'd be happy to look after Rose for a few hours, honestly. Besides, if I'm going to be a doctor, I'm going to have to get more used to kids. They get sick too, right?"

"That is true." Mrs H nodded. "Well, I guess if you're sure..."

Within a half hour, Zoe had Rose strapped into her stroller and was taking her for a walk around the town square. She had every possible thing she could need shoved into a bag underneath where Rose sat, and Mrs H said she was happy for Zoe to be in town or at her house with Rose, so long as she ended up back at the practice by five.

"So, how are we going to fill our time between now and then, Rose?" Zoe asked, leaning over to see the little girl.

She was gabbling away in her own baby language, waving her arms around and laughing too. Zoe was sure that kids her age weren't so happy all of the time, but for as long as this lasted, taking care of little Rose Hattenbarger was going to be easy as pie. So she thought, until somebody stepped out of a doorway and right into her path, causing Zoe to almost run over the guy's toes with the stroller wheels.

"Pretty sure you're supposed to signal before you make that kind of manoeuvre," he told her, smiling widely.

"George Tucker." Zoe grinned right back at him. "I was wondering when I'd run into you. Of course, I didn't mean to do it quite so literally."

"No harm done," he promised, shifting awkwardly a moment before he gave in and reached to hug her.

Zoe took one hand off the stroller to hug him back, feeling weak in the knees by the time they parted. He was so handsome, equally as much as she remembered, though Zoe had convinced herself the picture in her head had become idealised with time. Where George was concerned, it never had. He always lived up to the dream in every way and then some.

"It is so great to see you," he said then, gazing down at her. "How's everything? Uh, your mom and school and... everything."

"Everything's good," Zoe promised, nodding her head. "Mom is mom, she doesn't change much. Um, school is good. My biology teacher has been advising me on extra credit work and potential college courses. I know it's still two years away but carving the path to being a doctor isn't exactly easy."

"Well, you'll make it, I know you will," George promised her. "Never knew a girl so determined about her career."

"I never knew a guy as determined about his as you," she countered. "I mean, look at you, you're practically a lawyer already."

George laughed as he looked down at his smart suit and tie. If Zoe didn't know better, she would say he even blushed a little bit.

"I don't think they hand out any diplomas just for dressing the part," he told her, shaking his head. "But I'm learning a lot from my father. Funny when you think about it, the two of us both following in our daddy's footsteps."

Zoe opened her mouth to reply when suddenly Rose started making a fuss. She clearly wasn't happy about being sat still so long and began flailing her arms and yelling for attention.

"I think somebody's gettin' restless," said George, smiling as he crouched down to Rose's level. "Hey, Rosie. You bored of hearin' us talking on and on?"

She reached out to grab at his hair and giggled as he played with her.

"You're a natural." Zoe smiled watching the interaction with amusement and a warm glow inside of her too.

"Well, I had some practice," he told her, eyes focused on Rose yet as he tickled her and she giggled madly. "Any time I'm over at Lemon's house, little Magnolia almost always wants attention."

"Lemon. Right." Zoe nodded, smile fading fast. "You and she are still...?"

"We're still together, yeah," George told her, getting back to his feet. "You know, being a big sister has changed her some, taking on the responsibility of helping out her parents with Magnolia and everything. She's still Lemon, I mean, for all her faults, I wouldn't want her to be anything else, but... I don't know. I just think it's crazy how you two can't ever get along. You got so much in common."

"Me and Lemon?" Zoe gasped, eyes wider than wide.

"Yes, you and Lemon," George told her definitely. "Come on, Zoe. You two both have fathers who are doctors. You're both strong young women who know what you want out of life and don't take crap from anyone. Despite what some people think, you both know how to have fun, and you get along with a lot of the same people, like me and AB. I just don't see why it's so tough for you to be friends with each other."

Zoe opened her mouth to tell him the reason but the words never came out. Maybe it was because she didn't really know what the problem was. Maybe it was because she knew too well but just couldn't bear to say it out loud.

"I should go," she said instead, glancing down at Rose. "I promised her a fun day and standing around is just making her cranky."

George nodded that he understood but still didn't look entirely happy as Zoe moved to walk away. A part of her wished she could've just told him the real truth about why she and Lemon could never be friends, but somehow, Zoe couldn't bring herself to.

.

_Saturday 11th July 1998_

Wade seemed to be working more than ever this summer. Zoe saw him a few times around town, twice at the garage when he was working, once at the Butter Stick where she bought him a muffin that he barely had time to eat before he had to leave again, and then again at the practice, very briefly, when he dropped by to speak to Harley about something.

She was considering going over to his house to see if he had time to hang out at all when Harley got off the phone and returned to the living room, sighing heavily.

"Well, I guess that's that," he said, sinking down into the arm chair.

"What's what?" Zoe asked, putting her book down on the coffee table and stretching her legs out along the couch.

"Wade's house is officially sold. It's a damn shame, but I guess it had just reached a point where there were no good choices left."

"Wait, what?" Zoe shook her head, moving to sit on the edge of her seat. "Wade's house? I don't understand."

"He didn't tell you about any of this?" Harley checked.

"I've hardly seen him so far this summer," Zoe explained. "I was just thinking about going over there today. I was waiting for you to be done with your call so I could make sure you didn't have plans for us before I left."

"No plans," Harley assured her, shaking his head, "but Zoe honey, I don't know that Wade is going to be in the mood for any kind of fun today. You know he has worked so hard this past year to keep his home, as Earl sank further and further into the bottle. I did my best but... Well, there's only so much a person, even a doctor, can do for a man that won't help himself," he said sadly.

Zoe was frowning hard as she considered what her father was telling her. It sounded as if Earl had gotten worse and that, even though Wade had clearly done his best to work hard and make enough money to keep them afloat, in the end, he failed. They lost the house, or rather, they had been forced to sell it. Panic rose in her chest as she thought about that situation.

"Is he...? Are they leaving town?" she asked worriedly.

"No, no, nothing like that," Harley assured her. "Earl owns a strip of land, about a mile from the family home. There's a little place on there where he and Wade can live, though I'm not sure what kind of a state it's in. It's smaller, better suited to two people on their own, I guess. There really was no point them hanging on to a four-bedroom, two-bath place with poor Jacqueline gone and Jesse hardly ever home to speak of."

Zoe nodded because she understood what he was saying, but she didn't like the sound of it at all. Poor Wade. He had already lost so much in his life. His mom, his brother in a way, and now his home. Her heart ached to think of him suffering so much and all she wanted to do was go and see him, just be there for him when he needed a friend.

Within a half hour she was over at the Kinsella house, wincing when she saw the 'Sold' board staked into the front yard. Wade must be so upset, probably Earl was too, which couldn't be good. Zoe rushed up to the front door and knocked, only for it to give way in front of her. Letting herself inside, she called for Wade but got no answer. She opened her mouth to yell again as she reached the living room, shutting her mouth fast when she realised Earl was on the couch, snoring his head off. If she had to guess, she'd say he was passed out drunk rather than simply sleeping, but if that were true, Wade ought to be around somewhere.

Footsteps on the stairs got her attention and she went back out into the hallway, in time to hear female laughter and realise she had in fact heard more than one person heading her way.

"Hi," said Zoe shortly, staring at Wade and the girl hanging off of him.

She was blonde, with all the curves Zoe wished she had, and an expression on her face that suggested she was not impressed to find another girl in Wade's house. Well, she and Zoe had that much in common at least.

"Hey, Zoe." Wade smiled at her. "Uh, this here is Joelle," he explained, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. "She came over to check on me, see if she couldn't cheer me up, what with the house sale and all."

"Yeah, that's why I came over too," said Zoe, caught between awkward and hurt somehow, though she didn't really want to examine why that was.

"Pretty sure I did a better job," said Joelle, looking down her nose at Zoe.

"Let's just say you two girls have very different methods of making a guy cheerful, okay?" said Wade diplomatically even as he manoeuvred Joelle towards the front door. "I'll call you sometime, alright?" he told her, not exactly trying to get away when Joelle made a big deal of kissing him goodbye.

Zoe couldn't really think of a reason why he should. After all, Wade didn't owe her anything. They weren't dating, he wasn't her boyfriend, she never wanted him to be. Strange then why it stung so much to see another girl all over him. It was just like last year at the Hooper house, and when AB talked about Wade and his 'cavorting.' Shaking her head, Zoe made herself think of anything else.

"Sorry 'bout that," Wade said as he returned to her. "If I'da known you were comin' over-"

"Doesn't matter," Zoe told him, swallowing hard. "I mean, it's your house, sort of, for now, and you can have anyone you want in it and do whatever you want with the people who you have here," she said, highly aware of the fact she had started rambling and making a real effort to stop. "So, I just wanted you to know that if you need any help with moving or anything, I can do that. You know, packing boxes, cleaning up the new place, whatever, or if you just wanted to talk about things. I mean, leaving the house you grew up in, that's gotta be tough, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Wade nodded. "Probably as many bad memories in this place as good ones though. I don't know. House is just a place to live, people make a home, right?" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Zoe nodded her agreement but couldn't find the words anymore. She hated the twisting feeling in her stomach, the fact that tears were waiting to form behind her eyes the moment she stopped concentrating on keeping them at bay. She wanted to blame the fact she was sad for Wade, for the house having to be sold and everything, but he wasn't even all that upset about it, so she had no reason to be herself.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked then, his hand at her shoulder.

Zoe shrugged it off without even thinking. "I'm fine," she said, glancing up at him. "Totally fine, really," She forced a smile but it clearly didn't come out right because Wade continued to frown at her.

"Zoe, come on now. What's really buggin' you?"

"Nothing!" she insisted, way too loudly and they both knew it. "I just... I feel bad for you, with the house and everything, which is stupid because you're not exactly bothered by any of this."

She felt so stupid when a tear escaped from her eye, and doubly bad when Wade wiped it away for her, his hand lingering too long at her cheek.

"Hey, you know it matters to me that you're here, right?" he told her. "Like we always said, no matter what, you are my best friend in the world, Zoe Hart. It's never a bad thing to have you around, okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Zoe nodded. "Um, but if you don't need me right now, I really should go. My dad, he's expecting me home. I said I wouldn't be too long, but we'll catch up again soon!" she called over her shoulder, practically running out of the door.

Wade didn't even get a chance to answer her before she was gone.

_To Be Continued..._


	19. Chapter 18 - Summer 1998, Part 2 of 4

**A/N: Wow, still so much positive feedback on this fic despite the fact that Wade and Zoe are being kind of annoying with the not telling each other how they feel :P We'll get there, folks, I promise!**

**If I could just address a couple of less-positive points I saw in reviews. 1) If any ages, birthdays, timings of past events, etc. are slightly off in this fic, it's probably because canon is either non-specific or changes it's mind and I've had to make my best guess. 2) Also, updates are structured the best way I know how, as often and as long as I can make work, because I am keeping four fics going right now and I do have a life outside of fanfic.**

**All that said, thanks again to the lovely people who leave such encouraging feedback on every update, almost every update, or any update - much appreciated :)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 18

_Wednesday 15th July 1998_

"You're awful quiet today, Zoe. Somethin' on your mind?"

She turned quickly at the sound of name and yet had to think for a moment before she could answer the question she was hardly aware she'd been asked.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Brando," she said, forcing a smile and shaking her head. "I guess I am a little distracted."

"You know, if there's some place you'd rather be, I'd understand," he told her easily. "It's always nice to see you and your daddy, and I appreciate you staying a while after Harley had to run off on his emergency call, but I can amuse myself the rest of the afternoon until my Margaret gets home, if you wanna go see your friends or whatever it is you young folks like to do."

Zoe smiled more genuinely at his kindness but still shook her head as she turned a little at her end of the porch seat to better face her uncle.

"My friends seem to be a lot busier than they used to be," she told him, "and even when we spend time together... I don't know, things just seem to be complicated lately."

"You still spending time with those two boys you were always running around with before, young Tucker and the Kinsella kid?"

"I see Wade a lot," she explained. "In fact, I'm going to be helping him pack up stuff at his old house and clean up the new place before he and Earl move. The new people aren't moving in until September so we have some time."

"So, if that look on your face ain't for him, must be for the other one," said Brando knowingly. "He go and find someone he likes better than you, Zoe? Because if that's so, the boy wants his brain testing."

Zoe laughed at that. "George does have a girlfriend," she admitted, moving to lean her head on her uncle's shoulder. "Lemon Breeland."

"Ooh, now you said that with some real venom."

"I don't mean to." Zoe sighed. "Annabeth is always telling me how she's not as bad as she seems, George too, actually. She just seems more popular with my friends than I am these days. Except for Wade, which is weird because apparently he likes every other girl in town, a lot."

"So, some of this green-eyed stuff you have going is for Wade too?" Brando checked, shifting to see her face.

Zoe ducked away so he couldn't see when she blushed. Her hands covered her face for a moment and when she showed herself again, she was laughing.

"I am so pathetic!" she declared loudly. "How can I be jealous that George has a girlfriend and jealous that Wade is seeing other girls too? I mean, how is that fair?"

"Nothin' fair about matters of the heart, sweetheart," said her uncle definitely. "Seems to me you got yourself in a pickle here with two young men who you care about an awful lot. Maybe what you really need to do is figure out which you like better and then make your feelings known. It's my experience that's the only way to move forward and be happy."

Zoe sighed heavily one more time. "But what if I choose wrong? What if the person I choose doesn't choose me?"

"Oh, sweetheart, that is just the risk a person has to take," Brando told her, hugging her close and kissing the top of her head. "Love is worth taking a chance on though. Yes, sir, when you find it, it is so very special."

"Tell me about how you and Aunt Margaret met," she urged him. "Did you know right away she was the one for you?"

"I would say that I did," Brando told her. "Of course, I'm not altogether sure she felt the same about me right off..."

.

_Saturday 18th July 1998_

When Zoe came racing through the door to the practice with Wade on her heels, the last thing she expected was the rush of breeze they caused to blow a bunch of flyers into her face. Wade laughed at her as she peeled a bright yellow piece of paper from in front of her eyes and held it at arm's length.

"Miss Summer Sunshine Pageant?" she read aloud. "This is new, right? I never heard of it before."

"Yes, it is a new event," said Lemon haughtily as Zoe and Wade finally got as far as the reception desk, though God only knew why she was behind it. "It was decided that this town needed something to focus on between the Fourth of July and the Summer Fayre and so, at my suggestion, we are having a summer pageant," she said with a wide smile.

"It's just not Bluebell if there's no wacky town event going on," said Wade, rolling his eyes.

"And I'm assuming you're going to win?" Zoe asked Lemon, slamming the flyer down on the desk.

"Well, it is very kind of you to be so complimentary of my daughter, Zoe," said Brick appearing behind her, wearing a smile they both knew was forced. "Of course, I'm sure you're right too. My Lemonade is a shoo-in, what with her being the prettiest girl in town, as well as the most charming and talented, of course."

"No offence to Lemon there, Brick," said Harley, appearing out of his own office, "but I think you might be just a little biased there. My little girl is no slouch, you know?"

"Really?" Lemon asked, eyes wide as she looked over at Zoe, who then glanced down at herself.

Right now, even she had to admit she wasn't pageant material, not even close. She had been helping Wade fix up the old shack on Earl's land to turn it into more of a home, which was why she was wearing an old T-shirt, denim shorts, and boots, with a scarf tied around her head to keep her hair up. She was also covered in smudges of dirt and paint, which only served to help her look more like a hobo than a beauty queen. Wade had said she looked just fine, though Zoe had chosen not to read too much into that comment. She still hadn't figured out how she really felt about him or George, and had been doing a fine job of ignoring the whole situation for at least a week now, despite Uncle Brando's advice.

"I pinned flyers to every notice board in town and I handed them out to all the store owners to put in their windows," AB was explaining as she burst in through the door. "Oh, hello, Zoe," she greeted her happily. "Hi, Wade."

"Annabeth," he said, nodding once and smiling in such a way as to make Zoe feel like she missed something, not that she was about to ask in front of Lemon and her father.

"Are you entering the pageant yourself, AB?" she asked instead.

"Oh, of course, all the Belles are entering," she said, smiling widely. "You should too!"

"Well, now, Annabeth, you know Zoe Hart doesn't actually live in Bluebell, so she'd hardly be qualified to enter, now would she?"

"Is that so, Lemon?" asked Harley, looking over one of the flyers from the desk. "Does that mean your cousin Betty won't be allowed to be a part of the festivities?"

"But that is entirely different," she said, looking at Brick. "It's different, isn't it, Daddy?"

"Of course, it is, Lemon Meringue," he told her, nodding his head.

"And how's that work exactly, Dr Breeland?" asked Wade, smirking terribly. "I mean, Betty don't live here nine months outta the year, same as Zoe. She's here 'cause she's your niece, like Zoe's Dr Wilkes' daughter. If one's qualified, didn't they both oughta be?"

"I should say so, son." Dr Wilkes nodded his head.

Lemon glared daggers at just about everybody and then stormed through the assembled group, grabbing Annabeth's arm and dragging her right out the door behind her. Brick grumbled and went slamming into his office, leaving just Zoe with her father and Wade.

"I think we won," she said, smiling widely.

"That's what I'm talkin' about," said Wade, holding his hand up until she high-fived him.

Harley only laughed.

.

_Tuesday 21st July 1998_

Zoe wasn't sure how she felt about Annabeth's offer of help with clothes for the Miss Summer Sunshine Pageant. It really wasn't her kind of thing in the first place and Zoe knew for sure that she had nothing suitable to wear. That said, she was determined not to be so easily beaten by Lemon Breeland. Despite her usual defence of her friend, AB seemed pretty excited at the idea of somebody else maybe beating Lemon too.

That didn't mean Zoe was so confident about how good she would look in any froofy dresses like the Belles usually wore, but AB was determined that they would find her something in amongst what she had by way of dresses she had already grown out of and some of the things her younger sister would never miss.

Glancing out the window, Zoe saw a car pull up on the driveway and frowned. She was expecting AB, not Wade, and yet it was definitely his car, and definitely him stepping out from the driver's side, wearing aviators and an unimpressed look. AB got out of the passenger side a moment later, gesturing wildly as she talked to him in such a way that Zoe just knew she was trying to boss him around.

"How did you get roped into this?" asked Zoe as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Hell if I know," Wade told her, shaking his head. "One minute I'm an innocent bystander, the next I'm chief dress and frippery transporter."

"You can stand to do me one favour, Wade Kinsella," said AB with a look, as she pulled an armful of dresses from the backseat of the car. "Morning, Zoe," she said, with a wide smile then. "Don't worry, this is only half of what I brought," she explained of the clothes as she whipped past her friend into the house.

"Half?" she echoed with surprise.

"She ain't even kidding," Wade confirmed, yawning some as he trudged up the porch steps towards her. "You serious about doin' this whole pageant thing?" he asked, pulling off his sunglasses to rub at one eye.

"Sure, why not?" Zoe asked, looking up at him. "You don't think I should?"

"Nah, I think you'll give Lemon a good run for her money," he said easily, leaning back against the porch rail. "Just didn't think it was your kinda thing is all."

"Well, it's not, not really." Zoe shrugged. "It's just... she thinks she's so much better than everyone else, so much better than me because she's Bluebell born and raised and I'm not. I just wanna show her that I can be anything she can be and more. I have Bluebell blood in me too."

"Yes, ma'am, you do," Wade agreed, smiling widely at her enthusiasm. "You know, I never thought when I met you all them years back you'd ever be quite so proud to be one of us, Zoe Hart."

"This from the guy who's been calling me 'Alabama girl' for years now." Zoe rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

When she looked at Wade then and found him looking back at her so intently, it was hard to think straight. The last week or so, Zoe had tried to put all thoughts of her and Wade being more than friends right out of her head. It was too dangerous. She was the one to make sure they stayed so firmly in the friend zone, and he certainly hadn't given up his habit of finding a good time with other girls in town. They were better off this way, she was sure of it, and yet there were moments like this one when he would look at her at a certain way, when Zoe almost wished...

"No, no, Wade, don't you stir yourself," said AB as she came rushing back out from the house. "I'll just shift all of the dresses and such all by myself," she said with a look.

"Hey, I drove you here when you asked me to, I said I'd be your deciding vote or whatever. Nobody said anythin' about fetching and carrying like a pack mule."

"Deciding vote?" asked Zoe, looking from AB to Wade and back.

"For the outfits," her friend confirmed, nodding her head. "If I think you look good and you don't, or vice versa, we need a third person's point of view. Besides, at least one of the judges is gonna be a man. Always best to have a male opinion on a pageant-winning dress," she said, smiling as she headed back inside with the next armful of clothes.

Zoe shivered just thinking about that. AB was actually asking Wade to look at Zoe like a woman, like someone who should be attractive or desirable. It wasn't helping to think about it too much so she shook her head and forced a subject change.

"I've been meaning to ask you," she said, blocking Wade's path when he moved to go into the house. "What is going on with you and AB lately? I mean, you owing her a favour is weird enough, and a few days ago, at the practice, when we found out about the pageant, there was this look..."

"Figures you'd notice that when nobody else ever did, not even Lemon." Wade smirked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Me and Annabeth, we never talk about it," he explained, lowering his voice as he glanced to the door to see that she wasn't coming back yet, "but I've been findin' Tupperware and such on my porch for months now. Every weekend, more or less, I got loaves of fresh bread, frosted cupcakes, piles of biscuits, buttermilk muffins. You name it, Earl and me have been eatin' it. I leave the box back out there the next week and just like magic, it gets exchanged for somethin' else."

"Annabeth?" Zoe checked.

"Seems that way to me. She never said as much, but she's the only person I know who'd be kind enough to do it and sweet enough not to wanna make a big deal."

"That's so nice." Zoe smiled. "But you never say anything to her?"

"And she never says a word to me," Wade confirmed. "Nobody knows but us, least not until you figured it out. So, Zoe, if you could not-,"

"I won't say anything," she promised. "You know I won't."

"I know," he agreed, his hand at her shoulder a second before they both headed inside at AB's yelled insistence.

For two hours after that, Annabeth was putting Zoe in and out of dresses, skirts, shirts, hats and accessories, parading her first by a mirror and then, in the best things, in front of Wade. Much of it looked ridiculous, since the dresses were clearly meant for girls like Annabeth herself to wear for town events that required a Southern Belle to look like exactly that. They did not suit Zoe at all, and she couldn't blame Wade when he laughed at how she looked in them.

"Now, this one is... well, my little sister got it a couple of months ago, without our momma havin' an idea," AB explained, pulling the dress out of the pile. "She's fourteen, so you can imagine what happened when my parents caught a look at it. Anyway, the store wouldn't take it back but I saved it from the trash. I figured, at the very least, I could alter it into something decent for myself, but you know, with you havin' that city edge to your style, you could maybe pull it off better than anyone," she told Zoe, holding it up for her to see.

"Wow, that's... It's so Donna Karan," said Zoe, eyes alight with wonder.

"That's good, right?" AB checked as she helped her friend change into the dress.

It wasn't as short on Zoe as it would've been on Annabeth, coming just past her knees in waves of fabric. The top part didn't fit quite right, but AB had pins on hand and swore they could throw a little more lace in there or something and it'd be just fine.

"And if we pinned up your hair this way," AB was suggesting as she put Zoe in front of the mirror. "You could look like a real movie star or something. So long as your talent doesn't fail, I'd say you're a shoo-in for at least the top three."

Zoe was staring at herself in the mirror, hardly hearing a word her friend was saying. She really did like the way she looked in the dress, even if it wasn't altogether in the Bluebell-style. It wasn't entirely New York either, especially with the adjustments AB was talking about, but maybe that was the point. Maybe it had to be a little bit city and a little bit 'Bama. After all, that was what Zoe was herself.

A knock on the bedroom door startled the girls and they turned around at the same time to hear Wade calling to them.

"Hey, I don't wanna break up the party or whatever, but if I ain't in work in a half hour-"

"We just need your opinion on one more thing!" AB called back to him, eyes scanning the room and Zoe both to ensure nothing inappropriate was showing. "Okay?"

"Sure," her friend agreed, nodding her head as she turned towards the door. "You can come in, Wade."

"Come on now, ladies, I gotta-"

It was as much as Wade managed to say before his eyes landed on Zoe in her fanciful dress and his jaw seemed to hit the floor. AB looked from one friend to the other, noting the blush in Zoe's cheeks and the way Wade was just completely bowled over by what he was seeing. As if she didn't already know something more than friendship was brewing between the two of them, not that she planned on saying a word on that subject.

"Well," she said instead, smiling widely. "I don't know about the two of you, but I think we just found ourselves a winner."

_To Be Continued..._


	20. Chapter 19 - Summer 1998, Part 3 of 4

**A/N: Thanks for the continued positive feedback, peops. Now, this is kind of a big deal of a chapter and it won't take you long to realise why. Zade fans, please brace accordingly... ;)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 19

_Friday 24th July 1998_

"Wade?" Zoe called, slamming her hand on the front door again.

He had called her to come over if she could. Apparently, he really needed her help with something, and yet now she was here, it appeared that he wasn't. She wondered vaguely if he had meant for her to meet him at the other house, the shack in the woods on Earl's land that they were moving into a piece at a time, but there wasn't a phone there yet, so she doubted it.

Frowning at the lack of response at the door, Zoe headed around back and finally realised that was where Wade was hiding. The car was back there, jacked up with Wade mostly underneath it, only his denim-clad legs sticking out. Zoe wiped the back of her hand across her forehead as the sun beat down making her sweat some more. The weather had been increasing in heat for the past couple of days and was now officially a heatwave. Everybody was hoping it broke before tomorrow's pageant, else all of the contestants were likely to melt before they ever got judged. Of course, Zoe looked nothing like a pageant entrant today in the smallest top she would dare to wear in public, paired with short-shorts and sandals, her hair pulled up to keep it off her neck. Still, she was way too hot, and that temperature only increased as Wade slid out from under the car, proving that the torn-up, grease-stained jeans Zoe had already seen were all he was wearing.

"Hey," she forced out, swallowing hard.

"Hey, yourself," he replied, smiling at the sight of her. "How you holdin' up in all the heat this time around?"

"Not a puddle on the ground yet." Zoe laughed at her own joke that wasn't that funny to begin with - she wasn't sure when her best friend had started making her so nervous just by smiling at her. "You said you needed help, but everything I know about fixing cars, you taught me," she reminded him, daring to move a little closer.

"Ain't about fixin' as such," Wade explained, wiping his hands on a rag. "Got myself into a jam under the hood, dropped a bolt and it's got way down into the workings. I was hoping to borrow those dainty little girly hands o' yours to get it out is all."

"Seriously?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, seriously," Wade assured her, grabbing her left hand in his right. "Check this out," he said, positioning his palm against her own to prove his point.

"I know my hands are smaller, doofus," she told him, rolling her eyes and pulling her hand away that was already tingling from the odd contact.

She and Wade touched each other all the time, a shove in the shoulder, a friendly hug when they met up or parted, his arm around her shoulders when they walked along. It seemed normal before, but lately, things were changing, especially the last couple of days. Recalling the way Wade had looked at her when she was wearing her pageant dress, Zoe could hardly stand it. Seeing him all half-dressed and grease-smeared from fixing his car was pretty tough to handle too.

"Um, so where is this bolt?" she asked then, shaking her head to clear it as she followed Wade under the hood of the car and watched him point out the place where only her hand would fit and not his own.

"Just don't go catching yourself on anything sharp down there," he warned her. "You lose a finger, your daddy'll skin me alive."

Zoe checked where she was reaching and then carefully slid her flat hand down by the engine block. She felt around a little for the bolt then grasped it between two fingers and started to pull it out. The second her hand was clear she threw the bolt into the grass, grabbing at her fingers with her other hand and howling in pain.

"Aww, geez, Zoe!" Wade gasped, looking ashen-faced and panicked.

Within seconds she was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe and Wade's shock faded into disbelief.

"You're too easy," she said, showing him her hand which was perfectly fine and uninjured, though covered in black grease.

"You are... Zoe Hart, I oughta..."

"What are you gonna do, Kinsella?" she challenged him, loving that she got one over on him for a change.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "You c'mere and I'll show ya," he said, advancing on her with a grin.

Zoe took off running, unsure what she was really expecting but knowing her first instinct was to flee. They were laughing like the kids they used to be as he chased her all around the car, twice around the yard, and back again.

Eventually, he caught up to her, close enough to grab her around the waist and lift her clear off the ground. Zoe struggled to get away, smearing grease on him in the process, even as she continued to laugh. The momentum of her flailing limbs brought them both to the ground, though Wade made sure he took most of the impact, Zoe landing on top of him with a bump.

The laughter died then, the two of them breathing heavily, faces barely an inch apart. However childlike their games had been, all of that was well and truly over now. Zoe meant to move, she really did, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, and then Wade's hand was behind her head, and it seemed crazy not to let it happen. He kissed her once before, her first kiss, but it had been unexpected then and nothing she took too seriously. This was different. This was her heart hammering in her chest, her skin on fire even more so than the heatwave had managed, and a thundering that Zoe thought was entirely inside of her own head as she and Wade rolled over and over in the grass, lost in their own world.

It was only when the rain started to really come down that the spell broke. Zoe opened her eyes to see Wade above her now, shielding her from the worst of the downpour, but getting soaked himself.

"Zoe..." he began, but she couldn't hear it, she just couldn't.

Shoving at him until he moved, Zoe scrambled to her feet and just ran. The thunder took away Wade's attempt to call after her. Zoe probably wouldn't have stopped even she heard him.

.

_Saturday 25th July 1998_

Harley had asked Zoe at least six times if she was sure she was fit to be in the pageant. When she came home soaked from the storm that finally broke the heatwave yesterday, he had made such a fuss, insisting she get a good warm bath and put on some clean clothes immediately. Zoe told him she was fine, both then and now, and though her health had not been affected by the weather, she was still lying. She was far from fine after what happened with her and Wade, but she really had no idea what to do about it.

Instead, she concentrated on getting herself ready for the pageant. Her dress was all but perfect since AB made the alterations, and Zoe had been practising her talent for two weeks. She had trouble thinking of anything suitable at first. AB was going to clog dance and Lemon had a speech from _Gone With The Wind_ prepared. Zoe wracked her brains for a decent idea, since she doubted a demonstration of the medical skills she was learning or the self-defence she picked up in New York would be suitable. In the end, she decided to sing, choosing one of the songs from a mix tape that Wade was always playing when they were working on the new house. She figured there was nothing more Southern than a Johnny Cash song, and so she learnt 'Walk the Line' and hoped to wow the judges with it.

Her confidence rose after the initial walk across the 'stage' which was actually just the gazebo in the town square. A large crowd had gathered for the event, and Zoe was wobbling in her high heels as she lined up with the rest by the steps. One by one they were presented to the people then, and Zoe feared being the only one not cheered and applauded, especially since she was following Lemon onto the stage. As she finally ascended the steps, she was thrilled to hear a rapturous response from the crowd, and some very loud whistling that she soon realised was coming from George Tucker, of all people.

Walking just as tall and proud as she could, Zoe made her way across the stage, taking in the sight of all the smiling faces, at least until she saw Wade in the crowd, looking a little less happy than some others. She fought not to trip as she descended the other steps and then focused only on when it was her turn to present her talent.

It seemed like a long wait as so many other girls tap-danced, spun hula hoops, and ran their dogs through sets of tricks. Just as Zoe was sure it was about to be her turn, she heard a voice at her shoulder.

"Don't you go thinking that just because you were allowed to enter this thing you stand even a tiny chance of winning, Zoe Hart."

"I think I stand as much chance as anyone, Lemon Breeland," she told her, turning to face her with fire flashing in her eyes. "George Tucker certainly seemed to appreciate what he saw when I walked across the stage,"

"George Tucker was probably being supportive of the poor out of town girl who otherwise might not have got a single cheer from that crowd."

"You tell yourself that if it makes you feel better, Lemon," Zoe smiled sweetly. "Excuse me, I have a song to sing."

It was deliberate on Zoe's part as she ascended the stage and took up her microphone that all her focus was on George. The way he was smiling at her certainly gave her a confidence boost as she sang her heart out to cheers and applause from the whole entire crowd. She didn't look at Wade once, she didn't dare to. That was another problem to deal with on another day.

There were only two more girls left to perform after Zoe, and then came the results. The judges didn't take too long in making their decision and then began to announce their choices. Zoe couldn't have been more thrilled for Annabeth when she came in third, though it was a little disappointing to hear her own name for second place, with Lemon taking first prize.

"I did try to tell you," she said smugly as all three girls stood up on the stage, receiving their sashes and flowers.

"So much for no support for me," Zoe countered. "Second place, pushing all your 'real' Southern girls out of line. I think I proved something."

A minute later, Zoe descended the steps back to the ground and Harley came quickly to congratulate her. George was there too, presumably to meet Lemon, though she was caught up with her family for a moment. Zoe took the opportunity to talk to him.

"Thanks for the support up there," she said, smiling widely. "I appreciated it."

"Well, you definitely deserved to be in that top three, Zoe," he assured her. "I had no idea you could sing like that, you were amazing, and that dress..." he said, looking her over once more. "Honestly, you're beautiful."

Zoe was blushing beet red at those compliments even as George excused himself to go talk with Lemon. He really was such a nice, decent guy, and as handsome as ever, of course. Unfortunately, what might have been a really nice moment was spoilt in a second for Zoe, not because she saw George and Lemon kissing, in fact she missed that completely. What had her attention was another face in the crowd. Wade had clearly been headed her way at the same time as George and he didn't look at all happy about what he saw or maybe even heard. Zoe opened her mouth to call to him but he had already turned his back and started striding away.

So much for second place. Seeing the look of pain and anger on her best friend's face made Zoe feel like the absolute bottom of the pile.

.

_Wednesday 29th July 1998_

She wanted to fix things. Zoe really did want to make things right with Wade, it was just so hard to know where to start. She couldn't talk to him about what happened until she knew what she wanted to say, and the truth was, that changed every time she thought about it.

Eventually, she decided she was just going to have to bite the bullet and have the tough talk, hoping more than believing that when she was finally there in front of Wade, looking him in the eye, she would know just exactly what to say.

Harley said he had seen Earl headed out to work this morning and Zoe knew Wade wasn't down to work at the garage or anything, so it was likely she would find her friend at his new home in the woods on Earl's strip of land. She headed out straight after lunch, banging on the door the moment she got to it, so that she couldn't chicken out. If Wade was surprised to see her there, he didn't let it show.

"Well, if it ain't the Miss Summer Sunshine Runner Up," he said, an edge to his voice that Zoe didn't much care for.

"Wade, I think we need to talk," she told him, shifting awkwardly.

"Oh, you do?" he checked, leaning in the door way and apparently in no hurry to let her inside. "That's what the great Zoe Hart thinks, huh? Well, who I am to say you're wrong?"

"Come on, Wade, please don't be like this," she urged him. "I know things were weird the other day and I didn't handle it well," she admitted. "I'm sorry about that, I really am. I could try to blame the heatwave, but I'm not sure that's all it was, it's just... You know I'm not that kind of girl," she said pointedly, daring to glance up at him.

Wade's own expression showed confusion. "Zoe, I didn't ask you to be any kind of girl," he insisted.

She knew that much was true, but Zoe couldn't help it. Though a part of her wanted to believe Wade liked her that way, she couldn't really allow herself to think so. He saw a lot of girls, and far more than kissing went on between them, she was sure of that. How was she to know that she wasn't just another in a long line that Wade intended to have sex with and then move on? There was no way their friendship could survive something like that.

"Wade, that kiss and... It was just a crazy moment, right?" she said, shaking her head. "I mean, it was a heatwave, things got out of hand. You and me, we're supposed to be best friends-"

"Damn it, here we go again." Wade rolled his eyes, laughing at her words though there was no humour in the sound. "You know, what, Zoe Hart?" he said, rounding on her angrily. "You are just the most convoluted, ridiculous, selfish girl I ever knew my whole life, and crazy as all get out on top of that!"

"What?" she gasped in shock and pain at his insults. "Wade, please, don't-"

"Why?" he asked immediately, unprepared to back down. "'Cause you don't like hearin' the truth, is that it? I don't know what in the hell I'm supposed to do anymore. You have been breezin' in and out of my life for the past six years, turning everything on its head, making me think I'm going crazy half the time. You got me believing you're like the Holy Grail or something, which by the way, you are not.

"You wanna be my friend, you wanna be everybody's friend, 'cept for when you don't, because somebody pissed you off by not doing things exactly how you want. The people here have lives, Zoe, okay? We don't all just stand around waiting for you to show up every summer. We live here all year long, and our lives move on, with or without you."

Zoe had tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. She had never seen or heard Wade this mad before, or this hurtful.

"You don't think I know that?" she said when she finally found her voice. "You don't think I wish I was a bigger part of your lives or that you were a bigger part of mine?"

"The hell if I know anymore, Zoe!" he said, waving an arm in exasperation. "I thought I did once, but you... It's like you don't even know what you want anymore. You went and changed on me."

"And I'm not supposed to do that?" she countered, getting as loud as he had been a moment before. "Didn't you just tell me not to assume you all wait around for me to show up to actually live your lives? Well, I have a life too, Wade, and feelings, and... and I don't know what I'm doing any more than you do!" she admitted helplessly, tears streaming from her eyes unchecked.

Wade turned his face away from the sight of her crying. He never could stand to see it.

"Then maybe it'd be better we just don't do anything at all," he said at last, voice that much softer than it had been up to yet. "Okay? I'll go my way, you go yours, and... and we'll just let each other be," he told Zoe, daring to glance at her again, "because honestly, I can't see any other way to make this better anymore. Goodbye, Zoe Hart."

Before the last word was hardly spoken, he had closed the door in her face.

.

_Friday 31st July 1998_

Trouble with boys really wasn't something that Zoe could talk to her father about, and with Annabeth being friendly with both George and Wade, as well as Lemon, she probably wasn't the best candidate either. There was no way Zoe would ever call her mother for advice on that kind of thing and so she turned to Mrs H for help.

While both doctors were in their offices with the doors firmly closed, and the waiting area was empty, Zoe explained all that had happened and most of what she was feeling, at least the parts she could make any sense of, and Mrs H listened to it all intently.

"I just don't feel like I should like Wade that way, I can't," Zoe explained. "I've always... Someone else has always been the guy that I think of _that_ way."

Mrs H sighed and shook her head. "What is it with you and George Tucker?"

Zoe looked momentarily surprised that she knew and yet she wasn't sure why.

"I don't know," she admitted the full-on truth. "He's the first friend my age that I made here. He was always nice to me and... and he's just sweet and caring and so handsome."

"Well, I can see all of that, sweetheart, but ain't Wade all of those things too?" Mrs H countered. "I may be an old woman by your standards, but I see that scrawny kid has turned into an attractive young man, and he has always been there when you need him, just the same as you have been for him."

"That's true," Zoe considered, knowing she had already thought of all of this herself and yet still felt no further forward in what she was supposed to do about it.

"You sure some of the reason you think you want George Tucker so bad isn't just because you know you can't have him?" asked Mrs H then. "Because Lemon Breeland got there first?" she asked, lowering her voice even further as her eyes flitted to Brick's door.

"No," Zoe answered immediately then bit her lip. "Maybe," she admitted as she considered it more. "I don't know," she said at last, arms landing heavily on the reception desk and her head on top of them.

"I don't know either, Zoe, not for sure," said Mrs H, smoothing Zoe's hair until she looked at her again, "but I do know this, you have got to figure out what that heart of yours really wants. If you don't do it soon, everybody from one end of this situation to the other is just gonna end up hurting even more than they already are, and that's no way to go on, now is it?"

_To Be Continued..._


	21. Chapter 20 - Summer 1998, Part 4 of 4

**A/N: Thanks for the continued supportive reviewage, peops. Y'all approved of the kissing, huh? And yet, Zoe & Wade just had to turn around and screw it up again... at least, for a little while. Read on, dedicated Zade lovers, read on ;)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 20

_Sunday 2nd August 1998_

Zoe had hoped to run into Wade at church today. She should've known better. The Kinsellas hardly ever showed up anymore, she guessed because even if he managed to stay sober all week, Earl felt the need to indulge on the weekends. She just felt like it would be easier if she and Wade saw each other randomly like that rather than her making a special trip to go and see him. He had told her goodbye like he meant it and she hadn't seen him at all since, not even in town, at his job, or over at the old Hooper house. He had to have been hiding from her on purpose, though Zoe knew that thought just made her as selfish and self-involved as Wade had told her she was. He could just as easily be caught up looking after Earl or taking care of things at the new house or anything like that.

"Dad, I'm just going to take a walk for a while," Zoe told Harley as they came out of the church. "I'll be back before dinner, okay?"

"You finally goin' to go and set things straight with the Kinsella boy?" he asked her, smiling when she looked surprised. "Come on now, Zoe honey, I may be a sight older than you, even than some of the other fathers of folks your age, but I see what's goin' on. You do like him, don't you?"

"I do," she agreed, nodding her head. "I think I have for a long time, it was just easier to pretend I didn't. I'm not so sure he still likes me anymore after... A lot has happened," she said, shifting awkwardly, knowing the last thing she wanted to tell her father about was both the making out she and Wade had done and the fighting that came later.

"Zoe honey, I can't say for sure how things will work out for you and Wade, or for anybody at all. Nobody has that power, 'cept for the good Lord himself," he said with a smile, "and even he lets us have our free will to do what we choose much of the time. All I do know is, I never knew two young people to care about each other as much as you and Wade do, so whether that means you're gonna be friends or... more than friends," he said carefully, "I do honestly think you need to talk about it and work this thing out, before it's too late."

"Yeah, that's what I think too," said Zoe, nodding her agreement. "Thanks, Dad," she said, reaching to hug him then and smiling when he kissed the top of her head.

She headed straight to the Kinsella place then, still a little uncertain of what she was going to say when she got there, but absolutely sure she had to fix this, once and for all. Wade meant way too much to her for this to go on any longer.

When she came through the trees into the clearing, it was a relief to Zoe to find him outside, seemingly just getting done washing his car. She was worried about having to knock on the door if Earl was there too. This really was a conversation Zoe and Wade needed to have alone.

"Hi," she said as she approached him.

"Thought we said our goodbyes already," Wade grumbled, barely looking at her. "Pretty sure I said you and I was best off leaving each other alone," he said, concentrating hard on some speck of dirt on the hood that Zoe was almost certain wasn't actually there.

"I happen to think you're wrong about that," she told him, ready to meet his eyes when he finally turned to look.

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes, I do. Wade, this is so stupid," she told him definitely. "I... I miss you so much. I hate being here but not being able to see you. I hate that you're just so mad at me and that for so long I couldn't see a way to fix it, except maybe one, and honestly? That thought scared me to death."

He didn't say anything, didn't ask her to explain, didn't even really move. He just stood there, turning the rag around and around in his hands, waiting for her to go on, so Zoe did.

"The truth is... the truth is that I like you, Wade Kinsella. I mean I _really_ like you, not just like a best friend, it's definitely more than that, and I know it was stupid of me not to realise sooner, and to pretend for so long even when I thought I did know, but... but I got scared. I just thought, well, that you didn't want a real girlfriend, and that even if you did, it probably wouldn't be someone like me," she said, eyes going to the ground as the lump in her throat grew impossibly large.

It was how she missed Wade closing the space between them and why she was so surprised when she suddenly felt his hand at her face, fingers lifting her chin until she met his eyes again.

"You never asked, Zoe," he told her plainly. "Never once did you ask me what I wanted or anything about what I felt for you-"

"How could I?" she cut in, hating the feeling of tears on her cheeks all over again. "You have all these others girls hanging around all of the time. Really attractive, experienced girls, that-"

"Yeah, but they're just... I was having fun is all," Wade tried to explain. "They're not you, Zoe. They don't matter to me the way you do. I thought I made that clear enough, but every time I turn around, there you are, making your googly eyes at Golden Boy George Tucker again," he said, rolling his eyes at the very thought.

"I don't mean to," Zoe insisted, hands grabbing onto his arms when he looked set to turn away from her. "Maybe I did, but I shouldn't have. I don't know what I was thinking about George exactly, except that he was always nice to me, and I did _not_ like Lemon getting all his attention, but it has been so much worse being without you, Wade," she promised him. "The more I thought about it, the more I realised that if I had to choose between you and George, or you and any other guy in the world, I... I'd choose you. So, I guess what I need to know is, would you choose me? Wade, do you... do you want to be my boyfriend?"

There was a horrible silence that followed her confession and her question. Zoe didn't know what to think as Wade stared at her, wearing an expression she couldn't read at all. Just when she was thinking she had made the biggest mistake of her life, he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't like the last time, which had all been a little wild and crazy. This was equally as intense but a whole lot more meaningful too. Unfortunately, it was also over almost as soon as it began.

"Zoe," said Wade softly, his forehead pressed against her own. "I'm pretty sure a part of me has wanted to be with you exactly like this since we was ten years old, before I even knew what feeling this way even meant," he told her, smiling as he confessed it all. "You mean the whole entire world to me, and I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear enough to you."

"It's not all your fault," she promised, leaning her cheek into his hand. "I've been pretty stupid about this whole thing, thinking it was better if were just friends. It's not what I really want."

She reached up to kiss him again, mostly because she couldn't bear not to be doing so a moment longer. Now they had got to this place, she wanted to make the most of it, and it didn't exactly seem as if Wade was objecting at all.

"We really should've done this sooner," said Zoe breathlessly as they parted for air a moment.

"Prob'ly should've picked a day when Earl wasn't havin' one of his bad patches too." Wade sighed. "I'd love to take you inside but..."

"It's okay, I understand," Zoe assured him, her arms up around his neck by now. "Not that it bothers me to be around your dad, no matter what condition he's in, but this isn't really something he needs to see."

"I don't know, he'll prob'ly be thrilled about it." Wade grinned. "He has been callin' you my girlfriend for as long as I can remember."

"It's weird, that should've been my first clue." Zoe shook her head. "It never really bothered me when he called me that."

"Me either, 'cept for the fact that it reminded me that you were _not_ my girlfriend, that you prob'ly never would be."

"Well, that just shows how wrong you were, Wade Kinsella, because I am your girlfriend now."

"Yes, you are," he agreed, pulling her closer again and initiating another kiss that went on and on.

.

_Sunday 16th August 1998_

It didn't seem to surprise a single person in Bluebell when Zoe and Wade got it together. Everyone was happy enough just to see them happy with each other, but it didn't take long for folks to start to wonder what would happen when Zoe went back to New York at the end of the summer.

It was something that she asked herself, more than once, but never brought up with Wade. They had spent more time together than ever in the last two weeks, going for drives, hanging out at either of their houses, walking through town hand-in-hand where everyone could see, then running off someplace else where nobody was watching to be as close as they wanted.

Zoe had half-expected her alone time with Wade to get out of hand. After all, he was used to girls like Joelle who were fine with going all the way at a moment's notice. Zoe wasn't that kind of girl and it seemed as if Wade never expected her to be.

"You're not mad that we don't...?" she checked, lying beside him on a blanket down by the lake, just enjoying the sunshine, the peace and quiet, and each other's company.

"What kinda guy would be mad at a girl for that?" he asked, propping himself up on one elbow to look at her. "Zoe, that ain't me."

"I know," she agreed, looking a little shame-faced that she even suggested it. "It's just, the other girls that you used to see-"

Before she could get another word out, he had silenced her with a kiss and Zoe didn't mind that at all.

"I told you before," he said as they parted. "Those other girls didn't matter to me the way you do. They were looking for a good time and so was I, and before you ask, that does not mean that I don't have a good time when I'm with you," he said fast before she could interrupt. "But Zoe, you and me, what we got's more'n that. Least, I think so."

"It is," she agreed, reaching up to pull him close enough for another lingering kiss. "Hmm, I'm going to miss you when you go back to school tomorrow," she admitted as they parted.

"Well, maybe I won't go." Wade sighed, lying down beside her again. "I mean, I'm sixteen, if I was to drop out-"

"You are _not_ dropping out of school just so you can make out with me." Zoe giggled, shifting closer and pillowing her head on his chest.

Wade's arm went around her, keeping her right there. "It's not just for that. I mean, if I gave up on school, I could work full-time. Might make things easier on old Earl."

"I don't think that it would," Zoe told him honestly. "You know, from what I can tell, he drinks because he feels badly, mostly about losing your mom, but for other things too. The things he says sometimes... I don't know, I think if he thought he was a reason that you dropped out of school, it might just be one more thing for him to feel bad about. One more reason to drink."

Wade was quiet a while and then he sighed. "Maybe you're right," he admitted, kissing the top of her head. "Maybe I'll try and stay in school. Even if it does mean seein' less o' you."

"For two weeks," said Zoe softly. "Then we won't see each other at all, not for nine whole months."

She curled her body into his a little more, tears beginning to soak into the familiar red and black of Wade's plaid shirt. She hated this part, hated even having to think about leaving him. It had been bad enough before when they were friends, but she knew it would be ten times harder now they were so much closer.

"Hey, don't start frettin' about all o' that right now," Wade urged her, shifting until he could see her face and dry her tears for her. "Baby, there is nothin' in this whole world that's gonna change how I feel about you, and if you feel the same-"

"You know I do," she promised him faithfully.

"Well, then, nine months, a few hundred miles, none o' that means a damn thing, Zoe. You leave here, I'm gonna miss you, just like I always do, but I can handle that. Can't you?"

"I hope so," she said, nodding her head. "It's just... How can I ask you to...? I'm not really giving anything up, but you..."

She didn't know how to say it. She knew what she meant and wished she could put it into words without blushing like a fool. Thankfully, it seemed that Wade understood, and apparently, he was going to be strangely cool about the whole thing.

"Zoe," he said, making her look at him again, holding her face in his hands. "You are the only girl in the world that I could ever feel this way about. Understand me? I don't need anything else. I don't want anyone else. From here on out, I wanna wait for you."

Zoe was pretty sure she had never heard a more perfect speech from anyone ever, and she certainly never expected to hear such a thing from Wade Kinsella, of all people. It made her feel so happy that he cared for her that much, and so ashamed of herself for not seeing how amazing he was sooner than this. There was no way for her to verbalise any of what was going on in her head, so she was glad when he didn't seem to need her to.

"So, how about we stop talkin' about what we're not gonna do or not gonna have, maybe concentrate on just being here together like this while we got the chance, alright?"

"That sounds good," Zoe agreed, right before he kissed her one more time.

.

_Saturday 29th August 1998_

"I didn't think leaving here could get any harder than it already was," Zoe forced out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why did we wait so long, Wade?"

"'Cause we're a couple of fools," he told her, smiling through the pain as he held on tight to her for just as long as he could. "Don't you go forgetting what you said to me, okay? No getting back to New York and decidin' you like them city fellas better than me."

"That's never going to happen," she promised, sniffling terribly. "You're the only guy for me, Wade Kinsella. The only one," she swore, kissing him soundly.

"That's good to know," he said the moment they parted. "Because I don't want any other Alabama girl."

She giggled through the tears at the sound of his old nickname for her. She loved it still. She loved him, she was sure of it, but it seemed like the wrong time to confess, too soon and too late all at once.

"Hey, I got somethin' for you," said Wade then, reaching into his pocket.

Zoe blinked hard to better see, confused by what seemed like a box containing jewellery that Wade pressed it into her palm. She glanced up at him, saw him nod his head to tell her to go ahead and open it, and then she did exactly that. Inside was a pair of earrings, heart-shaped studs in gold, each with a tiny red stone. They were simple, understated, but nonetheless beautiful.

"They're nothin' fancy, I know," Wade told Zoe as she stared into the box still, "but they were my momma's."

Zoe's eyes flew up from the earrings to look at him. She opened her mouth to tell him no, she couldn't possibly, but he must've seen it coming because he cut in first.

"Before you say it, yes, you can," he said definitely. "You know, that one time Momma met you, she thought you were the sweetest thing. Didn't shut up talkin' about you for weeks after," he recalled with a smile. "I believe that if she was here now, you two would prob'ly get along like a house on fire and she would be pleased as punch that you and me were taking a shot at this. Hell, she'd prob'ly gift you somethin' like that herself if she could."

"Thank you," said Zoe, the words barely any more than a whisper. "Thank you so much."

She closed her hand around the box, throwing her arms around Wade's neck and hugging him like her life depended on it. He squeezed her back so tightly that Zoe could hardly breathe, but she didn't care. If he never let go, that would be just fine by her.

"Uh, Zoe honey?" said Harley from over by the car, waiting until she prised herself away from Wade and turned to look. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but we really have to go now."

"Okay," she said, nodding her head. "One minute?"

Harley nodded right back and slid into the driver's seat, his back to the teens as they said their final goodbye. Zoe turned back to Wade, putting the box into his hand while she removed the earrings she was wearing, switching them out for the ones he just gave her.

"They look good on you," he told her, his hand at her cheek. "Zoe..."

She dreaded him actually saying goodbye, so she pushed herself back into his arms and kissed him before he got the chance. They were lost in each other for as long as they could be, until the moment came when they knew they had to part. She had to go.

Pulling back, she looked up into his eyes one more time, a smile curved her lips in spite of everything and the words fell so easily from her mouth, she wondered how she ever struggled before.

"I love you, Wade Kinsella."

Of all the smiles she had ever seen on his face, the one she saw then was the biggest and brightest, no doubt.

"And I love you, Zoe Hart," he promised her. "With everything I got, I swear I do."

One last, brief kiss and then she ran for the car, knowing if she didn't leave in that moment she might never.

Wade shoved his hands in his pockets and watched the car disappear down the street, keeping his eyes on the vehicle until it pulled around the corner and out of sight.

Zoe was gone. Again.

.

_Friday 4th September 1998_

"Mail!" Earl called to Wade the moment he came out of his room, throwing a package into his son's hands - it was a miracle he caught it.

Wade frowned at the box, wondering what on earth it could be. He didn't get much mail at all, and even less was anything more than junk mail and such. Turning it over, he saw the sender details on the back and his heart expanded. A New York City address.

"Zoe," he said to himself.

"That from your girlfriend?" asked Earl with a grin.

"Maybe," Wade told him, unable to keep the smile off his lips for more than a second.

Carrying the box back to the privacy of his room, hardly knowing what to expect, Wade ripped into the package, finding first a piece of paper and underneath a well-padded cell phone. Frowning some, he unfolded the paper that had his name written on it and began to read.

'_Dear Wade,_

_I miss you. I knew it was going to be hard leaving you behind, especially after everything, but it's even tougher than I realised. We have to go nine months before I can come back to Bluebell, and I know with things being the way they are with your dad, you'd never be able to come to New York, even when my dad does. The not seeing you is awful, but at least there might be a way for us to keep in touch._

_I know what you're thinking. I can hear you yelling at me about spending money on something like a cell phone for you when you could easily get one yourself. Well, you'll be happy to know, I didn't really spend anything. My mom insisted on my having a new cell, so I've sent you my old one. You know that's the truth because you'll probably recognise it since you've seen it before. It's all set to go, my number is in there, and I'm the only one that has your number, so if you get a call or a message, you know it'll always be me. Unless you want to give anyone else the number, which is fine, but for right now, it's just us._

_Please don't be weird about this, Wade. I know you're going to see it as too much, but it's not. It's really a selfish gift because I need to be able to hear from you, to talk to you. Calls all the time would get expensive, but there are text messages, and it'll be worth it, I know it will. Besides, the gift you gave me the day I left (which I'm wearing right now, by the way) was so special, so completely priceless, a cell phone is nothing in comparison._

_Please don't be mad and please call me soon._

_I love you,_

_Zoe.'_

"You comin' outta there, boy?" Earl called from the living room. "Your breakfast is gettin' cold."

"I'm not hungry!" he yelled back, scrambling to get the phone from the box and switch it on.

The battery was already charged, everything set up ready to go. Just as she said, the only number in the contacts was Zoe's own and Wade clicked on it immediately. He listened to the line ring once, twice, and then when she finally picked up, he didn't even give her a chance to say hello.

"I love you too, Alabama girl, and thank you."

_To Be Continued..._


	22. Chapter 21 - Summer 1999, Part 1 of 4

**A/N: Okay, all my Zade-loving readers, first, thanks for all the lovely reviews, and second, welcome to the summer of love ;)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 21

_Monday 28th June 1999_

Zoe was a little confused when she walked out into the arrivals area and scanned the crowd for her father, only to find he was nowhere to be seen. Harley was always punctual, he had never once been late when collecting her from the airport or in bringing her back when she had to leave. Surely, he knew today was the day she was coming in.

Reaching into her pocket for her cell, she was considering calling the practice when she realised a text message just arrived. She smiled on seeing it was from Wade, though she wondered why he was texting her now, when she was just a short car ride away from Bluebell, instead of the usual 1,000 miles or more.

'Look again,' said the message and Zoe was frowning as she glanced up at the large crowd of people, which seemed to very suddenly part before her eyes, and there he was.

Zoe completely abandoned her luggage to run at Wade, throwing herself into his open arms without a care. Her feet left the ground as they hugged and then almost immediately began kissing, seeming to forget that they were still in a public place as they proved how much they had truly missed each other. Regular texts and even occasional calls were all well and good, but nothing was better than actually being together like this.

"Well, pretty sure it's safe to say you're glad to see me," said Wade as he finally lowered Zoe back to the ground, though his arms stayed around her. "How you doin', Alabama girl?"

"Better now I'm here with you," she admitted. "I'm guessing you missed me too."

"Maybe just a little bit," Wade told her, smirking hard. "Hey, if I didn't just prove how much, wait 'til later when we don't got an audience and I promise I will."

Zoe blushed at the very thought, but that didn't mean it didn't thrill her too. She really had missed Wade so very much and seeing him again, feeling his arms around her, being able to touch him and kiss him, it was beyond great. It actually took a while before she realised it was strange her father wasn't there too.

"My dad is okay, right?" she checked.

"Sure, he's just fine," Wade promised as they walked back to collect her luggage, their arms still around each other yet. "In fact, it took all of my persuasive skills to get him to agree to me comin' to pick you up myself."

"I'll bet it did." Zoe nodded as they collected her bags and took them out to the parking lot.

"Well, you're not sorry I come without him, are ya?"

"No, of course not," Zoe promised when Wade looked genuinely concerned. "I was just surprised is all, but I'm happy to have you drive me home, obviously, I just didn't-"

She stopped talking very abruptly when she realised Wade was about to put her trunk into a car she had never seen before in her life.

"No way!" she said with laughter in her voice. "Where did you get this? How? When?"

"Hey, slow down there. One question at a time," Wade told her, though the proud grin on his face was clear to see. "This here was kinda my inheritance from Uncle Moe."

"Uncle Moe?" Zoe frowned. "Wasn't he your mom's uncle with the amazing gumbo recipe?"

"That would be him." Wade nodded, seemingly happy she recalled what he had said about the old guy some time ago. "Hadn't seen much of him since before Momma passed, but he came visitin' once or twice more recent times. He and Earl... well, I think they got along well enough before, but Moe didn't like Dad's drinkin' and they fought about it more'n once. Anyway, a couple of months back, we get word that poor old Moe had breathed his last."

"You never told me," said Zoe sadly, even as they each climbed into the very stylish Chevy that Wade had somehow got his hands on after Uncle Moe passed.

"Wasn't much to tell," Wade assured her. "Besides, there was nothin' you coulda done from New York, Zo. Hell, I didn't do much myself, 'cept be a little sad the old fella was gone, and send a thank you on up to wherever he'd gone to when my baby here showed up," he said, tapping the steering wheel gently with both hands. "Seems old Moe had it right there in his final wishes, 'And to my beloved great-nephew, Wade Kinsella, I leave my 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS.' He had her tucked away in a shed at his place, all rusted up and not even runnin', but I had it brought over to the garage and Joey helped me fix her up. Took long enough, and I only got her in decent shape in the last few weeks since school let out. 'Course I wanted my girl to get first ride in her."

"Nobody else has been in this car, just you?"

"That's what I said." Wade nodded.

"Then I am honoured." Zoe smiled, leaning over the gear shift towards him. "Thank you," she said, planting a kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome," he assured her, smiling wide. "Don't get too excited about sittin' up front though. Later on, I'll give you a tour o' the backseat."

She swatted at him for his remarks and moved very definitely back into her own seat, but Zoe was laughing all the same. She probably would let Wade get her back there sometime soon. It was certainly an offer that was tough to resist.

For now, he drove her straight to Bluebell and right into town. It seemed Harley had opted to work today, since Wade had insisted on picking Zoe up from the airport. It meant the practice was the first place to go instead of the house, but Zoe was fine with that. It was nice to go straight into town and see all the familiar places and the usual friendly faces milling around the square.

Zoe was out of the car before it had hardly stopped moving, rushing into the practice to see Mrs H and her dad. She got a real surprise when Dr Breeland was stood out in the reception area, three girls crowded around him.

"Hi," she greeted them awkwardly, raising her hand in a wave. "AB, Lemon, Betty."

"Well, look who's back," said Dr Breeland with a smile that almost seemed genuine. "Harley?" he called to his partner then. "Come see what the north wind blew in."

"Zoe honey!" he cried happily the moment he emerged from his office, enveloping her in the biggest hug.

"Aww, so sweet." AB grinned.

"Charmin', I'm sure," Lemon agreed, before turning to her father again. "In any case, it is only $25, Daddy, and you know it would mean so much to me."

"Lemon, sweetheart, if it makes you happy, you go right ahead," he told her, handing over the cash she had requested.

"You handin' those bills out to just anybody, Dr Breeland?" asked Wade as he walked in. "'Cause I could take a few off your hands."

"You should be so lucky, Wade Kinsella," said Lemon smartly. "Besides, you make enough one way and another from what I've seen."

"He does work awful hard," said AB, nodding her head.

"And looks good doing it," added Betty in a low voice, though Zoe was close enough to hear.

"What did you say?" she asked, turning around fast.

"Okay, that is quite enough," Lemon insisted, turning Betty towards the door. "This is a place for doctors and their patients, and we are just taking up all of the space here."

The next moment, all three of them were gone and Brick was heading back into his office, leaving Zoe alone with her dad and her boyfriend.

"What's that look for?" Wade asked, shifting awkwardly like he already knew.

"Nothing." Zoe shook her head. "Um, Dad, where's Mrs H?" she asked, turning back to him then.

"She just stepped out to fetch us some pastries from the bakery, celebrate my baby girl comin' back for another summer," he told her happily. "It is so good to see you, Zoe. You know, I'm sorry I wasn't at the airport, but young Wade here, he just had a notion he wanted to come all by himself."

"It's fine, honestly," Zoe insisted. "It was a nice surprise actually. Not that I'm not happy to see you too, obviously," she promised her father.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Harley smiled. "I know the two of you have this whole young love thing going on," he said then, gesturing between Zoe and Wade, "but you also come here to see your old dad, young lady, and your other friends besides."

"I know that," Zoe assured him with a smile. "I promise, I will make time for everybody."

"Pretty sure even I'm grown up enough by now to know how to share," said Wade, even as he put his arm around Zoe's shoulders and kissed her temple.

Harley moved to answer the phone that suddenly rang loudly on the reception desk and Wade's lips moved closer to Zoe's ear.

"'Course, that doesn't mean I _wanna_ share," he told her, making Zoe shiver from tip to toe.

Of course, she was going to make time to spend with her father and her friends and neighbours, but much like Wade, she had plans to be a little bit selfish too. She had waited so long to be close to him again, and she really, really wanted to make the most of the time they had now it was finally here.

.

_Sunday 4th July 1999_

It had been a beautiful day. Zoe had loved the usual friendly atmosphere of families and neighbours all gathered together for the Fourth of July celebrations. She had caught up with all her friends, eaten delicious food, danced to good music, and just had a really great time.

Now, the sky was dark and clear, there were other couples and family groups all spread around on their blankets, waiting for the fireworks to begin. It was just starting to get chilly, but Zoe was hardly feeling it at all, sat up close to Wade with his arm around her shoulders. He laid a kiss on her temple, taking her attention for a moment, just as the first of the fireworks shot up into the sky. She smiled, suddenly recalling her first Fourth of July in Bluebell, walking up the hill to ask Wade if he wanted to come down and sit with her and Harley a while.

It had all been so innocent. Zoe had just been looking for a friend, and trying to be one too. She had no idea then just how much Wade would come to mean to her. The truth was, as she looked at the man that little boy had become, his fingers entwining with hers, she felt an amazing rush of feelings. So much love, so much of everything warm and good and real.

"Wade?" she whispered twice before he paid attention. "You wanna get out of here?" she asked, a little amused by the confused expression on his face.

"Thought you wanted to see the fireworks."

"I've seen them before," she told him, leaning in to kiss his lips. "I thought maybe we could do something different tonight."

She wasn't sure if she was being clear enough, she never did this before, but Zoe knew if she had to say what she really meant outright she was going to make a fool of herself. Thankfully, Wade Kinsella was not so dumb as some people thought. He got it, she knew by the way he smiled right then, though he sobered quickly enough.

"You serious?"

Zoe nodded her head and grasped his hand tighter, then they stood up as one and took off running like the crazy teens in love they were. They made it to the car without being spotted and drove off into the night, while most of the residents of Bluebell were distracted by the fireworks still.

Wade wasn't even sure how he drove straight as he headed for Zoe's house, or how he parked without crashing when they got their either. A part of him was just waiting for Zoe to say she changed her mind, and he promised himself he'd be cool about it if she did, even if it killed him.

"I kind of thought we'd go inside when we got here," she said then, alerting Wade to the fact they had been sitting there a while.

Out of the car at last, they walked up the porch steps hand in hand. As Zoe fumbled with her key to let them in, she felt Wade's hands at her waist and kisses on her neck. It did not help the process of getting them into the house, but she couldn't complain at all. This was just exactly what she wanted.

Finally through the door, Zoe turned into Wade's arms and pressed her lips to his own. They went stumbling and staggering in the direction of the stairs and then she reached for his hand and led the way up to her bedroom. Zoe made herself breathe as she opened the door and stepped in, stopping abruptly when she felt the pull on her arm and found Wade had come to a halt on the threshold. She gave him a confused and questioning look.

"You sure about this, Zoe?" he asked her seriously.

She didn't know she could love him any more than she already did until that moment. Stepping in close, Zoe put her hand to Wade's cheek and reached up to kiss his lips.

"I love you, Wade Kinsella," she promised him faithfully. "Nobody else, just you. I think, somehow, it's always been you, even when I didn't think I knew for sure. So, if you love me too-"

"You know I do," he told her, meeting her eyes. "Come on, you know how much I love you, Zoe."

She nodded in agreement and took his hand again, pulling him forward.

"Show me," she urged him, leading him to her bed.

Wade did not disappoint her, she never expected him to.

.

_Monday 5th July 1999_

"In any case, I don't think it's going to make a whole heap of difference, but if you really wanted to... Zoe?"

She snapped out of a daze at the sound of name and stared at her father with wide eyes. He seemed to be waiting for her to say something, or to at least know what he was talking about. Unfortunately, she hadn't a clue.

"Sorry, Dad," she told him, shaking her head. "I was just-"

"Completely away with the fairies?" said Harley, frowning some. "Are you feelin' alright, Zoe honey?"

"I'm fine," she insisted, perhaps a little too fast. "I really am, I promise. I just... stayed up a little too late last night."

That at least was true. It had taken forever for Zoe to get to sleep after Wade left. She hadn't really wanted him to go and he didn't seem eager to leave her either, but as midnight drew closer, they were both highly aware of the fact Harley would be home before too long. As much as he liked Wade, and seemed to approve of the relationship between him and Zoe, neither of them were so dumb as to think he would be okay with them sleeping together.

Zoe had been a little nervous about the whole sex thing, given that it was her first time and all. It was kind of awkward, but she had known to expect that. All in all, it had been a magical experience and she had absolutely no regrets about being with Wade. It might have been nice if he could have stayed longer though, and if she could possibly keep her mind straight enough to listen to her father this morning.

"Well, I should be gettin' to the practice. You want me to take you along, drop you off in town maybe?" he asked her then.

"Uh, yes, please." Zoe nodded fast. "Wade's working this morning too, so I'll come see who might be around in town."

Thankfully, Harley didn't question Zoe on why she had been quiet and distracted anymore. He seemed satisfied she wasn't sick or anything, though she had to wonder if he had figured out the truth. It was better not to think about it too much. She never even discussed sex with her mother, she certainly was not going down that road with her father! Honestly, she wasn't sure there was anybody she felt okay talking to about such a thing, until a half hour later when she found herself taking a walk with Annabeth who just would not stop talking about her own boyfriend.

"You'll meet him sometime, I guess. I'm not altogether sure when, but we'll figure something out. Now, Jake is not the handsomest boy at CLJJ High, nor the smartest, I will admit, but he is a sweetheart and we look pretty darn good together, so I can't complain."

"How long have you been together?" asked Zoe curiously.

"Well, he asked me to Homecoming last Fall, but since that's a school dance, it wasn't exactly an official date. Of course, now that I think about it, I don't know that we've really had an official date at all," she said, frowning a little. "It's all sort of casual with Jake, but that's just fine, I mean, it's not like he's seeing any other girls but me."

"That's the important part." Zoe smiled. "I'm really happy for you, AB."

"Me too." She grinned right back at her friend. "You know, you and Wade are just the cutest couple. I saw you at the picnic yesterday, you looked like two real lovebugs, all snuggly on your blanket."

Zoe felt herself begin to blush just thinking about what happened after AB saw her and Wade together, and her friend must've noticed too.

"Zoe Hart, what exactly did you two get up to last night?" she asked, wide-eyed with surprise apparently as she stepped in closer to her friend and lowered her voice at the same time. "Did you and Wade...?"

"We might have," Zoe confessed, biting her lip as AB hung off her arm and giggled. "I would say it just happened, but it was kind of a plan. Not a big plan that I had for months or anything but I kind of thought maybe this summer it would happen. I don't know, it just felt like the right time. Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Zoe, I would think you were crazier for not wanting Wade Kinsella," she said, shaking her head. "I mean, I know he has his share of experience with girls, but you and him, it's just different somehow."

"That's what he said too," she agreed happily. "And it was so special. I have no regrets. So, have you and Jake...?"

"Oh, Lord, no!" said AB too loudly before catching a hold of herself. "I mean, we're not... I like him well enough and he's actually bein' all kinds of patient and understandin'. I don't know, I kind of feel like I should, but at the same time... Oh, I don't know. Maybe there's something wrong with me."

"No, AB, don't say that," Zoe insisted. "If you don't feel ready, then that's okay. You shouldn't feel pressured, and if Jake ever tries to push-"

"Oh, I don't think he would do that."

"Well, if he did, if any guy did, then he doesn't really care about you like he should. There is no way Wade would ever have pushed me, I know that. He loves me and I love him, and I was so sure about what we did. It makes a difference."

"Well, it surely does seem like it has made a difference." AB sighed and shook her head. "You are practically aglow with it all, Zoe Hart."

"I feel aglow," she admitted, giggling at how silly that probably sounded. "Being in love is the best. Being in Bluebell is the best too. Sometimes I wonder why I don't stay here all year round," she said, suddenly spotting two other girls across the square. "And then sometimes I remember some reasons," she said with a grimace.

"You know, I always thought you and she couldn't get along because of your fathers or maybe because of George Tucker," said AB, seeing Lemon and Betty as plain as Zoe had now. "Truth is, as times gone on, I understand more and more why she drives you crazy."

"You do?" asked Zoe, one eyebrow raised. "I thought you two were so close."

"Like sisters," AB agreed, nodding her head. "Heck, I get along better with Lemon than I do my actual sister and that's the God's honest truth. She can be so much fun when she puts her mind to it, you have no idea. Still, sometimes, I swear, she just has to be told when she is going too far. I do believe it's your influence that gives me the strength to tell her too," she said, laughing some as they walked along.

"Happy to help," Zoe assured her, smiling at the very idea of Annabeth telling Lemon to shut up or similar - she really would love to see that happen sometime.

_To Be Continued..._


	23. Chapter 22 - Summer 1999, Part 2 of 4

**A/N: Of course, in the summer of love, there's always room for friends and family... but don't worry, this chapter has a good helping of Zade too! ;)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 22

_Friday 9th July 1999_

"Well, now, this beautiful young lady right here cannot be little Zoe Hart, can it?"

Zoe looked up from her book, astounded to see who had suddenly cast a shadow over her reading material. She ought to have known his voice, but it had been so long, she simply hadn't been expecting him.

"Lavon!" she exclaimed happily. "You're here!"

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed, chuckling at how pleased she was to see him. "How you doin', Big Z?" he asked, sitting down on the bench beside her.

"I'm doing fine. I... I'm kind of amazed to see you. It's been so long."

"I know it." He nodded his agreement. "Man, you were just a little thing last time I saw you. Look at you now. Like I said, a beautiful young lady."

"Shut up!" She bumped against his shoulder, feeling her cheeks turn red even as she smiled. "Wow. It has to be, what? Three years?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Lavon agreed. "I mean, the last couple of summers I've been... Well, I didn't so much come visitin' home, and the year before that, you was sick if I recall?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Zoe grimaced. "Mono is the worst. Wow, that means it's four years since we last saw each other. Four!"

"Hardly seems like it somehow."

"I know what you mean," said Zoe, grinning again by now. "Except, of course, now you're a big college football star! Last October, that win against Ole Miss in overtime? Amazing!" she enthused.

Lavon's eyes got a little wide when he heard that. "You saw that?"

"Totally worth the price of pay per view, my friend." Zoe nodded definitely. "Not that I pay for it personally. If mom ever asks, I'm not sure how I'm going to explain, but she's never noticed yet," she said, waving away any concerns on that score. "What? I am a bona fide Alabama girl, Lavon Hayes, or at least half of me is. I can love me some Crimson Tide. Just ask my boyfriend," she said, eyes sparkling with fun.

"No, no, no," he intoned, shaking his head. "You didn't finally prise George Tucker away from Miss Lemon Breeland, did you?"

"No." Zoe rolled her eyes. "That is old news, my friend. You really are out of the loop."

"Well, if it ain't Tucker," he considered. "Damn, girl, you went and made a man outta that Kinsella boy, didn't you?"

"Something like that," she agreed, a little uncomfortable with the phrasing somehow. "You know how close me and Wade always were, and somewhere along the line it turned from a friends thing to a romance thing, I guess."

"When did this happen?"

"Last summer, after a _lot_ of drama," Zoe admitted, rolling her eyes. "But honestly? I could not be happier right now."

"Then I'm happy for ya, Zoe, both of ya. You know, I think back to that Summer when you couldn't come on down to Bluebell. Never saw a kid so heartbroken as Wade Kinsella. Reckon he was head over heels for you even then."

Zoe smiled at that assessment of the situation and knew she couldn't deny he was probably right given what Wade had told her, more than once too.

"So, I'm guessing your absence the past couple of summers had something to do with Ruby Jeffries?" she said then, looking sideways at her friend. "If it's none of my business, you can tell me, I'll shut up. It's just I know you two were close and I heard stuff being said about you going off to college and never calling or something..."

"Yeah, things got kinda messed up there," Lavon admitted. "My fault more than hers, I guess. Somehow it was easier to be a coward when I knew she might be hanging around here come summer time. What can I say, Z? Love is complicated."

"Ain't that the truth?" Zoe agreed. "But all of that aside, I'm really happy to see you home, Lavon, and I'll bet I'm not the only one."

"It is a good feeling to be back in Bluebell," he admitted, relaxing on the bench with his arms stretched along the back. "The same folks doing the same things. It's comforting, it's home."

"I know what you mean." Zoe smiled. "Of course, a few things have changed. You won't be familiar with our latest summer event," she said, gesturing to the sign posted on the nearest noticeboard.

"Miss Summer Sunshine Pageant?" Lavon frowned as he read the flyer.

"I actually entered the inaugural event last year," said Zoe, not at all offended when Lavon looked surprised. "I know, I don't seem like the type, but Lemon tried to tell me I couldn't participate."

"And you are not the type to be told what you can and can't do, Z, I know that much." Lavon grinned. "You win that thing?"

"Second place," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "It was good enough for me."

"So, you're not givin' it another shot this year?"

"I don't know," she considered. "It was _really_ fun messing with Lemon's head and that kind of thing never really gets old..."

Lavon chuckled at that and Zoe laughed with him. It really was good to have her friend back home again.

* * *

_Saturday 17th July 1999_

When Zoe offered to babysit little Rose for Annie Hattenbarger and her husband, she really had volunteered just to be nice. It seemed pretty clear that if she didn't take on the task, it was going to fall to Mrs H and she'd had a rough enough week already, trying to implement a new filing system at the practice. Of course, the money was nice too, and as a bonus, Zoe was allowed to bring Wade along with her to the house.

"If I knew babysitting was this much fun, I'd've recommended you get this gig long ago," he told her between kisses.

They were more-or-less horizontal on the couch and Zoe had no problem with that at all. She had been trying to get some serious alone time with Wade for a couple of weeks now, but everywhere they went, there was one of their dads, a bunch of their friends, or just some nosey neighbours ready to tell on them for doing whatever they were doing. At least here they were guaranteed to be alone and undisturbed until Mr and Mrs Hattenbarger came home, and that shouldn't be for at least a couple of hours yet.

"Okay, ow!" Zoe suddenly exclaimed, disentangling herself from Wade a moment to reach under them and producing the TV remote that had been sticking into her back.

"Maybe we should move this situation somewhere more comfortable," said Wade, lifting Zoe easily into his arms and making to carry her away.

"Wade, we can't," she insisted, smacking his chest until he let her down. "I am not doing... _that_ in Mrs Hattenbarger's bed. That's weird," she said, making a face.

"Come on, Zoe," he groaned. "I thought you wanted to."

"I do want to," she insisted, taking his face in her hands and guiding his lips back to hers for a sweet kiss. "They probably have a guest room, right?" she said, hopefully. "Or we can stay here, just maybe check the couch for further hazards first?"

Wade laughed at the way she phrased it, then pulled her closer for another good long kiss. They stumbled back towards the couch, attached at the lips, hands pulling at clothing as they fell down amongst the cushions together. They were both out of their shirts and about to lie down again when a sudden cry from upstairs pulled them apart.

"Oh, no," Zoe gasped, grabbing her top and pulling it back on as she bolted for the stairs.

By the time she reached Rose's room, the poor kid was screaming and crying like the world was ending. Zoe flipped on the light and went right to her young charge.

"Rose, sweetie, what's wrong?"

She was red-faced, shaking, and apparently terrified, reaching out for a hug as soon as Zoe got close. If Zoe had to guess, she would say Rose had a nightmare, and she did her best to bring her some comfort. Sat down on the edge of the bed, she pulled the little girl into her lap, holding her close and rubbing her back as she cried and cried.

"It's okay, sweetie," she promised. "It was just a bad dream. Nothing here can hurt you, nothing at all," she swore, breathing a sigh of relief when finally, the loud crying turned to quiet sobs and then just a few random hiccups.

Movement by the door caught Zoe's attention and she turned to see Wade hovering there.

"She okay?" he checked, looking concerned.

"She is now," Zoe told him. "Just some dumb old nightmare, huh, Rose?"

"Monsters," the little girl muttered. "Big monsters."

"Aww, never mind those monsters, Rosie-girl," Wade promised, coming to sit by Zoe on the little girl's bed. "See, some people, they gotta worry about those things, but not girls like you and Zoe here. You're tougher than that, right? Girls from 'Bama, they are all kinds of brave. Not afraid o' no nightmare monsters," he said, smiling at her as he tapped her on the nose.

Rose giggled and reached for Wade, clumsily struggling to get to him. Zoe assisted until Rose was in Wade's lap instead, getting a big hug from him too.

"Rosie not scared," she said, shaking her head against his chest.

"That's my girl," he said, smiling as she beamed up at him then, at least until he realised that she had wiped her face all over the front of his T-shirt, leaving not just tears but the contents of her runny nose behind too. "Yeah, thank you for that," he said now that he saw it.

Zoe put her hand over her mouth but the giggles escaped anyway. That made Rose giggle too, which was a relief after all the crying, truth be told.

Five minutes later, Zoe and Wade had a clean-faced Rose all tucked back into her bed, happy to go right on back to sleep, at least as long as her nightlight was on to keep her safe. The teens headed back downstairs together, the mood from before officially killed and unlikely to be rekindled.

"We need to clean you up," said Zoe, frowning at the mess on the front of Wade's T-shirt.

"Yeah, I don't have much luck with kids this week," he said, following her to the kitchen where she found a cloth and wet it under the faucet. "I tell you what happened with Mrs Long's boy, Tom?"

"Not that I remember." Zoe shook her head as she started cleaning up Wade's T-shirt for him.

"Well, you'll be flattered to know you got a little admirer there," he said, grinning at her as she worked. "And according to him, I am not good enough for you."

"He said that?" Zoe asked, amused by the very idea. "Isn't he, like, ten or something?"

"Eleven and one third. At least, that's what he told me." Wade rolled his eyes. "So, he hears me talkin' to Darlene over at the general store and decides I'm pretty much bein' unfaithful to you or whatever. Crazy kid goes ahead and attacks me. Kicked me right in the shins," he said, gesturing to the lower part of his right leg. "I swear, I got a heck of a bruise comin' thanks to that boy."

Zoe was trying so hard not to laugh as she turned away to rinse the cloth. She failed miserably the very next second, a loud cackle escaping her lips at last.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Wade asked her, suddenly right behind her, his arms around her waist as he pulled her back against his chest.

"Eww, Wade, you're soaked!" she complained, wriggling to get away but only managing to turn around in his embrace rather than actually escape - to be truthful, she wasn't really trying all that hard. "I guess I should be grateful it's only clean water at this point."

"I guess you should," he agreed, leaning down to kiss her. "And I guess I should be grateful the only competition I got for your attention is a cranky pre-teen," he said, smirking then.

"Poor Tom," said Zoe, smiling at the very thought. "He was just standing up for me, since you were apparently making eyes at Darlene," she said with a look.

"Hey, I said I was _talkin_' to Darlene," Wade reminded her. "She's a nice girl, gives me credit at the store when I need it and all, but that is the start and the end of what is between us. C'mon, Zoe, you know you're the only girl I want."

"I know," she agreed, nodding her head.

"You sure about that?" he checked, watching her expression closely.

"Of course, I'm sure," she promised, reaching up to kiss him, thankful that this time there was no screaming from young Rose to spoil the moment.

.

_Sunday 18th July 1999_

As much as Zoe loved to spend time with her boyfriend and/or all her friends around Bluebell, she was appreciating daddy-daughter time with her father more and more as she got older. As a child, she learnt to love Harley Wilkes pretty easily as he proved himself to be the ideal dad. With Ethan not even a blip on the radar these days, the transition had been surprisingly easy, but Zoe had sometimes been bored stuck with only grown-ups for company before. As a teenager, she was sure some kids would be even less likely to want to hang out with their parents, but maybe some of them didn't know when they were well off.

Zoe loved her mother and she knew that her mom loved her too, that was never in question. Still, it was often tough to talk to Candice Hart about anything that didn't really interest her. She was fine if Zoe wanted to discuss her friends in New York, gossip from school, or even her studies sometimes, but she wasn't big on hearing too much about Bluebell or the people there that Zoe loved. She also wasn't all that interested when Zoe tried to talk to her about the career path she had planned.

Harley was the polar opposite on that score. He was so proud and supportive of Zoe's longing to be a doctor someday. He ate up all her talk of school and studying and future plans, and she loved to share it all with him.

"Well, my little Zoe about to be a high school senior," he told her as they cleaned up after dinner. "I can hardly believe it. You're just all grown up."

"I don't think I'm that grown up." Zoe sighed, wiping the final dish and placing it back in the cabinet. "Sometimes, I don't feel very grown up at all. The teachers in school were getting really intense about college applications before break this summer. The whole thing just makes me so nervous," she admitted. "I mean, how do I choose where to go? Will I even get in?"

"Zoe honey, you are one of the smartest young people I know," Harley promised her, his hand on her shoulder as he met her eyes. "You study hard, you have a wonderful mind, and if you try your best, I truly believe you can achieve anything you want. Any college would be lucky to have you."

She smiled at that.

"I think you may be a tiny bit biased," she told him, "but thank you."

Harley planted a kiss on her forehead and then headed back through to the living room to relax, just as Sundays were intended for. Zoe saw an opportunity and refused to waste it. Running upstairs, she grabbed a pile of literature from the desk drawer and then rushed back down to find Harley reclining on the couch with his eyes barely open.

"Dad?" she said as she came closer, gaining his immediate attention. "Um, I was just wondering... well, I have all these brochures for some places I was thinking of applying to," she said, showing him the stack in her arms. "If you have time, I was wondering if you'd like to go through the options with me?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I would be more than happy to help you, you know that," he promised, immediately sitting up straight and encouraging her to join him. "It's just... well, isn't Candice the one you would make such a big decision with?"

"Trust me, she's not exactly clamouring to read college brochures." Zoe rolled her eyes, sitting down beside him with a bump. "I mean, she wants me to go. I actually think it suits her to have me away for weeks at a time. Oh, that sounds bad," she realised too late. "I don't mean for it to. I know Mom loves me and she wants what's best for me. She just... she's busy, a lot. She has her career, you know? And when she's not so busy, she just wants to relax with a bottle of wine and... and I don't blame her, she works hard."

Zoe realised she was rambling and made a point of stopping. She also knew she hadn't exactly painted the best picture of her mother just then. She rarely talked about her with Harley, just as she kept mentions of her father to a minimum in front of her mom. It seemed easier that way most of the time, and what just happened only served to prove it.

"Zoe honey," said her dad then, getting her eyes back up from the college information piled in her lap. "I will look at just as many brochures as you want to show me. I will answer any questions that I can. I will take you to interviews and open days and anything you want," he promised her faithfully, his hand going to her cheek. "You do know how important you are to me, don't you?"

"I do," Zoe assured him, wondering when her voice had started failing so badly. She swallowed hard before she spoke again. "Thanks, Dad."

When he reached to hug her, she happily wrapped her arms around him and hugged back. She really did love her daddy so very much.

_To Be Continued..._


	24. Chapter 23 - Summer 1999, Part 3 of 4

**A/N: Yeah, so, this chapter got long. Waaaay long compared to some of my others, but somehow, I don't think y'all are going to complain about that, am I right? ;) Thanks for all the reviewage on the previous parts of this summer and just to be clear, this is another 4-part summer, so one more piece to go after this one to finish up 1999 :)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 23

_Friday 23rd July 1999_

"I still can't believe you're not going in for the pageant this time around," Wade told Zoe as they walked through town square with their arms around each other. "You had Lemon on the ropes last year. I'll bet you could take her this time, not least 'cause I heard, your pal and mine, Lavon Hayes, is on the judging panel."

"For your information, I would not need any help from Lavon to win that competition fair and square," said Zoe with a grin, only half-joking, truth be told. "But I really don't care enough to try. Let Lemon win her pageant," she said, turning into Wade's embrace as they stopped walking a moment, her arms going up around his neck. "I already got the best prize in Bluebell," she said, smiling up at him.

"Oh, I see how it is. That all I am to you, Zoe Hart? Just a prize you won?" he asked, teasing as much as she was. "I think I feel dirty."

"You always feel dirty," she said with a look, not minding at all when he pulled her into a good long kiss.

Of course, as the moment went on and things got a little hot and heavy, it suddenly occurred to Zoe that she and Wade were in a very public spot. Reluctantly, she pulled away.

"Not here," she gasped, trying to see through the stars that filled her vision. "Seriously, could we be in view of more people?"

"Then maybe we should go someplace else," Wade suggested.

"Maybe we should," Zoe agreed, smiling as they set off walking again.

Wade clearly hadn't been sure if he was going to get quite so lucky today, but he seemed quite obviously pleased now he knew. They were out of the town proper before it occurred to Zoe where they might be headed.

"Um, we're not going to the Hooper house, are we?" she checked.

"Why in the heck would I take you there?" he asked, looking down at her and seeing the awkward expression on her face. "Come on now, Zoe. How many times do I gotta spell it out for you, you are not just another girl I'm looking to have fun with."

"I know that," she insisted. "I really, really do," she promised. "I was checking where we were going, that's all."

"I was thinkin' my place?" Wade told her, shaking off the moment that could very well have turned into a fight if they hadn't been quick to make sure it didn't. "Earl's havin' a pretty good week, actually went to work this morning, third day in a row, no less."

"That's good." Zoe smiled, leaning into Wade's side a little more. "He seems to have more good days than bad lately."

"Sometimes I think so." Wade nodded. "Other times... I don't know."

It was an awkward topic, always had been. Zoe knew it was better not to push too much when it came to Earl and his alcoholism. When Wade wanted to talk about it, he did, and probably only to her, Zoe suspected, but when he clammed up, she knew to let him be and change the subject, if at all possible.

"It's very cool having Lavon back this summer," she said, thinking their mutual friend ought to be a safe topic for a little while. "I'll bet he's loving that he got asked to judge the pageant too."

"Yessir, from what I understand he was all kinds of happy with that arrangement." Wade laughed. "'Course it helps that he ain't got a horse in the race, if you know what I mean. Not that Lemon ever dared start somethin' like that until Ruby Jeffries was well clear o' town."

"Lemon didn't like Ruby either?" Zoe frowned as she glanced up at her boyfriend. "Why?"

"Are you kiddin' me?" Wade checked, wide-eyed and amazed that she didn't know about this apparently. "Ruby Jeffries was pretty much Lemon's mortal enemy. Now, I know you thought that was you, but I guess I gotta burst your bubble, baby," he told Zoe, leaning down to kiss her quick before continuing to explain. "See, Ruby dating Lavon didn't matter a lick to Lemon, she already had George Tucker and that was fine by her, but fellas was just about the only thing they didn't fight over. Lead in the school play, Junior League, cheerleading captain, they were just always goin' out for the same stuff, and with Ruby being three grades ahead, she got almost every damn thing that Lemon wanted, including first place in whatever pageant came up. So, the very next summer after our Miss Jeffries was graduated and long gone outta Bluebell, Lemon comes up with Miss Summer Sunshine, knowin' she had no real competition to speak of."

"Wow," said Zoe, nodding her head. "That's deviously brilliant."

"_That_ is Lemon Breeland," Wade confirmed, just as the house came into view. "You know, she's not all that bad if you just get to know her."

"Are you kidding me now?" asked Zoe, staring up at him.

Wade rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Zoe, she is not a monster. Lemon is... well, I guess most of the time, she's a friend these days," he explained, slipping away from Zoe as they climbed the porch steps. "You want proof? Here it is," he said then, picking up a box from next to the door and prising open the lid.

"Lemon meringue pie," said Zoe, peering into the box and smiling approvingly. "But Annabeth leaves this stuff for you, right?"

"Sometimes." Wade nodded his agreement as he led Zoe inside. "But I found out not so long ago that other times it is Lemon keeping me and Earl supplied with our baked goods and casseroles and such. See, I woke up early one morning and heard somethin' out here on the porch. I get to the door and there's Lemon, caught red-handed leavin' me a box o' freshly made chocolate chip cookies. That girl has a bigger heart than you think."

Zoe didn't know what she was supposed to say to that. She really had painted Lemon as the bad one in her head, though she wasn't 100% sure she knew why anymore.

When Zoe first started coming down to 'Bama for her summer vacations, Lemon had made it pretty clear that she thought she was better. Dr Breeland was much the same, though he had softened some over time. He was friendly enough when he saw Zoe now, and she couldn't really say Lemon was at all mean or anything, they mostly just avoided each other, that was all.

"I guess nobody is all bad," she said then, watching Wade put the pie away in the kitchen and then following through the living room towards his bedroom, the whole journey being barely a couple of dozen steps in the little house. "Besides, I can't really argue about people making sure you're okay when I can't."

"Trust me, Zoe, I could do just fine without their help," Wade assured her, reaching for her hand to pull her to him. "But it's not so bad havin' it. You know, I was pretty much flunking out in math a while back. Lemon really stepped up to get me through."

"You're not so bad at math." Zoe frowned. "Come on, you're faster at calculations in your head than I am."

"Sure, I can add and subtract and cipher and all," Wade agreed, "but when they start throwing letters and crap in there, makes my head spin. I mean, what in the hell is the point to algebra anyhow?"

"I wish I knew," his girlfriend admitted with a sigh. "Lemon got you through it?"

"Yes, ma'am, she did," Wade agreed. "Prob'ly woulda still been tryin' to pass 11th grade now without her tutoring me the way she did. I don't deny, some of it was most likely because George Tucker asked her to. Wasn't long after I took a hit for him in a football game and prob'ly saved his life. Hey, I didn't tell you about my heroics that day, did I?"

"Not that I remember." Zoe shook her head. "You took a hit? A bad one?"

Wade was grinning as he guided her hand up under his shirt, placing it on the lower part of his chest.

"Bust those two ribs right there, keepin' the Golden Boy from pretty much bein' killed."

"Well, that does sound kind of heroic," said Zoe, moving in closer and letting her hand slide across his skin. "I hope you got some sort of reward."

"Not that I recall," Wade told her, tripping back through the bedroom door and taking her with him. "'Course, if you wanted to help rectify that situation..."

Zoe pushed the door closed behind them then laughed as Wade immediately pulled her back to him and they both went sprawling across his bed. They didn't exactly do a whole lot more talking after that.

.

_Sunday 25th July 1999_

Zoe avoided town when the pageant was taking place yesterday. She spent some time with her father in the morning and then went over to Wade's place later in the day when he was done with work. Earl's good days had lasted so well that she was able to have a pretty decent conversation with the guy, until he decided to take himself out for a while and 'give the young 'uns some alone time,' as he put it. Unfortunately, he had come back much less sober than he went out, so Zoe didn't hold out much hope of him being in a decent state today.

She headed into town with her dad for the usual church service, where as much gossip was to be found as hymn singing. Apparently, though Bluebell thought they'd seen the last of Ruby Jeffries for a while, she was back, just for a few days to visit with her grandfather. Zoe noted that once Lavon had spotted his ex he made a point of making a hasty exit just as soon as the church service was over. She couldn't exactly say she blamed him.

Of course, the other news that was all over town was that Lemon Breeland had once again taken the crown in the Miss Summer Sunshine Pageant. As if any other result would ever be allowed.

"I do believe I should be offering you some congratulations, Lemon," said Ruby as the pair met a few feet away from where Zoe was waiting on her dad outside the church. "That was quite an achievement, inventing your own competition, rigged up just so as you could win each and every time," she continued, smiling the way an alligator might, as far as Zoe could tell - it was not a friendly expression. "Of course, I also note you waited for me to move away before you started your little pageant. Can't imagine why that would be."

"Wow, some people really do think the whole world revolves around them, don't they?"

Zoe hadn't quite realised the words were coming out of her own mouth until both Ruby and Lemon were staring at her agog. Still, now she had begun, she wasn't stopping.

"You really think that's the attitude to have, Ruby? Especially right now, after Reverend Mayfair's sermon on vanity."

"What is more vain than winning a beauty pageant?" she asked, turning to look at Lemon again. "People look at the outward appearance but the Lord looks at the heart," she quoted.

"Then I guess Lemon and I are just lucky. We can look good _and_ be kind, compassionate people too," said Zoe, tilting her chin. "Isn't it awful when people are jealous of that?"

Ruby shot her a scornful look but didn't respond, just turned on her heel and walked away. Zoe laughed, she couldn't help it. She really never had appreciated Ruby Jeffries stuck-up attitude, and knowing she was the reason Lavon hadn't been around the last two summers made Zoe all the more mad at her, whether it should or not. It was nice to be given the opportunity to tell her where to go. Of course, it had the side benefit of making Lemon look like a landed fish too.

"Now, why would you do that, Zoe Hart?" she asked when she finally found her voice again. "Not that I needed you standin' up to the likes of Ruby Jeffries on my behalf, but why would you want to, in any case?"

It took Zoe a moment before she could properly answer that question. She wasn't absolutely sure she knew herself why she had spoken up like that, but when she gave it a moment's thought, she realised that she actually did know, and all too well.

"Look, Lemon, you and I haven't always gotten along, but... well, we're not kids anymore, right?" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "My dad, my friends, and especially my boyfriend, seem to think you can be a pretty nice person. I'm even getting along better with your father now."

"Daddy did mention that you were not as awful these days as he once thought," said Lemon with a smile, "and that you must be exactly as smart as Harley always said, given how well you're doin' in school with your dreams of being a doctor and everything."

"Wow, that's pretty complimentary coming from him." Zoe smiled back, amazed that Dr Breeland would ever be so kind about her, but pleased too. "You know, Wade has told me what a good friend you've been to him. I love the guy, so I kind of have to trust his judgment. Plus, AB will not let me be mean about you, even when I really want to be... and I don't so much anymore anyway," she realised aloud. "You have your boyfriend and I have mine, so really, what is there left for us to be mad at each other about?"

George was always the most contentious issue between them and they both knew it, though neither had ever said as much and never would. Lemon got him, Zoe wanted him, though it had become patently clear last summer that, for all Zoe's jealousy, she didn't really love George Tucker. She was mad that someone stole her friend away, mad that it was someone who seemed to think she was so much better. It was all water under the bridge now. Time to move on.

"I suppose you could have a point," Lemon agreed. "Not that I have any desire to become bosom friends with you, Zoe Hart."

"Not what I was suggesting," Zoe assured her, "but we could at least get along, for everyone else's sake. I think it'd make life easier for Wade and George, for our dads, for AB, if we just tried a little."

Lemon smiled at that. "I'm willing if you are," she said definitely, and the two shook hands on their new-found friendship.

.

_Friday 6th August 1999_

"Oh, come on! You and George both looked terrified when you saw me getting out of the car with Lemon and Betty." Zoe laughed, even as Wade floundered some.

"I was not terrified!" he insisted. "I was... surprised. Pleasantly surprised, for your information. After all, I was the one tellin' the both of you to just suck it up and be buddies already."

"That is true," Zoe considered.

"Exactly." Wade nodded once. "Now, Tucker, _he_ looked terrified."

"You guys never dated, right?" Lavon checked with Zoe.

She shook her head in the negative as she swallowed a mouthful of soda. "Never. So it's not as if me and Lemon would be comparing notes or anything. George is just weird sometimes."

"Everybody is weird sometimes," said Lavon with a look. "I'm just thinkin' how over-the-top you got today about comin' here to the Rammer Jammer."

Zoe blushed at the comment and made a big deal of concentrating on what remained of her lunch. She couldn't help the fact that she felt pretty grown up coming into the place without her father. Harley brought her in a few times, but they generally ate at home or at the Butter Stick. The Rammer Jammer was over twenty-one because it was as much a bar as an eatery, and teens were only permitted when accompanied by an adult. Now Lavon was of age, it was easy for him to arrange to meet Zoe and Wade out front and bring them in with him, just as he had today.

"You know, I like this place." Wade nodded, taking a look around. "Good food, good vibe. Well, it was," he said then, smile sliding from his face all too quickly.

Zoe turned to follow his gaze to the door where a guy had just walked in. It took her a minute to figure out who she was looking at. After all, it had been a few years and he had changed a bit.

"Is that...?"

"Jesse," said Wade, with all the venom he possessed.

"Your brother's here?" Lavon checked, craning his neck to see.

Jesse looked over at their table at the same moment, smiling the same kind of disarming charm-offensive smile that Wade sometimes wore. It made Zoe uncomfortable to see it on another guy's face. It made her even more uncomfortable when she glanced back at Wade and saw how mad he really looked.

"What in the hell is he doin' back?" he muttered crossly.

"I think we're about to find out," Zoe noted as Jesse strode on over to them.

"Wade," he said, nodding once. "Lavon."

"How you doin', Jesse?" he asked, getting up to shake his hand.

"Pretty good." Wade's brother smiled widely, his eyes landing on Zoe then. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure, unless... No, this can't be little Zoe Hart?" he said, eyes widening with surprise as he looked her over.

The moment he reached for her hand, Wade got up so fast, his chair tipping over behind him, stopping Jesse mid-movement.

"What do you want, Jesse?" he asked him angrily. "'Cause whatever it is, I'm not interested. Neither is Earl, and neither is my girlfriend," he said pointedly.

"Girlfriend?" Jesse echoed, eyes flitting between Wade and Zoe. "Well, I guess it's about time."

"Ain't none of your business, Jesse," Wade told him, getting in his way when he reached for the nearest chair to sit down. "Nobody wants you here, man, so why don't you just-"

"Jesse Kinsella?" said a voice from the bar. "Well, look at you. How long's it been?"

His friends were soon welcoming him with handshakes and smiles, a self-satisfied smirk breaking out on Jesse's face as Wade was proven wrong. Some people wanted him around, even if his little brother didn't.

Zoe had a horrible feeling she knew how things were going to go next before it ever happened. Unfortunately, before she had a chance to open her mouth and say a word, Wade was storming out of the place. She heard his car tyres throwing up gravel and that was it, he was gone.

"I'm guessin' there's still no love lost between the Kinsella boys these days," said Lavon with a sigh, even as Zoe put her face in her hands and sighed. "Anythin' I can do, Big Z?" he asked, his hand on her shoulder.

"I wish there was something anyone could do," she said, shaking her head as she looked up at him. "The one topic that is always off-limits with Wade is Jesse. Things have been bad between them ever since their mom... and then when Jesse left the way he did, leaving Wade to take care of Earl. He's just so mad at him, and I can't exactly say I blame him. I'd kind of like to slap his face myself," she said, glancing towards the bar where Jesse was getting a real hero's welcome from his old buddies. "He's been back a couple of times since he left, as far as I can figure out, and it always ends badly."

"You know where Wade mighta gone to?" Lavon asked then. "'Cause I could drive you."

"Thanks, Lavon. You're a good friend," she told him with a smile. "But there are a few places, we could be driving around a while."

"I got the time if you want to go," Lavon assured her. "What are friends for?"

Zoe smiled in gratitude, as he paid for their order and then led her outside to the car. They went to every place Zoe could think of that Wade might hide. She even tried calling his cell, despite the fact she knew better than to think he would have it with him. He called it his Zoe phone and only used it for her when she was back in NYC. She thought it was adorable when he said it before. Now she really wished he would just carry his cell all the time like she did, then at least she could get a hold of him at times like this.

"Any place else you can think of?" asked Lavon even as the day grew old and the light started to go.

"Not really." Zoe sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Um, could you maybe just take me back to the Kinsella place one more time?"

"I guess so," Lavon agreed, turning the car around and heading back that way.

When they got there, Zoe insisted Lavon should head home. She planned on staying put, whether Wade was home or not. After all, he had to come home sometime, and she had her cell to let her dad know where she was if it got really late.

Stepping up onto the porch, Zoe turned to wave goodbye to Lavon, then faced the door and knocked. She waited long enough that she started to expect no answer, then suddenly the door opened.

"Oh, hi, Earl." Zoe forced a smile. "Is Wade here?"

"Nope. Truth to say, I thought he was with you, little lady."

"He was, I mean, a few hours ago, but... well, I don't know if you know this but Jesse is back in Bluebell. He came into the Rammer Jammer when we were there and Wade got mad. I really wished I'd run after him right away but I didn't and now I can't find him anywhere. I know he's probably fine, but he gets so upset about his brother and..."

The words went away, Zoe couldn't force them out around the lump in her throat anymore and the tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Oh, come on now," said Earl, his hand hovering near her shoulder before he seemed to think better of it. "Ah, why don't you come inside?" he suggested instead, moving out of the way and ushering her in.

Zoe went into the house, grabbing a wade of tissue from her purse to clean up her face as she did so. Earl gestured for her to sit down and she sank into the couch, unable to stop crying now that she had started. When she finally got herself under control, she looked up to see Earl, sat awkwardly on the arm of the chair opposite. He was rubbing the back of his neck, the way Wade always did when he was uncomfortable. It made her smile in spite of everything.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised then, sniffing hard. "I don't know why I'm getting so upset. I'm sure Wade is fine."

"Prob'ly so." Earl nodded his agreement. "But you don't gotta apologise to me, Zoe. You seen me in enough bad ways, taken care o' me too. Reckon me payin' back the favour a little is in order by now," he said with a half-smile. "Now, you said my eldest is back in town?"

"He is." Zoe nodded. "I thought he might be here actually."

"Nope, not seen a peep of him. He's... well, he's a good boy, you know? I never once blamed him for cuttin' out on us the way he did. Wasn't exactly the best o' fathers to him. To either of 'em," he said sadly.

"You have your reasons," said Zoe honestly. "Wade knows that."

"Sure he does," Earl agreed, "but that ain't the point. You know, there are times I get up in the mornin' and I think, 'Earl, today's the first day of the rest o' your life. Get yourself up, get to work, make sure your boy's doin' okay. No more hidin' yourself away in no bottle.' Sometimes, it even works, for a day, sometimes more, but then somethin'll happen. Nothin' bad, just somebody'll say somethin' kind or about... about my Jackie," he said, choking a little on her name. "Comin' on for seven years and I swear it still hurts just as bad as ever."

"I'm sorry," said Zoe, shaking her head. "I can't imagine how hard it is for you. I know Wade misses his mom a lot. He doesn't talk about her all of the time or anything, I think it hurts him to, but I know he misses her. He loved her so much, and you know, he loves you too, Earl," she assured him. "He wouldn't still be here if he didn't."

"Maybe Jesse was the smarter o' the two for gettin' out like he did." Earl sighed. "But my Wade, he is so much like his momma sometimes. Cares so much for other folk and never minds himself much."

"I know what you mean," Zoe agreed, smiling by now. "He's a very special person, and he means so much to me. I'm really worried that he's done something stupid..."

"Well, stop worryin' so much," said Wade from the door, "I'm just fine."

Zoe was on her feet in a second, rushing to hug him and see that he really was okay. He promised that he was, kissing her cheek and leading her back to the couch where they both sat down, his hand still holding tight onto hers.

"Sorry if I freaked you out," Wade told Zoe and Earl both. "I just... I had to go someplace else a while. You know how it is."

Zoe nodded that she did, leaning in closer, her head on his shoulder.

"Seems Jesse came back for a visit," said Earl then. "Not that I seen him yet, but Zoe here told me so. You know, he's not your enemy, Wade. He's your brother."

"No." Wade shook his head firmly. "After what he did, leavin' us and all, not carin' what happened to you or me or anybody. Hell, last time he come here, he left one heck of a trail of destruction in his wake, or did you forget already?"

Earl shifted down into the armchair, hands covering his face as he sighed.

"Wade, I don't think this is helping," Zoe told him softly. "I know you're mad at Jesse, and I do understand why, but please, see it from your dad's point of view. He loves you both," she reminded him.

Wade sighed heavily, running his free hand over his face. He knew she had a point, of course he did. Earl had been having a pretty good run of sober days just lately, the last thing he needed was Jesse and Wade at each other's throats, making him want to crawl back into a bottle for a while.

"If Jesse comes callin', I promise I will try to play nice," he said eventually. "But I swear to God, Zoe, he starts with me, I will not be responsible-"

"Thank you," she said fast, cutting him off with a quick kiss on the lips too.

Wade shook his head but smiled nonetheless as he glanced at Earl.

"What you starin' at, old man?" he asked him, rolling his eyes.

"Don't think I ever realised before," said Earl shaking his head, "quite how much little Zoe here reminds me of your momma sometimes."

_To Be Continued..._


	25. Chapter 24 - Summer 1999, Part 4 of 4

**A/N: Wow, I have loved this summer, but there was A LOT to get through! Nice to know you guys have enjoyed it too - thanks for all those lovely reviews :) Do feel free to ask any questions you have or tell me what you think is going to happen, etc. I love all that stuff :) Now, the final part of the Summer of Zade love!**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 24

_Tuesday 10th August 1999_

Zoe felt exhausted. The last few days had been so intense, more emotionally than physically, though there had been a little of that too. First, all the drama with the Kinsella family, and then helping out Mrs H with both the practice and taking care of Rose when Annie and her husband had some issues. Zoe felt as if she just needed to get away and find a little peace, and with her dad and Wade both working, she figured she could wander off by herself and no-one would mind much. She headed for the old pier, recalling it as a place people wouldn't really be at on a random Tuesday afternoon. Of course, she was wrong about that.

"George?"

He was sat on the bench, staring out at the water when she found him, looking strangely older than his seventeen years. Zoe could relate at the moment.

"Hey," he greeted her, scooching from the middle to one end of the bench and offering her to join him. "What are you doin' out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she said as she sat down. "I was just looking for a little alone time... not that I mind sharing it with you," she added quickly. "Honestly, it's nice to see you, George Tucker," she said with a genuine smile. "I've been here all these weeks, and yet I feel like I've hardly seen you at all."

"Yeah, that is weird," George agreed, nodding his head.

The truth was, they had seen each other in passing several times, but never enough to really have much of a conversation. They both had their own family, their other friends, plus he had Lemon and she had Wade. Things were very different from when they first met.

"Is it just me, or were things so much simpler when we were ten?" asked Zoe, running her hand back through her hair.

George smiled that old familiar Golden Boy smile. "You mean back when you found out your whole life was a lie? That kinda simple?" he reminded her.

Zoe laughed. "Yeah, maybe not," she agreed. "Family is never straightforward. The last few days with Wade and Jesse and Earl have been... I don't even know how to describe."

"I get it." George nodded. "Been in the middle of a Kinsella family crisis myself a time or two. It really screwed up the whole balance they had going when Wade's momma passed on. It'd be nice if they could find a way back to that, but somehow it just doesn't seem likely now, does it?"

"It really doesn't." Zoe sighed and shook her head. "Well, Jesse only stayed for the weekend. He and Wade managed not to kill each other and Earl managed to stay out of the liquor cabinet, so I call it a rousing success. Playing referee in all of that was not exactly fun though."

It was nice to be able to say these things to someone and not feel bad about it. There was no way Zoe would go discussing Wade's private business with anyone else. A little bit with her own father maybe, but not much. It was different with George.

"Sometimes I forget you guys knew each other before I ever came along," she said, looking across at him in the bright sunlight. "You don't seem so close anymore."

"You kidding me?" George asked, eyes widening slightly. "Me and Wade are more like brothers to each other than we ever have been with Harry and Jesse," he assured her. "We don't see each other much in the summer, maybe, 'cause we got other places to be and other folks to see. Not surprisingly, Wade wants to spend any spare time he has with his girlfriend," he said with a look. "I mean, she is only here for the summer and, from what I know, she's a pretty special girl."

Zoe felt herself blush at his comments though she wasn't sure why. She turned away a moment, smiling too much and feeling foolish about it. To think, even a year ago, she might have reacted very differently to George Tucker telling her how special she was. She was still flattered and happy about the compliment, but things had definitely changed.

"You know, and I can't believe I'm actually telling you this," she began, eyes fixed firmly on the water still, "there was a time when I thought that... well, that there was someone I liked better than Wade. He was my best friend, always, but as for a potential boyfriend, I was kind of looking elsewhere," she said, daring a sideways glance at George just as he looked down and smiled.

"Yeah," he said eventually. "I have to admit, before Lemon and I officially got to bein' a couple, the thought had crossed my mind a time or two," he said, finally looking at Zoe again and meeting her eyes. "I mean, come on, Zoe, you were... you _are_ somethin' special, just like I said. I thought about it, I really did, but you and Wade? It was like somethin' else with you two, even when we were ten years old. It just made more sense, the two o' you together."

Zoe considered that for all of two seconds and then realised just how true it really was. George Tucker was often right, so it came as no surprise, but still, she really hadn't thought about her and Wade being destined from the very beginning before.

"I know it got weird for a while there, and like we said, we don't see each other as much as we used to," she said then, "but I hope we can always be friends, George. You think that'd be, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do," he said, smiling widely, his arm sliding around her shoulders and pulling her close for a moment. "You're a real good friend, Zoe Hart, and you know, as much as it freaked me out at first, I'm happy you and Lemon finally found some common ground too."

"Yeah," said Zoe, her head on his shoulder. "Strangely, I'm also happy about that."

They sat in comfortable silence for quite a while after that. Zoe felt the stress and worry of the past few days just slip away from her. It had been so good to talk to George, to know that she always could. It seemed that when her best friend became her boyfriend, the guy she always thought might be her boyfriend some day had moved to fill the spot of her best friend. As exchanges went, Zoe figured they had made a pretty good one. Personally, she couldn't be happier with the arrangement.

.

_Monday 16th August 1999_

There was always something different about the day Zoe's friends all went back to school, their summer vacation over while her's continued on. There were plenty of days in the weeks before when she saw little or nothing of George, AB, Lemon, or even Wade from one day to the next, and yet, just as soon as they were all so definitely out of her company from eight until three, Zoe seemed to feel the loss so much more. It was why she had been waiting outside of CLJJ High before the final bell ever rang, why she had run and thrown herself into Wade's arms the second she saw him emerge from the building, why she had him drive them someplace quiet and secluded where she could show him how much she had missed him today.

It hadn't exactly been a plan to seduce him in the backseat of his own car, not that Wade complained at all, and Zoe never expected him to. He seemed only a little surprised that she wanted to and then just happy enough to go along with it. Zoe was plenty happy too. She found she seldom ever felt any other way when she was with Wade.

When he told her he loved her, she never doubted him, and when she said it back, she meant it with all of her heart. When they made love it was so special, and those vague niggling doubts she had in the beginning about maybe not being all that Wade might want or need in that department just faded away. Unfortunately, sometimes, they also came back, when she was forced to think about how long they would have to be apart very soon.

They were outside of the car by now, fully dressed and passions temporarily sated, laying in the long grass by the lake with their arms around each other. For a while they were talking, not about anything important, just what had happened in each of their days, but Zoe had long since got quiet and Wade checked to see she hadn't dozed off on him. He soon saw her eyes were wide open, but she was wearing an expression he didn't much care for.

"Well, that can't be good," he said, peering at her.

"What can't be good?" she checked, meeting his gaze.

"That look on your face only means one thing, Zoe. There's this whole Olympic gymnastics routine going in your head. That only happens when you're puzzlin' over something and that leads to bad things."

"I was just thinking," she said snippily, pulling out his arms and sitting up too fast. "It's not a crime."

"Baby, I never said it was," Wade assured her, moving to sit up beside her. "Come on, what's on your mind?" he asked, rubbing her tense shoulders. "Hell, you should at least be able to tell _me_ about it."

"It's nothing. It's just... stupid," she insisted, tearing up clumps of grass with both hands and throwing them aside. "I'm stupid."

"Well, that ain't even true," said Wade definitely, his hand at her cheek, turning her head until she was facing him again. "What's goin' on, Zoe?" he asked again.

She sighed. "I can't help it. It's been the same since we were kids. When you go back to school it reminds me that soon _I_ have to go back to school. I have to leave Bluebell and not see you for nine whole months. It was bad enough before, but it's going to be so much worse now," she reminded him of what he, of course, already knew. "It's tough enough for me knowing I won't see you at all, that I can't be close to you," she said pointedly, "but you..."

"But me, what?" Wade prompted when she fell silent again. "Zoe, come on now, you don't seriously think that the second you're gone, I'm just gonna-"

She cut him off with a kiss that took his breath away.

"I don't think that," she promised when she finally pulled back a little. "I trust you, Wade, you know I do. Trust is a part of love and I couldn't love you more."

"Then what is the problem here?" he checked, completely lost at this point. "You know I love you, baby. Sure, it sucks to be apart so much, but it's not forever. You'll be back again next summer and we'll both be done with school by then. Things'll be different. In the inbetweentime, we'll just have to find ways to deal with the distance, just like before. We're strong enough for that, I know we are."

Zoe nodded her agreement, even as tears welled in her eyes.

"I believe in us too," she promised. "I just... it's different for me. For me, there's only ever been you. You know, _that_ way," she said pointedly, oddly shy about saying it despite what they had been doing all of an hour ago. "You were always... There are girls here that like you, a lot," she reminded him. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me, but I'll be gone so long, and some of them are not above trying to tempt a guy. It's going to be hard... _difficult_ for you," she amended fast, though the smirk had already spread over Wade's lips and it was tough not to laugh at herself too. "Oh my God, I was really trying not to say that!"

Wade pulled her close as they both laughed, some of the tension broken at least by Zoe's slip of the tongue. Of course, what she meant wasn't exactly funny, but Wade understood. She wasn't worried about him cheating on her, because he absolutely never would, only that it would be tough on him, as a guy, not getting any for as long as she was gone.

"Hey, listen now," he said, pulling out of their hug to look at her. "Like I told you last summer, Zoe, it's not just that I _can_ be faithful to you, it's that I _want_ to," he promised her. "There is no other girl in the whole damn world that I want to take to bed with me, or get in the backseat of my car," he added fast, before she could doubt it. "You are the only one that I want to be with, in any way you wanna imagine those words can be meant. Sure, it kills me to think about those nine long months without you. Without getting to hold your hand," he said, looking down to where their fingers were now intertwined. "Without getting to kiss you any time I want. Without being able to hold you or touch you or... or be with you that way, but like I said, it's not forever. Somehow, we're gonna find a way to figure this out and then we'll be together always, right?"

"Right," she agreed, smiling widely at his beautiful speech. "I do love you, Wade Kinsella. So, so much."

"Yeah, well, I love you, Zoe Hart, with the whole of my heart," he swore, kissing her soundly as they fell back into the long grass where no-one else could see.

.

_Friday 20th August 1999_

"So, this is the final selection?" asked Mrs H, leafing through the pile of college brochures on the reception desk of the practice.

"Kind of, maybe." Zoe shrugged. "There are so many good options and I want to apply to enough because there's never any guarantee of being accepted, especially with the Ivy League schools."

"Zoe honey, it's like I told you, any of these schools would be lucky to have you," her father insisted as he appeared out of his office. "I'll tell them so myself if they don't already believe it."

"Harley's right, Zoe," Mrs H agreed. "You're a smart cookie, always have been, and a real nice girl too. I can't imagine any one of these colleges turnin' you down."

"I don't know about you fighting to get into them places," said Shula Whittaker from her seat in the waiting area, "seems to me they should be fighting for who gets the honour of havin' you, sweetheart."

"I'd fight for your honour, Zoe!" Tom Long told her happily before sneezing very loudly into his handkerchief and declaring that summer colds were the worst.

"Thank you, all of you," said Zoe, smiling as she looked around the room. "You're all incredibly sweet, but I do still have to fight for my place wherever I want to go, just the same as everybody else."

"I'm afraid that is just the way of the world," said Dr Breeland as he came out of his office to collect his next patient, ushering Cole Maliska through and telling him he'd be right with him. "Of course, that doesn't mean you can't help yourself along in tipping the balance a little bit," he said, smiling at Zoe then as he held out a book to her.

"'On Writing the College Application Essay'," she read from the cover as she took hold of it with both hands.

"Somehow, we seemed to wind up with two copies of that thing in our house, and of course, Lemon only needs one," he said, clearing his throat. "Uh, you take that one, on me, okay?"

He looked so weird and awkward about it, and Zoe was so surprised by his kindness. If she didn't know any better, she would almost think that Brick had deliberately got a second copy of the book just for her rather than acquiring a double for Lemon by mistake. Dr Breeland really did seem to have decided that Zoe wasn't so bad these past couple of summers and the situation had certainly been helped along this year by Zoe and Lemon making friends too.

"Thank you, Dr Breeland," she said politely, even as he moved to walk away into his office again.

"I think you're grown up enough now, Zoe, you can call me Brick," he told her with a smile.

"Thank you, Brick," she tried again. "I really appreciate it."

He nodded his head and then walked into his office, closing the door behind him.

"Well, wonders'll never cease," said Harley, picking up the next patient file from reception.

"Amen," Mrs H agreed too seriously, making Zoe giggle.

It was amazing how people could surprise you sometimes.

.

_Saturday 28th August 1999_

The last day of summer always came around too quickly. As a young child, Zoe always hated her twelve weeks being gone, and since she started coming to Bluebell, it only got harder to leave behind the fun and laughter of a summer spent in Alabama with her father and her friends.

Last year, parting from Wade just a few short weeks since they figured out their relationship, she wasn't sure anything could hurt as much, but she was wrong. It was agony to know they had to be apart after a whole summer of being so very close, though Zoe tried her best to put a brave face on it, for her father's sake, if nothing else.

"Shouldn't we have my trunk and bags in the car by now?" she asked, looking over at the pile of luggage stacked near the door.

"Well, we can load them up, if that's what you want, Zoe," said Harley, "but young Wade came to have a talk with me yesterday and... well, he was hopin' to be the one to drive you to the airport today."

Zoe wasn't sure how she felt about that. It was always her dad that drove her on her last day and gave her a hug at the gate before she got on her plane to fly back to NYC. Even last year, she and Wade said their goodbyes at her house, then she leapt in the car and drove away, leaving him behind. Maybe it would be better to have him right there, before she got on the plane, but the last thing Zoe wanted to do was hurt her father.

"Now, don't you go worryin' about me," he said, almost as if he read her mind. Zoe figured he could probably read her expressions the way Wade sometimes did and knew she was concerned. "I can say my goodbyes right here well enough," he promised, coming over to give her a hug even now. "Trust me, I remember what it's like to be seventeen and head-over-heels for someone," he told her definitely.

"I love you, Daddy," she told him, hugging him back tightly. "I really do."

"I know, Zoe honey, and I love you too, sweetheart," he swore, kissing the top of her head before they parted. "Now, you need anything at all, you know you can always call me anytime. I'll be up to visit at Christmastime too."

"I can't wait." Zoe grinned at him, even as one lone tear escaped from her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

A knock on the door got their attention then and Harley moved to answer it, welcoming Wade into their home. The two of them had Zoe's luggage into the back of the Chevy within a minute and then it was time to go. Zoe gave her dad one more hug and then she and Wade got into the car and set off.

"This is okay, right? I mean, me taking you to the airport and all? I did ask your dad but-"

"It's fine," Zoe told him quickly. "It's good," she said, nodding her head, though it was clear she was already struggling to keep smiling.

They didn't say much all the way to the airport, there was just the soft sound of the country radio station playing in the background as they went along. Zoe stared out of the window, taking in the scenery of Alabama while she still had the chance, something she did most years when it came time to leave again.

A part of her wondered why she kept insisting that she had to go back to New York all of the time, a part of her that she tried to ignore because it felt too dangerous to listen to somehow, especially with college calling her, just one year from now.

Before long, Wade was parking the car in the lot outside the airport and being a gentleman about carrying as much of Zoe's luggage as possible, leaving her just one small bag to bring along.

Not long after, they were sat, side-by-side, waiting for her flight to be called.

"You don't have to stay," she said, swallowing hard and fighting the urge to bawl already. "I can wait by myself if you need to go."

"This is the only place I wanna be right now," Wade assured her, gripping her hand tightly in his own. "That okay?"

"More than okay," she promised, leaning into his side as they waited.

All too soon, the announcement came and they had to say goodbye. Zoe was full on crying before they even stood up and Wade pulled her close in his arms.

"Now, you listen to me, Zoe Hart, and you listen good," he told her. "You're gonna go back to New York and you're gonna have you one epic Senior year, alright? And I expect to hear how you applied to all your colleges and how they all want to take you on. I wanna know that you're having a good time with your friends and... and making the most of everythin' like you should. No sittin' around pining for the likes o' me, okay?"

"I can pine if I want to," she said stubbornly, though the words came out too quietly and too strained around the emotion thick in her throat. "I really wish I'd thought about this sooner. I should've stayed here for Senior year, wouldn't that have been better?"

"Prob'ly," Wade admitted, "but, baby, that's not how it worked out," he reminded her, his hand at her cheek and then running through her hair. "Now, you heard what I said, you go show those New Yorkers how an Alabama girl handles Senior year, and then you come back here next summer and we'll have us the time of our lives, alright?"

Zoe nodded, no more words in her to say as she reached up and kissed him like her life depended on it. Wade kissed her back, holding her so tight, Zoe could hardly breathe between one thing and the other, and she didn't care at all.

Another announcement of her flight broke them apart. She really did have to go.

"I love you," she whispered as she backed out of his arms. "Always."

"Love you too," he promised. "Always."

Zoe turned to go then, not daring to look back, knowing she wouldn't be able to leave if she did. She never saw the tears that Wade had managed to hold in until the very last moment, and that was probably for the best.

_To Be Continued..._


	26. Chapter 25 - A New York Interlude

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the end of Summer 1999 - I know it was emotional, but that's love for you, right? And now for something completely different. Well, not **_**completely**_**, but a little bit. Who's ready for a New York Interlude? ;)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 25 - A New York Interlude

_Saturday 20th May 2000_

"Ladies and gentleman, the Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones High School graduating Class of 2000," said the principal, presenting them all to the gathered audience of family and friends.

No sooner did the applause get down to a dull roar and the group of students start to break up, than Wade Kinsella leapt down from the stage, already abandoning his cap and gown. He knew he wasn't going to get too far for a minute, but that was okay. It actually meant an awful lot to Wade to see his father stood up from his seat now, jostling his way to the end of the aisle to meet him.

"My boy," said Earl as he finally reached him, placing his hands on Wade's shoulders. "Couldn't be more proud of ya, son," he told him, smiling widely, even as tears welled in his eyes.

"Thanks, Dad," said Wade, nodding his head. "Means a lot that you made it."

"No place in the world I'd rather be on this day than seein' my boy graduate," Earl confirmed. "You know, your momma..." he began, biting his lip a moment before he could eventually continue. "I know she's up there, lookin' down on us and..."

"And I reckon she's proud o' the both of us, Dad," Wade assured Earl, pulling him into a hug that was happily returned.

"Now, you get along with you," said Earl as they pulled apart, the older man clearly trying his best not to cry, and though he'd never admit it, Wade could've had a few tears himself if he let it happen. "Looks like the doc's all set and waitin' on ya."

Wade glanced across the square and smiled to see Dr Wilkes stood by the car waving him over. Pleased as he was to be graduating, Wade had bigger plans for tonight than whatever party the others in his class were planning. He had his daddy, and Zoe's too, to thank for that.

"Hey, Wade!" George called from the stage, hands cupped around his mouth so his voice would carry over the general noise of the assembled crowd. "Tell her we're all thinkin' of her, can't wait to her have her back this summer!"

"Will do, Tucker!" Wade yelled back, saying a quick goodbye to his father then, before barrelling across the square at top speed.

"How's it feel to be a graduate, Wade?" asked Dr Wilkes the moment he reached him.

"Pretty good," he admitted, grinning big, "but not half so good as it's gonna feel when we pull off this surprise on our girl."

Harley chuckled at that, encouraging Wade to hurry up and get on into the car. After all, they had a flight to catch, and it wasn't likely to wait for them.

They were outside of Bluebell and well on their way to Mobile before Wade spoke up again.

"I wanna thank you again, Dr Wilkes, for everythin' you done for me these past few months," he said sincerely. "I'm not just talkin' about this trip and all, though that's a big part. I never could've afforded-"

"Hush now, Wade. We talked this out already," Harley told him, eyes always on the road. "Much as I don't mind helping you out, you know as well as I do, most of the reason I arranged all this was to make my Zoe happy."

"The stuff for tonight, sure," Wade agreed, "but like I said, I don't just mean thanks for that. I know you helped old Earl a lot, and he's doin' better because of it. I wouldn'ta dared leave him overnight like this if he wasn't... well, doin' so much better," he said diplomatically.

Harley nodded his head in understanding. "Your father is a good man, Wade, always was. He gets a little lost sometimes, it's happened to the best of us, but he's finding his way back onto that better path. Between me and Reverend Mayfair and yourself, well, and I might say my Zoe a little bit too, I think he'll be just fine."

"I like to think so," Wade agreed, eyes returning to the view out of the window as the Alabama scenery flew on by.

It was strange for him to think that soon he would be at the airport. He had been there so many times before to meet Zoe, and even once last year to drop her off. All those trips and never once had he got on a plane to go anywhere. Tonight would be Wade's first flight and he wasn't altogether sure how he felt about it. Still, he knew however much of a trial it was, he could handle it. It would all be worth it to see the look on Zoe's face when he and Harley showed up at her door tonight.

* * *

Zoe stood at her bedroom window watching the rain run down the glass, obscuring the view of the streets outside. She had started randomly humming 'It's Raining on Prom Night' about three days ago and it had been stuck in her head ever since. If she didn't know any better, she would think it was a sign, or maybe that she even made this happen somehow. She wasn't so sad about the night being potentially ruined by the weather. Truth be told, she hadn't much been looking forward to Prom anyway. It wasn't as if she had a date or even many friends to hang out with when she got there.

The downside to summers in Alabama was singular but major. Zoe so loved the way things were in Bluebell, that coming back to New York was forever a wrench. The people in school just didn't seem as friendly as her real friends in Bluebell and no matter how many boys might show an interest in her, Zoe wouldn't date a single one, because her heart belonged to Wade Kinsella.

Zoe wondered several times why she had insisted on staying in NYC with her mother, attending school with kids she barely cared for, when it was obvious her dad would've happily had her come live with him. She could've gone to high school in Alabama and it probably would've been great, and yet...

"Zoe?" her mother called from the living room. "Are you almost ready, sweetheart?"

Zoe sighed and looked down at her dress.

"Almost!" she yelled back, which was only half a lie.

Technically, she was completely ready to go. Her hair and makeup were done, she was dressed and all-set to leave, save for her shoes which were waiting there by the door. The mirror showed Zoe that she looked good in the special red dress that her mom helped her pick out, with her hair styled just so, the familiar heart-shaped red-stoned studs sparkling in her ears. Maybe Zoe would feel better about this whole thing if the guy who gave her the earrings was there to escort her to Prom, but they never even talked about the possibility.

Zoe and Wade talked about most things, by text or calls. She knew that Earl was doing his best to quit drinking. She heard about how AB and Jake broke up because it just wasn't working out. She was told the sorry tale of Mrs Breeland up and leaving her family behind last winter. Wade got to hear about what Zoe had going on too, and they would cover all kinds of topics, not least how much they missed each other every day, but there were subjects they never broached at all. Zoe never dared mention Prom or college or anything too serious, anything that made her feel sad or guilty, or just too far removed from the man she loved.

"Zoe?"

"Coming, Mom!" she yelled back, hurrying to slip on her shoes and fasten them.

She would have to force a smile for pictures for Candice and then probably again at the fancy hotel where Prom was being held, but Zoe wasn't sure how long she would manage to look cheerful before she gave up on dancing and mingling, and slipped off home again.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I was having some trouble with... Dad?" Zoe gasped as she came out into the living room and saw Harley standing there.

"Hello, Zoe honey," he greeted her. "My goodness, look at you. So, grown up and so very beautiful... like your mother," he added, almost like an afterthought.

Zoe bit her lip, rushing to hug her father and hide her sniggering in his shoulder.

"It's so great that you're here," she insisted, "but why are you here? I mean, I knew you were coming for graduation, but that's not for four weeks, and Prom isn't such a big deal."

"I happen to think it should be a very big deal, young lady," said Harley then, holding her by the shoulders at arms' length a moment. "Now, you stand right there, I'll go fetch your present."

"Present?" asked Zoe, glancing back at her mother while Harley hurried to the apartment door.

Candice shrugged her shoulders as if she had no idea, but the expression on her face made Zoe wonder. The wondering didn't last long as she turned back around to find not one man stood before her but two, and she couldn't have been more thrilled by the sight of the second.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, amazed to see Wade, of course, but even more so because he was all dressed up in a tux. "I don't... Look at you."

"Hell, Zoe, look at you," he countered, apparently equally taken aback as he looked her over. "You are... beautiful," he told her then.

Harley and Candice took themselves into the next room, though Zoe and Wade only noticed enough to realise they were alone and could act a little more naturally. It was no surprise then that in the next second they had their arms around each other, kissing like their lives depended on it. It had been too long. It was always too long when they had to be apart.

"I can't believe you're here," Zoe gasped as they parted from their kiss, her hands clasped behind his neck so tight - she was honestly afraid if she let go, he might disappear, like a dream or mirage. "You're in New York."

"I can tell," Wade told her. "Even dressed up like this, I am freezin' my ass off."

Zoe laughed, she couldn't help it and moved herself impossibly closer to him.

"I'll try to keep you warm," she promised.

"You're doin' a hell of a job already," he promised, kissing her again because he couldn't bear not to. "So, I guess I oughta formally ask you. You wanna go to Prom with me, Zoe Hart?"

"Wade Kinsella, I would love to," she assured him, smiling so wide that her face felt fit to split in two, and she didn't care at all.

His hand slipped up to her face then, pushed stray strands of hair aside and marvelled at the sight of his mother's earrings.

"You didn't even know I was comin'."

"I told you, I wear them all the time," she insisted. "And there was no way I wouldn't tonight of all nights. If I couldn't have you with me, something special that came from you was the next best thing," she explained. "But now I actually have you too, so I guess I'm just spoiled, or the luckiest girl in the world," she said happily.

Now, finally, she was looking forward to Prom.

* * *

It was quite a revelation when Zoe showed up for Prom on Wade's arm. It turned out there were at least a few girls from school who hadn't quite believed her when she talked about her boyfriend from Alabama, and more still who believed he existed, but not that he was ever going to measure up to the fine young men of New York City. Boy, were their faces red after meeting Wade Kinsella in the flesh.

"I don't think I was ever stared at by so many people," he said as he and Zoe slow-danced in the middle of the ballroom. "Plus, all your girly friends keep askin' me to 'Say somethin' in Southern.' Startin' to feel like a monkey at the circus or some such."

"Well, maybe they're staring at me now." Zoe shrugged, even though she knew that probably wasn't true. "You did say I looked beautiful tonight."

"You look beautiful all of the time," Wade promised her. "Though I gotta admit, this dress is somethin' else."

"Honestly? It's not the most comfortable thing I ever wore," she said, smirking a little. "I don't think it'll be too long before I want to take it off altogether."

Wade smirked too when he heard that. "Are you tryin' to seduce me, Zoe Hart? 'Cause I'm not so sure I'm that kinda boy."

Zoe laughed as he spun her out, only to bring her back in even closer than before.

"Are you really telling me you flew all the way to New York just to dance with me, Wade Kinsella?" she asked him breathlessly, looking up into his eyes.

"Baby, I woulda flown all the way to the moon and back for this," he promised her. "I missed you so much these past eight months."

"I missed you too, you know I did," she assured him, "but at least you're here now."

They both leaned in closer until they met in a sweet kiss, hardly aware of the other couples still dancing around them, or the music shifting gears. Zoe and Wade only had eyes for each other, as usual.

* * *

"I still can't believe you showed up here like this," said Zoe, giggling in the dark. "I really hadn't been expecting to have much of a memorable Prom night, but this has all been so amazing," she said happily, curling closer into Wade's embrace with her head on his chest.

His arms held her tight to him as he kissed the top of her head, more comfortable lying in that hotel bed with her than he had been for a single second in all the months without her. They had left the dance pretty early, unable to bear to be in public anymore. In the privacy of his hotel room, their passion overtook them for quite a while, and now they were sated it was heaven just to be close and comfortable together.

"You got your daddy to thank for gettin' me here," said Wade, not entirely easy with thinking about Harley when he was in bed with Zoe, but right now he didn't entirely have a choice in the matter. "Earl helped me out with the tux, my money got you the corsage and all, but there's no way in hell I could've afforded a flight to New York and back without Harley pitchin' in."

"Was it his idea or yours?" she asked curiously then, peering up at Wade in the half-light.

"Sort of a joint thing, I guess," he considered, as they both turned on their sides to face each other. "We got to talkin' about you one day when he dropped by to check on Earl. Happens a lot, obviously, but I don't know, he said somethin' about Prom and graduation and all, I think I mentioned how it mighta been nice if I could take you to a dance like that. Next thing I knew, it was a plan to surprise you."

"And you really, really surprised me," Zoe told him happily. "Pretty sure you showing up like that was the best surprise I ever got in my whole life, so thank you, Wade. I'm not even sure that I said that yet."

"You are more'n welcome, Zoe," he promised, leaning down to kiss her softly. "You know, I went to my own Prom, but there was no way I was takin' anybody along with me. I never brought it up at the time, didn't seem right somehow, but Lemon and AB and Tucker, they pretty much insisted I oughta go. Wasn't as fancy as this shindig, but it was a good time, I guess. Woulda been better with you there, o' course."

"Of course," Zoe agreed too seriously, making herself laugh. "At least we got to do this one together."

"Yeah, at least we got this," Wade agreed, just staring at her a moment. "I swear, you get more beautiful every time I look at you."

"In the dress, I might've believed you," she told him, feeling a blush in her cheeks that she wasn't expecting, "but like this?" she checked, knowing her hair and makeup were a mess by now after all their fun between the sheets.

"Especially like this," Wade told her definitely, his hand cupping her cheek. "Zoe, I... I know this is gonna sound crazy, and trust me when I tell you that it was not a plan I had when I came here tonight, but... but you think, maybe, you'd wanna marry me?"

"Wade," she gasped with shock. "I... Wow, I didn't... Um, wow, I was not expecting that."

"Like I said, wasn't exactly a plan for me either," he admitted, trying not to be hurt by the way she seemed to be pulling away all of a sudden. "And I'm not sayin' I want us to run off and find a minister tonight or anything, I mean, I'm not stupid."

"I do not think that you're stupid," Zoe assured him, "and honestly, I think that's probably the most romantic thing I ever heard anywhere, ever, and come on, you know I love you, so much, it's just... marriage? Wade, we're eighteen. I didn't even graduate yet and the future is... it's all so big and scary right now."

"It doesn't have to be," he assured her, trying to bring her closer again. "I know there's a lot we don't know about what's comin'. Life is full of uncertainties, but if you have one thing, just one thing that you know is true, you hold onto that. The one thing that I am sure of is that you are the love of my life, Zoe Hart, and someday, I wanna marry you."

She just didn't have words to answer that, not a single one for a long time. Zoe wished she could find the right thing to say, but it wouldn't come. Her mind was racing from the shock and she struggled for a way to express any of what she was feeling. The moment she saw the pain in Wade's eyes and felt him pull away, she shifted forward and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Wade, please understand," she begged him, her forehead pressed against his own yet. "You know I love you, I don't think I could love you more if I tried, but... but I don't know if I ever want to get married, to anyone. I just don't know. It's a huge decision and I have to make so many right now. It's too much, but I swear, I have no doubts about us. You believe me, right?"

Wade pulled back a little and stared into her eyes for a moment. He nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I guess I get what you're sayin'," he told her. "I'm sorry-"

"No, don't be sorry, please," Zoe begged him, her hand at his cheek. "You're the best guy in the world, Wade Kinsella, and if life was just that simple and we lived in a fairytale, we would absolutely get married right now and live happily ever after, but... but it's not. I just want things to stay the same for a while longer, you know? I want to come to Bluebell this summer and have the best time with you and George and Lemon and AB and Lavon. I want to live this happy, carefree life that we get to have for a few more weeks and just leave the future until later. Can you understand that?"

"Sure," he agreed, nodding his head, not arguing at all when she kissed him again and shifted closer until she was mostly on top of him.

They weren't exactly talking much after that, just proving the love they had been speaking of all over again in all the best ways.

Hours later, when Zoe was fast asleep, Wade lay wide awake, arms tight around her and eyes staring at nothing as his mind raced, replaying all the things they had said tonight. Wade never doubted Zoe loved him, that was not the issue, but she had made him start to wonder if he ought to be doubting their future.

They never talked about what happened when she went off to college and he didn't, what things would be like as real adult life finally kicked in for the both of them. Apparently, Zoe was happy to avoid it all for as long as possible and if it made her happy, Wade figured he could do that too, for a little while at least. Seemed like he was going to have to try anyhow, because she wasn't giving him any other choice.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N2: And that was that little change of pace. I hope you enjoyed it ;) The actual Summer in Bluebell for 2000 will begin in the next chapter and go on for the usual 4 parts... I think.**

**In the meantime, just in case anyone missed it who was interested, **_**Growing Up Kinsella Style**_** was updated on Saturday ;)**


	27. Chapter 26 - Summer 2000, Part 1 of 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, folks. I was so happy with how the whole Prom thing came out and it was mostly because of you guys giving me feedback and wanting Wade to visit Zoe in New York that it happened. As for the proposal, yeah, that wasn't entirely planned, and it did create a need for me to rewrite the plan for the latter part of this story all over again (I think I've re-plotted it at least six times now! lol), but it seemed to work at he time. Anywho, onto Summer in Bluebell 2000!**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 26

_Friday 23rd June 2000_

Zoe wasn't sure where all the nerves jangling in her chest were coming from, or maybe she did and she just didn't want to think about it. Going to Bluebell was something she had been looking forward to every summer for years now, and ever more so since she and Wade got closer. Unfortunately, what happened on Prom night had changed things, in some strange, unspoken way that she couldn't quite figure out.

If it had been a surprise when Wade showed up to take her to the dance, then it was just an all-out shock when he asked her to marry him. Zoe so hadn't been ready for that kind of question, but she really wished she had handled it better when it came up. In the morning, she had told him that she was sorry about that whole situation and he apologised too, telling her he must have just been caught up in the moment and to forget all about it. Zoe almost thought he meant it, but something in his eyes betrayed how much he was really hurt by her refusal. The fact they had barely talked in the past month, always seeming to miss each other's calls and never having time for texts, just proved there were things they needed to talk through.

It wasn't so surprising to Zoe when she walked through the airport and found Harley waiting for her alone. She smiled as she came over, hugging her father and talking happily about being back for another summer. She never asked why Wade wasn't there, but he told her anyway.

"Boy works so hard lately, he's been busier than a moth in a mitten. I guess he told you he got a job at the Rammer Jammer?"

"Uh, no, he didn't actually," Zoe admitted.

"Well, he has plenty of shifts over there from what I've seen, and when he's not waitin' on tables, he's at the garage, or pitching in with fixin' a fence or cleanin' out gutters. He may never be a career man but nobody can ever say our Wade Kinsella is afraid o' hard work."

Zoe nodded in agreement but didn't really verbalise an answer. Wade was going to be busy this summer, very much so, it seemed, and she wondered if one of the reasons for that was her. He had talked about working less when she was around so they could have all these amazing times together before she went off to college. Now, she couldn't help but think maybe he was tying himself up with just as many jobs as possible to avoid her.

"Don't you worry, Zoe honey," said her father then, apparently reding her mind somehow. "I'm sure Wade will be sure to make plenty of time for you whenever he can."

"I'm sure," she said absently, forcing a smile so that her dad wouldn't worry. "I understand that he has to work. I mean, school's over and he's not doing the college thing so... work is important."

"That is true." Harley nodded, glancing at her before putting his eyes firmly back on the road. "You know, he did mention something to me that I was hoping to talk to you about."

Zoe looked at her father and realised how awkward he looked. Panic started to bubble up in her chest at the idea of Wade telling Harley what happened on Prom night, the proposal and everything. She really wasn't sure what her father would make of any of that and couldn't say whether she was relieved or more nervous when she realised that wasn't what he was talking about.

"Seems you never did tell Wade which college you accepted. He's goin' along labouring under the misapprehension that you picked U of A."

Zoe squirmed in her seat. "Um, yeah, we haven't really talked about it much, and the last time we did, Alabama was the most likely choice."

"Until Yale accepted you too," Harley finished for her.

"Yeah." Zoe sighed. "And I know I should've told him, of course, I know that, but... well, he was so happy when he thought I'd be so much closer for college, I didn't know how to tell him the truth. It would break his heart."

"Well, you don't think I wouldn't've liked havin' you closer all the time, sweetheart?" Harley reminded her. "I surely would, but I understand that Yale is a big deal. An Ivy League college, I mean, of course, that's where you're going. I understand and I'm certain Wade will too. He loves you enough to want the very best for you, right?"

"He loves me," she confirmed, nodding her head. "I just... I will tell him, I promise," she said definitely, though Zoe knew what she was doing.

She promised to tell Wade about Yale because eventually she was going to have to, she just didn't plan on it being very soon. It was like she told him on Prom night, she just wanted a little while longer with everything being as it always had been. One more summer of fun and friendship and love without worrying about what the future held. If she could manage that then she would be happy.

They didn't talk much more, just headed for the house to drop off her luggage and then went on into town. Wade was working at the garage all day and Zoe went straight there from the practice, just as soon as she was done being welcomed back by Mrs H, Brick, and just about every patient in the waiting room.

Zoe found Wade with half his body under the hood of someone's sedan and smiled at the sight. Unable to resist the urge, she wolf-whistled at him, then bit her lip to keep from laughing as his head slammed on the underside of the open hood. He was cussing when he straightened up, rubbing the top of his head and turning to see who was there at the same time.

"You want me to kiss it better?" she asked, grinning at him.

"Hell, yeah, I do," he told her, reaching to grab her up in his arms.

Her feet left the floor, as they often did when these kinds of embraces occurred, and Zoe never cared. They were lost in their reunion of hugs and kisses for fully five minutes before it occurred to either one of them that they were on the street where way too many people could see.

"Welcome back, Alabama girl," said Wade when he finally set Zoe back on the ground.

"Nice to be here, cowboy," she replied, reaching up to gently run her hand over his hair. "I'm sorry about your head."

"Don't worry 'bout it," he told her, waving away her concern. "Sorry about your jacket," he said then, rubbing hopelessly at the black grease mark he had put on her with his oily hands. "I wasn't exactly thinkin'."

"It's fine, it's old anyway," she promised him. "Besides, I wouldn't trade that kind of welcome for anything," she assured him happily.

Honestly, she was thrilled that he was so pleased to see her, after worrying the whole way from New York that he might not be in the best mood with her still. Clearly, she had it all wrong.

"Sorry I wasn't at the airport today," he told her then. "Gotta put in the hours now that I can."

"Here and at the Rammer Jammer apparently," she said with a look. "At least, that's what my dad said."

"Yeah, I got some shifts over there." Wade nodded, eyes dipping to the ground guiltily. "Guess I didn't get a chance to tell you that yet."

"It's fine," she promised. "I was just surprised, but then we really haven't talked much these past few weeks."

"Well, I knew you had finals and graduation and everything," Wade told her. "Seemed best to leave you be a while, since you were so busy. Plus, like I said, I've been pretty busy myself, so..."

"I get it." Zoe nodded and smiled, though her heart wasn't really in it.

Wade seemed awkward and strange about the whole thing and that made her feel much the same. It was true enough that they had both been busy but they had always found time for each other before. She didn't want that to change, and yet.

"So, I should really get back to work."

"Okay, but I'll see you later?"

"Uh, I dunno, Zoe," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I gotta go check in on Earl and then I'm working at the Rammer Jammer 'til pretty late."

"That's okay. I should probably get back to the practice anyway, spend some time with my dad, see who else is around to catch up with."

"Alright then." Wade nodded, going right on back to work without another word or even a kiss goodbye.

Zoe tried not to be upset about that but it didn't come easy.

.

_Thursday 29th June 2000_

"You know, you sittin' there like that is giving me the weirdest flashbacks," Mrs H said, shaking her head as she looked at Zoe, sat in the corner of the waiting area, reading intently.

"It's so boring at home by myself." Zoe sighed. "I'd rather be here amongst people. Besides, it's good experience for me, hearing about people's conditions, connecting with the people. You know, for all that I thought it'd be cool to be a surgeon or something when I was younger, I definitely aspire to GP now. My dad and Brick are so central to the community, they make such a difference."

"I would say we are two fine specimens to aspire to," said Dr Breeland himself as he stepped out of his office. "Always nice to hear somebody else saying it though," he told Zoe with a smile.

"You're not exactly tough to praise, Brick," she assured him. "If I can make half the difference to people's lives that you and my dad do-"

"You will, Zoe" he assured her, nodding his head. "Of course, a lot of study stands between you and your goal, but you've proven yourself capable of that. You know, Lemon is so plum excited about college herself."

"Well, what's not to be excited about?" said Lemon herself, wandering into the waiting area with little Magnolia toddling slightly ahead.

Brick greeted his girls with hugs and smiles, scooping Magnolia up into his arms and making such a fuss of her.

"Well, well, Zoe Hart," said Lemon coming over to greet her. "Back amongst us once again, I see."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," she admitted with a smile. "How're you doing, Lemon?"

It was a simple question, but they both knew there was more to it than a simple enquiry about her general health. Between Wade and Harley, Zoe had the whole sorry tale about Mrs Breeland up and leaving her family last winter. She had thought about calling Lemon or something, but simply had no idea what to say. Zoe had been abandoned by Ethan Hart, but he was never really her father to begin with. This was a whole different thing. A wife and mother leaving behind her husband and two children, one on the verge of womanhood, and another barely old enough to understand at all.

"Things have been... difficult to say the least," said Lemon, visibly swallowing hard. "But as the good Lord tells us, these things are sent to try us. The trick is to stand tall, put on your best face, and overcome."

Zoe nodded that she understood and then gave into the urge to pull Lemon into a hug, holding on tight for a few seconds before she let her go again. She felt a little bad when she saw the tears she had caused in her friend's eyes, but Lemon recovered again in a moment.

"Well, I should be getting along, I have a hundred things to do," she said, sniffing once and then forcing a smile. "I only dropped by to check what time you would be home for dinner, Daddy," she said, turning to him then, and once he had confirmed the time, she moved to take a hold of her sister and go.

"Lemon?" Zoe called behind her. "Um, you want some company on your errands? I'm kinda bored just sitting here, so..."

"If you really want to trail around town behind me and my sister, I'm sure you're very welcome," she replied, her smile more genuine this time.

"Then let's do this," Zoe smiled back at her, putting her book behind the desk for safe keeping and slipping on her sunglasses.

"Thank you, Zoe Hart," said Lemon softly as they left the practice. "I love Magnolia to death, but I swear, if I had to spend any more time this week with only a toddler for company..."

"It's fine," Zoe promised her. "Though I guess I'm a little surprised that George isn't around to pitch in. He always seemed perfectly happy to help out."

"He always was," Lemon replied, nodding her head, "but things have changed a little since you saw us last..."

.

_Wednesday 12th July 2000_

"I guess I understand why you picked the Rammer Jammer for our lunch spot today," said Harley, his arm around Zoe's shoulders as they headed for the front door of the eatery. "You haven't seen too much of Wade yet this summer, have you?"

"Not really," she admitted, eyes dipping to the ground. "But it's fine. He's busy working, I can't exactly be mad at him for that."

They headed inside and sat down at a table for two. Zoe picked up the menu, half-heartedly looking over the options. Her eyes were mostly peeking over the top of the laminated pages to see if she could spot Wade anywhere. She understood that she couldn't go interrupting when he was working. It hadn't gone too well when she tried at the garage, she really couldn't see it going any better here, but she would just like the chance to see him for a few minutes. Everybody had to have breaks, she supposed.

"You know what you want, Zoe honey?" her father asked her.

"Um, yeah, I think so," she replied, even though she had barely given the food any thought.

Her eyes scanned the menu for real this time. It was how she missed the approach of the very person she had been looking for just moments before.

"Well, fancy seein' the two of you here."

Zoe looked up to see Wade smiling at her, apron tied around his waist, order pad and pencil in his hands.

"Always a pleasure, Dr Wilkes," he said to Harley, before leaning down closer to Zoe. "Hey, baby," he greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey," she replied, smiling back at him. "It's okay that we're here, right?"

"If you wanna eat, sure," Wade told her, frowning a little. "Why would you ask that?"

"I just didn't want to get you into trouble, you know, if the boss realises your girlfriend is distracting you."

"Wally's pretty cool," her boyfriend assured her. "Besides, I'm due a break in a few minutes, maybe I'll come join you for a while, if y'all don't mind."

The question was aimed more towards Harley, of course, who chuckled and shook his head.

"Wade, I think I would be in some serious trouble with my Zoe if I said no," he told him definitely, "not that I object to your company in any case. In the meantime, however, I would like a cup of coffee and a chicken sandwich."

"Yes, sir." Wade nodded, writing down the order. "And don't tell me," he said, pointing the pencil at Zoe and smiling as he took his best guess.

"You know me so well," she said happily.

"Yes, I do," Wade agreed, jotting down her order too and wandering away to get it filled.

"I have a feeling I might be best off finding somebody else to talk to in this fine dining establishment," said Harley with a smile. "I don't think I much like the idea of being what you young folks call the third wheel."

"Dad, you're not," Zoe assured him. "Although, if there was anybody here you did want to talk to..." she said with a sly smile.

Harley laughed out loud. "Let me eat my sandwich first, Zoe honey, and then I promise to go occupy myself elsewhere for a little while so as you can be alone with your boyfriend."

Good as his word, the moment Harley was done eating, he picked up his coffee and wandered off to join some neighbours for a little small talk, just as Wade came over to join Zoe.

"Somethin' I said?" he asked, sitting down straddling the abandoned chair.

"Of course not," she assured him. "He just thought maybe we'd like to be alone for a while."

"Well, that was mighty thoughtful of him." Wade grinned, leaning in to plant a quick kiss on Zoe's lips. "Guess we really haven't seen too much of each other so far this summer, now that I think about it. I'm sorry, Zo, things are just-"

"Hey, it's okay. I understand," she promised, her hand on his arm. "We're not kids on vacation anymore. I mean, sure, I kind of am, on vacation anyway, not so much a kid, but you, you're all about the adult responsibilities, holding down two jobs and everything," she rambled a little, as she so often did when she felt nervous about something. "I couldn't be more proud of you, honestly, and sure, I miss you and wish we could spend more time together, but I absolutely understand. I mean, what kind of girlfriend would I be if-"

It was as far as she got before Wade's lips covered hers, cutting off whatever else she was going to rattle on about. When they parted, she wasn't sure she had any train of thought in her head, never mind the one she had been so stuck on moments before.

"You seemed to be freakin' out a little bit," Wade told her, frowning a little as he stared at her. "Somethin' on your mind?"

Zoe opened her mouth to tell him yes, to explain to him how plans had changed regarding college and everything. She really should just rip off the Band Aid already. All the excuses about not seeing him much were relevant enough, but now, here they were, with Wade actually asking her what was wrong. She should just tell him, and yet, the words all caught in her throat.

"I... I know it's terrible and selfish, but I just miss you," she said all in rush. "And I really, really don't want you to feel guilty, because you have to work, of course you do, I just can't help it. Missing you is a side effect of how much I love you."

Wade grinned at that and nodded his head. "I miss you too, baby," he promised her. "And you know I love you too, but you're right, I do have to work, pretty much full-time now I'm done with school. 'Course, that doesn't mean I can't make damn sure I get a day off sometime soon. I don't know exactly when," he considered, rubbing the back of his neck, "but I'll figure it out, I promise. One day soon, we'll have us one whole day, guaranteed, just for us. How's that sound?"

"That sounds amazing," she told him, tears welling in her eyes that she fought to control. "You're the best boyfriend, you know that, right?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do," Wade agreed with a smile, right before he kissed her again.

_To Be Continued..._


	28. Chapter 27 - Summer 2000, Part 2 of 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, peops. Y'all seem to think something bad is coming and I don't know how to tell you that you're wrong... I promise a happy Zade ending, of course, but I can't guarantee no bumps in the road on the way there. In the meantime, things aren't all bad ;)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 27

_Saturday 15th July 2000_

"It is always great to have you back here, Zoe," said George Tucker as he hugged her tight. "Never really feels like summer 'til you arrive. I'm only sorry I was gone before you got here this year, but things got a little awkward, so when Harry offered me the chance of a vacation..."

"I understand," Zoe promised him as they took their seats either side of the table at The Butter Stick. "Lemon told me what happened, you know, how you guys broke up and everything."

"Is that what she said?" George frowned a little. "'Cause to me, it wasn't exactly a break up. I mean, we're not together right now, that's true, but we parted on good terms. You know, it was an amicable parting of the ways."

"Spoken like a true lawyer," said Zoe with a grin, though the smile faded quickly when she realised her friend was a long way from laughing. "I'm so sorry, George," she said then, her hand covering his on the table. "Honestly, Lemon did explain everything, how things just got strained and complicated with you guys, how you both decided you needed a break from the relationship. For what it's worth, I think that was a really smart, mature decision. You know, I have friends who tried to hold on so tight when it was obvious things just weren't working. It only ever ends badly."

"Thank you, Zoe," said George, smiling at her genuinely now. "You're a good friend, and it really helps to have somebody say they understand. You know, my mother is pretty much doing cartwheels about me and Lemon being apart. She seems to think I'm better off away from a 'broken family,' as she puts it," he said, rolling his eyes. "Then I have friends tellin' me I'm a fool to not want to be with someone as great as Lemon. Annabeth won't talk to me at all since it happened. It's just... it's great to have someone be so understanding, you know?"

"Of course." Zoe nodded. "If you need a friend, George, I am here. We can talk about you and Lemon, or not, whatever you want."

"Actually, talking about anything else right now would be great," he admitted. "Hey, how about you telling me all your college plans. I don't think I even know where you got in, never mind which place you chose."

"Oh, well... um, I applied to U of A and Auburn down here, and also NYU, Yale, Columbia, and Harvard up north."

"And?" George prompted when she fell silent, trying to catch her eye when she looked everywhere but at him.

Zoe was relieved when the waitress came over to take their order then, buying her some time. She had avoided college talk as much as possible all over town. Thankfully, most people didn't ask, but when they did, she evaded like a pro. After all these weeks, Harley was still the only one to know that Zoe had accepted a place at Yale. Until she told Wade, she really couldn't tell anyone else, but now George was asking. George, with whom she had just reaffirmed her friendship bond, who trusted her and had been telling her how grateful he was for her understanding.

"So, all these colleges that you applied to, where'd you get in?" he asked the moment they were alone again.

"Three of them, actually," Zoe admitted, squirming terribly.

"And who'd you accept?" he tried again. "Zoe, come on, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she said, leaping from her chair and bolting for the door.

George followed within a moment, catching up to her before she had barely gone a few feet.

"Zoe, please," he urged her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I said that was so wrong but-"

"No, I'm sorry." Zoe shook her head, covering her face with both hands. "It's not your fault, George, I swear, I just... I'm sorry."

She was as stunned as anyone to realise how hard she was crying, and went easily into George's arms as he gave her a comforting hug. It was so ridiculous, getting this upset about where she was going to college, but it wasn't the place so much as trying to keep it a secret that got her so stressed out and led to tears.

"Hey, how about I run inside, get our orders to go and we go someplace else to talk?" George suggested when Zoe's sobbing began to subside. "I could drive us out to the pier and you can tell me what has you so upset?"

Zoe lifted her head from his chest and nodded. "That sounds good," she admitted, knowing she really shouldn't be agreeing to such a plan, but she couldn't help it.

Telling George everything would probably help in some ways, but Zoe knew best of anyone that it was Wade she should really be talking to about all of this. The problem was, conversation with her boyfriend didn't seem so easy lately, and if George was prepared to listen, maybe it was time to take the help where it was offered.

.

_Thursday 20th July 2000_

Wade had finally managed to get one whole day with no work and no other responsibilities. It was officially Zoe and Wade day, or Zade day as AB had tried to name it, though that sounded a little weird to Zoe.

She had made so much effort to look her best today and to be her best self, because she just wanted everything to be as perfect as it could be. From the way Wade had described it, that was his plan for the day too, just the ultimate day-long date. That sounded really, really good to Zoe, and she was certainly not disappointed so far.

They went to The Butter Stick, which was already busy when they arrived, Maybelline seemed to know they were coming though, handing over some secret order with a wink. Zoe was thrilled to find she had buttermilk muffins to enjoy as Wade took her out to eat breakfast in the square, right up in the gazebo where they had a good view of Bluebell beginning a new day while they could hardly be noticed by anyone else.

After breakfast, Wade drove Zoe all the way out to Mobile to see a movie she had been wanting to see but knew he had no interest in. He didn't complain once, even though she knew he was having no fun at all, which was why when he asked if there was anything else she wanted to do in Mobile, such as shopping perhaps, Zoe refused. Instead, she made the bold choice of finding a motel, getting them a room, and showing him just how much she appreciated all that he was doing for her today. Once again, there were no complaints from Wade at all.

After that, they really needed some kind of sustenance and grabbed a bite in a nearby diner before Wade drove them back home. They headed for his house because he insisted he needed to pick up some stuff, which turned out to be a picnic for later, then they walked, hand-in-hand towards the old Hooper house to hang out like they used to years ago, just talking about anything and everything. Of course, these days, some of the talking tended to lead to making out, but that was okay too. Zoe thought it would bother her, knowing that Wade had brought other girls to their special place before, but it really didn't. She had long since got over any petty jealousy or awkwardness she had about that. Those girls might have had some fun with Wade, but she was the one he loved, the only one.

"This has been the best day," Zoe sighed happily as she leaned back against Wade's chest, his arms around her holding her close.

They were down by the lake now, sat on a blanket by the water, having just eaten the picnic Wade had made up for them. The sun was just starting to sink in the sky a little and Zoe felt a really good kind of tired and content.

"I'm sorry we don't get to do this more often," said Wade, kissing the top of her head. "I know my workin' so much messes things up, believe me, enough people have been tellin' me what an ass I am for leavin' you all by yourself so much."

"Who's been saying that?" asked Zoe, turning in his arms to look. "Wade, please, don't listen to that. I already told you, I understand that you need to work. I really do understand."

"I know what you said," he said, smiling slightly, "but come on, Zoe, you don't love that I can't spend as much time with you this summer as you hoped."

Her eyes dipped to the ground and she sighed a less contended sigh this time.

"I'm not going to lie, Wade, I would love it if we could spend every day together... and a few nights too," she said, wondering how she could still feel a blush rise in her cheeks when she mentioned sex in even the vaguest times after all that they'd done together. "But you have to work, and I'm a big girl, I can handle it," she promised, kissing his lips. "Now, tell me, who are these people saying you should be paying more attention to me?"

Wade blew out a breath and rubbed his forehead. "I dunno, George said something, and AB made a comment. Probably wasn't as bad as I thought or as many folks. I guess most of it is just me feelin' bad myself."

"Well, don't, please," Zoe insisted. "I don't want you to. Now, let's stop talking about this before we spoil Zade day," she said, with a smirk she couldn't help.

"That is such a stupid-sounding name." Wade rolled his eyes, though he was smiling just the same.

"I don't know, I think it's growing on me," Zoe admitted, her arms going around his neck and pulling him closer. "I mean, what's so bad about you and me, so close together that we merge into one thing?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." said Wade, kissing her deeply as they lay down together again.

.

_Tuesday 25th July 2000_

"So Zade day was a success?" asked AB with a secret smile.

"It really was," Zoe agreed, giggling more than she usually would. "It had been a while since we got to spend so much time together, and Wade was just... he could not have been sweeter. He made me feel like a princess."

"I hope he made you feel like a woman, if you know what I mean?" said her friend in a low voice.

At that, Zoe burst out laughing. "He may have done that too," she admitted, looking away. "I just don't think this is a good topic of conversation for right now," she said, tilting her head towards the two young kids sat on the couch nearby.

"Oh, please!" AB waved a hand. "They are so engrossed in their cartoons, they don't have a clue that we're even talkin'," she insisted, sneaking a peek at Rose and Magnolia.

She was absolutely right, they were way too distracted by _My Little Pony_ to care what their sitters were talking about. Honestly, they should probably be finding more stimulating activities for toddlers, but Zoe was tempted just to gossip with AB for a while since she had the chance.

"You don't think when Lemon's up to her eyes with one thing and another, she's not just dumpin' Magnolia in front of the TV too?" AB said with a look. "I don't know so much about little Rose, but I don't think it'll kill either of them to stare at the box for a while longer. We got things we need to discuss, Zoe Hart."

"If you're looking for all the dirty details of what happened with me and Wade on our date day, that's not going to happen," she said definitely.

"Ooh, so somethin' dirty happened, huh?" AB teased her, shoving her shoulder.

Zoe laughed. "Not saying a word," she insisted. "I think you need to get a boyfriend of your own, Annabeth Thibodaux. Oh, I'm sorry," she apologised immediately that her brain caught up with her mouth. "I didn't mean-"

"Oh, that's alright. Don't you worry about me," AB insisted. "It's like I told you, it was my choice to cut Jake Nass loose. I mean, he's a good guy and all, I wouldn't say that he's not. He was a perfect gentleman, until I decided I didn't need for him to be anymore," she said with a giggle, "and we got along well enough, but truth be told, it just wasn't... well, I guess it wasn't anything special, you know? Besides, I started to think about the future, and I figured if I stayed with Jake, all I could see my life being was marriage, kids, being the perfect little housewife and stay-at-home momma," she said, shaking her head. "It's not as if that sounds so terrible, but there's a part of me that wants to see what I can do for myself first."

"I can understand that." Zoe nodded definitely. "So, Auburn University, huh?"

"Yes, indeed." Annabeth grinned, sipping at her soda. "It's where both my parents went to, and my grandfather, and some of my cousins. Pretty sure that's most of the reason I got in, truth be told."

"No way. Come on, AB, you know you're smart enough to have got in on your own anyway," Zoe insisted. "And you're still going to wait on declaring a major?"

"I think so," said her friend, nodding her head. "It's tough to know at eighteen just exactly what you might wanna do with the rest of your life, but I guess I'm having this conversation with the wrong person," she said then, smiling widely. "You have known what you wanted to do with your life since you were, what? Ten years old?"

"Not exactly." Zoe shook her head. "If you'd have asked me what I wanted to be at nine, I would have said a surgeon, like my daddy, or at least the guy I thought was my dad. I was thirteen before I was sure I wanted to follow in my real dad's footsteps and be a GP."

"Even so, you always knew you'd be a doctor," AB reminded her. "I honestly couldn't say for sure which direction I'll end up going in. I like cooking enough that catering does appeal to me, but then all that time spent at the practice with you and Lemon and your daddies, I don't know, I think being a nurse would be a good way to give back, really do something worthwhile with my life, you know?"

"I get it." Zoe nodded definitely. "Well, whichever one you choose, I know you'll do great. Everybody needs food, everybody needs medical care - you'll always have a job either way."

"So true," AB agreed, wincing some when she realised the music from the cartoon on the TV was suddenly being drowned out by childish yelling and hollering.

"And that's a toddler fight," said Zoe as they both jumped up from their seats and into the fray.

_To Be Continued..._


	29. Chapter 28 - Summer 2000, Part 3 of 4

**A/N: You guys trust me, right? It seems like you do from the reviews you send my way (thanks again for all that lovely feedback). So, if you trust me then I guess it's safe for you to read on...**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 28

_Saturday 5th August 2000_

"I can't believe you're only back for a week," Zoe complained as Lavon pulled up his car outside the Rammer Jammer. "We have so much catching up to do, Mr Football Star," she said, finding a smile then.

Lavon grinned back at her. "Can't help it that I'm in demand, Z," he said as they got out of the car and headed into the eatery. "The newest signing for the Carolina Panthers can't hang around too long when there's training for a new season to be done."

"I would say that I can't believe you've been signed up to the NFL already, but I absolutely can," Zoe assured him. "You're an amazing player, Lavon, and I know you're going to be a real star. I may be busy with college when September comes, but trust me, Monday nights, I will be right there in front of the TV, cheering on the Panthers and my good buddy Lavon Hayes."

He chuckled at her innate enthusiasm, pulling out a chair at the nearest table and gesturing for her to sit down before joining her.

"So, your boy Wade is working here now, huh?" he said, looking around for his old friend. "Can't see him any place."

"Me either," Zoe admitted, turning her head left and right. "Maybe he's in the kitchen or the bathroom or something," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sure we'll see him soon, and he'll be happy to see you too. We talk about you all the time... when we get a chance to talk."

That last part wasn't supposed to come out quite so bitter, but Zoe knew it must've done when she caught the look she had caused on Lavon's face. Her eyes went to the menu card that she really didn't need to read, since she knew all the choices practically by heart.

"You and Wade, you're doing okay, right?" Lavon checked, trying to meet her eyes but she evaded for a while. "Hey, Z, come on now," he urged her. "If something's wrong-"

"Nothing's wrong," she insisted, painting on a smile. "So, do you know what you want to order?"

"Zoe..." he began, ready to force the issue it seemed, before his attention was taken by loud voices at the bar.

"Wade?" Wally called out back. "You got a visitor, son."

Zoe frowned a little, opening her mouth to tell Wally he didn't need to yell for her boyfriend, she could wait until he was free. She never got the chance. Wade hollered back that he would be right out and then suddenly appeared, smiling brightly as he approached a pretty blonde at the bar and hugged her tight. Zoe's eyes grew wide at the sight of her boyfriend and the girl acting like young lovers or something. She didn't realise, but Lavon was looking just as bug-eyed at the pair. He clearly wondered what was going on too.

It was only when the menu slipped from Zoe's hands, knocking over the salt and pepper shakers as it landed, that she got Wade's attention, and that of his friend too.

"Uh, hey there, baby," he said, coming over to the table, the blonde on his heels. "Didn't see you there," he added, rubbing the back of the neck.

"Apparently not," said Zoe, eyes darting to the stranger who looked a little too pleased with herself as she leaned into Wade's side.

"Lavon Hayes, when'd you get back to Bluebell?" Wade said then, finally noticing his old buddy and greeting him with some manly high-five-handshake combo.

"I came back to check in with the folks and with Z and your good self o' course. How're things, Wade?" asked Lavon with a look. "Other than complicated, obviously."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "Lavon Hayes, Zoe Hart, Tansy Truitt," he introduced.

"Charmed, I'm sure," said Tansy, shaking hands with the other two.

"Likewise," Lavon assured her, the friendly smile sliding from his face very fast when he noticed the look being shared by Zoe and Wade. "Uh, I think I'm gonna take myself up to the bar, grab a beer or somethin'," he said, sliding out of his seat. "Tansy, can I buy you a soda?"

"Oh, sure, thank you," she said grinning wide as Lavon led her away leaving Zoe and Wade alone.

"She seems... _friendly_," said Zoe acidly.

"Zoe, come on now." Wade sighed, dropping down into Lavon's vacated seat. "You know it ain't like that. Tansy's daddy works alongside Earl sometimes. We've known each other a long while."

"Funny, you never mentioned her before."

"She's not around much most summers," Wade explained. "But like I said, we're just old friends is all. I never looked at Tansy that way."

Zoe snorted. "Wade, you're not blind and I'm not stupid," she reminded him, glancing at Tansy by the bar with Lavon as she flipped her blonde locks and laughed loudly. "She's not exactly unattractive."

"Fine, she's not unattractive," Wade admitted, perhaps a little too loudly before catching himself and lowering his voice again, "but she ain't the only girl in Bluebell worth looking twice at, you know it. I went to high school with a whole bunch of good-looking girls and nothin' happened with any of them either... at least, not since you and me got to bein' an us. Zoe, you know this."

"I do." She nodded eventually. "Wade, I'm sorry," she said then, sighing heavily. "I don't want to be a jealous girlfriend," she explained, picking his hand up off the table and holding it in both of hers. "It's just... I hardly see you, and then we had our day together and it was so perfect, and now I don't see you again, and it's only going to get tougher when I go away to college..." she trailed off, shaking her head, because now was not the time to get into that. "I guess I'm just very aware of all the other girls in your life right now, and how pretty they are."

"Hey," said Wade, his finger under Zoe's chin until she looked at him again. "Pretty girls are a dime a dozen in Bluebell, but none o' them is half so beautiful as my Alabama girl," he promised her with a smile.

She smiled back, she couldn't help it, and when he leaned in to kiss her, she willingly met him half way. It was so stupid to be jealous of any female friends Wade had, and Zoe knew it. She had male friends and he never minded. Sure, he was weird about George for a little while in the beginning, but Zoe knew she had given him good reason for that. It wasn't a problem anymore and she really shouldn't go looking for trouble where there wasn't any either. They should both be making the most of the time they had together, before it was too late.

.

_Monday 14th August 2000_

Zoe should have seen it coming. She supposed there was a part of her that was just waiting for the day when the other shoe dropped, and apparently, today was that day. Her dad had gone off to work, leaving her behind at the house, and Wade was supposed to be coming over when he was done with his shift at the Rammer Jammer. They had all of the afternoon to spend together and Zoe couldn't wait, at least until she opened the door and found her boyfriend on the porch looking less-than-happy.

"Wade, what's wrong?" she asked, dreading what his answer was going to be.

As much as he looked sad about something, he looked angry too, and strangely disappointed. Zoe had a horrible feeling she knew exactly why but really didn't want to be right. Unfortunately, as was often the case, she was absolutely right.

"How long were you gonna let me go on making a fool o' myself before you told me the truth, Zoe?" Wade asked her crossly. "Just how long?"

"I... Um, what are you talking about?" she asked, still hoping she was wrong, even though she doubted very much she could be.

"I'm talkin' about you, going off to Yale when you was leadin' me to believe you was gonna be going to college right here in Alabama!" Wade all-but exploded. "You know how dumb I felt when George Tucker told me the truth? George Tucker, Zoe! Of all the people in the world, you told the frickin' Golden Boy before you told me!"

She winced at his harsh tone and at the sight of the passers-by trying to see and hear what was going on. Grabbing Wade's arm, she hauled him inside and closed the front door, putting her back against it.

"Wade, I understand that you're upset..."

"Upset?" he echoed, wild eyed and angry yet. "I am so beyond upset, Zoe. I don't even know what I am right now. You're going to Yale and you never even told me!"

"I know," she agreed, eyes down, shame-faced over what she knew she had done wrong. "I meant to tell you, I really, really did. So many times, I started to try and then... I couldn't do it, Wade. You were so happy about me being closer, at last. I... I couldn't hurt you like that."

"And this was better?" he asked her, incredulous and mad, as he had a right to be, Zoe knew. "You told everybody else instead, waited for me to hear it through the grapevine?"

"It was not everybody else." she argued, knowing it was one small point she could defend herself on. "The only people who know are my dad and George... and I think maybe Mrs H, but I didn't tell her, I think Dad did."

"You should've told _me_, Zoe!" Wade reminded her. "Come on, what did you think was gonna happen when you did? You think I'd be mad that you got into a real good school or somethin'?"

"It seems like you are," she countered with a look.

"I'm mad that you didn't tell me!" he repeated. "Geez, smart as you are, I thought you'd understand the difference," he said, running a hand over his hair. "You got into Yale. That's great, Zoe, it's really great, but you told George Tucker over me, and... and I am just so stupid to expect anything else, aren't I?"

He was laughing when he said, but there was not a scrap of humour in the sound. Zoe didn't really understand what he was trying to say, though she had an idea and didn't like what she suspected one little bit.

"Wade..." she began, taking one step forward.

"No, I am definitely the fool in this one," he said, backing up that same step to keep the distance between them. "I mean, I gotta be, right? You've been making googly eyes at Tucker since the minute y'all first met, and o' course, he'd be more your kinda guy. Rich and fanciful, big career ahead o' him, just like you."

"Wade, stop it!" Zoe urged him, tears streaming down her cheeks by now. "You know it's not like that. You know I love you."

"Do I, Zoe?" he countered angrily. "Seems to me George is the one getting to hear all your secrets. You know, I heard enough tales the past few weeks about how you two have been seen together, lookin' awful cosy. Oh, yeah, people are talkin', Zoe. More'n a few," he told her, even as her face showed shock. "You know what I thought when I heard those things? I thought, 'Well, they're just buddies, Zoe and George. Nothin' goin' on there because Zoe loves me and I trust her.' Some damn fool I am! Prob'ly been carrying on together this whole time."

That was a step too far for Zoe. She would take his anger for keeping secrets, that she was guilty of, but she was damned if she would let him accuse of her cheating. Her arm was swinging before she had hardly processed what she was doing, her hand meeting his face with an audible smack and knocking Wade's head sharply to the left.

"Don't you dare accuse me of that, Wade Kinsella," she said angrily, even as her throat thickened and her eyes welled up again, tears spilling over her lashes one more time. "I have never, _ever_ cheated on you. Not with George, not with anyone!"

To his credit, Wade did look sorry he said it. The anger went away in place of sadness, disappointment, and a little shame. He took a calming breath in and let it out slow before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry," he told her, meeting her eyes. "For what I said about that, I am sorry, Zoe. I know you, of all people, would not cheat, but why in the hell did you stop talkin' to me?"

"Honestly?" she asked, shaking her head. "Partly because I didn't want to have to disappoint you, and partly because... well, you're never around lately, and yes, I know you have to work, but it's like... you've just been so distant, ever since Prom."

"Can you blame me?" he asked in earnest. "Zoe, I asked you to marry me and you said no," he reminded her.

"I didn't say no," she insisted. "I just said not yet."

"It amounts to the same thing." Wade shrugged, swallowing hard.

Zoe meant to tell him it wasn't, or that it didn't have to be, but the words wouldn't come. Honestly, Wade looked as bad as she felt herself right now. This was, without question, the worst fight they ever got into, but given the things they had both been thinking, both been saying today, Zoe had an idea maybe it had to get worse before it got better.

"Then maybe all this is for the best," she said shakily, fighting to keep it together long enough to make a speech she had almost convinced herself she would never need until now. "Wade, you know that I love you, I will _always_ love you, but... but maybe this is how it has to be, where it has to end."

"What are you talkin' about now?" he asked, looking so confused and hurt, Zoe almost took it back, but she knew she couldn't, she just had to go on.

"I just think that this, what we have, maybe it can't be long-term," she said, voice breaking terribly as she forced herself to go on. "We're becoming different people, Wade, and that's only going to get worse. I'm going to Yale, that's four more years of only seeing each other in the Summer, maybe a couple of times in-between if we're lucky, and then I have medical school, another four years of the same, maybe even worse depending on where I go," she said, concentrating on breathing and not looking up because if she saw the pain she knew she was causing written in his eyes she would break completely. "I don't know where I'll be, I don't know... Things will change for me, and for you."

"Zoe, no..." Wade began, reaching for her but she backed away.

"Wade, please. This is... It's just too hard," she said, daring to look at him then. "We're already fighting, we're already not communicating, and this is when we're in the same town. It's only going to get worse. You know it is."

"It doesn't have to," he told her too softly, eyes evidently welling up with tears he was desperately fighting to keep in.

Zoe had lost the same battle long ago and knew he could probably barely make out her words through her crying anymore, but she had to try.

"Maybe someday, things will be different," she admitted, "but for now, this can't work, not really. I'm sorry, Wade, it just can't."

"You really believe that?" he asked, reaching a gentle hand to her head, tilting her face until she looked at him. "Zoe, please. You don't want this. I know you better than anyone and I know you love me. This is not what you really want."

"You're right, it's not," she admitted, "but what choice do we have?"

"We can choose to fight for what we have, baby," he told her, holding her face in both hands now and leaning down to her level, eye to eye so she could see how serious he was. "I'm willing to fight for us, Zoe Hart. Whatever it takes," he promised, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You wanna do the same, then you know where to find me," he told her then, heading on out the door in the next moment, before she had a chance to argue at all.

.

_Thursday 17th August 2000_

"Somethin' wrong there, honey?"

Zoe looked up sharply from her plate to see twin looks of concern on the faces of her uncle and her father. She had missed most of the conversation they had been having, not hearing a word for as long as it had taken the both of them to eat their dinner, while she had just pushed hers around the plate.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Brando," she said, dropping her fork and rubbing her forehead. "I'm not very hungry today."

"You haven't been so hungry for days now, Zoe honey," said Harley with real concern. "From all the rustling around I here at night, I'd say you weren't sleeping too well either."

"I'm fine," she insisted, forcing a smile that really did not come easy. "Just... things on my mind, you know, college and stuff."

"That all it is?" asked Brando with a look. "'Cause it seems to me you got all the signs o' bein' heart-sick more than anything else. Come on, Harley, you're the doctor. Wouldn't you say the same?"

"I surely would." Harley nodded, his expression sad. "I know you said you had a fight with Wade, Zoe, but you also told me you figured things out."

"We did, sort of" she explained, squirming in her seat. "We both apologised for what we did wrong, that part was settled. It's just... it's just complicated."

"Love always is." Brando sighed.

"Is it anything we can help with, Zoe honey? I know we're just a couple of old timers compared to you, but we can listen if there's anything you need to talk about."

She thought about it, Zoe really did, but the problem was she just knew that her dad and her uncle would both side with Wade. It was ridiculous to try to dump a guy you loved and who loved you back, when neither one of you had done anything to deserve that kind of pain. They had coped so far, being apart nine months of the year, they could continue the same way. A part of Zoe really wanted to, but she couldn't help thinking a clean break had to be easier in the long-run.

"Zoe?" Brando prompted, his hand lightly tapping her arm.

"I think it's something Wade and I have to figure out for ourselves," she said, smiling as much as she could just so they wouldn't worry so much. "Thank you, both of you. I know you only want to help, but... well, honestly, I do not want to start crying in the middle of a restaurant," she said, looking left and right to check that they weren't already the centre of any unwanted attention amongst the patrons of Fancie's. "I just need some more time to think, then I'll talk to Wade and everything will be fine. I promise," she said definitely, hoping to assuage their fears for her health and happiness, at least for a while. "Could we please just talk about something else? Uncle Brando, did Aunt Margaret like her anniversary gift?"

"Oh, she surely did," he said with a grin, telling her exactly what happened on that special day a few months ago.

Zoe let herself get lost in the story, and by the time their dessert arrived, she actually managed to eat and even enjoy it for the most part. It felt good to put aside her problems with Wade for a while, but that didn't mean they weren't still there. Zoe had no idea what to do for the best, whether to stick to her guns on the break-up or keep on fighting the way Wade wanted to. It was going to take her a while longer to figure out yet.

_To Be Continued..._


	30. Chapter 29 - Summer 2000, Part 4 of 4

**A/N: Yeah, I know, that previous chapter was rough, but for every up there must be a down, you know? Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad so many of you are sticking with me despite the high drama. I promise a happy ending, there's just a few bumps in the road on the way there...**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 29

_Sunday 20th August 2000_

"Well, don't you just look like you lost a dollar and found a dime?"

Wade looked up and had to squint against the sun to see who was there, not that he needed any clues. There was only one Lemon Breeland and there sure was no mistaking her presence.

"Shouldn't you be at home, fixin' dinner for your daddy, raising up your sister like a good little woman?" he said snippily.

Lemon's face hardened as she moved to sit down beside him on the bench, but she wasn't backing down and Wade knew it.

"I am just gonna let that little barb slide on by, Wade Kinsella, on account of I understand your anger is not meant for me," she said, staring at him until he finally looked at her again. "You have been like this for more than a week now and Heaven knows there can only be one reason for it. So, how about you tell me just exactly what happened between you and Zoe Hart to put you in such a mood?"

"Ain't none o' your business, Lemon." Wade squirmed, turning his face away.

Her hand on his arm got his attention back.

"I thought we were friends these days, and if that's true, then it is exactly my business."

Wade wanted to argue with her some more, but having known Lemon for as long as he had, he knew better than to try. She was right in what she said, they were friends these days and he really could use someone to talk to about all of this. How he had managed to keep a lid on it in front of everybody else, he had no idea. There was talk amongst the gossips that he and Zoe were on the rocks, but nothing definite. Nobody had all the details, just figured there had been a fight, that was all.

"Apparently, Zoe is going to Yale come the Fall," said Wade in a low voice, determined that if he was going to share it would be with Lemon alone, no-one else. "She's known for a while now but she didn't tell me. Just George Tucker."

"And you got mad at her for that?"

"Hell, yes, I got mad at her for that!" Wade countered, incredulous at how calm Lemon was about it all. "Like you wouldn't've been mad at Tucker if he kept things from you when you were together and went along and told Zoe instead?"

Lemon huffed. "I suppose I might," she admitted eventually. "But that does not explain why you're still not speaking, a whole week after the event. I have no doubt she apologised for her indiscretion, and as hard as it might be to maintain your relationship with her so far away, you can persevere. Heck, the two of you have been so darn close since you were ten years old. How can you possibly give up now?"

"It's not me that wants to give up," Wade told her crossly, though the anger gave way to sadness awful quick as he looked at Lemon. "Zoe thinks that me and her... that us trying to keep things goin' will be too hard on the both of us. Better to call it quits now before things get any worse," he explained, rubbing his forehead that ached just thinking about it. "You know, I shoulda seen this comin'. After Prom and everything."

"I thought you surprisin' Zoe for her Prom was a successful trip," said Lemon, tilting her head as she stared at him. "Wade Kinsella, have you been lying to me?"

"Yes and no," he told her, shrugging his shoulders. "Most of it was fine. 'Course it didn't go down too well when I... when I asked her to marry me."

He winced when he said it, sure he knew how Lemon was going to react before it ever happened. He wasn't wrong.

"Oh, you are the most romantic yet exasperating fool!" she said, smacking him on across the shoulder. "You scared her, Wade. We are all barely eighteen years of age and you are talkin' marriage to a girl who just now started down the path to her career. What were you thinkin'?"

"I was thinkin' that I love her, Lemon. Come on now, you know how much I love Zoe."

"Yes, I do," she agreed easily, "but that doesn't mean proposing to her like that was the right thing to do. Of course, I don't necessarily think you two need to break up either. I have a horrible feeling she may have got such an idea from George and I," she said, showing the smallest signs of guilt, which was a strange thing for Lemon.

"Maybe she did." Wade shrugged. "Doesn't mean I'm blamin' you for it. You and Tucker had your own troubles, your own reasons for calling it a day, at least for a while. I don't want things to be over with me and Zoe, whether she goes to U of A or Yale or some super-sonic space surgeon school on Mars. I hate that she has to be so far away, o' course, I do, but I can handle it. I just wish she could too."

"Well, maybe she can." Lemon shook her head. "She's still here, isn't she? Talk to her. Fix this thing between the two of you before it becomes impossible."

"Ball's not in my court no more, Lemon." Wade shook his head. "I told Zoe I was in this for the long haul. Left it to her to come tell me what she wants to do from here on out. Haven't heard a peep outta her since then."

Wade looked at Lemon, not really expecting her to have an answer to that. He couldn't really see how anybody was going to make this situation any better, with the exception of Zoe, and she just didn't seem to want to, at least, not yet. Seemed he was just going to have to bide his time and hope she came around before it was too late. Unfortunately, he was starting to think maybe that just wasn't going to happen this go around.

* * *

_Wednesday 23rd August 2000_

It was a combination of things that made up Zoe's mind for her. Not that she felt so definite about her decision even now. Her dad and Uncle Brando had been so worried about her, Mrs H too. She ended up giving them, if not the whole story, then most of it, and they all said the same thing. They knew how much Zoe and Wade cared for each other and wanted only what was best for them. Unfortunately, the only people who could say what that best thing was were the young couple themselves.

Missing Wade so much gave Zoe pause for thought. Having him in the same town but not being able to see him was painful beyond measure, but she tried to be strong. She was so determined that being apart would be better in the long-run, making a clean break before their being at a distance was unavoidable. Every day, she argued the point with herself, sometimes more certain than ever she was right, other days just as sure that she was wrong.

She couldn't go to Lavon for good counsel, he was long gone to his new team, and though AB was around and about, she was awful busy preparing for college and such. Zoe knew she could've appealed to her friend for help if she really wanted to, but she was also pretty sure she knew what Annabeth would tell her and hearing it wouldn't really help.

Strangely, the deciding factor had been Lemon, who turned up at Zoe's door with her little sister at her side and a bundt cake in her hands.

"You seemed like you could use some cheering up," she had said, handing over the baked goodness with a smile, leaning in close to Zoe and not letting go of the cake box until she was done speaking. "I know Wade hasn't made all the best decisions, but he means well. Also, if mine and George's situation has influenced you at all, then I am truly sorry for it. It's not my place to say too much on the matter, I know, but you and Wade... in different ways, you are both friends of mine and have been for a good while. I hate to see either of you hurtin' at all. I never did see two people more in love."

With that she turned and left, grasping Magnolia's hand as she helped her down the porch steps, and not even giving Zoe a chance to say more than a quick thanks. It seemed like such an inadequate word when she had given Zoe so much to think about. Maybe she had been influenced by her friends breaking up with their partners. Perhaps she had allowed herself to panic in the face of Wade's proposal, his closeness to Tansy, her own fear of what came next.

With a newfound determination, Zoe had headed straight to the Kinsella house this morning, still not entirely certain of what happened next with her and Wade, but sure enough that they really needed to talk things through. She knocked on his door and stood tall on the porch, ready to face whatever mood he might be in, to be honest about her own feelings and figure this whole thing out. Zoe got a real surprise when it wasn't Wade who answered the door.

"Well, if it ain't Wade's pretty girlfriend," said Earl with a grin. "Come right on in, little lady."

"Thank you," she said, smiling politely as she slipped into the house. "Um, is Wade not here?"

"Not right now." Earl shook his head. "He had some errands to run, so he said. I'm tryin' to recall where he's workin' today..."

"He's not," Zoe told him, shaking her head. "The garage is closed up because Joey had to take his mother-in-law to Mobile for a routine hospital check-up and Wade doesn't have another shift at the Rammer Jammer until tomorrow morning, I checked."

"Well, you'd know better than I do." Earl smiled, gesturing for her to take a seat. "I'd be working myself, 'cept I haven't been feeling so good these past couple o' days."

Zoe wasn't sure what to make of those words. Earl could genuinely be sick, after all, all people were at some point or other, but everybody knew that sometimes his bad days were less physical illness and more about how much liquor he had put away the night before.

"My dad says you've been having less and less days lately when you're... 'not feeling so good'," she said diplomatically.

Earl looked bashful and rubbed the back of his neck. "Your daddy's a good man, better'n most round here. He sees a person strugglin', he just wants to be o' some help to 'em. No judgment, no problem. I owe him a lot."

"I know he's more than happy to help." Zoe smiled. "And you know, I'm not the only one whose father is a good man. Wade's lucky too."

Zoe could've sworn she saw Earl blush then, though she really hadn't meant to embarrass him. He was a good person, she never doubted that. Though it was true enough that he had spent a lot of time in the past eight years somewhat marinated in liquor, he was never a mean or violent drunk. He did his best, he just struggled to cope, but he was trying and it seemed that effort was starting to pay off in less and less bad days as the months and years rolled by.

"I guess I got me a ways to go yet." Earl sighed. "But I'm tryin' and that's all a body can do."

"That's true." Zoe nodded, unsure what else to say.

Waiting there for Wade seemed like the thing to do, but he could be a while. She was usually okay making small talk with people, especially Earl who she knew so well, but right now she felt awkward, unsure how much he knew about how things stood between her and Wade. The last thing she really expected was for him to come out and tell her.

"You know, my boy's been actin' strange lately. Sad, broodin', never known him that way in the summer time, least not since the one when you got yourself sick and couldn't come visitin' us. You two have some sort o' fight?"

"Sort of," she agreed, nodding her head. "I actually came here to talk to him, to see if we could figure things out, but... well, maybe it was a stupid idea."

"Zoe," said Earl, reaching for her hand when she stood up to go. "Sweetheart, I can't tell you what to do, I wouldn't try, but if I can just... See, Wade acts tough, but inside, he's as easy to break as glass. If he did something to hurt you-"

"He didn't," Zoe promised. "Wade would never."

"Well, that's somethin'." Earl smiled slightly. "Whatever the problem is between the two o' you, I hope you can figure it out, and if you can't... well, let him down easy, little lady, please? I worry so much about him turnin' out like his old man."

Zoe swallowed hard and fought the tears that tried to well in her eyes as Earl gave her hand one last squeeze and then let go, turning his face away. Leaning down to his seated level, she kissed his cheek.

"You're a good guy, Earl Kinsella," she promised him, "and your son is so much like you. I promise, I would never hurt Wade on purpose either, it's just... well, sometimes things aren't meant to be."

With words suddenly failing her, Zoe moved quickly towards the door and out. She still needed to talk to Wade, she knew that she did, but she was also more confused than ever about how they were going to move forward from here. She ran down the porch steps and out amongst the trees, swiping at her eyes and stumbling over branches, unsure where she was headed exactly.

The sound of laughter stopped her dead in her tracks and she looked around to see who was there. The voice that spoke next was unmistakably Wade's own and it was then that Zoe spotted him, a short distance away, with his arm around a blonde girl that she also recognised - Tansy Truitt.

Stood stuck to the spot like a statue, Zoe watched the pair talking and laughing as they came back towards Wade's house, about to walk right by her without even realising she was there. So much for Wade being sad and brooding, he looked perfectly fine now, at least until he looked over and suddenly noticed Zoe herself stood right there staring.

"Zoe," he said, sobering up in an instant. "What are you...?"

"I came to talk to you," she said, more shakily than she meant to. "I thought we should figure things out, but..." she stammered, eyes flitting to Tansy and quickly back to Wade. "I guess I waited too long," she said fast, taking off at a run in the very next moment, not bothering to look back or even stop for a second, no matter how many times Wade called her name.

* * *

_Friday 24th August 2000_

"I'm so sorry this wasn't the summer you hoped it would be, Zoe honey."

"It's not your fault, Dad. If anyone's to blame, it's me," Zoe assured him. "I can't even make Wade responsible, not really. I was the one who said it would be easier to break up. I just wish I still believed it was true."

She fought to keep the tears in but failed miserably, as she knew she probably would, when her father hugged her goodbye. They would be calling her plane before too much longer, it was time for another goodbye. Leaving Harley was always tough, but leaving another was almost worse, especially when she hadn't even seen him this past week.

"Zoe?"

She would've sworn she imagined his voice in that moment, but then Zoe pulled out of her father's embrace and there he was.

"Wade. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, exactly," he admitted, hands stuffed in his pockets as he shifted awkwardly in place. "I just... It felt wrong, having you leave without at least saying somethin'."

Zoe glanced from him to her father and back, unsure what to say or do. Harley took pity on her.

"I'll wait right over here," he said, stepping away from the scene.

"Thank you, Daddy," she told him with a smile, swiping at her eyes before she dared face Wade again.

He had one hand out of his pocket now, rubbing the back of his neck as he got thoughtful.

"You know, what you saw the other day, me and Tansy, that wasn't... I mean, me and her, we're friends, good friends, but that's all," he explained all in a rush. "She knows I am with you. I never once cheated, Zoe."

Zoe nodded her head. "I know that," she assured him, making herself meet his eyes. "I know."

Wade nodded too, glad she believed him, and yet it didn't seem to make all that much of a difference somehow.

"You know, maybe you were right in what you said," he told Zoe then, swallowing hard before he could go on. "I had a lot o' time to think on it and... well, given how things have been, I guess you had the right idea. Make a clean break, you go to Yale, I stay here, and that'll be an end to it, for now, at least."

Zoe bit her lip and fought for composure, fought to find her voice that seemed to have completely abadoned her somewhere along the line.

"If it's the right thing, then why does it hurt so much?" she said shakily. "Wade, I think maybe I was wrong-"

"No," he cut in, stepping back when she reached for him. "No, you had it right. Much as it hurts now, it'd only get worse if we let it go on and on," he said, meeting her gaze with tear-filled eyes. "We can't keep this up, Zoe. We're just gonna end up tearing each other apart, and I don't want that, for either one of us. So, you go on to Yale, you get your doctorin' skills and... and you be everythin' I know you can be," he told her, one of those tears escaping but he wiped it away immediately. "I'll stay right here in Bluebell where I belong, work hard, try and be the man my momma wanted me to be and all o' that. We can get along just fine, I know it," he told her, forcing a smile that barely came out.

Zoe couldn't even pretend she wasn't crying anymore.

"I wish I didn't have to get along without you," she sobbed. "I love you so much, Wade Kinsella."

"I love you too, Zoe Hart," he swore, pulling her to him and hugging her so very tight. "No matter where you go or what you do," he whispered into her hair, "you will _always_ be my Alabama girl."

She pulled back just enough for her lips to find his, one last kiss, painful and lingering, before he finally slipped away from her and walked away before either one of them could change their mind.

The second Harley saw Wade leave, he rushed to Zoe, holding onto her as she cried and cried. Through her tears, she could just barely make out Wade's back disappearing into the crowd. It was over.

_To Be Continued..._


	31. Chapter 30 - A Nine Month Interlude

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviewage, y'all :) Now, I'm assuming you thought the next chapter would jump write into Summer 2001? Well, actually, no. How about something a little different? How about those nine months in between Summer 2000 and Summer 2001?**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see prologue)**_

Chapter 30 - A Nine Month Interlude

_Sunday 3rd September 2000_

"You all settled in there, Zoe honey?"

"More or less. It's such a big campus, it's going to take me a while to get used to knowing where I'm going and everything, but I think I'll be fine."

"I know you will, sweetheart," Harley told her with a smile she could just hear. "You're in exactly the right place, you know? A girl as smart as you was born for an Ivy League school."

"Yeah, I guess so," she agreed, even as her eyes darted around the busy halls and her heart sank a little.

Yale was great, even being accepted to such a school made her so proud, but now she was actually here and reality was setting in, there was a part of her that wondered if she hadn't made a big mistake.

"Dad, have you...? I wanted to ask, how...?"

"He's doin' okay. I mean, he misses you, I can tell, but... he's doin' okay."

"That's good." Zoe swallowed hard, fighting tears that would come to easily if she didn't change the subject fast. "How are things at the practice? Is Mrs H getting a handle on her new computer?"

"Well, you know Emmeline. She won't let that contraption beat her, though I think it's tryin'!"

.

_Saturday 28th October 2000_

"You got the longest face I've ever seen my whole life," Tansy told Wade, having to yell some to be heard over the music. "What you supposed to be anyway?"

"It ain't obvious?" he checked, rolling his eyes as he downed the rest of his beer. "How'd you come to be here, Tans? Shouldn't you be babysittin' your brothers?"

"Daddy promised to take 'em trick or treatin'. I got out fast before they got back, all sugar high and crazy." Tansy grinned. "C'mon, Kinsella, this here's a party," she told him then, reaching for his arm and trying to haul him to his feet. "Come and dance with me."

"Get offa me, Tans. Ain't in the mood." He shrugged her off and went in search of more beer, which was shockingly easy to find. Wade settled down in another corner to continue getting wasted, wishing he had stuck to his guns about staying away from parties. He really had not been in a party mood for a good long while and somehow, he didn't see that changing any time soon.

"Well, if it ain't Wade Kinsella."

He looked up when he heard his name, blinking hard through what he suspected was double vision as he stared at the Hollis twins.

"Oh, you don't look like you feel so well, but we can take care of you..."

Somewhere in his fuzzy brain, Wade knew it felt wrong to have some random girl kissing on him. The fact that she was dressed up like a sexy nurse only reminded him how much he was missing a certain person who planned on being a doctor someday. It was not a graceful manoeuvre as Wade extricated himself from limbs that weren't his own and staggered to his feet.

"Where you goin'?" two voices seemed to ask at the same time, though Wade still wasn't sure how that was happening.

"Home," he said shortly, "by myself. Everybody just needs to leave me the hell alone."

.

_Saturday 18th November 2000_

"Come on, Zoe. You never want to come party with us. There's no way you can have that much studying to do."

"I'm just not much of a party person," she told her dorm mates, who did seem bound and determined to get her out for some fun tonight.

"How can you own clothes like these and not be a party person?" asked Jenny, showing off two different dresses from her friend's closet.

"And all this amazing jewellery?" said Cat, dragging necklaces from the jewellery box.

"You girls can borrow anything you want, just please, I need to get this paper done tonight," Zoe told them desperately.

"Ooh, anything we want?" Cat enthused, clapping her hands.

Maybe Zoe should've thought that offer through before she made it. She realised her mistake the moment she saw the little red box in her friend's hand.

"No!" she yelled, scrambling across the bed just as Cat got the earring box open.

"So cute!"

"And off limits," Zoe insisted snatching them from her hand. "I'm sorry but... but they're special. They belonged to someone that... that passed away."

"Heirloom jewellery?" Jenny checked, holding one outfit after another in front of her body by the mirror. "Fancy."

"Something like that." Zoe nodded, taking the precious box back to the bed with her as she continued studying.

She gave no further explanation, but stuffed the heart-shaped studs into her pocket and silently vowed they would never be anywhere that anyone else could get a hold of them ever again.

.

_Friday 15th December 2000_

If anything was going to mess up a good run, this day was it. Wade ought to have known not to take on the extra shift at the Rammer Jammer tonight, leaving Earl alone, no matter how okay he said he was.

"Come on, Dad. This ain't doin' any good."

"I let her down. My Jackie. Why couldn't I be what she needed? Why can't I do anythin' right?"

"It ain't all on you. What happened to Momma... You know as well as I do that was nobody's fault."

"_This_ is my fault!" Earl said too loudly, showing Wade his bandaged hand, injured in the pursuit of one more drink. "It's all my fault."

His head was in his hands then as he sobbed and Wade put his arm around his father, fighting his own tears. He both loved and hated this spot in equal measure, the row in church dedicated to his momma's memory.

"Everybody screws up, makes the wrong choice, does the wrong thing. It happens. Hell, if I don't know that by now... but you're tougher than this, old man. We both are. We gotta be."

Wade wasn't just thinking of Earl's drinking anymore or the struggles they had both gone through over the years since. His mind was drifting to Zoe, as it so very often did. He wondered if and when that would ever stop. He had a feeling she was in his head, and his heart, for life.

.

_Monday 1st January 2001_

"Happy new year, Z."

"Happy new year, Lavon."

"Wow, that's just about the saddest I ever heard anybody say 'happy'."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just kind of down today."

"You was last time I called too. Guess I don't need to ask why."

"Not everything is about Wade Kinsella," Zoe snapped too harshly and she knew it. "Lavon, I'm sorry. I'm not... Things are all just getting on top of me lately. I can't wait to get back to school."

"So, at least Yale is good, right?"

Zoe sighed heavily. "Yes and no. I mean, it's fine, I'm doing okay, but... I don't know, I think I expected more. Still, the vacation has been worse. Mom has been wall-to-wall parties, leaving me home alone with nobody to talk to, and even when Dad was here visiting... well, that was just awkward. The two of us just dancing around the subject that shall not be named. Anyway, enough about me. How are you? How's Carolina? I wanna hear everything."

"Well, things have been pretty good here actually..."

.

_Sunday 11th February 2001_

Wade was used to waking up from dreams about Zoe Hart. Sometimes, he almost wished he didn't wake so soon, since those moments in his sleep were the only time he got to see her anymore.

It had been bad before, fighting through nine months without her, waiting for the summer to roll around, but at least they had calls and texts, at least he knew she felt the same. Now, with her away at Yale, their relationship torn apart before she left, Wade would guess that Zoe had moved on, got herself some fancy Ivy League boyfriend and a bunch of friends as smart and career-oriented as she was. She wouldn't be giving him a single thought.

In his dream, they had gone to some party, all hearts and flowers everywhere, but also a cake and presents for Zoe too. With her birthday and Valentine's Day being so close, it was little wonder they had merged in his subconscious, especially with them both coming up fast too. Dream Wade and Zoe had danced together, just like Prom, and she looked equally as beautiful in her flowing dress and his momma's earrings as she had that night last May.

"I love you, Wade Kinsella," she said like she meant it, just beaming up at him like the sun.

"I love you, Zoe Hart," he told her right back, but the moment he leaned down to kiss her, she literally evaporated from his arms, nothing but a fading mist where she used to be.

Wade had woken up yelling for her, only glad to realise it was all just a dream, and that Earl hadn't even been stirred by the noise he made. He wasn't the type to believe that dreams meant anything much. If he had, maybe Wade would've had some concerns that something was wrong with his Alabama girl, but no. He was just missing her, like he did every night, every day, every minute.

Reaching into the nightstand, he pulled out the cell phone she had sent him long ago - his Zoe phone, as he had always called it - and turned it over in his hands. He could just call her. Sure, it was two in the morning, but that never stopped him before. The temptation was enormous, almost too big to handle this time, but he couldn't do it.

Getting out of bed, Wade threw on his clothes and shoes and crept outside. He headed out through the woods in the chilly night air, hurrying down to the lake where he and Zoe had spent many a lazy hour. Standing on the edge, he contemplated what he was about to do for a minute, staring at the cell phone in his hand, the moonlight bouncing off it's cracked shell.

"No more temptation," he said to himself, drawing back his arm and letting her fly.

.

_Monday 20th March 2001_

"I thought I was doing okay. I mean, none of my professors have complained about my work."

"I don't see why they should," the counsellor told Zoe with a smile. "Your grades and test scores are excellent. Nobody here at Yale has any doubts about your ability to excel. If medical school is your goal, I see no reason at all why you shouldn't make it."

Zoe watched the kind woman's face and just knew all of that was about to be followed by a great big 'but'. The councillor did not let her down.

"But I'm afraid there still are concerns about you, Zoe, non-academic as they might be..."

She knew what was coming, before she ever came to the office for this meeting, Zoe knew. People were talking and apparently not just her dorm-mates and class-mates either. The teachers, the faculty at large, they were concerned about her work ethic, or moreover, how that work ethic left her no time for socialising. Zoe Hart was not happy at Yale and she didn't need other people to tell her that, though it seemed the councillor was bound and determined to try.

The work was fine, the classes were challenging, and there were plenty of people who were nice enough to interact with, but Zoe was home sick, and not for the home she had been born to or spent most of her time growing up in. New York would always have a special place in her heart, but as time passed by, she didn't long for the sight of the Empire State or a good bagel. Zoe dreamt of the hot Southern sun and the taste of real lemonade. She missed the sound of her father's laughter and the feeling of love that washed over every time she walked through town square. She woke up in her bed, momentarily believing all that had danced behind her eyes in the night was real, including Wade's arms around her and his lips on her own.

"You understand, I hope, that this is not a disciplinary matter or anyone trying to tell you how to run your life," the councillor was saying when Zoe finally tuned back in to what was being said. "We really are just concerned for your welfare, Zoe."

"I know." Zoe nodded, forcing a smile. "I appreciate it, but... but I'm fine, really."

.

_Thursday 27th April 2001_

The small crowd in the Rammer Jammer on a Thursday night broke into a smattering of applause as Mattress Police finished their set. It wasn't quite like being a real rock star, but Wade didn't hate the attention or the chance to show off his guitar-playing skills.

"You were so good tonight, Wade," his band-mate told him, fluttering her eyelashes his way as they left the stage. "I swear you get better every time we play."

"Well, thank you, Lily-Anne," he said, smiling at her. "You were pretty good yourself."

She had this way of looking at him sometimes. Wade had seen that look before and he knew damn well what it meant, but so far, he had managed to evade any time it seemed like maybe Lily-Anne was getting those kinds of ideas. Seemed safer somehow, with them being in the same band and all.

"You want a drink?" she asked as they headed for the bar.

"I would love one," he admitted, "but if you go buying me a beer, I am gonna be in all kinds of trouble. Just remember, I work in this place."

"I always forget you're so young." Lily-Anne giggled, her hand briefly at his cheek before she wandered up to the bar to get her own drink.

She turned twenty-one just last week and so had no problem getting herself some liquor. She pushed a soda down the bar towards Wade the moment he reached her side. He thanked her without looking at her too much because, somehow, he had a feeling she was bound and determined to give him way more than a drink tonight.

"Most times after a gig, I feel kind of satisfied, you know? A well-played set for a crowd that loved us. Tonight's been a little disappointing. I just feel like I've got all this energy left over, you know what I mean?" she said, side-eyeing Wade, though he tried not to notice as he concentrated a lot on drinking his soda.

"Come on now, Lily-Anne, we talked about this," he reminded her when she slid a little closer. "We're gonna go and mess up the whole chemistry of the band if we start gettin' into that kinda thing."

"It doesn't have to get messy," she told him, walking her fingers up his arm to his shoulder. "Not unless you want it to," she said real close to his ear.

Wade closed his eyes and took another drink. He really wished he was legal for a real drink, but Wally would fire his ass just as fast as anything if he got caught. 'Course he was old enough for what Lily-Anne had in mind and, as he had to keep reminding himself even now, he was technically free and single to do whatever he damn well pleased, with her or any other woman who offered.

"Come on, Wade," she urged him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "There's more than one way to make music together."

He meant to tell her no, though Wade was starting to wonder what he thought he was achieving if he did. Zoe was long gone, probably wouldn't even bother visiting this summer at all, and if she did, it'd be for her old man, not him. They both agreed it was over eight months before and hadn't seen nor spoke to each each other since. Still, when Lily-Anne's lips were suddenly on his own, Wade didn't feel good about it. Not that he felt good about anything much these days, so what difference could it really make?

.

_Saturday 20th May 2001_

Zoe wasn't entirely shocked when she got back to New York and her mom didn't even bother to come pick her up, just sent a car. She figured when she got back to the apartment, Candice would at least be ready to welcome her home for the summer, especially given it was the first Zoe would be spending in New York in a long time. Maybe she should've known better.

The doorman helped her up to the apartment with all her luggage but Zoe let herself in, with no person to care she had arrived, just an envelope on the end table that bore her name. Inside was a note from her mom, a quick apology that she wasn't around but she would see her in a few days. A P.S. informed Zoe that Candice had her room redecorated for her while she was gone and that she hoped she liked it.

"Seriously?" said Zoe aloud, even though there was nobody there to hear her.

Rushing towards her bedroom, she threw open the door, eyes wide with shock at the decor that met her eyes. It really wasn't to her taste, not even a little bit. It was every inch what her mother liked, so clean and bare, with the few personal possessions Zoe had left behind seemingly gone. Two cardboard boxes by the closet door were labelled 'Trash?' presumably full of things that Candice assumed were no longer of use to her daughter anymore.

Zoe dropped to her knees by the boxes, pulling out a few things that she had to admit she actually didn't want or need, but there was also a whole bunch of stuff in there that she still held dear. Sure, she probably should've taken it all to Yale with her if it meant so much, but almost every single item tied back to her life in Bluebell. Zoe hadn't wanted to carry too much of that pain with her to her new school. She had been so stupid to think not having the physical objects with her would make a difference.

Piled in the box were photographs that had once framed her mirror, showing her friends, her father, everyone she knew from Alabama, along with a couple of journals she had kept in her younger years. The corsage Wade bought her for Prom night was stuffed in there too, thankfully uncrushed, alongside the college book Brick had gifted to her.

One thing after another came out of the box, all of them definitely not trash, as tears fell unchecked from Zoe's eyes. A gasp escaped her lips when her hand closed around the next item and she realised what she had found. Tipping back off her feet onto her butt, right there on the carpet, Zoe could barely see straight as she cried. In her two hands she held a simple plastic box containing an audio cassette that she had heard so many times she could probably recite most of the message it held even now, despite the fact it had been years since she last played it.

Scrambling for her purse on the bed, she grabbed at her Walkman, shoved the tape in, made sure it was rewound, and hit play. There was a horrible moment when she thought it wasn't going to work, that the years gone by and original overplaying of the tape had ruined it forever, but no. After a few seconds, the voice of Wade Kinsella, as he had sounded at the age of fourteen, filtered out through the headphones into her ears, as plain as day.

"Hey, Zoe. Uh, I feel kinda stupid doin' this, but then I guess you prob'ly did too when you taped your message for me..."

She could see him so clearly in her mind's eye, just as he had looked then, and then, with no effort at all, as he looked the last time she saw him, walking away through the airport. As Zoe listened to Wade talk about everybody missing her and how long the time seemed to be until she would be back again in Bluebell, she just couldn't stop crying. She had been such a fool to think it was easier to break up with Wade and be free. She didn't feel any freedom in her life right now, only loneliness and pain. This couldn't be the best thing for her or for anybody, Zoe knew that it couldn't. She had already made a decision about school, now she just had to figure out how to fix everything else.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N2: In case you're wondering, yes, you are in fact going to get to 'hear' the whole of Wade's message to Zoe from the summer she had mono, which I hadn't originally planned to put in the fic until I got an idea of how to make it work, so yes, for those who wanted it, that is coming up when Summer 2001 begins in a few days from now ;) In the meantime, would love your feedback, as always :)**


	32. Chapter 31 - Summer 2001, Part 1 of 3

**A/N: Everyone who left reviews on the previous chapter - thank you so much :) Everyone who has been waiting on Wade's message to Zoe from the year she had mono - you're in luck. Everyone who told me in their reviews on the 'interlude' that Zoe should definitely go to Alabama this summer - you're in luck. Everyone else - I hope you appreciate this chapter too ;)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see prologue)**_

Chapter 31

_Saturday 10th June 2001_

"Hey, Zoe. Uh, I feel kinda stupid doin' this, but then I guess you prob'ly did too when you sent your message to me. I'm not sure I even know what I wanna say, even though I recorded this a bunch o' times already.

"First off, I hope you're feelin' better. It's gotta really suck being so sick you can't hardly even talk without gettin' tired. It's weird thinkin' about you that way, hard to imagine. You might only be a little thing but you was always so tough and all. I guess that's good, means you'll get better faster. Anyway, don't you worry about what you're missin' down here, you'll be back next summer, right? You just concentrate on gettin' yourself better.

"Uh, so, thanks for the message. You didn't have to, but I'm kinda glad you did. Prob'ly would've been real strange not hearing from you at all. I get what you're sayin' about calls and everything. This is better, until next year. Heck, that seems like a long time, Zoe.

"Like your Daddy told you though, it'll come around fast enough, I guess. It's gonna have to, 'cause you need to get back here and learn to do an Alabama accent better than you do, girl. What even was that mess when you was tryin' to sound like me? Come on, Alabama girl, you can do better than that!

"Anyway, I told George and Annabeth and everybody that you miss 'em, like you asked me to. They all want you to know they miss you too, a whole lot. Maybe not as much as I miss ya, but hey, they're not your best friend. You know, even old Earl wishes you were here and sends his best along for a speedy recovery. Crazy as he is, his heart's in the right place, I guess.

"Just don't you go believin' that crap you said about gettin' sick bein' your punishment, Zoe. It's not. You didn't do anythin' wrong and... and you're a good person. Best person I know, that's for sure. You changed my life when you first blew into 'Bama, Zoe Hart, and I'm glad about that.

"So, yeah, I don't really have much else to say, 'cept that I hope you feel better real soon and... and that you'll always be my best friend, just like we said. You take care of yourself, Alabama girl, and I'll see you soon."

Zoe wasn't sure why she was torturing herself by listening to the tape over and over, but somehow, she just couldn't help herself. After nine months of zero contact with Wade, beyond the dreams that came almost nightly to torment her, she would take anything she could get. His voice from five years before on an old beaten-up cassette was the best she could do and it was good enough for now.

There was no way to know how Wade would react to seeing her again when she arrived back in Bluebell. If he was still mad, if he had gotten over her and moved on, she could hardly blame him either way, but Zoe already knew she had to try her best to make things up to him, to win him back if she possibly could.

She had been such a fool to think it was better to break up than put everything she had into their relationship. God knows why she ever thought it would be easier to lose him now rather than later. She never wanted Wade Kinsella out of her life, not for as long as she lived. She knew that better now than she ever had before.

"Is there anything I can get for you, honey?" asked a kindly stewardess, looking genuinely concerned as she appeared by Zoe's seat.

"No, thank you," she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm fine, really."

"Okay then, well, if you change your mind, you let me know."

"I will, thanks." Zoe nodded.

She knew there was nothing the nice lady or anyone else on the plane could do for her, except for maybe the pilot. If he could get them to Alabama a little faster, she would be grateful for that. Zoe was looking forward to seeing her dad so much. She also hoped to reconnect with some of her friends, if they would talk to her after the way things had gone with her and Wade, of course. Then there was Wade himself...

Winding the tape back to the beginning, she hit play again, closed her eyes and just listened. That summer had been so painful, knowing she wouldn't see any of those she loved in Bluebell until the following year. Still, aside from her dad, who would come to see her instead, it was Wade she knew she would miss most. It was always him, even when Zoe had thought it was someone else.

Somewhere in the midst of listening to the tape again, Zoe must have drifted off for a few minutes. She came to, hearing nothing but static and her hand moved to shut off the tape. She hadn't fully depressed the button when she realised Wade was speaking again. She had never heard this part before.

"Zoe, I had one other thing I need to tell you, and you're probably gonna laugh your butt off when you hear it but, well, it's gotta be easier this way than to your face, right? It ain't just that I'm gonna miss the hell outta you this summer, even though I am. It's more'n that. Thing is, I'm pretty sure I love you, Zoe Hart. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. You get yourself better now, Alabama girl. I guess I'll see you next summer."

Zoe's eyes were wide as saucers staring down at the Walkman in her lap until the machine clicked off of its own accord when it reached the end of the tape. She wasn't sure how far behind the main message the confession had come, but clearly far enough that she never listened to it before. Whenever the silence came after what seemed to be Wade signing off, she always hit the stop button and then the rewind, so it was ready to be heard again. In five years, she had never known that other message was there, never had an idea that Wade had confessed his love for her when they were all of fourteen.

Fresh tears came as Zoe remembered the following summer, how cold Wade had been to her at first, how hurt he seemed by her not keeping in touch. All his running around with other girls, putting her into the best friend box so easily when she asked him to. He thought she was ignoring his feelings, pretending she didn't know about them, not wanting to reciprocate. Even when they got together, he never told her, but then Zoe realised he would have no reason to. Presumably, he thought she knew.

Finally, the voice of the pilot came over the speakers, telling them all that they'd be landing in a few minutes. Zoe couldn't wait. She so wanted to be back in Alabama, back where she belonged, and for much longer than just a summer this time.

* * *

"You're sure this is okay?" asked Zoe for what had to be the hundredth time since her dad picked her up from the airport.

"Zoe honey," he said, smiling fondly at her even as he shook his head. "I don't know how many more ways there are for me to tell you that I am just so happy to have you here. Never did think I'd see a day when my little girl was living under my roof for good."

"Well, here it is," she said, smiling as she moved to hug him tightly. "It's so weird, all those years coming down for the summer, as tempted as I was to just move here for good, I never really felt like I could. Mom was in New York, my school, my friends, I just... I didn't know how to cut the ties. Going to Yale was just... It opened my eyes to a lot of things. A lot," she said definitely as she pulled out of her father's arms. "This is home. Bluebell is where I belong."

"Bluebell will be glad to have you," Harley assured her, "when any of the other people in it are allowed to know that you're here, that is," he said with a look.

"They'll know, I promise." Zoe nodded. "I just need to talk to Wade first. You said you understood that."

"And I do," her father agreed easily, "but best you go tell that boy you're back before somebody comes knockin' on our door and sees you or notices this big old smile on my face that'll prove for sure that I've seen my little girl."

Zoe laughed at that, shaking her head. "I guess I should go. I just feel weirdly nervous. The whole way on the plane, I couldn't wait to get here, and the only person I wanted to see, besides you, was Wade. Now the moment comes when I finally can and..."

"And the reality of the situation is hittin' you a might hard." Harley nodded in understanding. "I wish I could help you with that, Zoe honey, but I'm afraid I can't. I know how much Wade cared for you, and that kind of love rarely fades too easy. Of course, as much as you didn't mean to, you hurt him, sweetheart, and that's gonna take some making up for."

"I know." Zoe nodded. "And I plan on doing that. As much making up as it takes, starting now," she said with real determination. "I may be a Southern girl in a lot of ways, but there will always be a streak of stubborn New Yorker in me. I'm tough enough to face Wade Kinsella _and_ this town," she said, taking a deep breath. "I can do this."

"Yes, sweetheart, you surely can," Harley agreed, kissing her cheek. "Now, you go get your man."

* * *

Zoe drove to Wade's house in Harley's car, hoping nobody took any notice of the vehicle or her. She really didn't want to deal with anybody else until she had seen him and tried to figure things out. At least she could've made some kind of plans if he would just answer his cell phone, but it seemed to be permanently switched off. Since he only ever used it to communicate with her, Zoe supposed she couldn't blame him for letting her always go to voicemail. She only hoped maybe he did check the inbox once in a while, but she doubted it somehow.

Pulling up the car out front of the shack in the woods, Zoe stepped out and took in the sight of the little house she knew so well. Wade was probably just beyond that door and she was excited and nervous and a million other things as she stepped up onto the porch and knocked. All the air left her lungs when a pretty blonde opened the door and glared at her.

"Um, hi," said Zoe nervously, clearing her throat and trying to remember she was stronger than this. "I was looking for Wade."

"Really?" said the other girl, folding her arms across her chest. "Well, he's what you might call indisposed right now. I can give him a message if you'd like."

Zoe's mouth opened and closed twice with no words coming out. She had considered the possibility of Wade moving on, of course she had, and yet she had really hoped she was wrong. Harley said he hadn't seen Wade around with anybody special, but of course, he didn't really keep up with that kind of gossip and barely saw anything of Wade since the break-up.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" asked the blonde, tilting her head as she stared at Zoe.

"No." Zoe shook her head. "Just tell Wade... Actually, don't worry about it. Don't tell him anything," she said then, scrambling back down the porch steps and slamming into her car, driving off before the tears had a chance to blind her.

She was gone before Wade quite made it to the door. He looked over Lily Anne's shoulder just in time to see the tail lights disappear beyond the trees.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody," she told him, closing the door and turning to face him. "Some girl, she didn't even tell me her name. Said there was no message worth leavin'," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "She probably realised she had the wrong house."

"You didn't know her?" Wade checked, frowning some.

"Just a girl." Lily-Anne shrugged. "Come on, we got better things to do than play twenty questions," she reminded him, leading him back to the couch.

Wade went with her, but his eyes kept on drifting back to the front door. He could've sworn he heard a voice he knew all too well, but he was probably wrong. His Zoe wouldn't just have left like that without even seeing him. Of course, she wasn't really his Zoe anymore anyway. It was crazy that he had to spend so much time reminding himself of that, even now. Wade was starting to think there was never going to be a time when he didn't.

.

_Monday 12th June 2001_

Somebody saw her. Zoe ought to have known better than to think she could hide in a place like Bluebell. Everybody knew everybody else's business, that was just the way it was. Honestly, she wasn't even mad about it anymore. In actual fact, when Annabeth and Lemon showed up on her doorstep this morning, she was really happy, even if it was hard for them to know that as she cried all over them. They had brought her cake and ice-cream, just in case, and all three of them indulged as they caught up with each other's lives.

Zoe was happy to hear Lemon's sorority stories and Annabeth's crazy dating tales, but when it came to her turn, the laughter died again. She wasn't happy at Yale, she didn't want to be in New York anymore. Bluebell was supposed to be her home now, she wanted it to be that way, but then, there was Wade.

"I don't even know who she was, but she and Wade are clearly... they're clearly close," she said tearfully, staring down into her melting ice-cream.

"Well, you say that, but the only mystery blonde I can think of that would have Wade's attention is Lily-Anne Lonergan," said Annabeth thoughtfully, "and that's only 'cause they play in a band together. I don't know that they're, you know, involved."

Lemon rolled her eyes. "Lily-Anne is almost as boy-crazy as she is regular crazy," she told AB and Zoe both. "I believe that she would have Wade if she could. Of course, I would like to think he has better taste, but history dictates that - aside from you, Zoe Hart - he just doesn't."

"I didn't hang around to actually find out." Zoe sniffled. "But it seemed pretty clear that they were... Well, I don't think she was over at his house for a rousing game of checkers."

"She could be," said AB innocently. "Or they could've been watching TV, or working on songs for their band. Any number of things."

"AB, you are not that naive," Lemon said definitely. "And even if you were, Zoe certainly is not. I don't wanna sound harsh, Zoe, but you did cut Wade loose last summer. If he moved on..."

"I know, he has every right to," Zoe agreed, blowing her nose before she could continue. "I just sort of hoped maybe he hadn't, you know? _I_ haven't. I tried, a little, but there was no guy who could compare to Wade. I didn't even really want to look because I already knew it wouldn't work."

"Oh, Zoe," AB sympathised, moving to hug her friend. "I'm so sorry about all of this. You know this is our stupid faults, right?" she hissed at Lemon.

"No, it is not," she countered crossly. "Just because you ended your relationship with that idiotic Jake Nass, and George Tucker and I decided we were better off apart, nobody ever said Zoe and Wade had to be over."

"We influenced her!" Annabeth argued, until finally Zoe got the use of her own voice back.

"Please, don't fight," she urged them. "It's really not either of your faults. I don't think I did what I did because of either of you, and even if it was part of the reason, it still wouldn't be your fault. I have this thing where I compare my relationships to everybody else's and it's a bad habit, one I so need to break."

It was hard to say any more, the tears just kept coming and Zoe didn't know how to make them stop. She had a feeling it was going to take much more than ice-cream and sympathy to make her feel better. She wondered if anything but making things right with Wade ever could.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N2: I know, I know, sad for now, but I promise it will get better ;)**


	33. Chapter 32 - Summer 2001, Part 2 of 3

**A/N: Thanks to those who are sticking with me on this multiple-summer adventure. I always appreciate the feedback and it's good to know you do have faith in me (and Zoe & Wade!) to fix what seems to have become a mess. There's always method to the madness ;)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see prologue)**_

Chapter 32

_Sunday 18th June 2001_

They were going to run into each other eventually, Wade knew it was inevitable the second he heard Zoe was back in town. A part of him hoped to avoid her for as long as possible, thinking it might be easier, and yet, at the same time, he did want to see her, if only to get the initial awkwardness out of the way. Either way, he thought he was ready, fully prepared for the sight of her, and yet, she went ahead and proved him wrong.

She appeared around the corner, right in front of him, beautiful as ever, and he was completely flummoxed. It took more than a few seconds before he could find his voice at all.

"Zoe," he said eventually, nodding once.

"Hey, Wade," she replied, with a smile he knew from experience was forced.

"Heard you were back," he told her, hands shoved deep in his pockets since he didn't know what else to do with them.

"News travels fast in Bluebell," she remarked, scuffing her fancy shoes against the pavement.

"Yes, it does," Wade agreed, internally cursing himself for being so dumb.

The silence came then, awkward and awful, nothing like the comfortable quiet times they had spent together so many summers before, first as friends then as lovers. Now he didn't know what they were. Exes, he supposed, but that just felt wrong to even think.

"I, uh, came by your house last week," Zoe said then, "your... _friend_ said you were unavailable."

"My friend?" he checked, frowning some at the way she said it more than the word she used.

"Blonde, about this tall," she said, raising her hand a little higher than her own head, "kind of pretty, I guess."

Wade smirked. "Little bit crazy-eyed?"

"Now that you come to mention it, little bit," Zoe said, seeming to give the idea due consideration.

"Yeah, that'd be Lily-Anne," Wade confirmed, "and you're right, she is. A friend, I mean."

"Huh," said Zoe, the information seeming to sink in for a minute.

Wade really hoped he was being clear, even if it wasn't supposed to matter anymore. He wasn't required to be faithful to Zoe Hart since they agreed to be done with each other, but he couldn't help the fact that he kind of wanted her to know he was anyway. The way she didn't seem to want to look at him right now didn't help him to know what she was thinking, but then he could understand why she was being so weird about this whole situation. He was feeling much the same himself.

"This feel as awkward from your side as it does from mine?" he said, smiling slightly.

"Hell, yeah," she agreed with a giggle of nervous laughter that broke the tension some. "I was kind of hoping maybe we could talk?" she asked then. "If you're not busy or on your way to work or anything."

"I got some time." Wade nodded. "You wanna take a walk?" he asked, tilting his head towards a path that would take them further on out of the town proper.

Zoe easily agreed and they fell into step together, wandering along in a slightly less uncomfortable silence than before. It sort of felt like old times and yet Wade was so very aware that it wasn't at all. The fact his hands were in his pockets and Zoe's arms were crossing and uncrossing over her chest every few seconds like she didn't know what to do with herself proved it.

"You know, you said you wanted to talk," he said after a while, "but we're a good half mile outta town and you haven't said two words yet."

"I know, I'm sorry." Zoe shook her head as they reached the lake and she turned to face him head on. "Kind of tough to know where to start. I'm guessing you didn't get any of the voicemail's I left you?"

"Be pretty hard to when the phone is at the bottom," said Wade, gesturing towards the lake with one hand before putting it right back in his pocket.

Zoe looked shocked for all of a few seconds before ploughing on.

"Okay, so I guess I'll just start from the beginning. Wade, I... I am so sorry about how things ended with us," she said desperately, looking up into his eyes. "I handled it so badly, I know I did. It just seemed to make sense at the time. A clean break, less painful than something dragged out and complicated that could get bitter and nasty, you know? I've seen that happen to other people and it is _not_ pretty."

"Didn't feel too pretty to me when you were breaking my heart last summer either," he told her sharply, knowing he shouldn't but unable to help it somehow.

"Wade..." she began, looking hurt, but he wasn't done.

"What? You want me to use fancier words so it doesn't hurt you so much to hear?" he asked, shaking his head. "Sorry, Zoe, no can do. I don't have a fancy education, just feelings that got stomped on. You know, I have tried, God knows, I have tried to see your side of this whole breaking up thing. It's why I agreed to it when you left, and then I tried to get over you, but it has been damn near impossible," he told her, needing her to know these things that had been welling up in him for months now. "It's only these last few weeks that I have finally started to feel like maybe I could move on and then, what do I hear? Miss Zoe Hart is back in town and, rumour has it, fixing to stay for good! I mean, what exactly are you tryin' to do to me, Zoe?" he asked her in earnest.

"I swear, I'm not trying to do anything, Wade," she insisted, "or I am, but it's not... None of this is about me trying to hurt you, okay?" she promised. "I would never, not on purpose. It's true what you heard. I have moved to Bluebell permanently, well, sort of. I had this really, _really_ big blow-out with my mom. It got nasty, on both sides, but it was sort of worth it because I got to say a lot of things that needed to be said. She doesn't understand me. She loves me, I know that, but I just think maybe she's not the right kind of person to be a mom," she explained, seeming to feel the pain of it all over again as she did so. "She's the complete opposite of how your mom was."

Wade glanced away and mumbled his reply. "Momma was somethin' special."

"She was," Zoe agreed without hesitation, "and her legacy lives on with you, Wade," she told him, stepping a little closer, her hand briefly at his arm. "You're something special too. You are so special to me, and I know, I know that I screwed up big time, but it's like I said, at the time, I thought it made sense," she told him, eyes practically begging him to understand, or so it seemed. "Then I went off to Yale and everything was supposed to be so great, but do you know what? It wasn't. I have been miserable in that school. I have been miserable in New York too. I don't even know why I have tried to be that person for so long. It's like you always told me, I'm an Alabama girl," she said, a shaky smile forming on her lips. "I belong here. So, yes, I live with my dad now and I'm transferring from Yale to U of A for the Fall semester. I'm going to be in Alabama all year round. Isn't that great?"

Wade knew what she meant, he couldn't not. A blind man could see what she was trying to tell him, but he couldn't let it make a difference, he just couldn't.

"Sure," he said, shifting back so her hand slipped off his arm. "That's... that's just dandy, Zoe."

"Wade, don't you understand what this means?" she said, shaking her head and sending a couple of stray tears free from her eyes to tumble down her cheeks. "I'm going to be here. Well, not right here, Tuscaloosa is still a couple of hundred miles away, but it's way closer than New York. I won't just be around every summer, it'll be Thanksgiving and Christmas and spring break, maybe even some weekends," she told him, all enthusiasm and hope combined. "Do you realise we have never even seen each other on our birthdays? On Christmas?"

"Yes, Zoe, I do realise that," he told her, prickling with pent-up frustration and anger that just wouldn't subside as she talked to him like she was doing him a favour that he couldn't understand. "I realise that I had a part-time girlfriend for a couple of years there, but when I gave her the whole of my heart, she ripped it outta my chest and crushed it in her tiny little doctorin' hands."

He turned away to avoid the pained look on her face, but the same hurt was there in her voice when she called his name. It was breaking what was left of his heart to know he was causing her the same agony, but it was all Wade could do to keep his own head above water right now. He couldn't be responsible for saving her too, not anymore.

"I'm sorry, Zoe," he said, turning back to face her, "but this is... I can't do this again," he told her painfully. "Gettin' over you these past nine months, it is just about the hardest thing I ever had to do, next to gettin' through my momma's passin', and I can't take the chance that someday you are gonna just turn around and change your mind on me again, because I cannot go through that twice."

"But, Wade, it won't be that way," she told him, desperately reaching to grab onto him. "I want to be with you, not just for now, not just for the summer. I want us to be forever."

"Sure, now you do," he replied, shaking her off one more time, "but when I wanted that same thing a year ago? You were the one tellin' me what a crazy idea it was. You remember that, Zoe? When I asked you to marry me?"

"Of course, I remember, but I-"

"I have missed you, Zoe," he cut in before she had a chance to go on, "and so help me, I have loved you and will probably go on loving you for the rest of my life," he confessed, his own eyes welling up with tears by now and he had no way to stop them, "but I cannot go through losing you again, so please, please don't ask me to."

He had to walk away then. Wade knew he was as close to breaking as he could bear to be in front of her, so he tried to made his exit without looking back. He made it all of ten paces beyond where she stood when her words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You said you loved me."

It came out so strained, so desperate, he could hardly stand it.

"It doesn't change anything, Zoe," he told her, without turning.

"I don't mean today," she insisted, rushing around to get in front of him and block his path. "On the tape. The message you sent me, the summer I was sick. You said you loved me."

"I did." Wade nodded once, wondering what this had to do with anything right now.

"I didn't know," Zoe told him, shaking her head. "There was a huge gap between the main message and the part where you told me. Every time I played it, just as soon as you finished talking, I always stopped the tape and hit rewind," she explained all in a rush. "Most of the time, I listened to it over again right away because... because it was all I had of you and I missed you so, so much. I found the tape again a couple of weeks ago, I hadn't heard it in years and it got me thinking about things, it was part of what made me realise what a huge mistake I made with us, Wade.

"I had the tape in my Walkman on the plane here and I fell asleep listening to it. I woke up and it had gone way past the main part of the message when suddenly you were talking again... and you told me you loved me. We were fourteen, but you already knew."

She looked so amazed and awed by the whole thing, even if Wade might have suspected Zoe was lying about never hearing that last part of his message before, he couldn't accuse her of it now. She meant every word. She was truly sincere in all that she said.

"Pretty sure I knew at ten," he confessed, swallowing hard before he could go on, "not that I realised at the time. You really never heard that before?" he checked, just in case.

"Never," Zoe told him faithfully. "It just made sense of so many things for me when I finally did. Why you were so angry with me when I came back that next summer, why you never believed I could feel the same about you. You thought you confessed your feelings to me and I ignored it, but I didn't, Wade. I really didn't know."

It made sense of a lot for him too and there was a kind of relief that came with knowing that Zoe hadn't just automatically rejected him back then. Of course, that didn't alter where they were at now.

"Alright, you didn't know," he agreed, knowing there was no point pretending he didn't believe it. "For what it's worth, even if you had known and acted that way anyway, I forgave you long ago, so it really doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," she insisted.

Wade rubbed at his forehead, feeling a headache building behind his eyes that were constantly fighting tears. This was so much harder than he ever imagined it could be, but he pressed on regardless, he had no choice.

"That was the past, Zoe, and we were talkin' about the future," he reminded her. "Now, I'm happy for you that you figured out that 'Bama is where you wanna be and that Bluebell is your home. I only ever want you to be happy. Bet your dad is just pleased as punch to have you here and that's great, because old Harley is a good man and I like the idea of him bein' happy too," he said with a shaky smile that faded as fast as it appeared, "but Zoe, you and me... it's just not gonna happen. I'm sorry, believe me, I know it hurts, but it's like you told me last year, it's just the way it's gotta be."

She was all out crying by now, and he was so close to it himself, Wade hardly knew how he was holding it together. His hand went to Zoe's face and he drew her closer, planting one last lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Take care o' yourself, Alabama girl," he told her softly, then quickly walked away.

He didn't make the mistake of stopping or turning back this time.

.

_Wednesday 27th June 2001_

Everybody was so nice to her and Zoe was sure she didn't deserve it. After all, at this point, it was entirely her own fault that Wade didn't want to be with her anymore.

"I broke his heart," she told George sadly as they sat together on the pier. "I can tell him I'm sorry and mean every word, but it doesn't change what I did. It can't take away the pain I caused him."

"That is true" he agreed, nodding his head. "But Zoe, you know, even in a court o' law, showing remorse counts for something. Admitting your guilt, being genuine in your apology, it has been known to lessen a sentence."

Zoe smiled at the analogy. "This law thing is really sticking, huh?"

"Like you don't have a medical example for the same thing," said George smiling that Golden Boy smile even as he challenged her to deny it. "Come on, you know you do."

"All I keep thinking is there's no magic pill to fix a broken heart." Zoe sighed, her own smile slipping away all too easily. "Ugh, I've made such a mess of everything," she wailed, head down as she pushed her hands back through her hair. "I wish I knew how to fix it. I wish I could go back to last year and just not have made so many mistakes. I think a part of me even wishes I could go back to when I was ten so I could change things from there," she admitted as she lifted her head again and sighed heavily.

"And if you could go back, way back to when we were ten," said George, leaning closer until his shoulder bumped her own, "what exactly is it you would change?"

Zoe was thoughtful a moment as she watched the sunlight catch the ripples of the water in the bay, then leaned her head over onto her friend's shoulder.

"I'd come live here full-time from the start. I'd realise sooner all that Wade really meant to me. We'd get together sooner and stay together always. Then everything would be perfect."

"You really think that's how it'd be, Zoe?" George asked her gently. "Because I'm not so sure. You know, if I could go back to that time, I'm not sure I'd change a single thing."

Zoe's head lifted up off his shoulder and she frowned at him. "Not a thing?"

"Nope," he told her, smiling a little at her confusion. "I mean, what could I change? I've had a pretty good life up to now. Sure, things with me and Lemon didn't last all the way to happily ever after like we thought they would once, but the time I had with her was good, I wouldn't trade it. Besides, if I hadn't had that relationship, maybe I wouldn't be in a place where I was ready to get into another one."

"Another one?" Zoe echoed. "George Tucker, do you have a girlfriend that I don't know about?"

"No," he assured her, shaking his head. "No girlfriend, nothing as serious as that, but there is somebody that I've been spending some time with, a little at Christmas, a lot at spring break and then this summer... Well, you know Tansy, right?"

"Tansy Truitt?" Zoe checked. "Wade's beautiful blonde friend?"

"I'm sure she would be flattered to know you think of her that way." George chuckled. "But yes, she was a friend of Wade's first, but friends is all they ever were, from what I'm told, and that's from both of them," he confirmed. "Either which way, we just seemed to end up in the same place at the same time a lot and then we got talking. Tansy is... Well, she's nothing like Lemon, but she makes me laugh, and even though we don't have all that much in common, we seem to find plenty to talk about."

"Sounds familiar." Zoe nodded, tears welling up in her eyes and throat thickening with emotion once again.

"I'm sorry, Zoe," George told her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "God, I am so sorry. Like you need to be hearin' all this right now."

"It's fine. I'm fine," she promised, waving away his concern with one hand and swiping at her tear-stained cheeks with the other. "And I'm happy for you, George. If you and Tansy can make each other happy than I think that's great."

"I wish you could be as happy, Zoe. You and Wade both," he told her. "Never knew two people more in love than the two o' you. Don't think I ever will."

Zoe appreciated the sentiment, of course she did, she only wished she knew what to do to fix things. She wondered if it was even possible at this point, but somehow, she also knew she had to figure it out.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N2: I promise, we are so close to a happy ending, guys. Just stick with me a little longer! ;)**


	34. Chapter 33 - Summer 2001, Part 3 of 3

**A/N: Oh, reader-peops, what a journey it has been! Thanks to all who have stuck with me throughout this story, especially those who left such wonderful reviews all the time. I know these last few chapters have been tough going, but now I give you the happy ever after ending that you, I, and Zade all deserve! :)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Chapter 33

_Friday 6th July 2001_

"Wade Kinsella, I love you like a brother a not-small part of the time, but honestly, you may be the most infuriating man I ever met!"

He flinched at Lemon's harsh tone and was well-aware that her voice probably carried right inside the Rammer Jammer so that everybody could hear her. Tossing the last of the trash in the dumpster, he shushed his friend and moved further away from the building.

"Could we maybe not do this right now?" he urged her. "I am working, as if that wasn't obvious."

"What I have to say won't take very long," Lemon insisted, arms folded across her chest and feet firmly planted . "How could you do this to Zoe? I mean, I am well aware how much she hurt you last summer, breaking up and all, but she thought she was doing the right thing. Sure, she was misguided, but she regrets it now, she told you she was sorry, how long are you gonna let this thing drag on? I mean, what more do you want?"

Wade turned away a moment and shook his head.

"I so don't wanna have this fight with you, Lemon," he told her when he faced her again. "I mean it, I really don't."

He watched her watching him for a few moments and then she sighed, her arms falling to her sides.

"You know you're the last person I want to fight with either," she insisted. "Strange as this friendship we have between us may be, I would never want to lose it. You have been there for me in my darkest hours, Wade Kinsella. When my momma left, when George and I decided it was best to part."

"Like you weren't there for me when I was strugglin' in school, and with Earl, and with Zoe," he admitted begrudgingly. "I mean, this is my point, Lemon, you were there. You know what I have been through tryin' to get over Zoe."

"Yes, I do," she agreed easily, "and that is why I cannot understand why you won't take her back. She loves you, Wade, and you love her. You never got over her and she never got over you. You know why?" she asked, not waiting for a reply before she ploughed on. "Because you don't want to get over each other and you're not supposed to. I never once regretted letting George Tucker loose, because I still know it was the best thing for both of us and I believe he feels the same. You and Zoe, it's a completely different situation."

"Maybe so." Wade nodded his agreement. "And I respect the fact you're tryin' to do what's best, Lemon, for me and for Zoe. Don't think I don't appreciate it, because I do," he assured her with a half a smile. "But you gotta let it alone, alright? Me and Zoe, that ship has sailed. I can't trust her anymore, I can't... I'm not gonna risk going through that kinda pain again. I'm sorry."

He turned to head back inside the Rammer Jammer then, paying no mind when Lemon tried to call him back. The last thing he needed right now was a big ass fight and the loss of a good friend. Things were tough enough already.

.

_Wednesday 18th July 2001_

"Wow, you look... well, not happy" said Mrs H, just as diplomatically as she could when Zoe came into the practice with a face like a long, wet weekend.

"I ran into Earl on my way over here," she admitted, dropping down into the nearest chair with a thud. "He seemed happy to see me, and I was so glad to see him looking so... well, not impaired," she said with a look. "But then he started pretty much begging me to take Wade back, telling me how sad 'his boy' has been this whole time. I couldn't seem to convince him that the problem wasn't me not wanting Wade, it's Wade not wanting me."

"Zoe, come on," said Mrs H, coming out from behind the reception desk to join her. "Now you know as well as I do that it ain't a case of Wade not wanting to be with you. He's just... Well, he's hurtin' and scared of going through that again. You can understand that, can't you, sweetheart?" she said, taking Zoe's hands in her own.

"Of course, I understand," she insisted, "but what can I do about it? I just don't know how to make him see that I'm ready this time, that I really mean it when I tell him I want to truly commit to us, for good. Words just don't seem to be enough."

"Well, then, I guess you're just gonna have to take some action instead," said Mrs H, staring past Zoe now to the noticeboard beyond. "You know, I have a feelin' I might just have had a real good idea, but we might need a little help to pull it off."

"I will try anything," Zoe insisted. "What's the plan?"

"Let me make a couple o' calls before we get into that," said Mrs H, smiling perhaps a little too much as she moved towards the phone. "Can't have a real good shenanigan in this town without the right folks involved."

Zoe wasn't sure whether to be hopeful or afraid as she turned to peer at the noticeboard and saw nothing that seemed like it would help her get Wade back. Still, she trusted Mrs H, and like she said, she really would do anything at this point.

.

_Saturday 21st July 2001_

"Why'd I let you talk me into this?" Wade grumbled as his friends all but frog-marched him into the town square. "I got no interest in some pageant."

"Well, it seems to me that you oughta have," said Lavon firmly. "Ain't natural for a man like yourself to have no interest in fine looking young women all dressed up to impress."

"I mean, it's not as if you have anything to feel guilty over," George reminded him. "You're not seein' anyone, right? Said yourself that you and Lily-Anne were strictly musically connected."

"We are," Wade confirmed, nodding his head. "'Course she had other ideas but... It ain't that I don't like her plenty, I do, it's just..."

"Maybe there's somebody else you like better?" said Lavon with a look to George that Wade was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to notice himself, but he did.

"If you two are tryin' to get me to talk about Zoe Hart, best you just stop right now," he told them crossly. "I know she's here, I talked to her, but her and me ain't... I can't go back down that road, I just can't."

"Of course not," said George, patting him on the shoulder. "You moved on from Zoe, we get that."

"Sure," Lavon agreed. "I mean, come on, there must've been a whole string of fine young ladies crossed your path since then. I'll bet the list of Wade Kinsella conquests has more'n doubled since I saw you last."

Talk like that never used to make Wade so uncomfortable, back before he and Zoe were together and all. It was different when they were a couple and remained different now, even long after they had called it quits, yet confessing it felt strange. It wasn't something men did. Sure, they talked about who they had been with, but telling your buddies that you hadn't been with anyone at all since you got your heart broke, Wade wasn't so sure he wanted to get into that.

Since they were now amongst company, he had an excuse to change the subject and made a big deal of asking George about college, even though he couldn't care less about such a thing. Before long, Lavon went down a row of seats and Wade followed, George bringing up the rear. They all sat down and focused on the gazebo where Brick Breeland had come out to call order. Seemed they had arrived just in time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege to welcome you to this prestigious town event. Now, you may be surprised by what you are about to hear regarding the Miss Summer Sunshine Pageant, but I can guarantee that you won't leave here disappointed. Now, if I may, I'd like to introduce last year's winner, Miss Summer Sunshine 2000 herself, my daughter, Lemon Breeland."

Brick led the applause and stepped aside as Lemon herself took the stage in all her usual Belle finery. Wade clapped along with everyone else, though he couldn't resist rolling his eyes too. This whole performance was such a waste of time. Lemon won every year and the only surprise would be if she stepped out of the competition and let someone else take her crown. Though she was learning to be less selfish as the years rolled by, Wade really couldn't see that happening.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am honoured to stand before you in my capacity as Miss Summer Sunshine 2000. However, it is also my duty to inform you that this year there will be no public competition to decide on a successor to this crown," Lemon explained, carefully lifting the tiara from her head and holding it in both hands. "I have been in conference with my fellow contestants, both Belles and non-Belles alike, and it has been agreed that the honour of wearing the crown for 2001 should only be bestowed upon one person. We hope that you will all agree that we have chosen a worthy winner and that you will all be supportive of our decision."

Wade got the strangest feeling that Lemon was looking at him on that last part. That 'all' wasn't so much everybody as it was somebody in particular, and that someone might just be him. He also had a horrible feeling he knew why.

"And so, without further ado, to give her acceptance speech, I present to you, Miss Summer Sunshine 2001... Miss Zoe Hart."

"Oh, hell, no," Wade muttered, moving to get up from his seat.

A hand on each of his shoulders pushed him firmly back down, and though he knew he could best George Tucker in a fight if he had to, there was no way on God's green and verdant earth he was going toe to toe with Lavon Hayes.

"You stayin' to hear her out?" his friend the football player checked with a look that said he didn't have much choice - as if Wade didn't already know that.

"Guess so," he agreed, taking a deep breath and preparing himself for whatever came next.

Wade watched Zoe step up beside Lemon and have the tiara placed on her head. The girls hugged each other and whispered words passed between them before Zoe took centre stage and faced the gathered crowd. She looked beautiful as ever in a dress he had never seen before and her hair done just so. Far as Wade was concerned, she needed no special favours to win a beauty pageant at all.

"My fellow Bluebellians," Zoe began with a wide smile. "It makes me so happy to be able to say that. As most of you know, I have recently moved in with my father, Dr Harley Wilkes, and will be living in Bluebell permanently from now on. Of course, I'll be away some of the time. I have college to finish, not to mention medical school after that, but I'm pleased to say my transfer from Yale to the University of Alabama has been approved, so you will all be seeing a lot more of me from here on out."

Wade shifted awkwardly in his seat. He knew all this already and he didn't much care to hear more. Of course, nobody was going to let him go anywhere, so he figured he may as well just perk up his ears and hear whatever else Zoe wanted to say.

"For the longest time, I considered myself a New Yorker. Sure, I came here every summer and I loved those months I got to spend in Alabama with all of you, but in the Fall, I always went home. It took a long time, too long maybe, for me to realise that when I went north at the end of each summer, I was never really headed home, I was just going back to the place where I lived nine months of the year. Alabama had become my home. Bluebell had become the town I always wanted to come back to.

"There are so many people here that make this place feel like home. My closest friends, George Tucker, Lavon Hayes, Annabeth Thibodaux, and Lemon Breeland. My adopted aunt, Mrs H, and her niece Rose. My own uncle Brando, my surrogate uncle, Brick Breeland, and Earl Kinsella too. All the wonderful neighbours who have looked out for me, taken care of me, and seen me as one of their own for the last nine years. I love all of you, so much."

She started tearing up and taking half the audience with her, Wade noticed. Hell, if she wasn't going to do the same to him if she kept on going, and apparently, she wasn't done yet.

"But there are two men in this town that mean even more to me. One is my father, Harley Wilkes, who I never met until I was nine years old, but who has loved me and raised me and been the best father I could ever have wished for over the past decade. I know he will continue to be everything I could ever need in a parent, and so, I would like you all to know that, just as soon as the court processes the paperwork, I won't be Zoe Hart anymore. I am going to proudly be known as Zoe Wilkes."

A cheer went up, a whole lot of whooping and hollering, and further applause that Wade felt compelled to join in with. He knew what Zoe's decision would mean to Harley and he was proud of her for making that choice. Of course, there was a nervous anticipation inside of Wade as he waited to hear about the other man that mattered so much to Zoe. After everything, he didn't want to presume it was him, but who else could it be?

"The other man of Bluebell, Alabama, that means the most to me should be just as obvious to all of you. I became friends with Wade Kinsella pretty early on in the first summer I ever came here. As kids, we were best friends, and as we grew up, we became something more. When I left to go to college last summer, I made the mistake of thinking it would be easier for the both of us if we broke things off and tried to go our separate ways, but I was wrong. So very wrong."

She really was crying now, it was obvious from the way her voice broke, even if Wade couldn't actually see the tears on her face, since his own were blinding him. Still, Zoe went on, clearly as determined as she ever had been to say what needed to be said.

"The truth is, I have never loved another person the way I love Wade. I don't believe I ever will, and so, I'm standing up here, making a fool of myself in front of all of you, in the hopes that I can prove to him that what I'm saying is true.

"Wade Kinsella," she said then, looking only at him. "I love you, with all of my heart. Please, will you give me... will you give _us_, another chance?"

They were all staring at him, every person, Wade just knew it without ever moving his gaze from Zoe's own. She ought to know he would hate her making such a spectacle out of the both of them, but then, Wade also knew he hadn't exactly given her much of a choice. This was probably the only way she could figure on to make her feelings known, to prove what he really meant to her, as publicly as possible, so there could be no mistake.

"C'mon, man," said Lavon, shoving his shoulder.

"Wade, please don't leave her hangin' like this," George added from the other side.

"If you gotta shut her down, at least do it fast," Lavon insisted.

"He's not gonna do that," said George. "Are you?" he checked then.

"Are you two serious right now?" Wade muttered out the side of his mouth, since just about everybody was not only staring at them but listening in too by now.

Taking a deep breath, Wade concentrated on Zoe alone as he got up and stepped onto his seat, putting him on more of an equal footing with his girl over there in the gazebo.

"You're just bound and determined to make us look like a pair o' fools right now, huh?" he said, hardly able to keep his smile in check.

"I just couldn't think of another way to make you believe me," she yelled back, over the heads of the crowd. "I love you, Wade Kinsella. I really love you," she swore one more time.

"Yeah, well, I guess that works out then," he told her, "because I love you too, Zoe _Wilkes_," he said with a grin. "And since you went to all this trouble, seems like we should prob'ly see if we can't make this thing with us work out somehow. Pretty sure this crazy town's gonna have our hides if we don't at least give it a try."

The cheer that went up at the sound of those words ought to have been deafening, though Wade could hardly hear a thing. All he knew was Zoe and the distance closing between them, as she hurried down the gazebo steps and he got down off his seat pushed his way out into the aisle, the two of them rushing to get to each other. The moment she was close enough, he swept her up in his arms so her feet left the ground and kissed her until neither of them could breathe.

"Wow," said Zoe, looking dazed, but smiling nonetheless. "You really mean this, right? You want to try again? Because if you're just saying it because of the crowd-"

Wade couldn't bear to hear another word and cut her off with another good long kiss, not even caring that the whole of Bluebell was watching.

"You have known me long enough to know when I ain't bein' truthful, Zoe," he said as he pulled back just enough to see her face, their arms wrapped tight around each other still. "You know I meant what I said."

"Just wanted to be sure," she said, smiling so wide. "I do love you, Wade. I want this to be forever, you and me."

"It will be," he told her definitely. "It's like I told you before, you will always be my Alabama girl."

.

**A/N2: So, this is kind of how the story ends, since Zoe will no longer only be in Bluebell for the Summer but a lot more of the time. However, I did have an idea for a flashforward Epilogue, which was supposed to be short, but has actually turned into a monster. A happy, fluffy monster, but still waaay longer than intended. So, I need to whip that into shape and get it betaed, then hopefully you can have it at the weekend. In the meantime, I would love your thoughts on this (sort of) ending to the story :)**


	35. Epilogue

**A/N: I can't believe we've reached the end of this story. It lived in my head, in very ways, for months before I ever started to write, it's taken a lot of time and effort to write, and I have so loved sharing the whole adventure with you lovely reader types. Thanks for all the reviews along the way, I'm glad to know you enjoyed the ride, and now, here it is, the well-earnt happy ending. Enjoy! :)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Prologue)**_

Epilogue

_Saturday 31st May 2008_

"From the age of nine, I knew I wanted to be a doctor someday, but it took until I was thirteen to fully realise what that really meant. My father is a GP and it was hanging around the practice he and his business partner run that led me to truly appreciate what it is to take care of people, not just through medicine, but through understanding and kindness too. Four years here at the University of Alabama School of Medicine has taught me a lot about treating patients, but it is Dr Harley Wilkes and Dr Brick Breeland who have taught me how to treat patients like family.

"Moving from New York to Bluebell wasn't quite the culture shock you might expect, and honestly, I have felt more at home down here in Alabama than I ever did up north. This is the place where I made my best friends, where I fell in love with a man who completes me, and where I have finally, _finally_ completed medical school.

"So, on behalf of the U of A School of Medicine Class of 2008, we are so grateful for all we have learned here, but also, we are so glad to finally be graduating too."

Cheers and rapturous applause abounded as Zoe Hart completed her valedictorian speech and finally descended from the stage. Harley was right there to hug her and tell her just how proud he was of his little girl, and he wasn't alone either. Before she hardly had a chance to catch her breath, Zoe was being swept up into Wade's embrace and thoroughly kissed.

"You looked amazin' up there, baby," he told her honestly. "Never been so proud of another person in the whole o' my life."

"I'm just glad you're here, both of you," she said, looking from him to her dad. "And now, I want to go home already."

"Today of all days, I'll say that whatever the lady wants, the lady shall have. What say you, Wade?"

"I'll agree with that," he said, smiling at Zoe still as they headed for the car to get going.

It was a long drive back to Bluebell and Wade did offer to take the wheel, but Harley insisted he wanted the honour of driving the graduate home. When they arrived, Zoe asked why the town square seemed so empty, spoiling the surprise that Wade and Harley had hoped to give her.

"There might be a party," her boyfriend confessed.

"What can we say, Zoe honey?" Her father shrugged. "So many people here in Bluebell just want to celebrate with you. Now, I just have to run into the practice for a minute to collect Emmelline, then we can go on to the Rammer Jammer."

"I could take you home if you wanna change or whatever?" Wade offered to Zoe even as Harley went into the practice ahead of them.

"You don't think I look good enough for a party?" she checked, the look in her eyes proving she was teasing him.

"Baby, you look more than good enough, always," he promised her, kissing her lips. "Maybe I was just lookin' for a little alone time with you before the whole damn town takes a hold of their newly graduated doctor."

"Hmm," she said, returning his kiss. "Later, cowboy. Come on, let's go inside," she encouraged him up the steps and into the practice.

"Zoe," Mrs H greeted her a pace beyond the door, enveloping her in a big hug. "Oh, sweetheart, I am just so darn proud of you."

"Thank you, Mrs H," she said emotionally, hugging her back. "Pretty sure I couldn't've done it without you."

"Like I did anythin' at all," she said, rolling her eyes as they parted.

"Okay, let's get going to this party," said Harley, ushering everyone back towards the door, except Zoe didn't really move.  
"Um, you go, Dad," she told him. "Let the folks at the Rammer Jammer know we're on our way."

Harley looked from her to Wade and back, a little confused as to why they would want to hang around in his place of business. Shaking his head, he handed Zoe the keys and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"You lock up when you're done, Zoe honey, and we'll see you in a little while," he told her, heading out with Mrs H.

When they were gone, Wade watched Zoe walk through to the waiting area and turn a full circle in the empty space, marvelling at it all, as if she never saw the place before.

"I actually made it through medical school. I'm going to be an intern right here at the practice with Brick and my dad," she said then, with no small amount of wonder in her voice. "Can you believe this, Wade? I'm actually a doctor. The second Dr Wilkes."

"Sure, I can believe it," he assured, pushing off the wall and coming closer, his arm going around her shoulders as he kissed her temple. "I have known this day was comin' for years now. Come on, Zoe, you knew it too."

"I didn't _know_," she insisted. "I mean, I hoped," she admitted, smiling widely.

"You were bound and determined, _doc_, since we was ten years old," Wade told her, "and now you made it, like we all knew you would. So, come on, quit stallin'. We got us a party to go to at a slammin' dining establishment," he continued then, nudging her towards the door, "which just happens to be co-owned by this really great guy that I know."

"Really great, huh?" Zoe smiled up at him. "Yeah, I think I heard of him. Isn't he the one who's tall, handsome, charming," she said, pulling him to a halt and throwing her arms up around his neck, "dating a very smart woman who's on her way to being the most amazing doctor?"

"Sounds right to me," Wade agreed easily, leaning down to kiss her.

A moment later he was headed for the door again, expecting her to go with him, but her feet seemed stuck to the floor.

"Zoe?"

"Hold on a second. Come here," she urged him, pulling on his hand. "Stand right there."

She placed him on a spot in the waiting area, a little way from the exam room door, then crossed over to a chair in the corner and sat herself down.

"What are you doin' now?" asked Wade, shaking his head.

"Recreating something," she said, smiling yet. "You know we were in these exact spots the first day we met? Of course, I didn't have to break my neck to look up at you so much then," she noted, rolling her eyes.

Wade gave his next move all of a moment's thought before stepping forward and going down onto his knees.

"This help?" he asked her with a look, going on before she could actually do more than laugh at how dumb he seemed to be acting. "You know, while I'm down here... Well, I gotta admit, this is not how I planned on doin' this, but I guess it's as good a time as any."

He reached into his pocket for the box and heard Zoe gasp when she realised what was happening. She wasn't screaming or running, so Wade took that as a good sign. He cleared his throat and made his speech, well-practised as it was.

"Now, I know I asked once before, a long time ago now, and you weren't so sure about it, but I think we both proved by now that we just can't do without each other, and that neither of us wants to. So, I feel like maybe now might be a good time for a do over," he said, opening up the box and presenting his momma's engagement ring to her. "What do you say, Zoe Wilkes? You wanna marry me?"

Wade knew he shouldn't be afraid of what came next. Far away from a New York hotel room on prom night eight years before, he and Zoe had moved on a whole lot since then. They thought they knew each other in those days, maybe they did, but not well enough, and they certainly couldn't have predicted the people they would become so many years down the line. All Wade knew for sure was that he loved Zoe then, and somehow, even more now. If she felt the same, there was nothing to worry about here.

"Yes, Wade," she said suddenly, voice cracking with emotion as she threw herself into his arms. "Yes, I will marry you," she said happily, her lips finding his own in a second.

He sure as hell wasn't going to argue with her on that one and kissed her back with all the love and passion that he felt for her. After all, she was his fiancée now. When they finally parted for air, and he had a chance to get up off his knees, Wade slipped his momma's engagement ring onto Zoe's finger and allowed her to claim it for her own. She gazed at that ring with such wonder in her eyes, and what he had to believe were happy tears sparkling there too.

"You know, I should be mad at you," she said then, looking up at him.

"For what now?" he checked, a little confused by the statement. "I had planned for this to happen in front of the biggest crowd of people possible, get you back for your public confession back when you moved here," he said, smirking at her, "but this made more sense, you know, in the moment or whatever."

"Yes, it did," Zoe agreed, smiling widely. "I just wish you'd've let me have it for myself..." Her arms slipped down from around his neck, one hand sliding into her pocket and producing a small box of her own. "The thing is, I was going to ask you the same question," she admitted, opening up the box to reveal a pretty stylish ring, the kind that even a guy like Wade might wear.

He was genuinely stunned. It was something to have Zoe say yes to his proposal, but to know she had the same idea, that if it hadn't occurred to him to ask then she would've, that was a pretty amazing feeling for a guy who spent too many years thinking he was unworthy of so much.

"Ask me."

"What?" Zoe looked startled by the request and almost amused too.

"Just ask me," Wade repeated. "What? 'Cause I'm a man I'm not supposed to wanna be asked?" he asked, unable to keep from smiling about it, even as Zoe put her serious face on and held the ring out between them.

"I love you, Wade Kinsella," she told him definitely. "I'm pretty sure I have, on some level, since the first day we met right here in this room. We've had our ups and downs, and it has not always been easy, but I never, ever want to be without you. So, I was wondering, will you marry me?" she asked, wide-eyed and smiling as she waited.

For all the money in the world, he couldn't have answered her right then, the emotion of it all having stolen his voice clean away. Just when he thought he might've gotten some composure back, Zoe started to look worried.

"Wade?" she prompted.

"Hell, yeah, I will!" he suddenly exclaimed, deliberately taking her by surprise as he swept her up in his arms and spun her until she complained she was dizzy.

Nonetheless, Zoe was laughing like a kid and Wade realised he was too. There could be no two happier people than the two of them right in that moment as she put the ring on his finger and they sealed the promise with one more kiss.

* * *

It was the party to end all parties. Everybody who was anybody filled the Rammer Jammer, there to celebrate Zoe Wilkes graduating medical school. Of course, when the guest of honour finally arrived and presented her fiance to the room, the party took on a whole new meaning. A joint celebration that also incorporated the long-awaited engagement of Zoe and Wade.

"Well, it is about time, Wade Kinsella," said Lemon, catching up to him and giving him the biggest sisterly hug. "I swear, we have all been holdin' our breath just waitin' on the two of you to get this far."

"And here was me thinkin' the golden couple of Bluebell was always destined to be you and George Tucker," he said as they parted. "Guess things have changed plenty since we was kids, huh?"

"I'll say they have," Lemon agreed, glancing to where her one-time boyfriend, George, was congratulating Zoe, his girlfriend hanging off his arm.

It had taken the two of them a while to get to this point. As much as he had liked Tansy Truitt from the get-go, they sure did have their problems, never seeming to be in the same place at the same time, both literally and emotionally. Still, they were finally in the right place now and finally together. George was starting to prove his law expertise around town and Tansy was working under Sophie's expert tutelage at the salon. Certainly, nobody who saw them together could doubt how much they loved each other.

"That feel weird to you?" Wade asked Lemon, watching as she shook her head.

"Not at all," she assured him. "I have my own life, my own love," she said with a genuine smile. "I am just happy as a clam for George Tucker, and happier yet for you and Zoe Wilkes," she said pointedly. "For all that things have changed around here, I happen to think it's a good thing that some things haven't, like the two of you."

"I'll drink to that," said Wade, grabbing drinks from the bar top and handing one off to his friend.

Across the room, Zoe had moved away from George and Tansy to be congratulated by Brick and then Mrs H. Now she was alone, but happy, as she watched her fiance and Lemon at the bar, smiling widely at the sight.

"Never saw that comin', huh?" said a voice behind her and she turned fast to find Lavon standing there.

"There are a lot of things that I didn't see coming," she admitted, shaking her head. "Wade and Lemon being friends, _me_ and Lemon being friends," she listed. "But you and Lemon being together? I mean, that really was a curveball."

Lavon chuckled at her expression but wasn't at all offended.

"I know, I wouldn't've called it myself," he admitted, "but there she was, just standin' there in the middle of Raleigh, she didn't even know I was there. We got to talkin' about good old Bluebell, and the rest is history," he said, shrugging his broad shoulders and watching his girlfriend laughing with Wade by the bar. "At this point, I don't even know how I'd get along without her."

"She must feel the same to be willing to move to Massachusetts with you," said Zoe, smiling up at him. "You're going to do amazing things for the Patriots, Lavon, I just know it."

"And you, Miss Zoe," he countered, grinning big, "are going to be the next great doctor of Bluebell, and one heck of a Mrs Kinsella someday."

"Yes, she will," said Earl as he appeared beside them. "Pardon me for cuttin' in on a conversation, but I just wanted the chance to tell my future daughter-in-law how happy I am to know you really are gonna be a part of my family someday soon."

"Don't go cryin' all over her, Dad," said Wade, as he joined them too. "We just managed to keep little Rosie from accidentally throwin' soda on that dress when Miss Magnolia came bustin' in, making her presence felt. Pretty sure Zoe doesn't wanna have to have to pay the dry cleaner just 'cause you got over-emotional about a weddin' that might be a time comin' yet."

"I don't think it'll be that long," said Zoe with a look, allowing herself a proud grin when Wade looked momentarily shocked. "Of course, for that celebration, I am definitely waiting for AB to come home."

"I know she wouldn't miss it," Lemon confirmed, leaning into Lavon's side with a smile. "She was just so sorry to not be here today, but I told her, 'Annabeth, you and Jonah are doing great things for those less fortunate. I know Zoe will understand.'"

"And I do," Zoe agreed. "I think it's incredible what she's doing, what they're both doing in the volunteer abroad programme. I just miss her is all, but like you said, she'll be here for my wedding, we'll make sure of it."

"Hey, that's _our_ weddin'," Wade corrected her. "And you should prob'ly talk to your dad about all that before you make too many decisions. Pretty sure he's the poor guy who's supposed to foot the bill for the whole shindig."

"And I will happily pay for anything my Zoe wants," said Harley himself as he joined the ever-growing group. "I'll be more than happy too."

The jukebox shifted to a new song then and Wade grinned, looking down at Zoe who was tucked into his side.

"Enough standin' around talkin'," he said, reaching for her hand. "This here is a party. I say we dance."

Zoe giggled as he flung her towards the dancefloor, then spun her under his arm and into his embrace. 'Sweet Home Alabama' played loud throughout the Rammer Jammer as just about everybody picked a partner to dance to the state's favourite song. For herself, Zoe barely noticed anybody else. She only had eyes for her husband-to-be.

"Stop lookin' at me like that," Wade told her. "This is a public place, Zoe Wilkes."

"I can't help it," she told him with laughter in her voice. "I was just trying to think what could make this moment any more perfect, but I can't think of anything. You know, today, when I was about to go up and make my valedictorian speech, I was thinking about all the steps that led me to that moment. Finding out Harley was my real father, meeting Mrs H, then George, then you. Lavon and Annabeth, _so_ many Breelands," she said, laughing because she couldn't help it. "All the people, all the moments, led me there, led me _here_, and I am so happy, Wade."

"And we're happy to have you here, Zoe," he promised, smiling down at her. "Pretty sure there's no doubt about it, you are one of Bluebell's favourites."

"So long as I'm _your_ favourite," she said with a grin.

"Always," he promised, leaning down to meet her kiss.

The End

**A/N2: That's it, that's all she wrote, but fear not, friends, if you like my style of Zade fic, there will definitely be more to come. I have 'Growing Up Kinsella Style' to get back to and so many other new ideas rattling around in my head. In the meantime, would love some final feedback on this epilogue please, folks, and thank you again for all the support up to this point. Y'all are so kind ;)**


End file.
